Harry Potter: Their Biggest Challenge
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: It all ends here. Six month ago the Hogwarts five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.
1. The War Begins

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than every. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_I would just like to give a big thank-you to everyone who has followed me since the beginning of this series. I never really thought that the __**Muggleborn Witches**__ series would be that popular; but I stand corrected. You guys have been the ultimate audience and I am very happy to say that it is a joy writing for you. In the last story __**The Fight for Survival.**__ I left a poll and a few questions that I needed answering in hopes of this last installement. The questions where about how to progress; and the answers of the polls stand as such: -_

_To wait until Part 2 of the Deathly Hallows came out on DVD came too = 1 vote._

_To write and end Part 1 with 'To Be Continued' came too = 3 votes._

_And two people didnt answer...but either way I will end this series on a 'To Be Continued'_

_Also, the second question I asked was whether Nikki and/or Marcus went with the Hogwarts five. The answer to this question will be presented when I start writing..._

_...One last thing, this story holds many twist and turns, and some major things will be changed. I apologize in advance if anyone is expecting anything in general; but due to the changes made throughout the series I hope you understand that not everything can be followed directly by the books and DVDs. Also, while we are on the topic...I have stressed and stressed this a number of times throughout the whole series, and while I do not mind answering readers quetions as best I can without giving anything away; this story is from a __**Slytherins**__ Point of View. Therefore it will be different to what Harry Potter viewed in the orignal storyline. I __**do not**__ want people reviewing or messaging me telling me that I have screwed up, when I put a certain scene with Charlie as the witness, because in fact I have __**NOT**__ screwed up._

_**The Muggleborn Witches**__ series is Harry Potter from another's point of view; in this case my characters Charlie Hunter and Riley Spirit...Charlie mostly...if you do not like this then (__**and I quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1)**__ why are you here?_

_With that out of the way, and off my chest...I really hope you enjoy the final year of the journey, as we follow Harry, Charlie and friends on __**Their Biggest Challenge**__._

* * *

><p><strong>The War Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>The months were slowly edging their way into July; and a new era in the Wizarding world was rising fast. The war had officially begun and everyone was on their guard making sure that necessary precautions were taken to protecting families and others who would be caught in the cross-fire. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were an immense threat to everyone, and ordinary wizarding folk didnt know who they could trust anymore. The Order of the Phoenix were taking extra precautions to make sure that a small group of teenagers were safer than anyone else in the Wizarding world, and this small group of teenagers had been dubbed the infamous Hogwarts Five.<p>

At the Ministry of Magic, crowds of people were bustling around to their desired destinations; while the new Minister for Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour, tightened up security. Since the consiracy of 1995 when several Hogwarts students and Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries, he had taken a strong approach to protecting the Ministry from Voldemort's threats.

_"These are dark times, there is no denying,"_ a rough voice echoed out of the wizarding radio that was balanced on a table behind the large two seater sofa in the living area at Carmichael Manor _"Our world has, perhaphs, faced no greater threat than it does today..."_ there was a brief pause "_...But I say this to our citizenry: We, ever your servants will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you. Your Ministry remains...strong."_

On the two seater sofa, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was 17-year-old Riley Spirit. She had been moved to Carmichael Manor at the end of the school year along with her best friend Charlie Hunter in hopes of protecting her from the Dark Forces that threatened to take her friend away from her. Many within the Order feared that Voldemort and the Death Eaters would attempt to kidnap Riley, in hopes that Charlie would follow as she tried to rescue her friend, but end up walking into a trap of no return.

**DARK MARK SPARKS PANIC**...was the headline.

The Death Eater numbers were increasing rapidly every day, making Voldemorts army of witches and wizards more and more vastly unapproachable. He was making it near impossible for anything to destroy him, it seemed the only way to be sure that you could put him down for the count the first time was to initiate the plan in which she, Charlie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were forming at the end of last year. In a few hours time, they would be transported from the manor and returned to the Burrow for a Weasley wedding. There the infamous Hogwarts Five would be reunited, and after that the search for the Horcruxes would begin.

**VIOLENCE SPREADS AS MUGGLE FAMILY IS MURDERED**

Riley stared sadly at the picture of a family of four at the bottom left hand corner of the page, the family consisted of a mother and a father and two babies, who looked to be only a few months old; the Gryffindor traced her finger over the picture slowly as anger bubbled within her being at the thought of Death Eaters killing an innocent family for the sake of it.

"Riley!" Charlie's voice echoed throughout the manor "Riley! Jenn says tea's ready!"

The door to the living room opened and on the threshold stood the infamous Muggleborn of Slytherin...Charlie Hunter.

"Coming!" the Gryffindor smiled

"What'cha reading?" Charlie asked

Riley held up the paper "_Daily Prophet"_ she answered "A Muggle family of four were murdered last night. Two parents and two 4 month year old twins"

Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head "We'll get the people who did this Rils," she promised "This war has only just begun...and Voldemort's in for a surprise when he sees us hunting him down!"

"You think?" Riley asked "You don't think he already knows, and that he is just waiting for the perfect opportunity?"

Charlie shrugged "Either way, we get to fight him...and hopefully destroy him"

"Not until we find the Horcruxes," Riley answered promptly

"Speaking of which," Charlie perked up "Any ideas on how to destroy the locket?"

The Gryffindor shook her head "Not yet," she answered "But im going back to the study after tea to finish my research. Will you be joining me?"

"I don't think so," Charlie answered "While you take the logical approach, I think I'll take a more practical approach" she turned her back on her friend "Come on, I hear we're supposed to be having visitors"

Riley jumped to her feet and followed her best friend out of the living room, down the hallway and into the dining area; where sitting at a long elegant table was Jennifer Carmichael, her son William, Potions Master: Severus Snape; and much to the relief and astonishment of the two Muggleborns -

Serena Hunter and Carol Spirit.

"Mum!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Tea wasnt a lengthily affair, it was just something that broke up the day. Charlie sat opposite Riley and her aunt Carol; but between Severus Snape and her mother. Serena and Carol had been on pins when they had returned home at the beginning of the summer and found that their daughters had not returned home for the train station; calls went out to everyone in hopes that their daughters had simply gone to a friends and forgot to inform them (which was unlikely, even they knew that) but still they came up empty. And then Serena recieved and Owl from Jennifer saying that the girls were safe and that they were with her at a safe house. To say the two mothers were furious would have been an understatement, and they had reminded Jennifer that it was dangerous to take children away from parenst without permission, despite it being a rescue mission.

Jennifer understood completely where her neighbours were going and knew that she would have reacted the same way, if someone had done it to William. She apologized and things returned to normal pretty quickly...or at least as normal as things could go back too. After tea, Charlie and Riley excused themselves and headed upstairs to their rooms as their mothers and William accompanied them, leaving Jenn and Snape alone downstairs to discuss matters with the Dark Lord.

"He is putting all his best efforts into finding her," Snape explained "He is becoming desperate, he needs her if he is to prevail over Potter"

Jenn sighed and glanced up at the closed door in which the rest of her house-mates had just left "She isnt safe anywhere then?" she asked

Snape shook his head "I'm afraid not," he answered "He will soon learn that she is here, and he will come for her."

"We cannot allow him to get her, Severus!" Jenn exclaimed quietly "Dumbledore put his life on the line to protect her! He left it to us to protect her!"

"We have done everything we can, Jennifer" Snape responded "There is nothing else we can do!"

Jenn shook her head and got up from the table, and walked away, only to pause at the door leading from the room "So what do you suggest we do, Severus?" she asked "Just hand her over? Charlie is a child...and she needs protecting. You took a vow when you became her Godfather, that you would protect her from anything and everything!" she glanced over her shoulder and her lover "Are you now questioning your ability to protect her?"

And she left the room, leaving Severus to ponder what she had said.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Riley looked over her shoulder at Charlie and William "Stand back," she told them, before turning back to the Horcrux that lay on the paving path in the backgarden of Carmichael Manor. The young Gryffindor aimed her wand as her friends watched from over her shoulder _**"Confringo!"**_ she spoke.

There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared the three friends sighed in frustration as the Horcrux remained on the ground.

"_**Deprimo!"**_ Riley commanded, flicking her wand. She hadnt learnt this spell at Hogwarts, but found it in an old book in the study at Carmichael manor, the point of the spell was to place immense downward pressure onto a target which usually resulted in a fracture. If she had done this spell correctly, then maybe they could open the locket and kill whatever was inside.

Sadly...nothing happened.

Charlie growled in frustration "Stupid thing!" she cried "Try the Severing Charm," she instructe her friend

_**"Diffinido!"**_ Riley retorted, aiming her wand once again at the locket. It exploded and was thrown into the air, before landing a few feet away on the ground. _**"Expulso!"**_ another explosion which sent the locket into the air and tumbling back to earth, unscratched. _**"Incendio!"**_

Again...nothing

"This is not working!" Charlie cried, as Riley sighed and lowered her wand

The door behind them opened and a familiar voice reached their senses "I knew we'd find you out here!"

Charlie turned to the voice and smiled as her older friends Nikki and Adrian stepped out into the garden, closely followed by her boyfriend Marcus. "When did you guys get here?" she asked, approaching the group of three and hugging them, greeting Marcus with a kiss as well as a hug.

"Not long," Adrian answered, catching a glimpse of the locket on the otherside of the garden "No luck in destroying it then?" he asked

"None," Riley answered, turning to face the former Slytherin "What happened to you?" she added, noticing the scars on his face

Adrian waved her off "Had a run in with a few Death Eaters a few days ago," he answered "Mrs. Weasley patched be me up, pretty good"

"You actually went to the Burrow, for help?" Charlie asked

"Its kind of like HQ now," Nikki answered "We can't really trust Grimmuald Place anymore. Not since Sirius..."

Charlie frowned "But I thought Grimmuald Place belonged to Harry now?" she asked

"It does," Riley nodded

"So why cant you still use it as Headquarters?" Charlie asked

Marcus grabbed her around the middle "Its not safe anymore, Bellatrix is still trying to regain access, because its really supposed to be her property, along with Kreacher"

"Kreacher works at Hogwarts now," Riley reminded him "and whether he likes it or not, he is bound to Harry, as stated in Sirius's will!"

Without warning the Gryffindor genius spun around and aimed her wand _**"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"**_ she snapped, as a ball of fire exploded from her wand, hit the locket and sent it hurling backwards with a puff of smoke "This is not fair!" she complained "Spells have _never_ let me down before!"

Charlie groaned as she threw her head back and rested it on Marcus's shoulder "There is just one thing I don't understand," she spoke "If Voldemort could open the locket, why cant we?" she asked

"How do you know he opened it?" Nikki asked "whatever is inside it, could have been in it from the beginning"

"But I would have known," Charlie responded "Its only until last year, when I finally had it back, did I notice something was wrong"

"Other than the fact that it nearly killed you!" Riley pointed out

Charlie inclined her head in agreement "But if he could open it, why can't we?"

"Maybe there is a particular way he opened it?" William suggested

The six of them fell silent, before Charlie frowned and rolled her head to the side "Parseltongue," she mumured, earning looks from her friends

"Come again?" Marcus asked

"Its Slytherin's locket, right?" Charlie asked. Her friends nodded. "Well Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, and just like his direct descendants after him were -"

Riley turned back to the Locket, which lay on the grass opposite them "So you think it might take a Parselmouth to open it..." she strung the idea together "...Charlie, that's brilliant!"

"Hey, I can't take credit this time," Charlie answered "Will came up with the suggestion" she pointed at the soon-to-be-13-year old.

Will grinned.

Riley crossed the lawn, picked up the locket and returned to her friends "You want to do it now? Or save it for when we see Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Keep it until the five of us are back together," Charlie answered "Harry will want to help, you know what he is like"

Riley nodded and slipped the locket around her neck "In that case, we need to keep it safe" she answered, dropping the locket beneath her clothes.

"That reminds me," Charlie piped up again "What time are we going to pick up, Harry?" she asked

Her friends shifted uncomfortably

"What?" the young Slytherin questioned

Nikki sighed "You're not going to get Potter," she explained "You're still not of age. We'll be taking you to the Burrow, and then Riley and I will be going with the rest of the Order to bring him back safely"

"What?" Charlie cried "No! I wanna come too!"

"Its too dangerous," Nikki shook her head "We can't risk both you and Potter out in the open, especially now with the Dark Lord so far out in the open"

Charlie rolled her eyes "If he wanted me so bad, he would have come got me by now!" she argued

"Don't jinx yourself, Charlie" Will reminded her

Riley touched her best friends shoulder "We'll be fine," she smiled "We're returning to the Burrow. Then the five of us will be together again"

"Your not all going, are you?" Charlie sighed, glancing up at Marcus

He shook his head "No," he answered her "Adrian and I will be staying with you and Will," he explained "To make sure you don't do anything stupid and/or dangerous"

Charlie smirked "Seven years, and you still don't trust me"

"Well, this is you, we're talking about Charlie" Adrian pointed out

The young Slytherin rolled her eyes and shook her head "Yeah, whatever!" she waved him off "Just be careful!" she warned Nikki and Riley "Oh, that reminds me! Where is Chad?"

Nikki frowned "How can that -" she cut off, remembering that this _was_ Charlie she was talking too "You know what? Never mind"

Riley and Charlie laughed

"And Chad is doing something for the Order," Nikki continued "You'll see him tomorrow..."

The two nodded, before Jenn appeared in the doorway behind them, calling them back inside.

It was time to leave.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

There was a crack, and two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards away from one another in a narrow moonlit lane. For a second, they stood quite still, wands directed at one another's chests, then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.

"News?" asked the taller of the two

Severus Snape nodded "The best," he had just come straight from Carmichael Manor for the Death Eater meeting at Malcolm Manor. Normally he would have elected to miss it, if it meant protecting Charlie; but he had orders from Dumbledore to keep up his appearance as the spy for the Order, and keep attending the meetings as planned, and if need be, to take part in any attempts to thrawt the Order's protections on Harry and Charlie. "Any luck?"

"None!" the taller Death Eater answered "wherever the little Princess is, she is well protected" he explained "I cannot detect her presence anywhere; and it would seem that the Ministry of Magic is keeping a tight inspecting on underage magic, she has not been detected"

Snape glanced sideways "Unless of course, she is protected by charms that repell detection jinxes" he suggesed

Yaxley stared at Snape "Are you implying something, Snape?" he questioned

"Merely suggesting my view's," Snape answered, turning onto a wide driveway and approaching the vast iron gates ahead. He removed his wand, waved it and the gates disappeared allowing himself and Yaxley to pass straight through.

A handsome maor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped towards the front doors, which swung open on their own accord. They climbed a small set of stairs and halted at a set of heavy wooden doors leading into the next room, hesitating for a small pause, Snape pushed against the doors and they opened.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long an ornate table. At the head of which, sat Voldemort. Opposite him, a woman hung horizontally in mid-air.

"Yaxley, Snape" Voldemort said in a high, clear voice as he turned to look over his shoulder at the new comers "You are very nearly late" he pointed at a seat on his immediate right "Severus, here," he pointed further up the table "Yaxley - beside Dolohov"

The two men took their allotted places. Most eyes around the table followed Snape and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.

"You bring news I trust?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall"

The interest around the table sharpened quickly, some stiffened, others figdeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.

"I've heard different, my Lord" Yaxley contridicted, speaking for the first time since they had entered Malcolm Manor. He leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him. "Dawlish, the Auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns seventeen"

Snape was smiling

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false train, this must be it" he stated "No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time, he is known, to be susceptible" he paused "I assure _you_, Yaxley, the Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry..."

"The Order's got that one right, then, eh?" chuckled a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley.

Voldemort did not laugh, he merely viewed the man which sat directly opposite him at the long table "What say you, Pius?" he asked

A huge snake writhed on the floor beside Pius Thicknesse, its tongue flickering out into the room, tasting the air.

"One hears many things, my Lord" Pius answered promptly "Whether the truth is among them is not clear"

Voldemort chuckled "Heh. Spoken like a true politician" he grinned "You will, I think prove most useful, Pius" he returned his attention to Severus "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

"To a safe house," Snape answered "Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it's been given every manner of protection possible, I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest"

Voldemort nodded in agreement

Someone cleared their throat to the left of Voldemort, he turned to see it was Bellatrix "Ahem. My Lord." she seemed to slither "I'd like to volunteer myself for this task" she leaned forward "I want to kill the boy" she whispered suductively

There was a distant yell from somewhere beneath them, it was one of drawn-out wail of misery and pain.

"Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort "have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?"

At the back of the room stood a small man with watery eyed and grey hair. He had been sent to Azkaban exactly four years ago, and only been broken out a few weeks ago, to aid Voldemort at Malcolm Manor during the war.

"Yes, my Lord" he squeaked "Right away, my Lord" and he scrambled from the room

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix" Voldemort continued, turning back to female Death Eater "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter" he told her

Bellatrix pulled back in her seat

"But I face an unfortunate complication," Voldemort continued "That my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins." he rose from his seat "We can wound, but not fatally harm one another," he put his wand on the table "If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand"

The faces around the table displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" asked Voldemort "Surely one of you would like the honour?" again no one moved "Let's see..." he stopped behind the Malcolms "...Lucus. I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore"

Lucus Malcolm looked up, and spoke. His voice hoarse from the lack of use. "My Lord?"

"'My Lord'" Voldemort mocked "I require your wand..." he held out his hand

Malcolm glanced sideways at his wife, who refused to make eye-contact; but she grasped his hand under the table. At her touch, Malcolm removed his wand from the inside of his robes and presented it to his master.

Voldemort held it up in front of his eyes and examined it "Do I detect elm?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"And the core?"

"Dragon - dragon heartstring"

"Good," Voldemort nodded, "Unfortunately, that will not do against the little Princess. I am guessing, if I intend to return the Princess to her rightful place, I will require another." he looked around at his followers "But not today...today, our first priority is Potter, once he is out of the way the Princess will fall"

Yaxley seemed to relax at the news of them dealing with Potter, before looking for Serenity. This gave him more time to track her.

Lucus Malcolm trembled, as behind him Voldemort pointed the wand at the floating woman at the end of the table.

"To those of you who do not know," Voldemort spoke "we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle Studies."

Charity Burbage glanced towards Snape "Severus...please...please help..." she sobbed

"Silence!" Voldemort ordered, "It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She has polluted the minds of wizarding children, last week Miss Burgbage wrote an impassionated defence of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says, Professor Burbage, a most desireable circumstance...she would, given her way...have us _mate_ with them!"

Nobody laughed, or made any comment whatsoever at this statement. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice.

"To her, the mixture of magicl and Muggle blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged" Voldemort continued, as he took his seat at the head of the table once more.

Again Charity glanced towards Snape; tears pouring from her face. "...we're friends..." she croaked

Snape stared back coldly...there was nothing he could do to help her now.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_ Voldemort flicked the wand. There was a flash of green light illuminated in every corner of the room. Charity, fell, with a resounding thump onto the table which trembled and creaked.

Several Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs; as Alex Malcolm stared blankly at his old professor from school, he had taken Muggle Studies for a year, because he needed to fill his timetable...needless to say, he didnt enjoy it. But to see his old Professor lying dead on the table in the drawing room of his house, wasnt something he wanted on his mind.

A single tear fell from Charity's eye, rolled down the side of her face, and disappeared.

"Nagini," Voldemort hissed softly, as he stroke the great snake which slithered up his seat and onto the polished wood "Dinner"

The giant snake slithered forwards, opened its jaws and devoured the dead body of the former Muggle Studies Professor.

Snape watched, as something stirred inside him and Jennifer's words echoed throughout his mind "_You took a vow when you became her Godfather, that you would protect her from anything and everything!"_

It wasnt until now, that he realized that _this_ was what he was protecting Charlie from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, I started writing this a few days ago, but it just wasnt working and so I decided to change it around completely. This is the first chapter (obviously) of the new story (and final) in the **_**Muggleborn Witches Series**_** I still can't believe it! Can you? But alas, never fear I have something up my sleeve; which I am about to come onto in a moment.**

**Anyway, back on track. What did you all think of this first chapter? Did you enjoy it? Didnt enjoy it? Does it live up to the expectations of the other stories in the series...or...what? You know what to do to tell me, right? Leave me a review. Thats right. I've missed you guys, I guess its time to let the Q&A begin again. Lol.**

**Right; onto the thing up my sleeve. I was writing the other night when I had a brain wave for a new HP story (after this one of course) and well, I wrote out two summaries but cannot decide between them, and I also need a name. If you wish to help me decide on a title and summary, message me Privately and I will send you what I have so far, and let you be the judge.**

**Thanks and dont forget to review...**

**Can't wait to hear from you.**

**Happy Easter**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17 April 2011 at 02:50am_


	2. The Rescue Mission

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever.. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:**_ Shout out to _**BamaRose, DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, Razmend** _and_ **Forever Dreaming Grace**_. I hope you enjoy this story has much as the last six._

**Author's Note Two:**_ Oh second chapter and we already got the 'In responses' haha. Anyway, in response to __**Aileen Autarkeia**__ do not panic if you cannot review, just do it when you can. There is no problem, I won't hold it against you. But im glad to hear from you._

_Also in response to __**Razmend**__ to find out whether or not I kill Snape at the end of the story, you are going to have to wait, read and find out. I won't be answering any questions that involve the end of the story. I won't be giving spoilers to anyone, if you want a specific question answered that you believe will appear in the story, then you're just going to have to wait like everyone else. Thanks for the review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Rescue Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had already set by the time the Order of the Phoenix landed in the garden of number 4 Privet Drive, climbing off their broomsticks and other forms of transportation that they had with them, Riley re-grouped with Hermione and Ron as they watched Hagrid approach the door of the house in which opened and Harry appeared hurtling out into the garden and into the arms of his friends; there was a general cry as Hermione and Riley flung their arms around him, and Ron clapped him on the back.<p>

"You're looking fit" Hagrid smiled, as Riley kissed the boy's cheek and pulled away from him

Moody brushed past "Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous" he growled "What say we get undercover before someone murders him?"

"Evening," Harry spoke as he followed Moody into his home. Riley, Hermione and Ron followed, as did the rest of the Order. "Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister?"

"You and Charlie are more important," Kingsley told him

Harry smiled "Speaking of Charlie," he glanced around "Where is she?"

"At home," Ron answered "She wanted to come, but we couldnt risk it"

Riley and Hermione nodded

"Bet she's not happy about that, then?" Harry asked

"Its Charlie," Riley pointed out "Of course she's not happy. But we need each of you safe, and bringing her here would have been dangerous" she shrugged "She'll get over it, once we're all back home and safe"

Hermione nodded in agreement

"Hello, Harry" Bill Weasley said, as he entered the room "We didnt have a chance to meet at the end of the last year. Im Bill Weasley" he held out his hand

Harry took it "Oh, pleasure to meet you" he nodded

"He wasn't always this handsome" Fred joked, as he entered the room behind his brother, and approached Riley from behind.

George chuckled "Yeah, he was dead ugly" he teased

Bill smiled at his brothers "True, enough" he agreed, he turned back to Harry "Im sure you've heard," he pointed to his scars "Owe it all to the werewolf Greyback,"

"Yeah," Harry nodded "Ginny told me at the end of last year. Charlie slipped in your blood, I think"

Bill nodded "She's already promised me the favour of repaying him, one day"

Harry chuckled "You'll find Charlie'll follow through and that promise" he nodded

"Well, you're still beautiful to me, William" Fleur smiled, kissing her future-husbands cheek

Lupin and Tonks entered the room "Just remember, Fleur, Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now" he joked

Harry smiled brightly at them, as Riley and Hermione laughed at the joke.

"My husband, the joker" Tonks smiled, grasping Lupin's hand "By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I -" she cut off a Moody pushed his way into the room.

"All right. We'll have time for a cozy catch-up later" he growled, standing at the front of the room "We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon"

Lupin and Kingsley removed their wands and moved towards the front of the house, as they kept watch and Moody explained what was going to happen. "Potter, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Hunter! You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you"

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked

"Well, if you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose," Moody explained

Riley touched Harry's shoulder "Basically if you use magic, the Ministry will know about it instantly. Like they did when you and Charlie used the patronus charm two years previous..."

"Point is," Moody growled "We have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs..."

Hermione stepped forward

"...That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be..." Moody continued "They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one"

Harry frowned "The real one?" he questioned

From inside his coak Moody withdrew a flask of what looked like mud "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew" he smirked

"No!" Harry said louldy, his voice ringing through the living room "Absolutely not"

"I told you he'd take it well," Hermione told them

Harry shook his head "No, if you think i'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I-"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron asked

"No. No. This is different!" Harry said turning to his best friend "I mean, taking that, bcoming me. No" he turned back to Moody

Fred smirked "Well, none of us relly fancy it, mate" he said earnestly "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specy, scrawny gits forever"

"Everyone here is of age, Potter" Moody pointed out "They've all agreed to take the risk"

Mundungus cleared his throat from the back of the room "Techincally, I've been coerced" he pointed out

"Nip it, Mundungus" Moody growled, his magical eye glaring at the short man "All right, Granger, as discussed"

Hermione reached forward and ripped a piece of hair out of the back of Harry's head.

"Blimey, Hermione" the boy yelped, reaching back

Riley chuckled as she caught Ron's eye, as the red head tried his best to surpress a grin.

"Straight in here, if you please" Moody instructed the bookworm. Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Riley, the Weasley twins and Mundungus drew closer and formed a line in front of Harry "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning: It tastes like goblin piss" he handed the flask to Fred

"Have a lot of experiences with that do you, Mad-Eye?" he asked

Moody glared

"Just trying to diffuse the tension," Fred added, before drinking the flash and passing it to his brother. George mimicked his brothers actions and passed the flash to Mundungus, who passed it to Fleur, then Ron, then Hermione and finally Riley.

Instantly, right before Harry's eyes the potion took effect, Fred, George and Ron were shrinking; while Hermione, Riley and Mundungus shot upwards; their hair had started to darken, Hermione, Fleur and Riley's shooting bacwards into their skulls. When the transformation was complete there stood eight Harry Potters in the room.

"Wow," Fred and George said together, as they exchanged looks "We're identical"

"Not yet, you're not!" Moody growled, opening a large sack he had with him and emptying a pile of clothes out onto the floor. As everyone changed, Moody continued explaining the plan "Right, then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector" he surveyed the group "Mundungus, stick tight to me."

A Harry clone near the back of the room frowned "Why'm I with you?" he grunted

"Because you're the one that needs watching," Moody growled "Arthur and Fred -"

"Im George," said the twin at whom moody was pointing "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

Riley rolled her eyes "Quit fooling around Fred," she said, nudging her boyfriend "Harry's life is on the line! Not to mention ours!"

"All right! All right! Calm down, love" Fred responded

"I know," Riley nodded "But do you really want to go back and tell Charlie, that one of us is dead?"

Fred paled slightly "I see your point," he nodded "So, guess i'm with you dad" he turned to his father

Arthur nodded

"George, you're with Remus" Moody continued "Miss Delacour -"

Bill interrupted "I'm taking Fleur on a Thestral," said Bill "She's not that fond of brooms"

"She aint the only one," Riley muttered

Nikki touched the genius's shoulder "You'll be safe," she promised "You're with me!"

Riley smiled

"Miss Granger, with Kingsley again by Thestral" Moody continued

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; she, just like Fleur and Riley, didnt have much confidence on a broomstick.

"Harry, you're with Hagrid," Moody finished

The real Harry turned to Hagrid "I brought you here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bowtruckle," he told the soon-to-be-17-year-old "Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now"

"Yes, it's all very touching" Moody growled, shaking his head "Let's go!"

He headed for the door

As the others headed for their means of transportration, Riley glanced back as she watched Harry set Hedwig free into the night's air. She smiled fondly at the snow white Owl, as she watched it fly away, before she slid onto the broomstick in front of Nikki and clutched the handle tightly between her hands "Charlie's going scream bloody murder when she finds out about this," she mumbled so Nikki could hear

"No doubt about that," Nikki agreed

"Head for the Burrows," Moody instructed from the front of the group, as the real Harry climbed into the sidecar of Hagrid's motorbike "We'll rendezvous there"

A Thestral whined

"On the count of three," Moody instructed "One...two...THREE!"

There was a great roar from the motobike, and it rose into the air. Following the brooms which had already took off into the night sky. Riley yelped as she gripped the broomstick beneath her tightly, and slid back into Nikki who maintained a firm grip of the broomstick and her passenger.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The ascent into the air was fine, but the second they passed through a storm cloud everything changed. At least thirty hooded figures were suspended in mid-air, forming a vast circle in the midst of which Order members had risen. Screams, a blaze of green light on every side; **"**_**Protego Horribilis!"**_ Riley yelled, pointing her wand as an orange shield shot out of the tip and blocked an incoming spell that was aimed at her and Nikki.

The former Quidditch Keeper diverted off course, and disappeared beneath the clouds once more.

"Thanks," Nikki told the Gryffindor

Riley nodded, and looked around as she spotted Harry and Hagrid beneath them, but ahead slightly. In pursuit of them was a few Death Eaters "Nikki!" she pointed

"Sorry, Rils" Nikki apologized "If we can't interfere..."

"But Harry!" Riley tried to argue, before a scream escaped her lips as Nikki diverted around another Death Eater who had appeared out of nowhere _**"Carpe Retractum!"**_ she added, flicking her wand at the Death Eater over her shoulder, as a magical rope shot at him and wrapped around his waist, Riley tugged her wand and pulled the Death Eater off of his broom. She released the spell and smirked as the Death Eater dropped through the air.

Lightning clashed over head, as more and more Death Eaters swooped in and out of the clouds following decoy Harry's and their protectors. Riley watched helplessly as Fred and Mr. Weasley shot passed her in the sky, but by the time she could act upon helping they had disappeared again. Diverting off into another direction Nikki avoided another spell which was cast at her and Riley, as the Genius attempted to curse the Death Eater who was on thier tail.

"Hold tight!" Nikki ordered her "Forget him! Just hold on!"

Riley complied and waited for the perfect opportunity to get her own back on the Death Eater. Lying against Riley and pressed her close to the broom handle, Nikki shot off into the air; through a storm cloud and over another Death Eater as the one behind her collided with its comrade and they both were knocked from their brooms.

"Where are the others?" Riley asked, looking around. But there was no sign of the others whatsoever "Nikki..."

"Relax Rils," Nikki assured her "Im sure their fine. Let's just get back to the Burrows, and we'll sort everything else out later. Yeah?"

Reluctantly the Gryffindor agreed

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie sighed as she sat cross-legged on the rug in front of the fire which burned in the fireplace of the Burrow. Behind her in the kitchen, she could her Mrs. Weasley and Jenn talking about something while they prepared supper. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with William playing exploading snap, and Adrian and Marcus were somewhere upstairs. Carol Spirit and Serena Hunter were also in the kitchen watching the game between William and Ginny.

"Your tense..." whispered a voice in her ear, and Charlie jumped in surprise

Glancing over her shoulder, she relaxed as Marcus appeared in her line of sight "Oh, please stop doing that" she asked him, turning her gaze back to the fire, as her boyfriend took a seat beside her.

"Sorry," he apologized "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Charlie answered

"Liar," Marcus responded "Come on Charlie, I've known you for 7 years. I know when something is wrong"

Charlie lowered her gaze "Im just worried about the others, thats all" she admitted "They should have been back by now...and Professor Snape should have come home...I can't help but shake the feeling that something has gone wrong"

Marcus touched her shoulder, and gently started to rub soothing circles into her skin with his thumbs. He felt her muscles loosen.

Charlie smiled as she shifted her weight onto one hand, and inclined her head to the right as she leaned in and kissed him in front of the fire, and oblivious to the fact that her family was more than a few feet away. Right now she didnt care, rolling onto her knees Charlie pushed herself up higher as she kissed him again; grinning as he nipped at her lower lip and she parted them inviting him inside causing their kiss to intensify further.

"Ew," William grimmaced as he looked up from the game of exploading snap that he was having with Ginny and glanced into the kitchen to find Charlie kissing Marcus.

Ginny looked up too and smiled "That will be you soon, Will" she teased

"Not in public," William answered "I always thought Charlie would have some respect for others"

Ginny grinned, before looking towards the back door as the sound of an engine sounded muffled against the protection charms around her home. Then it became louder and followed by an almighty splash as something plunged into the lake surrounding her home.

"What was that?" Carol Spirit asked, jumping up from the table

Jenn removed her wand and motioned for everyone to stay inside.

Charlie, who had pulled away from Marcus, and was in the kitchen in seconds stopped short of the back door as Jenn disappeared outside. Glancing over her shoulder the Muggleborn exchanged looks with Ginny, before racing out into the back garden as Jenn called to tell them it was safe.

"Harry. Hagrid" Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief as the two appeared from the weed bush.

Charlie and Harry's gaze connected and the two run towards one another, catching the other in a hug "What happened?" the Slytherin asked, pulling away from her friend "Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked

The answer was clearly written on his friends face

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," he explained "We were surrounded the moment we took off - they knew it was tonight - I don't know what happened to anyone else. Four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us -"

Charlie could hear the self-justifying tone in her friends voice, he was trying to plea with her and Mrs. Weasley that he did not know what had happened to Riley, to Fred or George, or even Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," Charlie started "Don't do this to yourself," she told him "You're not helping anyone by trying to explain yourself, we all knew the risks."

Mrs. Weasley walked forwards and pulled him into a hug "Thank goodness you're all right" she told him, before returning to the kitchen of her home. Jenn and Hagrid followed her, leaving Harry, Ginny, Charlie and William in the garden.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first," Ginny whispered "then Dad and Fred."

Charlie nodded "...Nikki and Riley should have come after them," she told Harry "followed by Kingsley and Hermione"

"Lupin and George are due back any minute," William added, checking his wrist watch. Before he yelped as crack broke the silence "MUM!" the 13-year-old Slytherin yelled as Lupin appeared half-carrying George.

Jenn rushed out into the backgarden and helped support George into the house. Once inside the house, the friends could see that George had been hit with a particular nasty curse, it had hit him in the ear because one of his ears was missing, and the side of his head and neck was drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.

No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and pinned him against the fireplace.

Charlie spun around "What are you doing?" she cried

Lupin silenced her with a look before turning back to Harry "What creature sat in the corner, the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he asked

"Are you mad?" Harry demanded

"What creature?" Lupin yelled

Fear and confusion flickered across Charlie's face as Marcus and Adrian approached her from behind, the latter having come down to see if Nikki had returned yet.

"A - a Grindylow" Harry answered, a little unsure

Lupin let him go and fell backwards onto a chair "We've been betrayed," he sighed "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter"

Harry nodded

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," Charlie said "And I know what you're going to say, Harry! But he wouldnt do that!" she cut off her friend, who had opened his mouth to argue "Professor Snape may have the Dark Mark, but he's not a Death Eater! Not anymore!"

But Harry had to try his luck "Sirius said that once your a Death Eater, you're one for life"

Charlie glared hatefully at her friend. Harry gulped and stepped away from the Slytherin.

There was a noise from outside, Lupin dived for the back door; Harry followed him as did Charlie and Jenn. Two figures had appeared in the yard and as Harry and Charlie ran towards them they realized one of them was Hermione, but before any hugs could be exchanged Lupin and Kingsley pointed their wands at one another.

"Wait!" Lupin ordered Harry and Charlie, as Kingsley kept Hermione back

"The last words Albus Dumbledpre spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked

Lupin sighed "_Harry and Charlie are the best hope we have. Trust them."_ he recited calmly

Kingsley lowered his wand and turned to Harry, as Charlie threw herself into Hermione's arms. "What gave you away?"

"Hedwig," Harry answered "I think. She was trying to protect me"

Silence fell between them as they looked up at the sky. There was no sign of movement; the stars stared back, unblinking, indifferent, unobscured by flying friends. Where were Nikki and Riley? Fred and Mr Weasley. Bill and Fleur? Mad-Eye and Mundungus?

There was a flash and a Thesetral landed carrying Bill and Fleur, and there were two similar crack as Tonks and Nikki rushed towards the group with two Harry look-a-likes behind them. Hermione and Charlie paused, glanced back at the Harry behind them, before launching themselves across the garden at the look-a-likes and hugging them, as they returned to their normal forms of Ron and Riley.

"He deserves that," Tonks said, as she looked back at Hermione and Ron, before embracing her husband "Brilliant, he was. I wouldnt be standing here without him"

Hermione turned back to Ron "Really?" she asked

"Always a tone of surprise," Ron smiled, as Charlie and Riley bore down upon them in a hug. Harry raced across the garden and joined the hug.

The Hogwarts Five were re-united at last.

Finally, Mr Weasley returned with Fred. Riley broke away from her friends and embraced her boyfriend in relief of seeing him alive, she removed the glasses from his face and kissed him.

"Are we the last back?" Mr Weasley asked

Charlie nodded

Fred pulled away from Riley, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and headed for the door of the Burrow "Where's George?" he asked

"Fred," Riley started "There's something you should know..."

Fred paled and raced inside as his father followed anxiously behind him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Inside the house Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa on which her brother lay bleeding and semi-conscious. She looked up as her father and Fred entered the room. Mrs. Weasley gave a cry of relief and threw herself into her husband's arms "Arthur!" she sobbed "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?" Mr Weasley asked, as Fred dropped to his knees beside his brother. For the first time in forever, Fred seemed lost for words. He gaped at the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

George stirred

"How you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked

The others gathered around behind them.

"Saint-like" George mumured

Fred frowned "Come again?"

"Saint-like," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother "I'm holy." he pointed at his ear "I'm holey, Fred. Get it?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever.

Colour flooded Fred's pale face "The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for 'I'm holey'" he chuckled "Pathetic"

"Ah well," responded George, grinning "Reckon i'm still better looking than you" he turned his attention to his tear-soaked mother "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, leave it to the twins to make a joke about getting attacked.

Bill stepped forward "Mad-Eye's dead" he told them

Silence fell. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. The atmosphere within the kitchen became tense, and it felt as if someone had dropped ice cold water over everyone.

"We saw it," Bill continued "It happened just after we broke out of the circle. Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated" he explained

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After supper, Mrs Weasley ushered they teenagers up into the upper levels of the Burrows; where several exhausted kids bid one another goodnights, before sinking into their pillows. Charlie, who was sharing a room with Nikki and Riley, pressed her hand against her throbbing temple and turned onto her side as a wave of softness washed over her and her eyes fell shut.

Meanwhile, one level above the girls, Harry tossed and turned in his bed, his hands twisting in the sheets as images of previous meetings flashed across his minds-eye. Moody in Surrey. Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Sughorn and Riddle's memory of the Horcruxes. His, Charlie's and Dumbledores final meeting.

_"You lied to me. Lied to me, Ollivander..." Voldemort's cold voice hissed, as he swept into a stone like room and grabbed the old man at the end by the throat, holding him against the wall_

Harry gasped, his eyes snapping open; his heart thudded against his chest as he scanned the room in which he lay. Putting his head in his hands, Harry sat up and leaned forward onto his knees and closed his eyes. He needed Charlie...they needed to leave. Quickly scrambling out of bed, Harry dressed, pulled on his trainers and grabbed his backpack as he left the room.

Ron snoring silently from his bed.

Down one level, Harry stared at the door in which he had seen Charlie disappear through earlier that evening. It was so tempting, but could he really take her away from here? After everything they had just been through, after finally being reunited with her friends, could he really expect her to just up and leave with him?

Yes, they were in this together but still...

Did he dare go in?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

He hadnt. Harry had decided at the last minute, that he wasnt going to burden Charlie with leaving Riley and them behind if she didnt want too. But the fact remained that they had Horcruxes to find, they already had one, and despite Charlie and Riley keeping hold of it for safe keeping, Harry knew that they would find a way of destroying it. Maybe they could meet up soon and continue the search together, but the fact remained that he needed to go now!

The floorboards of the kitchen creaked as Harry crept silently across them, and out of the back door, before turning and striding away.

Unknown to the Gryffindor, someone was watching him "Going somewhere?" Charlie's voice echoed as she followed her friend out of the back door and across the garden.

Harry stopped and turned around, surprised to find the Slytherin standing behind him "Nobody else is going to die" he told her "Not for me"

"For you?" Charlie asked "You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse fo you?"

Harry turned and started walking away again. "If Voldemort finds out -" he started

"Then he finds out!" Charlie snapped, storming forwards and gripping his shoulders "but it would make tonights efforts seem rather pointless if you leave now!" she spun him around to face her

Harry glared at her

Charlie looked indifferent "Glare at me all you want," she told him "But you're not going anywhere." she growled "The Order, and everyone just risked their lives to bring you here!"

"I know -" Harry started

"You may be the Chosen One, Harry, but this is a whole lot bigger than that" Charlie continued, cutting him off "It's always been bigger than that!"

Harry hesitated "Come with me" he told her "This is between you, me and Voldemort; we shouldnt be dragging the others into this"

"I'm not leaving Riley behind," Charlie answered "and I know she won't leave Fred yet! Besides, we wouldn't last two days with her and Hermione...and Ron. They've been with us since the beginning, we can't cut them out of the loop now, they will never forgive us"

Harry didnt answer

"Besides, we've still got the Trace on us," Charlie went on "We're not going to get far with that. We're still underage for the next four days..."

Harry sighed, she had him there.

"And Mrs Weasley and Fleur will kill us if we miss the wedding," Charlie continued

Harry finally cut across her "Look, I don't care about a wedding" he told her "I'm sorry. No matter whose it is. We have to start finding these Horcruxes, they're our only chance to beat him and the longer we stay here, the stronger he gets!"

"Tonight's not the night, Harry" Charlie whispered, shaking her head "We'll only be doing him a favour if we leave now"

They stared at one another, before the Gryffindor removed his backpack and dropped it to the floor with a thud. He sighed.

"Good boy," Charlie mocked, patting his head and picking his backpack up from the floor. She swung it over her shoulder and turned him back towards the house "Move!" she said, pushing him forwards.

Once back in the kitchen of the Burrow, the Slytherin closed and bolted the door before pushing Harry towards the sitting area. The fire had gone out by now, but that didnt stop the two friends from curling up beside one another on the three seater sofa.

Just before her eyes closed Charlie looked up at Harry "Don't think about leaving," she warned him "Or I will wake Riley and have her put a sticking charm on you!"

"Yes ma'am," the Gryffindor saulted, before dropping off to sleep once more.

Charlie scowled at him, before sleep washed over her and her eyes closed...the next thing she saw, was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Modified conversation between Ron and Harry. You'd think after 7 years, Harry would learn not to mess with Charlie? Magic or no Magic, she'll get him to see the light. Lol.**

**Anyway, what did you think?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18 April 2011 at 04:06am_


	3. Closer to Home

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever.. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, BamaRose, Purple Sunshine56, Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales** _and_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101**._ Once again you guys cease to amaze me; you never miss a review. Totally wonderful people, you are._

**Author's Note Two:** _Would also like to address the fact that since **Forever Dreaming Grace** seems to enjoy Riley's POV's within this story, mostly because we don't get many of them from her perspective. I would just like to say that there will be **many** more parts from her perspective, mostly because this story is similiar in Charlie's point of view as it was Harry's._

* * *

><p><strong>Closer To Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Serenity..." a high-cold voice whispered, as a small child lay peacefully in her crib. Her eyes closed as rain lashed against the window of her bedroom from the outside. Black hair flowed around her as she kicked her legs in her sleep, and despite his cold nature, he couldnt help but smile. He lowered his hand into the crib and traced a slim bony finger across her face, brushing the hair from her eyes and watching as she leaned into his touch, her little hand curling around his finger as she slept. "...don't you worry, my child, after tonight nothing will stand in our way"<em>

_Gently he extracted his finger from her grip and swept from the room, glancing back once to be sure that she was safe. He then Diapparated on the spot._

"CHARLIE!"

The Slytherin jumped at the sound of her name being yelled, and squeaked as she rolled off the three seater sofa on which she had been sleeping. Hitting the floor with a hard thump, she groaned loudly "What?" she growled.

"Good, you're awake" Marcus laughed

"Like I had a choice," Charlie retorted, and from her remarkable comfortable position on the floor, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Marcus smirked and walked around the couch, holding out his hand for her to take. She did, and he pulled her to her feet "You're wanted..."

"Im aware of that," Charlie nodded "Everyone wants me!" she smirked

Marcus rolled his eyes "I have no doubt that is true," he told her, dropping his voice to a whisper "But you're not wanted in that way..."

"Oh, that's a first" Charlie grinned "So, who is wanting me this morning?"

"Riley and the other Gryffindors are in Weasley's room," he answered "They're waiting for you. Something about this journey you are about to take"

Charlie nodded "Right. Well, first I need clothes" and she spun around, stumbled as the blood rushed back to her head, and headed for the stairs which led upstairs. "Arent you coming?" she asked him over her shoulder

"Nope," he answered, moving forward so that he was towering over her "Nikki, Adrian and I have things to do for the Order"

"But you'll be back, right?" she asked him

He nodded "I'll be back by tonight," he promised, before leaning down and kissing her slowly.

"MARCUS!"

Unfortunately, it would seem that neither of their friends felt the same way they did

"CHARLIE!"

The two pulled away, both letting loose noncommittal groans "Gotta go..." Charlie grumbled, turning away and taking the stairs two at a time.

Marcus watched her go, before turning to Nikki who was standing behind him, her hand on her hips and a smirk on her face "Having fun?" she questioned

"I was," he answered "Before you interrupted" he brushed past her, and out into the garden where Adrian and Chad were waiting.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once she was dressed, Charlie climbed the rest of the stairs until she was standing in front of Ron's room. She grasped the door handle and walked inside.

"...I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding," Ron was complaining yet again.

"Because Fleur's little sister is a bridesmaid," Riley stated "She needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own"

Charlie closed the door behind her "Couldn't she just Floo? I mean, she's what...11-year's old, and a pureblood? Im sure she knows how to use th Floo network"

"We're in the middle of a war, Charlie" Hermione responded "anyone can intercept the Floo network and grab her."

"Okay, point taken" Charlie sighed "When is the rehearsal, anyway?"

Riley looked up from the book in her lap "Tomorrow," she answered "The Delacours are arriving this afternoon. The rehearsal is set for tomorrow afternoon, and then there is the actual wedding the day after"

The silence that had fallen was shattered as the bedroom door flew open with a wall-shaking crash. Hermione shrieked as Crookshanks -who had been curled up on her lap- streaked under the bed, hissing indignantly, Ron jumped off the bed, skidded on a discarded Chocolate Frog wrapper and cracked his head on the opposite wall, Riley shrieked as she dropped one of the books in her hand as it landed on the floor with a deafening thud; Charlie, meanwhile yelped as she slipped off the bed and landed at Harry's feet, as the raven-haired boy dived instinctively for his wand.

It took a moment or two for either of the five of them to realize that it was Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, her face a picture of rage. "I hate to break up this cozy gathering," she spoke, her voice trembling "I'm sure you all need your rest...but there are stacks of wedding presents in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help"

"Where is Dobby when you need him?" Charlie asked, as Hermione quickly followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room, and Harry helped her back to her feet.

Ron nodded in agreement "Now I know what the poor thing feels like," he told his friends "I feel like an house-elf, you know, without the whole job-satisfaction thing"

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that," Riley pointed out, leading the way out of the room "You'll set her off on S.P.E.W again"

The red head groaned "She's still not on that is she?" he asked

"Yes," Riley nodded, leading them down a flight of stairs, and in through the door of Mr and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, where Hermione was already sorting through the wedding presents.

Charlie dropped down onto the ready made bed "You know?" she asked, grabbing a present "When I get married, I'm not going through all this trouble. A small service, a _very_ exclusive guest list and be done with it"

"Charlie, in order to get married," Hermione piped up "One has to get engaged"

The Slytherin frowned "No? Really?" she teased, a look of geniune-fake surprise crossing her features.

Harry and Ron snorted with laughter, Riley grinned and even Hermione laughed.

Charlie grinned.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Delacour's arrived at exactly 5:00pm that afternoon, by now it was common knowledge that the five friends were feeling quite resentful against their foreign guests, and it was clearly taking all manner of self-control to not say something outloud about how they truly felt. After washing up everyone gathered in the backyard to await their visitors. Marcus had returned about an hour ago, wished Charlie luck and left again, leaving a very confused Muggleborn behind.

"What has the Order got them doing?" she asked, the second Marcus had disappeared "I hardly get to see him anymore!" she complained

Riley touched her friend's shoulder "He'll be back tonight," she reassured

Charlie glanced at her friend "By which time I will probably be asleep, and you know Mrs Weasley frowns on us sleeping in the same bed"

"Well, you are 17 tomorrow," Hermione pointed out

"What's your point?" Charlie asked "Just because i'm 17, doesnt mean Marcus is going to take advantage of me!"

Hermione cringed at the reference.

Charlie rolled her eyes "Look, we're going to be leaving in a few days," she told her friends "and who knows how long we are going to be gone! I want to spend at least one day with Marcus, before we go."

"He'll be here for the wedding," Riley promised "And although there has been talk that you and Harry may have to use Polyjuice potion, we'll try our best to get you and Marcus some time together, while your you...and not some impersonator"

The Slytherin smiled "What did I do to deserve you guys?" she asked, hugging both Riley and Hermione "You are clearly the best friends, a girl could ask for!"

The Gryffindors laughed and hugged her back

"Well, what about us?" Ron asked, as he joined them "don't we get hugs?"

Charlie chuckled, as she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Ron stumbled with the extra weight and hit the ground with a thump. "I had to ask," he complained, as Harry praised Charlie off of his best friend.

Soon the sound of a high-pitched laughter echoed, alerting those within the garden of the Burrow to the arrival of Mr Weasley and their guests. Due to the many wards surrounding the Burrow, Mr Weasley had to go to the top of a near-by hill where he was to meet the Delacours who were arriving by Portkey. Seconds later the man in question appeared, he was ladened with luggage and leading a beautiful, blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes.

"That must be Fleur's mum," Harry whispered to his friends

The girls threw him looks "No, really?" Charlie asked "I was going to say it was her father!"

Harry glared at her, while Hermione and Riley stiffled their giggles. "You're asking for it, Charlie!" he grumbled

"Asking for what?" the Slytherin asked, recieving a head slap from her friend "Ow!" she yelped

"_Maman!"_ cried Fleur, rushing fowards to embrace the older woman "_Papa!"_

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, poined, black beared. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing towards Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

Hermione, Riley, Charlie and Ginny giggled at Mrs Weasley.

"You 'ave been to much trouble," Monsieur Delacour said in a deep voice "Fleur tells us you have been working very 'ard"

"Oh, it's been nothing!" trilled Mrs Weasley "No trouble ata ll"

"Dear lady!" responded Monsieur Delacour "We are most honoured at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline"

Madam Delacour glided forwards and stooped to kiss Mrs Weasley too.

"_Enchantee_," she said "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories"

Mr Weasley chuckled behind his guests, still ladened with luggage. Charlie darted forwards "Let me help you Mr Weasley" she told him, taking a few bags from him "Come on guys!" she waved her friends over.

"Oh, thank you, Charlie" Mr Weasley smiled "Thank-you"

"Its what we're here for," Charlie smiled, "Where are they going?"

Mrs Weasley snapped to attention "Just put them in my room for now" she addressed the teenagers

Charlie saluted "Alright troops," she said, turning to Harry, Ron, Riley, Hermione and Ginny "March!" she pointed towards the door of the Burrow and lead them inside, chanted "Up two, three, four..." over her shoulder.

Gabrielle giggled as she watched them all march away.

"Oh, Charlie" Mrs Weasley shook her head, although she didnt miss the look of amusement on the Delacour's faces, she then proceeded to usher them into her house.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It would have seemed that the Delacours were nothing more than helpful over the next two days, the rehearsal went off without a hitch -ending with Harry throwing Charlie into the lake, something he had been wanting to do since he arrived the Burrow- and now it was a mere 24 hours before the actual wedding begun. Monsieur Delacour, had arranged the whole seating plan and decided on the Bridesmaid's shoes, while his wife helped Mrs Weasley clean the house -she was incredibly gifted in household spells- and while her parents did most of the work, Gabrielle followed her older sister around, jabbering on in rapid French.

"I think it's rude that their converseing in French, anyway!" Charlie pouted one night, as she flopped down onto the bed in which Marcus occupied, when he was at the Burrow -which didnt seem to be often these past couple of days- "How are you supposed to know what they are saying?"

Riley glanced up from where she was lying on her stomach, on Adrian's bed "I think that is the whole point, Charlie" she answered

"Well, they could be talking about us, for all we know" the Slytherin answered

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes "Since when do you care, about people talking about you?"

"I dont!" Charlie cried "I'd just prefer them to talk about me in a langauge I can understand!"

Riley laughed "Same old Charlie," she shook her head

The door behind them opened and Marcus walked in looking slightly more worse for wear. He dropped down onto his bed, almost crushing Charlie with his larger frame. The Muggleborn squeaked and rolled out of her boyfriend's way, she rolled up onto her knees and laughed as Marcus his arms wrapped around he waist and pulled her down ontop of him. Her struggling reduced, and she folded her arms as she stared down at him.

"Comfy?" she asked

"Very," he nodded, "Mrs Weasley is looking for you, both" he glanced across at Riley

The Gryffindor jumped to her feet "I'll go see what she wants" she stated. She crossed the room, smiled at Charlie and then left the room.

Marcus frowned as she disappeared, then turned back to Charlie "What was that about?" he questioned

"What?" Charlie asked

"That smile she gave you," he pointed out

Charlie shook her head "Oh, nothing" she told him "Mostly to do with the fact that I was complaining earlier about seeing you less and less these past couple of days" she answered him "I know the Order is busy with chasing Voldemort and protecting me and Harry, but do you think you could protect me a little closer to home?" she asked

Marcus grinned and brought his hands up to cup her face "I'm sure we could work that out," he responded, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving the bedroom, Riley hurried downstairs to find Mrs Weasley before the older woman came upstairs and interrupted the only free time Marcus and Charlie seemed to have together. Stepping off the stairs and hurrying into the kitchen, the genius found the woman she was looking for bustling around attempting to make dinner.

"Oh, Riley!" Mrs Weasley smiled "There you are! Where is Charlie, dear?" she asked

_Think fast_ Riley thought "She's lying down, Mrs Weasley" she lied quickly "She was feeling a little dizzy. I hope you don't mind"

"Oh, of course not," Mrs Weasley answered "Are you sure she is okay? Maybe I should go check on her"

"No," Riley stopped her "She said, she's feeling better and will be down in a few. She just needs to rest, thats all"

Mrs Weasley nodded "OK, as long as she is feeling alright"

The Genius nodded "I heard you were looking for us," she added "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk with Charlie," Mrs Weasley responded "It involves her birthday. Now, I have spoken with Harry and he is happy with a simple birthday dinner. You wouldnt happen to know what Charlie, would want?"

"The same," Riley answered promptly "Charlie isnt the type of her person who expects huge celebrations on her birthday. She likes this simple. Just like any holiday, really"

Mrs Weasley nodded "Well, anyone in particular I should invite?" she asked

"Um, Jenn, William and our parents?" Riley suggested "Oh, and I know for a fact that Charlie is worried about Snape...do you think you could invite him?"

Mrs Weasley smiled "Of course, dear" she nodded "I'll see what I can do. Of course, your parents would have been on the top of my list, and of course Jennifer and William would be right alone. I will have to speak with Jennifer about Severus, but I will see what I can do"

Riley nodded and smiled "Thank-you Mrs Weasley" she said, edging out of the kitchen "I think I'll go check on Charlie now"

"Of course, dear," Mrs Weasley smiled "Remember I'm here if you need me"

"We know," Riley nodded, climbing back upstairs.

She stopped outside the door to Marcus's room and pushed it open. As the door swung open, the genius took in the sight before her. Marcus was on top of Charlie, his cloak on the floor and his shirt unbuttoned, giving off the clear statement of the fact that both he and Charlie had been making out since she left the room a few moments ago. As for Charlie, her shirt hung off one shoulder and her hair fell in messy tangles across the bed, conveying the same message as Marcus's.

Riley smirked, shook her head and closed the door on the couple once more; her assumptions were only confirmed further, when she realized that Marcus and Charlie had clearly not heard her enter the room because they had been still attached at the lips.

_God I hope Mrs Weasley doesn't come looking for them_, the Genius thought as she crossed the landing, and climbed one more level to the bedroom, in which she shared with Charlie and Nikki. _But at least Charlie is getting her wish, of more time with Marcus_ she added as an after thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, just a filler. I don't want to rush things and end this story too early. I will try and broaden it out further, so that we don't have to wait **_**too**_** long for Deathly Hallows Part 2. Its only 3 months away before its in cinema, and it won't be long after that until its out on DVD and the adventure will be over forever *cries* I don't want it to end. What are we going to do?**

**Oh, I wanted to ask...what do you lovely people think Dumbledore should leave Riley in his will? I have a few ideas, but I want to hear what you guys think he should leave. Let me know in a review, and I will try and work it into the next chapter. Thanks.**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Leave me those amazing thoughts**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 April 2011 at 03:55am_


	4. The Forces of Darkness Strike One

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever.. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_ **Fan of Fics, BamaRose, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Matt-hardy-lover-101** _and_ **DJScales.**

**Author's Note Two:** _In response to __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__, Marcus and Charlie don't get the best of luck when it comes to being alone, do they? And you know what I just realized? I havent even had them tell one another that they love each other yet. :P_

_Also in response to __**Fan of Fics**__ don't worry about not reviewing the other two chapters. Im glad to hear off you. To answer your question __**Protege Horribilus **__is not one of my own creations, it is actually seen in one of the films...cant remember which one, but it is the orange force field that surrounds Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick used it to strength the charms protecting the castle, I __**think**__ it is used in the upcoming seventh film I am not sure. But apparently it deflects all means of Dark Magic, including the Unforgiveables and I figured Riley would probably be the only person who could pull it off whilst in pursuit of a Death Eater. I found it on HarryPotter Wiki; under spells._

* * *

><p><strong>The Forces of Darkness<strong>

**Strike One**

* * *

><p>Marcus rolled over, and cracked open an eye lid to check the time on the alarm clock beside the bed. He felt Charlie shift beside him and smiled as he rememebered the previous night. It was nearing 10:00am on the 31st of July. Rolling onto his side, Marcus looked over his girlfriend taking in her sudden appearance. Charlie was curled up on the bed beside him, her knees bent inwards towards her chest one of her hands had disappeared beneath the pillow on which she lay as the other curled across her stomach. The twenty-one-year-old smiled and moved closer to her, gently touching her bare shoulder with his lips.<p>

"Rise and shine, Charlie" he mumured

Charlie groaned reached behind her and pushed him away "No, sleepy time" she mumbled curling back up and pulling the blanket over her in the process.

Marcus chuckled as he tugged at the blanket and pulled it away from her, as he lent down further and brought his lips to her ear "Up and at 'em birthday girl,"

Again Charlie ignored him, but this time reached behind her and placed her hand over his mouth, to muffle his voice. Marcus muttered something against her hand, causing Charlie to roll onto her back and frowned at him "Are you going to be a good boy, or do I have to gag you?" she questioned

The twenty-one-year-old cocked an eyebrow in amusement, and the now-seventeen-year-old removed her hand. She smirked "Good boy," she teased "Now, do I really have to get up?"

"Yes, you do" Marcus nodded "Im guessing we've got about 10 minutes before Nikki comes looking for us"

Charlie groaned and rolled over again, burying her head in her pillow "Im seventeen!" she grumbled "I can do what I want!"

"Since when does age stopped you from doing what you wanted anyway?" Marcus asked

"It didnt," the Muggleborn answered "But now I can do what I want without Nikki breathing down my neck" she grinned, rolling back onto her back

Marcus smirked "Nikki will _always_ be breathing down your neck," he pointed out "Its what older sisters do" he leaned down and kissed her slowly "Happy Birthday" he mumured against her lips.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, as she kissed him again

There came a loud knock at the door "Stop making out in there, get dressed, and meet me downstairs!" came Nikki's voice

Charlie and Marcus broke apart and glared at the door.

"And stop glaring at me!" Nikki added, before her footsteps disappeared downstairs

Charlie scowled "I hate when she does that," she pouted, as she rolled out of bed. She grabbed her wand which lay on Adrian's bed, before frowning "Did Adrian come back last night?" she asked "His bed doesnt look like it has been slept in"

She glanced over her shoulder at Marcus, who had also gotten off the bed and was mid-way through dressing.

"I guess not," Marcus shrugged "Maybe he did come back, and left before we got up" he suggested

Charlie nodded once, before turning away from the ready-made bed and hurried towards the door "I'll meet you downstairs. Im gonna go wake the birthday boy,"

"Okay," Marcus nodded, kissing her as he opened the door. And as Charlie disappeared upstairs, he headed downstairs after Nikki.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

**MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED**

Riley staired sadly at the article in front of her, which clearly stated that a Muggle family had been brutally murdered the previous night in their homes. Normally she felt saddened by the fact that another family had been killed, but this one hit a little closer to home; because staring back at her from the black and white picture was two familiar faces.

Dean and Rebecca Spirit.

The Gryffindor genius, felt tears prick her eyes; her father and sister were dead. They had been sevearly beaten and tortured, and although the Muggle police had no idea what had happened and had ruled their deaths homicide the young witch knew all too well that it had in fact been murder. It had to have been the job of Death Eaters or she wouldnt be reading about their murder in the _Daily Prophet_.

The article didnt state who had found them, or where they had been found, all it said was that two unidentified Muggles had been murdered the previous night and the signs and symptoms looked like they had been through several rounds of the Cruciatus Curse; and to make it even more brutal Dean had been the victim of the Sectumsempra curse, while Rebecca had been hit several times with a Defodio spell, before both had been killed separately with the Kiling Curse.

As the Genius was staring at the picture of her father and sister she was oblivious to everything around her, and didnt realize that she was no longer alone in the kitchen of the Weasley home.

"Good morning," Nikki said, happily as she breezed into the room "You oK?" she added, seeing that Riley hadnt responded

"Huh?" the Genius asked, snapping to attention "Yeah. Yeah. Im fine" she nodded

Nikki frowned "What you reading?"

"Nothing," Riley answered hastily trying to hide the _Daily Prophet_

The older female frowned "OK, what is it?" she asked, sensing a change in her friends mood "What's in the paper, that you don't want me to see?"

The Gryffindor shook her head "Nothing," she repeated "Its nothing. Really."

"OK," Nikki said, dropping the subject "But if there's anything you want to talk about, you come find me OK?"

Riley nodded "I will," she smiled, before jumping to her feet and leaving the vicinity. She couldnt talk to Nikki about this...in truth, she didnt want to talk to _anyone_ about this.

The reason? It wasnt true! There was no way that her father and sister were dead...they just couldnt be, a mistake had been made and it was some other poor family who had been killed, and people just thought it was her family.

_They are not dead_ she thought, blinking back tears as she hurried out into the back garden _they can't be dead. They just can't be._

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that morning, Charlie appeared back in the kitchen wearing a pair of denim jeaned shorts and a tank top -a birthday present from Hermione and Riley- her hair was slightly damp from where she had just gotten out of the bath, and on her feet she was wearing a pair of black daps "Riley," she whined as she entered the living area to find the Gryffindor sitting cross-legged on the couch reading "Help!" she pointed at her hair

"You're seventeen now," Riley pointed out "Do it yourself"

"It didnt work," the Slytherin grumbled "Please!" she pleaded

Riley sighed and flicked her wand at her best friend and instantly the Slytherin's hair dried.

"Sweet," Charlie grinned "So, why are you inside and everyone else is outside enjoying the sunshine?"

"Because im happy in here," Riley answered

Charlie frowned "Why?" she asked

"Because I am!" Riley snapped

"O...K," Charlie drew out as she took a step backwards from her best friend; Riley had _never_ lost her temper with the Slytherin before; and Charlie had to admit that she could be very annoying at times, but Riley always seemed level headed with it came to dealing with her "Are you okay?"

Riley growled and muttered under her breath

"What?" Charlie asked, knowing she was pushing it slightly here. But there was something wrong with her best friend, and she wanted to know what had happened, and who she was killing today.

The Genius got to her feet "I said, I'm fine!" she snapped, storming towards the stairs "Why does everyone keep asking me if im okay!"

Charlie stood thunderstruck at the bottom of the stairs "Maybe its because you're acting like something is wrong!" she yelled at the Gryffindor, who was half-way upstairs.

"Well nothing is wrong!" Riley shouted back "Im fine!"

"You're anything but fine!" Charlie retorted, as Riley came back downstairs "If you were fine, you wouldnt be shouting at me! You wouldnt be denying the fact that something _is_ wrong! And you would tell me who has pissed you off!" she snarled, her temper reaching its limit.

Their arguing had seemed to arouse the suspicions of everyone outside, because seconds later Nikki, Marcus, Fred, Hermione, Harry and Ron appeared in the kitchen, each wanting to know what was going on; what they didnt expect to find was Charlie and Riley standing directly opposite one another mid-way through a shouting match.

"You're alter ego, Charlie!" Riley answered in a low voice "Serenity Riddle has pissed me off!"

"Serenity Riddle doesnt exist!"

"She does Charlie, as long as you exist, she exists!"

Charlie stared terrified at her best friend "Rils," she started "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I promise everything is going to be OK. Alright?" she asked. She could see tears in Riley's eyes and she was becoming genuinely worried for her best friend.

"As long as you are here," Riley responded, "nothing is going to be OK. You can't keep denying who you are anymore, Charlie..." she continued "...my father and sister are dead because of you"

The Slytherin stared thunderstruck at her best friend, had she just heard right? Dean and Rebecca Spirit were dead...and to make it worse, Riley was blaming her.

"You don't mean that," she choked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Riley sighed and without another word, she turned toe and left the kitchen. Heading back upstairs.

Fred hurried after her.

Charlie stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the spot where Riley had stood moments ago. Her cheeks were damp with tears and she furiousy scrubbed at them; her best friend's words echoing over and over in her mind:

_My father and sister are dead because of you..._

Because of you.

Because of you.

Those three small words made her insides twist painfully and her eyes to fill with tears that she refused to shed.

She had never argued so badly with Riley before.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The rest of the day found Riley and Charlie on opposite sides of the playing field; they didnt look or even speak to one another if they could help it, and when they were in a room together, one of the other usually walked out -this was usually Riley. Charlie's stubborness shone through every now and again, and she refused to back down when confronted-

"Why don't you just apologize to her?" Harry asked, during the evening as they sat on the outskirts of the Burrow; while watching Nikki hang gold and silver streamers over trees and bushes with her wand, and Fred and George bewitch a number of red and green lanterns with the number '17' emblazoned on the front of them.

Charlie shook her head "Because I didnt do anything wrong!" she said stubbornly "I get that she is upset that her father and sister is dead, I would be too, but its not like I ordered the attack on them! So how can she say that it is my fault?"

Harry frowned, seemingly lost for words "Maybe because they were looking for information on you?" he suggested "and because they couldnt find Riley, they went after the only two people they could find! Her father and sister"

The Slytherin sighed "that still doesnt make it my fault," she answered "I didnt order the attack!"

"Charlie," Harry started

"Forget it Harry," the Muggleborn retorted, getting to her feet "Im not apologizing to her, until she does to me!" and she stormed off across the garden.

The Gryffindor sighed as he hoped that Hermione was having better luck with Riley, because he had seemingly struck out with Charlie.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...but Riley," Hermione complained, as she lay on her stomach watching Riley wave her wand absently in mid-air "Charlie, didnt have a clue that your father and sister had been attacked." she pointed out "and she looked completely heartbroken when you accused her of it being her fault"

The Gryffindor Genius didnt answer "Look, I know it wasnt her fault," she answered "but it may has well be. Im willing to bet that the Death Eaters were looking for information on her, and because they couldnt get to me, my mum or her mum, then they went after my father and sister...I may not have gotten on with them, but they were my family. It hurts, you know?"

"Yeah," the bookworm nodded "But don't you think Charlie is hurting right now?"

Riley frowned

"You're her best friend!" Hermione cried "and you just openly accused her of being someone she is not, and blamed her for something that wasnt her fault!" she got up and headed for the door "Think about it!" she then disappeared out of the room, leaving Riley to her thoughts.

Riley rolled onto her stomach, stuffed her hands under her pillow and buried her face in it as the tears flooded her eyes. She hadnt meant to say what she had said, but there was no way she could go back in time now and change the fact that she had said it. And she was just as stubborn as Charlie was when it came to apologizing.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The rest of the evening past, the excitement of the fact that Harry and Charlie had turned seventeen didnt seem all that exciteable at all; not now that everybody knew that Charlie and Riley were arguing; upon Riley's request Jennifer and William Carmichael had been invited, along with both Muggleborn's parents the only person who wasnt there was Severus Snape, and when asked where he was Jenn merely responded with her usual answer of 'I don't know' but it wasnt only Snape who had missed the -unfortunately- unpleasant day.

Adrian and Chad had yet to return from the job they had been allocated by the Order, and Nikki was starting to become worried about her husband and friends safety. What if something had gone wrong?

When the cakes had been brought out, Charlie's jaw hit the floor. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out and created two separate cakes for both her and Harry; the Gryffindors was in the shape of a Snitch and the Slytherin's was in the shape of a serpent.

"Mrs. Weasley," Charlie exclaimed "You really shouldnt have! One cake would have been just as amazing!"

Mrs. Weasley waved her off "Nonsense Charlie, it's not everyday that you turn seventeen" she smiled "Happy Birthday" she added, hugging the Slytherin

Charlie hugged back "Thank-you" she smiled. As she pulled away she caught Riley's eye, and instantly the smile faded as a stabbing pain cut through her chest, and her best friends words echoed once more in her mind. She turned away and walked off.

Mrs Weasley watched her, before looking across at Riley who was walking away towards Fred and George on the opposing side of the Burrow. The older woman sighed sadly...she hated seeing such good friends, like Charlie and Riley, fighting. Especially over something that was out of anyone's control.

Suddenly there was a crack, as a tall figure with a mane of grizzled hair marched up the lane towards the gate of the Burrow, he allowed himself entry and approached the house. All party guests paused in whatever it was they were doing and turned to face the Minister of Magic.

"Bloody hell," George muttered "What's the Minister of Magic doing here?" he asked

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, as the Minister became level with the guests "Sorry to intrude," he said "Especially as I can see that I am gatecrashing a party" his gaze flitered between Charlie and Harry "Many happy returns"

"Thanks," the two friends responded

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on "Also with Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Riley Spirit"

Ron looked stunned "Us?" he asked "Why?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said the Minister "Is there such a place?" he asked Mr Weasley

The older Weasley nodded "Of course," he looked nervous "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron "There will be no need to accompany us, Arthur"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, as did Mr and Mrs Weasley; before Ron turned and led the way into the Burrow. The friends followed, and the Minister brought up the rear.

Scrimgeour did not speak as they passed through the kitchen, into the sitting room, and although the garden was light in the afternoon sun, it was already dark inside. Harry flicked his wand and the oil lamps sprang to life. "I have some questions for the five of you," the Minister finally said "and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you four," he pointed at Harry, Hermione, Charlie and Ron "can wait upstairs. I will start with Riley"

"We're not going anywhere," Charlie retorted "You can speak to us together, or not at all" and she hopped up onto the back of the couch. Harry joined her as Hermione and Ron sat beside Riley in front of them.

Scrimgeour gave Charle a cold look. The Slytherin ignored him. "Very well then, together" he nodded, and proceeded to lay a flat pouch on the table.

"And this is...?" Harry questioned

The Minister removed a document from his brief case, it floated out of his hand and opened in mid-air beside hm "Herein is set fourth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." he read "...first, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that, when things seem most dark..." he opened the pouch, and removed a silver lighter like object "...it will show him the light"

Ron took the Deluminator "Dumbledore left this for me?" he asked

"Yes" Scrimgeour nodded

"Brilliant" Ron smiled "What is it?"

Riley looked up "Click it," she instructed

Ron did so and the balls of light from the two lamps Harry and lit went out, as they were sucked into the Deluminator. He clicked it again and the lights returned to the lamps "Wicked"

"To Hermione Jean Granger," the Minister continued "I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_," he removed a old book from the pouch "...in the hopes that she find it entertaining and instructive"

Hermione took the book

"Mum used to read me those," Ron spoke "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot..." he started

Charlie smiled as she remembered her copy which was upstairs "...Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump..." she added "...Oh, and don't forget the tale of the Three Brothers. That's my favourite"

Her friends stared at her

"What?" she asked

"To Riley Elizabeth Spirit," the Minister continued "I leave my copy of _The Master of Death_ and the Ritus puzzle, in hopes that she might fight it helpful and challenging" he handed over a black book, and a diamond shaped 3 dimensional puzzle, which was littered with ancient runes.

Riley frowned and took both item, as she looked over the puzzle and then flipped over the book "Well, I do love a challenge" she grinned

The Minister turned back to the Will "To Charlie Avalon Hunter," he glanced at the Slytherin "I leave a the copy of _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ from the Hogwarts library; in hopes that she will find it instructive and useful" he handed over the book. Charlie frowned, why was Dumbledore leaving her a book on the Dark Arts?

"To Harry James Potter," the Minister added "I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance..." he unwrapped the Snitch "...and skill" he handed it over, looking hopefull.

Harry took it and the Minister seemed to deflate.

"Is that it, then?" Harry asked

"Not quite," the Minister shook his head "Dumbledore left you and Miss Hunter a second bequest: The swords of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks

"Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor and Slytherin were not Dumbledore's to give away. As important historical artifacts, they belong -"

Hermione cut him off "To them!" she stated "They belong to Harry and Charlie. They came to them when they needed them in the Chamber of Secrets!" she explained

"The swords may present themselves to any worthy Gryffindor or Slytherin," the Minister contridicted "That does not make it that wizards property"

Charlie jumped in "Techincally, the Sword of Slytherin is rightfully mine" she pointed out "It belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and I am a _direct_ descendant of his...so his property is mine!" she explained "I want my sword!"

"Technicalities are in question, Miss Hunter" the Minister told her "and, in any event, the current whereabouts of the swords are unknown"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked

"The swords are missing," the Minister repeated, "I don't know what you five are up too," he continued "but you can't fight this war on your own..." he shook his head "...he's too strong"

Charlie smirked "We're stronger..." she answered, catching Riley's eye "...we're stronger as long as we have each other!"

Riley looked away, and Charlie hoped she realized that this was as close to an apology that she was going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: People wanted to know what happened to Riley's father and sister; I hope this answers any questions.**

**Oh-no, Charlie and Riley are fighting...will they make up?**

**Find out soon**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20 April 2011 at 03:36am_


	5. They Are Coming

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever.. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemorts Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, BamaRose, Fan of Fics, DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101**. _You guys are utterly the most amazing people. I apologize for killing off Rebecca Spirit, given many of you seemed to enjoy her. But she was an expendable character. I'd hate to see your reactions if I killed Riley...BUT I WONT!_

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__, yes you made it._

_So? Does Riley and Charlie make-up? Find out..._

**Warning: **_Nikki/Charlie fluff. Charlie/Marcus fluff. Minor Riley/Charlie fluff. And a Riley's POV._

* * *

><p><strong>They Are Coming<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rils, I may not have gotten on with your father and sister," Charlie explained, as she sat cross-legged on her bed staring at her best friend who was lying on her stomach staring away from her the Slytherin. They had not spoke in a whole 12 hours and Charlie was starting to wonder if they would ever speak again, she couldnt imagine breaking up with Riley over an article...in truth, she never imagined arguing with Riley <em>at all<em> "but that doesnt mean I would want them dead!"

The Gryffindor was silent.

Charlie swallowed at the lack of response, she stared a minute longer at her friend before sighing and flopping down onto her bed, rolling onto her side as she faced the wall. "If I could go back in time and save them, I would in a heartbeat," she mumured, hoping that Riley was listening "and I promise you...even if you're not talking to me; I _will_ find the Death Eaters that tortured and murdered them, and they _will_ pay for their crimes!"

Again Riley was silent

"Well..." Charlie added, she had tried her best, she had tried to repatch the last frays of friendship she and Riley had...but if the Gryffindor had had enough, then there really was nothing else she could do to change her mind "...goodnight Rils," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she thought of waking up tomorrow morning without Riley by her side.

Riley chewed her lower lip; it hadnt been Charlie's fault that her father and sister were dead. Like the Slytherin had said, she didnt order the attack, and although it hurt her to find out that her family was dead, she couldnt very well blame Charlie...she hadnt been there, she couldnt have known and she couldnt have stopped them even if she had wanted too. Tears pricked her eyes as she too wondered what life would be like if she woke up one morning and Charlie was not there by her side...

...she shuddered at the idea; could she really go on in this world without Charlie?

_She's your best friend._ Fred's words echoed through her mind from the previous afternoon as he had tried to console her after her arguement with Charlie _She would die if it meant you got to live...and I know she would give her life to save yours._

The Genius blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, _Fred was right,_ she found herself thinking _Charlie would give her life to save mine._

"Im sorry..." she croaked, breaking the silence which had fallen "...Charlie, I'm sorry"

Lying on her side, Charlie smiled and rolled over so that she was facing her friend. Riley, also lay on her side facing the Slytherin...

"I forgive you..." she whispered

Riley smiled and just like that...silence fell once more, and the two friends succumbed to the darkness which envloped them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" Nikki's voice rose louder than anything the following morning, she was standing of the kitchen of the Burrow facing Lupin who had just come to tell her that he and the rest of the Order couldnt find Adrian or Chad; both of whom had been missing for several days now "They were supposed to have been back yesterday!"

Lupin looked nervous "Yes, we are aware of that Nikki," he agreed "But when Tonks and I went to relieve them, they werent there"

Charlie, who was kneeling on the back of the couch in the living room, watching the minor blow-out frowned "What were they doing, anyway?" she asked

"That's classified to Order members only," Mrs Weasley added uneasily

"Screw classification!" Charlie retorted "No offence, Mrs Weasley, but their my friends too; and I want to know how they are missing!"

Tonks exchanged a nervous look with Lupin "They have been on Ministry watch," she explained "They were supposed to report back to us yesterday, with an update on the situation within the Ministry. And like Remus said, we went to relieve them and they were gone"

"Why were they on Ministry watch?" Riley asked, dropping down beside Charlie "What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Voldemort will try and take over the Ministry?"

"That's exactly what we think," Mr Weasley nodded "The Order has been keeping close tabs on the Ministry, they already have many Death Eaters working on the inside, it wouldnt take much to over throw the Minister if they needed too"

Nikki snapped and her eyes darkened slowly "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" she yelled "WE NEED TO FIND THEM! SO TELL ME HOW TO MY HUSBAND AND FRIEND!"

Charlie jumped the back of the couch quickly and approached her friend "Nikki, calm down," she soothed "We'll find them!"

"How?" Nikki snapped. Charlie stepped back from the twenty-one-year old and glanced across at Riley "How, are we going to find them Charlie?"

"I don't know," the Muggleborn answered "But we will! I found you last year, didnt I?"

Marcus touched his girlfriend's shoulder "You only found us because the Dark Lord, let his defences fall when he was torturing me"

Charlie glanced back at him "Actually, I don't think he realizes that I have a similar connection to him, like Harry does" she answered "In truth, I don't think he knows we are connected at all"

"But how do we know he even has Adrian and Chad?" Riley asked "How do we even know they were taken by Death Eaters, and they're not still in the Ministry somewhere?" she asked

Hermione nodded in agreement "Isnt it possible they've just moved position, due to being compromised, or something?"

"It's possible," Lupin nodded "We can't be sure..."

"When you went to relieve them," Riley piped up again "Did you notice anything that would indicate the use of Magic?" she asked "Its possible that they used magic to cover their tracks..."

Lupin and Tonks looked impressed

Charlie smirked "She's good, isnt she?" she asked

The Gryffindor Genius beamed "Can I make a suggestion?" she asked "Go back to the Ministry, the same place you were supposed to meet Adrian and Chad. Use the _**'Finite Incantatem'**_ spell to negate any spells or effects of spells that could have been used; if that doesnt work you could use _**'Homenum Revelio'**_ to reveal a human presence, and if all else fails you could always use the _**'Point Me'**_ charm, to point you in the direction of both of them" she finished.

Lupin and Tonks nodded at the genius before leaving the small kitchen, to go find their missing comrades. Charlie lay into Marcus; his arms wrapped around her shoulders, but Nikki was emotionless.

"Nikki?" Charlie whispered, turning to her friend

"Charlie, they can't..." she choked out

Charlie pulled away from Marcus and hurried to comfort her sister "They won't," she promised "Trust Lupin and Tonks, they'll find them. Have faith that Riley knows what she is doing, trust me, she usually does."

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed

A chuckle escaped Nikki's mouth, as Charlie stuck her tongue out in the Genius's direction.

Charlie turned back to her older friend "You smiled!" she grinned

"It is kind of hard not too when you are around, Charlie" Nikki admitted "But thanks!"

The Muggleborn smiled and hugged her older friend "What are little sister's for?" she asked "But you're welcome!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That afternoon, Charlie sat up in one of the bedrooms of the Burrow with Hermione, Nikki, Riley and Ginny putting on her dress for the wedding. "OK, that's it!" she complained "I officially hate the Magical world!"

"Why, now?" Riley asked

"Because this is the third time I have had to wear a dress!" the Slytherin answered "I did not wear a dress at all in my life, until I found out I was a witch!"

The other witches chuckled in response

"It's not funny!" Charlie complained, as she slipped on her dress. The dress in which had been picked out for her (by her mother of course) was a knee-length glamourous green mini dress. "How am I supposed to keep up my Tom-boyish nature if i'm forced to wear a dress every other occassion?"

Nikki turned around, and smiled "Well, you can't exactly wear shorts and a t-shirt to a wedding, Charlie" she pointed out

"Why not?" Charlie asked "Its smart..."

"Because a wedding is a formal occasion," Hermione answered "Dress robes are required!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin grumbled something under her breath, before turning away from her friend and slipping on the shoes which had been set out for her.

Riley smirked and shook her head at her friend, as the door opened and Serena Hunter and Carol Spirit walked in.

"Nearly finished?" Serena asked, carrying in her arms hair products. Charlie, took one look at the hair products and let out a cry of despair. "You first then, Charlie" her mother smiled, pulling her daughter from the room.

As Charlie was pulled from the room, Riley, Nikki, Ginny and Hermione snickered as the door closed behind them.

"I wonder what she'd do at her own wedding?" Ginny asked

Riley shook her head "I don't know," she answered "But you can bet that it would be very Charlieish"

"But then again, that comes down to the fact, that you can imagine Charlie getting married at all?" Hermione questioned

Nikki smirked, as she slipped her shoes onto her feet "Given the way she and Marcus are together," she spoke from the bed "Its a wonder he hasnt asked her yet!"

"You think he will?" Riley asked

The older Slytherin nodded "Yeah, I do" she answered

"Have they actually said the words 'I Love You' to each other yet?" Ginny asked

"No," Riley answered "But I think they have the type of relationship, where they don't need to express their feelings through words. They just know, you know?"

Ginny nodded, as the door opened and Carol Spirit re-entered the room. "Next," she smiled

The four girls exchanged looks, each debating over who was next.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Time to sit down," Fred said, as he appeared in the marquee, with Riley's arm looped through his. She was wearing a knee-length V-Neck Jersey mini dress and her mother had put waves into her hair, leaving it hang around her shoulders. "Or we're going to get run over by the bride"

Charlie, who was standing with Marcus grinned "And that would be bad," she nodded. And with her arm still through Marcus's, she took her seat beside Riley, in the middle of the two boys. They were sitting in the middle isle behind Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hey, who invited Krum?" Riley whispered to Charlie

"Fleur," Charlie answered "At least that's what Krum told Harry" she added

The Genius nodded and sat up straight as Bill stood up at the end of the isle, along with his best man, and at the back of the isle Fleur appeared wearing her wedding dress. A collective gasp issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour led his daughter down the isle. Fleur was wearing a simple white dress, which seemed to emit a strong silvery glow.

Behind the bride came the bridesmaids; Ginny and Gabrielle, both of whom were wearing gold dresses, both looking equally beautiful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." said a sing-song voice, as soon as Fleur had reached Bill.

In front of Charlie, Harry sat up straight and glanced back, it couldnt be? Could it? It was! Standing in front of the Bride and Groom, was the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided Dumbledore's funeral

"...we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

Nikki slid into her seat on Marcus's free side, she was wearing a knee-length, one shouldered, velvety pink Satin Fan Dress, and her hair hung in ringlets around her shoulders. "They found Chad and Adrian," she whispered to her friends

"They did?" Marcus asked "Where?"

"About a mile away from the Ministry," Nikki answered "You were right, Rils" she nodded at the resident Genius "They had been compromised. Yaxley and Thicknesse found them, Chad's pretty cut up, but Lupin say's he is going to be fine."

Charlie nodded "and Adrian?" she asked

"Adrian's fine," Nikki answered "He managed to Stun Yaxley, and hold Thicknesse off, while he Apparated Chad out"

Riley sighed "Thank Merlin, they didn't get separated"

Her friends nodded

"So, are they coming back here?" Charlie asked

"Tonks has taken Chad to St Mungo's," Nikki explained "She's bringing him back here then!" she nodded

Charlie smiled "See, I told you everything would be fine" she told her friend

Nikki smiled and nodded, relief washing over her face at the prospect of her husband and friend being found alive.

"...Do you William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

In the front row, Mrs Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Hermione turned and beamed at Charlie and Riley from the third row, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"...then I declare you bonded for life"

The tufty-haired wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined fingers.

"Oooh," Charlie grinned "Pretty!"

Riley rolled her eyes, before a set of golden balloons -which Fred had hung up- exploded and birds of paradise floating over the now married couple.

"So that's what you were doing," Charlie nudged Riley

The genius grinned "You like 'em?" she asked

"Yeah," the Slytherin nodded "Their brilliant!"

"Thanks" Riley beamed

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard "If you would please stand!"

They all did so, and the wizard waved his wand as the chairs disappeared, along with the canvas walls of the marquee; leaving the guests standing beneath a canopy which was supported by golden poles.

"Smooth," Ron commented, with a nod of approval "Very smooth"

"Magic ceases to amaze me," Charlie commented "The Magical world is brilliant!"

Nikki frowned "Just a couple of hours ago, you said you hated it!" she pointed out

"No I didnt!" Charlie retorted

"Yes, you did!"

"Didnt!"

"Did!"

"Didnt"

Nikki opened her mouth to retort, but Riley cut across her "Nikki, you're fighting a losing battle," she interrupted "After seven years, you'd think you would realize Charlie is not normal!"

Charlie frowned as she contemplated what her friend had said, finally the meaning sunk in and her face contorted "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Her friends laughed at her slow nature

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By nightfall, the wedding reception was in full swing.

Harry and Ron disappeared from their friends, leaving Charlie and Riley to dance with their respective partners, Hermione to go in search of Ginny and Nikki to find as much information as she could about how her husband was doing.

Charlie laughed as Marcus held her hand above her head and twirled her around, before catching her waist once more

"So, why was you complaining about the Wizarding world?" he asked her

"Because it's trying to turn me into a proper girl," Charlie answered "I have been forced to wear three dresses since I found out I was a witch!"

Marcus smirked "And each time you've looked more beautiful than the last," he praised her

"And you're going soft," Charlie accused, as she locked her arms around his neck; and Marcus proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, as the music changed from an upbeat tune, to a slow tune.

"What? So, I can't tell my girlfriend she looks beautiful, anymore?" Marcus asked

Charlie shrugged "Why tell me, when I already know" she grinned teasingly

"Big head," Riley commented, as she passed with Fred

The Muggleborn Slytherin retorted with sticking her tongue out

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Drink?" Fred asked, as he held Riley off the dancefloor and towards a table near the edge of the marquee. It was near the table in which Harry was sitting at talking to an older gentleman, that Riley recognized as Elphias Doge

The Genius smiled "Please," she nodded, watching as her boyfriend disappeared into the crowd and towards the drinks table. She turned her attention away from Fred for a few seconds and searched the crowd for Charlie, Hermione and Ron. The latter two were still dancing with one another, and Marcus had just leaned down and kissed Charlie's cheek, before pulling her towards the exit.

The Muggleborn Slytherin smiled brightly, and followed after him.

_Where are they going?_ Riley found herself thinking, as she squinted towards the exit and watched as Charlie and Marcus passed the wizards who were standing guard outside.

"Hello Riley," said a dreamy voice

Riley gave a start, snapped her attention away from the fleeting Slytherins and onto Luna who had appeared in front of her

"I've interrupted a deep thought," the Ravenclaw apologized "I can see it growing smaller on your face"

"Of course not, Luna" the genius smiled. She liked Luna. "How as your summer been?"

The Ravenclaw smiled "Oh, its been very entertaining" she nodded "and yours?"

"I've had better," Riley answered "What happened to your finger?" she added

"Oh, I got bitten by a garden gnome," Luna answered, looking at her finger

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" The genius asked

Luna smiled "Thank-you," she smiled "But im sure it will be fine"

"Are you sure?" Riley asked "It would only take two seconds..."

The Ravenclaw shook her head "Im positive. I best go and find Daddy...bye Riley, see you at school" and she disappeared back into the crowd.

Riley waved as she felt a pang of guilt, to the fact that she couldnt tell Luna that she would not be at Hogwarts this year.

"Hey, Riley" Harry's voice called, causing his friend to twist in her seat and send him a smile "Do you know who Bathilda Bagshot is, by any chance?"

"Of course," Riley nodded "and so do you. She's the most celebrated magical historian of the last century" she explained "she wrote several books that we used at Hogwarts"

Harry frowned, before realization dawned and he nodded "I know," he agreed "Come join us," he added to his friend.

Glancing around for Fred, Riley spotted him chatting with George on the otherside of the tent; she smiled and got to her feet as she switched tables to sit beside Harry, as opposed to sitting on her own.

"Bathilda, was as close to the Dumbledores as anyone," the older woman, was saying as Riley sat down "Oh, I'm sure Rita Skeeter thought it well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow to take a peek into that old bird's rattled cage"

Harry and Riley both perked up "Godric's Hollow?" they asked

"Bathilda Bagshot lives at Godric's Hollow?" Harry added

"Well, that's where she first met Dumbledore," the old woman nodded

Riley frowned "You don't mean to say he lived there too?" she asked, her genius brains absorbing every ounce of the conversation for future reference.

"The family moved there after his father killed those three Muggles..." the old woman explained.

Harry tensed, as Riley stopped breathing momentraily. Had she heard right?

"...Oh, it was quite the scandal" the old woman chuckled harmoniously "Honestly, my dears, are you sure you knew him at all?"

Harry and Riley merey stared dumbstruck at her, as she tarnished the image of Dumbledore they had in their minds eye. Was it true? Everything she was saying?

_It can't be_ Riley thought _it just can't be! Dumbledore..._she shook her head _no way!_

"Riley?" Fred questioned as he returned "Are you okay? You look a little pale"

The Genius nodded "Im fine," she responded, getting to her feet "Lets go" and she walked away with Fred towards the opposite side of the room. She didnt want to believe for another minute that Dumbledore's family life was anything short of perfect. He seemed to charming to be related to a murderous father.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"OK, it's been more than five minutes," Charlie stated, as Marcus's lips slid down her neck

"Mmhmm," Marcus agreed, bringing his lips back to hers, moving with a thoroughness that made Charlie feel weak. His hands tightened on her waist as he gently pressed her against the foundation of the Burrow behind them, his lips dipping back to the smooth skin of her throat.

Charlie sighed, as his lips found the sensitive skin behind her ear and he sucked at it gently. And despite what was happening, the Muggleborn couldnt help but think that her mother was only a couple of feet away. But she didnt seem to care, unable to help herself, Charlie tipped her head back and Marcus was rewarded with a low moan and a sigh of his name.

A bright light descending from the sky illuminated the garden, and nearly blinded Charlie as she tilted her head back.

"What's that?" the Muggleborn questioned, pulling away from Marcus and pointing towards the light as it headed towards the wedding tent. "Is that a patronus?"

Marcus nodded, grabbed her hand and pulled her back across the lawn towards the tent. They made it to the entrance, just in time to hear Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice issue from the gleaming ball of white light.

_"The Ministry has fallen,"_ the Order Member informed everyone _"The Minister of Magic is dead."_

Charlie swallowed hard, as she felt Marcus pull her closer, his arm tightening around her shoulder as his hand tightened around her hand.

On the opposite side of the room, Riley stood frozen in Fred's arms; as the rest of the guests stood frozen staring at the Patronus.

_"They are coming..."_ Kingsley's voice whispered _"...They are coming!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...I really don't know what to say here, except, if you want to see Nikki, Charlie and Riley's dresses; they will be posted on my profile page sometime tomorrow. Im too tired to do them now. So im off to bed. Goodnight/Morning/Afternoon...**

**...Leave me your thoughts. Thank-you.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21 April 2011 at 03:38am_


	6. The Journey Begins

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Fan of Fics, Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, BamaRose** _and_ **Matt-Hardy-Lover-101.**_ Thank-you all for being so amazing._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too: __**BamaRose**__, yes the adventure begins..._

_Also in response too: __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__; bring it on! This will be very interesting. I can't wait to see how many different varieties of 'Check' you can come up with. :) Also there is a small surprise in this chapter for you...can you see it? It has something to do with the statement I gave from last chapter._

_And finally too __**Fan of Fics**__; lol. You will probably find that I will never be able to bring myself to killing Riley off. As __**BamaRose**__ said in her review; if Riley died then who would be there to keep Charlie grounded? Do you remember how she reacted when Riley was petrified in second year? She went off the rails big time. Oh and yes, Charlie and Marcus do have rotten luck when they attempt to be alone together; and sadly now they will not be seeing each other for at least a year. How will they cope?_

_Anyway...onto the new chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything seemed fuzzy, and slow, from the opposite side of the room Charlie watched as Riley removed her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress, and the Slytherin mimicked her actions as Marcus's arm tightened around her and pulled her backwards out of the tent; other guests were mumuring amongst themselves, still confused on what was happening, none of them really having any idea what was about to happen. The silence which had fallen the moment the Patronus had appeared rippled outwards coldly.<p>

Then someone screamed.

Black smoke burst in through the canopy of the marquee, the protective enchantments around The Burrow had broken.

"Charlie!" Riley's voice shouted, as she kissed Fred deeply and threw herself into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in every direction, as more and more cloaked and masked figures appeared amongst them; she spotted Jennifer Carmichael, back-to-back with Mrs. Weasley as she protected Serena Hunter and Carol Spirit. "Mum!" Riley cried, an image of her father and sister appearing in her minds eye...

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione cried "Ron, where are you?"

Harry pushed his way across the dance floor, his wand in his hand "Charlie!" he yelled "Riley! Where are you?"

"_**Protego!"**_ Charlie shouted, flicking her wand as a silvery shield appeared out of the tip of it.

Marcus slid his arm around Charlie's waist and held her close "Go," he told her "It is you and Potter they are after..." he pulled back and stared down at her "...you're not safe here anymore" he then kissed her -who knew when he would see her again- as he pulled back, he spotted Riley in the crowd; she had found the rest of their group.

"Marcus, I -" Charlie started

"Go!" the older Slytherin told her

Charlie kissed him once last time, "I love you!" she whispered, as she pulled away, and next second - she was gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A horn honked loudly as the five friends Apparated directly into the middle of the main road in central London. Stumbling backwards out of the transportation, Harry, Charlie, Riley, Hermione and Ron pressed themselves against a metal banister behind them; each breathing heavily and still clad in their wedding outfits. Quickly crossing the road, the five friends hurry through the crowds of people.

"Here you go, sightseeing tour?" asked a man dressed as a huge teddy bear "Leaves in 15 minutes"

Charlie shook her head at him, and continued to follow behind her friends

"Where are we?" Ron asked

"Shatfesbury Avenue," Hermione answered "I used to come to the theater here with Mum and Dad"

Riley frowned "Why did you bring us here?" she asked

"I don't know," Hermione responded "It just popped into my head"

Reaching forward, Charlie grasped Riley's hand and hurried to catch up with the other three, who were already turning down a darkened alleyway. "We need to change," she pointed out "We can't walk around London dressed like this,"

"She's right," Riley agreed

Hermione nodded and came to a stop when she was sure they were safe. She opened her beaded bag and started to pull out jeans, shorts, and t-shirts. She handed the denim shorts and a t-shirt to Charlie "I took them out of your trunk," she told the Slytherin, who was looking confunded.

"How the ruddy hell -?" Ron started, staring at the bag

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Riley answered, taking her cothes from Hermione

Ron grinned "You're amazing, you are" he told Hermione

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione smiled

Charlie smirked "Can we just change, please?" she asked, slipping her shorts on under her dress "Look away" she added to Ron and Harry as she pulled her dress over her head, and replaced it with her t-shirt "Rils, you could transfigure my shoe's could you?"

The genius nodded, pointed her wand at Charlie's shoes and instead of a pair of heels, the Slytherin was now wearing a pair of black daps.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, as she returned her attention to her friends who had also changed out of their wedding clothes. There was a thud from within the bag, and she quirked an eyebrow in Hermione's direction

"Ah. That'll be the books" the Bookworm sighed

After they had all dressed, the five friends left the alleyway and continued down the street.

"Lets sit down somewhere" Riley suggested "So we can plan our next move"

Hermione and Charlie nodded

"This will do," Charlie stated, coming across a small, shabby looking all night cafe.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A small layer of grease lay on the tops of the tables, but it was empty. Quickly choosing a table that would sit all five of them, the friends began talking in light whispers.

"What about all the people at the wedding?" Harry asked "Do you think we should go back?"

"They were after you and Charlie, mate" Ron told him "We'd put everyone in danger by going back"

A waitress approached the table, muffled music playing from her headphones "Ahem" she cleared her throat "Coffee?" she asked

"A cappuccino, please" Hermione responded

"You?" the waitress asked Ron

The red head looked confused "What she said" he nodded at Hermone.

"Same" Harry nodded

The waitress turned to Charlie and Riley "Hot Chocolate, please" they both answered. The waitress nodded and strutted off.

"So where do we go from here?" Ron asked "Leaky Cauldron?"

Riley shook her head "It's too dangerous," she answered "If Voldemort really has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe"

They relapsed into a prickly silence. The door opened behind them and two workmen entered, approaching the front counter, as if waiting to be served.

"I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate," Hermione spoke, dropping her voice to a whisper "and head to countryside. Once there we can send a message to the Order"

Charlie turned to Riley "Can you do that talking Patronus, thing?" she asked

"Yeah," Riley nodded "I've been practising. And its not really that hard, once you've got the basic's sorted"

"As long as it doesnt get them into trouble," Harry agreed "though they might've been arrested already."

Charlie whimpered "Mum!" she squeaked

"Relax," Riley soothed "I saw Jenn Disapparate with Mum, Auntie Serena and Will, just before we left" she assured "She along with everyone else at the wedding would have gone underground, into hiding"

The Slytherin swallowed.

"My rucksack with all my things," Harry sighed "I've left it at the Burrow"

Hermione shook her head, indicating to her bag.

Harry touched the item "You're joking?" he asked, in disbelief

"Riley and I, have had all the essentials packed for days" the bookworm explained "just in case"

Charlie, however, wasn't listening. Her attention had been drawn to the two workmen near the front of the store. As Ron complained about his jeans, the Slytherin's eyes traced the shorter of the two and mimicked his actions as he removed a small think strip from the pocket of his jumpsuit.

It was a wand.

"Down!" the Slytherin yelled, pushing Riley and Harry aside, as the men at the end of the shop fired off a Stunning spell in her direction. _**"Protego!"**_ she commanded, and the spell deflected away from her. She dropped to her knees behind the table.

As Charlie dropped down, Harry shot up _**"Stupefy!"**_ he shouted, pointing his wand at the shorter of the two men

_**"Expulso!"**_ the blonde-headed, and bigger of the two men yelled, flicking his wand in Harry's direction.

With all five students on the ground, the last man aimed his wand at Riley and missed, as the genius ducked down, shot up, ducked to avoid another hit, before flicking her wand as she shot back up again "_**Pertificus Totalus!"**_ she snapped, her spell crashing through the glass screen of the front counter and hitting the Death Eater behind it. He slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor

From the back room, the Waitress appears with their orders; she looked around at the damage and gaped at the mess.

"Go!" Hermione told her. The waitress hesistated. "Leave!" the bookworm added

She left.

Picking themselves up from the ground, the five friends crowd around one another.

"Lock the door" Harry ordered "get the lights"

Ron produced the Deluminator, clicked it once as the balls of light from the ceiling disappeared. Meanwhile, Hermione and Riley flicked their wands at the shutters as they came crashing down. Leaving Harry and Charlie to approach the Death Eaters at the front of the room.

"This one's name is Rowle," Harry confirmed "He took aim at me and Ginny during the battle at Hogwarts, last year"

Charlie rounded the counter and looked down at the second Death Eater "This is Dolohov," she stated "I recognize him from the wanted posters. Nikki, told me his name. He was also at Hogwarts last year..."

"So, what we gonna do with them, hey?" Ron asked, coming up behind the Slytherin and glaring at the Death Eater on the floor "Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?"

"If we kill them, they'll know we were here" Harry stated

"Ron," Hermione mumured

The red head turned to face her "Suppose he did Mad-Eye." he told her "How would you feel then?"

"It's better we wipe their memories," Charlie told the boy beside her "Its better that way, it'll throw them off"

Ron sighed heavily "You're the boss" he nodded

Charlie nodded and turned to Riley "Rils," she mumured "You wipe Dolohov's memory," she told her friend "Hermione, you get Rowle"

The bookworm and genius nodded, and each pointed their wands at a Death Eater; as Charlie, Harry and Ron watched from the sidelines.

_**"Obliviate"**_ the two Gryffindors commanded of their magic, the tips of their wands glowed. Dolohov's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

While the Death Eaters were having their memories wipe, Charlie turned back to the rest of the cafe "Harry, Ron, help me clean up" she told them.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Don't you think they might wonder what happened if they wake up in a place that looks like it has just been bombed?" the Slytherin asked

Ron looked sheepish "Oh right, yeah..."

Once the cafe was restored to its previous condition; they quickly left the vicinity.

"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asked, as he walked arm-in-arm with Charlie through a covered arcade. Passing Muggles who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" Hermione suggested

Riley shook her head "They can't have," she answered "The Trace breaks at seventeen. It's wizarding law. You can't put it on an adult"

"As far as you know," Charlie pointed out "Maybe they found a way to keep it on us, so they can locate us everytime we use magic"

The Genius shook her head "The only way they can do something like that is if you have been anywhere near them," she explained "You need to be within a few feet of them to cast the spell. You havent been anywhere near any Death Eaters, apart from a few moments ago. And they didnt get the chance to do anything other than a few Stunning spells"

Charlie sighed "Then how?" she asked

"I don't know," Riley shook her head

"We need to get off the streets," Ron intercepted anymore of the conversation "get somewhere safe"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Down here," Harry pointed to a vacted Alley. They hurried down into the darkness, took hold of one another and disappeared into compressing darkness once more.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Seconds later, the five reappeared inside a cul-de-sac; ahead of them stood several tall dilapidated houses. Number twelve was visible to them, for they had been told of its existence by Dumbledore, its Secret Keeper, and they rushed towards it without a second thought. Charlie reached the gate first, she pushed it open with a slight creak and hurried up the stone steps to the front door.

Riley appeared behind her friend, and removed her wand, tapping the front door once with the thin strip of wood, and a series of metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, sounded from the opposite side, seconds later the door sprang open with a creak and they hurried over the threshold. Once inside, the door closed with a snap behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang to life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway.

At the end of the corridor, grey smoke swirled into the air, and rose up in front of them. The grey figure glided towards them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beared streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it rasied a wasted arm.

Hermione screamed, as did the portrait of Mrs Black from the first floor hallways.

"No!" Harry shouted, "No! It wasn't us!"

Charlie clutched his arm tightly from behind "We didn't kill you!" she stated

At the word 'kill' the figure exploded, covering them with dust. Charlie buried her head into Harry's shoulder, as Riley patted Hermione's shoulder as the bookworm hide behind her and Ron near the door.

"Its over Hermione," the Genius promised "He's gone!"

_"Mudbloods, filfth, stains of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my fathers -"_

Charlie turned to the portrait "SHUT UP!" she shouted, directing her wand at the portrait, there was a bang and the curtains swung shut, and silence fell once more.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea," Riley answered "In case anyone outside of the Order decided to come snooping"

Harry frowned "But this place belongs to me now," he answered

"But its rightful ownership should have gone to Bellatrix Lestrange, the day Sirius died" Charlie pointed out "Sirius left it to you, because he believed you needed a better home than with the Durselys...that and because he knew if the house was handed over to Bellatrix, then so would Kreacher, and Kreacher knows too much about the Order meetings to go to the dark side"

Riley nodded "Imagine what he could tell them"

"Point taken," Harry nodded in understandment

Charlie skirted around him, and started further into the house. Riley held her back. "What? she questioned

"I think we should check that we are offically alone, before we go any further" the Genius responded, she removed her wand and held it out in front of her "_**Homenum Revelio**_"

Nothing happened

"What was that?" Harry asked

"It's suppose to reveal a human presence," Riley explained "Since it didn't; that means we're alone"

Charlie nodded and in-turn, turned towards the stairs "Lets check we haven't been followed," she said over her shoulder; she headed upstairs.

The others followed her.

They stopped outside the drawing room which was on the first floor. While Hermione and Riley lit the oil lamps which lined the walls, Harry, Charlie and Ron checked the rooms to make sure that they were truly alone (not that they doubted Riley's magic) and then checked out of the windows to be sure that they hadnt been followed.

"Can't see anyone out there," Ron reported, as moved the heavy curtain and inch and peered outside "And you'd think, if Harry or Charlie still had the Trace on them, they'd have followed us here. I know they can't get in the house -"

Charlie cut across him "Look!" she breathed, pointing at the window, as a silvery white light soared through the window and landed upon the floor in front of them, where it solidfied into a weasel that spoke in Mr Weasley's voice.

_"Family is safe. So is everyone else. Do not reply, we are being watched"_

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan, and he dropped down on to the sofa: Hermione and Riley joined him.

"They're all right," Riley whispered "They're all right!"

Ron nodded, half-laughing and half-hugging the girls either side of him.

Charlie bit her lower lip, Mr Weasley's voice echoing in her mind _Family is safe. So is everyone else._ Did everyone mean e_veryone?_ Like her mother and auntie Carol, she knew that Nikki and Marcus were probably safe, they had magic to protect them, and she knew that Riley had seem Jenn Disapparate with her mother and aunt, but what if they had been followed? The Slytherin felt her stomach churn in fear and anticipation...maybe they _hadnt _figured all this out? Maybe they werent ready to sacrifice everything, leave everyone they loved behind...

...the floor creaking, cut off all and any other thoughts that the Slytherin may have been thinking. Glancing over her shoulder to see Harry disappear from the room. Checking once on Riley, Hermione and Ron, the Slytherin followed him.

"Harry," she called, when she reached the first floor landing, just beyond the doorway of the drawing room. She heard the bathroom door open, and found Harry standing in front of her looking pale "What did you see?" she asked, approaching him.

The raven-haired boy stared at his Slytherin counterpart in silence for a few minutes, before speaking "He is angry Charlie," he said in a low voice "Really angry. He is torturing Rowle...and he has got Malcolm doing the torturing"

Charlie felt her mouth go dry, as something bubbled inside her...what was that? Was it sympathy for Malcolm? Or anger at Voldemort?

She didnt know.

"We're going to be OK, right?" she questioned

Harry stared at her...he couldn't answer that...even if he wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update. Had this one out earlier than usual, mostly because I started it earlier. I would have had it out about an hour ago, but there was a crisis outside my home, and me being the nosey git that I am, had to go check it out. :P**

**Anyway; so the journey begins...now what? Will the Dark Forces tear apart the friends, or are they really strong enough to overcome what is set in front of them? At least everyone from the Burrow is safe, yeah? Well, keep reading for more.**

**Review (Cookies and Ice Cream to those who review)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22 April 2011 at 02:24am_


	7. News From Home

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_** DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia, Fan of Fics, Razmend **_and_ **BamaRose**. _Do I have to keep telling you people how amazing you are?_

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too: __**DJScales:**__ What are you confused on?_

_**Forever Dreaming Grace**__: The statement wasnt in the previous chapter, it was in the one before. The part where I said Charlie and Marcus hadnt said they 'loved you' to one another. But Charlie said it now, so never mind._

_**Aileen Autarkeia:**__ Have fun. And sorry to say, I can't answer your question about Fred. That would be a spoiler._

_**Fan of Fics:**__ Yes, Charlie is equivalent to Voldemort evil. I guess it comes with being his daughter...and her temper. But she is also protective of Riley, so nothing will happen...hopefully._

_**BamaRose:**__I hope you are right about that one. And now sorry sweetie, there will be no R.A.B in this story, mostly because he was only involved because of the fake Horcrux. I hope that doesnt disappoint you._

_And so...next installment Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>News From Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You're not safe here anymore..."<em>

_"I love you!"_

Charlie jolted awake, wrapped up in the sleeping bag on the drawing room floor. A small stream of light entered the room through the heavy curtains over the high window on the opposite side of the room. For a moment she lay silently and unmoving, before everything the previous night came flooding back to her. The attack on the Burrow, the fleeing to London, the attack of the Death Eaters in the cafe and then the arrival at Grimmuald Place. She sighed, before freezing as whatever she was resting against started to move.

"Charlie," a familiar voice spoke

The Slytherin frowned and quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position; Harry lay beneath her "Harry?" she questioned "What are you doing beneath me?" she asked

"You're restless when you sleep," he answered "After you fell asleep last night, you curled up beside me. And im guessing throughout the night you decided I was a better pillow than that -" he pointed to the cushion that she had snagged from a near-by chair

Charlie smiled "Well, you are pretty comfy," she teased, poking his stomach.

He swatted her hand way and looked around at the rest of their friends; Riley was lying on one of the empty sofa's in the room, while Hermione occupied the second one. The Genius was curled up into a small ball, clutching her sleeping bag close to her chest her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Ron, meanwhile, was lying just a few feet away from Harry and Charlie; and just beneath Hermione, who's arm had fallen off the sofa and was inches away from Ron's hand.

"Do you think they fell asleep holding hands?" Harry asked, pointing at his two friends

"Dunno," Charlie shrugged, glancing around as she brushed her hair from her face "If they did, I wish they would hurry up and admit the love each other! They are annoying the hell out of me, by dancing around one another"

Harry smirked, and poked her in the shoulder "Like you and Flint?" he asked

"No, like Riley and Fred!" the Slytherin retorted "Marcus and I...well, we were aleady on our way to a relationship, we just had to find the boundaries and admit that what we felt was real" she explained

The Gryffindor frowned "What?" he asked

"Stop trying to be Riley, Harry" Charlie smiled, as she untangled herself from her sleeping bag and got quickly to her feet. Her wand in her hand "I wonder if they have any breakfast around here..." and slowly, she wandered out of the room.

Harry watched her for a few minutes, before looking around at Hermione, Ron and Riley, he then mimicked the Slytherin's actions, untangled himself from the sleeping bag and wandered out of the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Charlie!"

Riley gasped, as she jolted awake and sat up. She turned her gaze to the floor where she knew her friend had fallen asleep the previous night and found two empty sleeping bags staring back at her. Harry and Charlie had gone. "Hermione!" the Genius called, as she threw off her blanket "Ron! Guys! Wake up!"

The other two didnt stirr

"Charlie and Harry have gone!" the Genius tried

That did it.

"What?" the bookworm cried, shooting up on the sofa and looking around "Where did they go?"

Ron looked around groggily "They can't have gone far," he told the two girls "Charlie, wouldnt let Harry leave. Not without us."

"But she also wouldnt let him go on his own," Riley answered "It is clear that they both don't want us getting into trouble; and its obvious Harry doesnt want to drag us alone. This war is between him, Voldemort and Charlie..."

Hermione nodded "So it is possible, that Charlie went with Harry to stop him"

"But how far would they actually get?" Ron asked "We have all the essentials they need"

"Charlie's resourceful," Riley answered "she may not look it...but she is. Plus, she's not afraid to _take_ what she wants"

Ron stared wide-eyed at the genius "You mean she'll steal?"

"If she has too," Riley nodded "Im not proud to say it, but she's done it before. On a small scale...but she will do it on a much larger scale if she has too"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, before glancing up as a creak from upstairs met their senses.

Riley reached for her wand "_**Homenum Revelio!"**_ she pointed it towards the ceiling, as a bright white light locked onto the specific location that whoever was in the house, one floor above, was. "That's Sirius's room" she mumured

"You sure?" Hermione asked

"Yeah," Riley nodded "I passed it enough times back in fifth year," she answered "Rebecca wanted to go in there after a while, she got curious, but I wouldnt let her. Privacy" she added, at the confused looks she was getting from Ron.

The red head shook his head, turning it a fraction of an inch to the left "Do you think its just Harry or Charlie?" he asked hopefully "Maybe they just woke up and ventured off into the house alone"

Hermione and Riley exchanged looks, they hoped so.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Breakfast. Breakfast. Breakfast._

This was all Charlie could think, as she pranced around the kitchen of Grimmuald Place in the clothes she had changed into last night, and fallen asleep in. Opening cupboard after cupboard, the young Slytherin was on her way to venturing a guess that there was absolutely no food, whatsoever, present within the Great and Noble House of Black at this given moment in time. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation, before her head snapped up to a noise coming from the cupboard near the door, freezing, her hand tightening around her wand Charlie turned towards the cupboard on the opposite side of the table.

"What was the spell Riley used?" she asked herself, pointing her wand at the cupboard. _Homenum Revelio._ Her eyes widened as a grin slid onto her features, that was it. _**"Homenum Revelio!"**_ she muttered pointing her wand.

Nothing happened.

Charlie frowned, she could have sworn she heard a noise coming from the cupboard. Shaking her head she turned back to the cupboards and continued her search for food, unaware to the fact that the cupboard behind -the same one she had just pointed her wand at- had opened and she was being watched by a small elfish creature.

"The Princess has returned..." came a raspy voice

Letting loose a scream, Charlie spun around -jumping up onto the counter in the process- as Kreacher stood on the table in front of her.

"Kreacher," she breathed out, her hand over her heart which was beating a hundred miles a minute in her chest "What are you doing here?"

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black" the house-elf answered promptly

Charlie shook her head "No, I meant, what are you doing here, _now?"_ she rephrased "Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"This is Kreacher's home," the house-elf told her "Kreacher lives here."

There were footsteps from above which told Charlie that the others had heard her scream, and seconds later the kitchen door burst open, as Harry and Riley entered, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" Riley asked "We heard you scream. Are you okay?"

"Why are you up there?" Ron asked

Charlie slid off the counter "Krecher snuck up on me," she answered "I screamed in surprise, and ended up on the counter"

Harry stared at the House-elf "What are you -" he started

"I already asked," the Slytherin cut across him "He says this is his home."

Kreacher nodded, his bleary eyes on Harry "Master _Potter_!" he spat spitefully "Back in my Mistress home, with his filthy mudblood and blood traitor friends"

"I forbade you for calling anyone a Mudblood or Blood traitor agan!" Harry pointed his finger angrily at the house-elf "Now why have you come back?" he demanded

"Kreacher will always come home..." the house-elf stated

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Charlie cut across him "Kreacher, you wouldn't happen to know if there is any food here, would you?" her stomach grumbled to prove her point "I havent eaten since yesterday lunch time"

"What?" Riley asked "What about those cakes you nicked from the kitchen? Remember, the one's Jenn had made?"

"They weren't mine," Charlie answered "Jenn told Will that he couldnt have a cake before lunch, and he _really_ wanted a cake, so when Jenn and Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking I went in and took two. Will ate them, not me"

Her friends stared at her in disbelief. Why were they only learning this now?

"Don't look at me like that," the Slytherin huffed

Harry smirked "Like what?" he teased

Charlie glared "Like im some sort of criminal!" she pointed out "Im not a Criminal..."

"Nah, you're just from Spinner's End" Riley grinned

The Slytherin pouted "I hate you!" she grumbled

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...To be honest, I don't think we knew Dumbledore at all," Harry said, as he sat opposite Charlie at the kitchen table. It was at least 5:00pm and they had just decided on what they wanted for Dinner; since there wasnt _any_ food in the house, Kreacher had volunteered to go to Hogwarts and get some from the kitchens, of course the Hogwarts five had taken him up on his offer and watched as he left, leaving them to do what they liked until he returned. Hermione and Ron had disappeared into the living room where the grand piano was situated and Charlie could hear the bookworm attempting to teach Ron how to play _Fur Elise_ by _Beethoven_, and Riley was off reading -like she usually did-

Charlie stared at him from across the table "What are you talking about?" she asked

And Harry told her everything Muriel Weasley told him about Dumbledore at the wedding.

When he finished, Charlie spoke once more "I can understand why that has upset you, Harry -"

"- I'm not upset," Harry interrupted. Charlie knew he was lying. "I'd just like to know whether or not it's true or -"

"Harry!" Charlie snapped "do you really think you'll get the truth from a malicious woman like Muriel Weasley, or Rita Skeeter? How can you believe them? _You_ knew Dumbledore! _We_ knew Dumbedore!"

Harry stared at the table top "I thought I knew him," he mumbled

"But you know how much truth there was in everything Rita Skeeter wrote about you!" Charlie argued, her voice rising slightly, she couldnt believe he was ready to believe _rumours_ -thats all they were- about a man who was like a grandfather to her "Doge is right, how can you let these people tarnish your memories of Dumbledore?"

The Gryffindor stared at her "Charlie -"

"No!" Charlie cried "I refuse to believe anymore that you tell me! Dumbledore died protecting us! He died for _us!_ For Hogwarts!" tears sparked in her blue eyes "And now, because someone else has told you a few things about him you are ready to change your opinion?" she shook her head "I'm sorry, Harry, but that doesnt sound like a good friend to me!"

Harry glared, resentment shone brilliantly on his face. But before he had a chance to retort, the sound of Mrs Black's voice screaming to the high heavens. Exchanging looks the two friends rose to their feet and hurried out of the kitchen, wands in hands instantly.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_So why would Dumbledore leave Charlie a book?_ Riley thought, looking over the leather bound book _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. She flipped over the cover and frowned as she weighed it in her hand, it seemed heavier than it looked "That's odd," she mumured, glancing over her shoulder as she heard Hermione's fingers run over the piano behind her as she tried to help Ron play Beethoven.

"Be a bit gentler," the Bookworm instructed him

Ron tried again, still out of tune.

Pulling his hands from the keys, Hermione played them flawlessly as Ron watched her with his usual puppy-dog gaze.

Riley rolled her eyes, smiled and turned away from the oblivious couple. She turned back to the book and looked it over, noticing a thin seam on the inside pocket, _What's this?_ she asked herself, tugging at the seam and watching as it fell apart "Whoa..." she whispered. She had heard about hardback books, being covered in paperback bindings, but this...this was unbelieveable.

It was a book within a book.

The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts fell away, landing on her stomach with a soft bump; as a new book now lay in her hands.

"The Secrets of the Darkest Arts," she mumured, reading the front cover. That was the final book missing from the collection she had taken from Hogwarts, at the end of last year. _I need to show Charlie this!_ she thought, grabbing the cover of the first book and rolling out of the chair on which she had been lying "Anyone want a drink?" she asked "I'm not sure if there is Butterbeer here, but there's got to be water, or something"

Hermione nodded "Please,"

"Ron?"

"No thanks," the red head answered over his shoulder "Call us when Kreacker returns thought, won't you?"

The Genius nodded and disappeared from the room, reminding herself to bring a drink back for Hermione. Hurrying down the stairs, Riley paused halfway down as she heard the distinctive sound of the locks on the front door opening and the chain sliding off its hook. Every nerve in her body was on high alert, as she removed her wand from her waist and pulled back into the shadows and waited.

The door opened; and in the dim light of an oil lamp, the genius was able to make out a cloaked figure as it edged into the hall and close the door behind it. The intruder then turned and stepped further into the room, as the dust-figure of Dumbledore rose up out of the carpet and rushed towards the door, raising its dead hand.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus" said an awful familiar voice

The jinx broke, and the dust-figure disappeared.

Raising her wand, Riley aimed it at the intruder "Don't move!" she ordered, in a quiet -yet slightly brave- voice,

Suddenly Mrs Black's curtains flew open -she had completely forgotten she was hiding near them- and the portrait started screeching at once.

_"MUDBLOODS AND FILTH DISHONOURING MY HOUSE -"_

There was a crash from upstairs, and the door leading up from the kitchens flew open. Hermione and Ron came crashing down the stairs, as Charlie and Harry appeared from the kitchen, their wands risen.

"Hold your fire," said the same familiar voice "It's me, Remus"

Hermione and Ron started to lower their wands.

"Prove it!" Charlie stated

"Charlie -" Ron started. The Slytherin cut him off.

Lupin moved forwards into the light, where everyone could see him "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf! Sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauders Map, married to Nymphadora, also known as Tonks, ad I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Charlie, which takes the form of a Black Phoenix"

Charlie _finally_ lowered her wand, along with Harry and Riley "We had to be sure," she sighed "We don't know who we can trust anymore"

"I understand," Lupin nodded, turning his attention to Hermione and Ron "You shouldn't be so quick to trust" he informed them "never be quick to lower your defence"

After silencing Mrs Black's portrait, Hermione, Riley and Ron hurried down the rest of the stairs, as Charlie and Harry hurried forward.

"What's going on?" Harry asked instantly "Is everyone OK?"

"Yes," Lupin answered "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside -"

"What?" Riley yelped, tearing back upstairs. Charlie followed her. They reached the end window on the first floor landing and peeked out into the square, where in fact two Death Eaters stood guard on the opposite side of the square.

Charlie pulled back "Is it safe to stay here anymore?" she asked

"Well, they can't get in" Harry said, as he appeared behind the two Muggleborns "If that's what you mean"

Riley frowned "It's not that simple, Harry" she told him "Remember what I told you about the Secret charms around this house?"

Harry nodded

"Well, when Dumbledore died, everyone within the Order became Secret Keepers" she explained "and because there are so many Order members, the charms around this place started to weaken in force. It wouldn't take an extremely powerful spell to get past them now, a simple undoing charm should do the trick,"

Charlie frowned "So you're saying we can't stay here anymore?"

"We shouldnt stay in one place, longer than a week at the most anyway," Riley pointed out "Even if they don't know we are in here..." she turned back to the window, as one Death Eater disapparated and another apparated into his place "We should think about leaving soon"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks; neither liked the idea of fleeing the only comfort zone they had here at Grimmuald Place, but if they had to go, then they would have to go.

"Come on," Harry sighed "Remus is in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione"

And they headed back downstairs

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...I had to Apparate directly onto the top step outside the front door," Remus was saying, when the last three of the group entered the kitchen "They are staking out any place that you have connections with,"

Charlie swallowed "What about my mum?" she asked "and Riley's for that matter?"

"They are safe," Lupin answered "They are safe at the Burrow. They have both tried to go back to their normal lives in the Muggle world, but have always ended up returning to the Burrow. The Death Eaters are following them too, I think they hope you will try and make contact with them"

"Or they could think Charlie will go back to her mum," Riley pointed out "They're not stupid, Remus. They know if they can get to Serena, then can get to Charlie"

Reluctantly -as though not wanting to admit it- Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Come sit," Lupin gestured to the table "We have much to talk about..." he pulled out several bottles of Butterbeer from inside his robe and set them down on the wooden table "I'd have been here yesterday, but I had to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," he explained "So, did you come here after the wedding?"

Harry shook his head "No," he answered "We had a run in with a couple of Death Eaters in a cafe on Shaftesbury Avenue"

Lupin choked on his Butterbeer; causing Charlie to thump him hard on the back _"What?"_

They explained what had happened

"But how did they find you, so fast?" Lupin asked "It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear!"

Hermione looked nervous "We wondered, if it were possible that Charlie or Harry, or maybe both, still had the Trace on them"

Riley shook her head "I told you!" she sighed "It is impossible to put the Trace on someone who is seventeen, unless of course they are within a few feet of their chosen witch or wizard, and even then it's not the _true_ Trace; that is on underage kids"

"She is right," Lupin nodded. Riley looked smug. "apart from anything else; they'd know you'd be here, if one or both of you still had the Trace on you" he looked pointedly at Harry and Charlie "But I don't see how they could have tracked you all the way to Shaftesbury Avenue, that's worryiing, really worrying"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks. That wasn't a real reassuring thought.

"What happened after we left?" Ron asked

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Lupin "Thanks to his warning most of the Wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived. Jenn took her son and your parents," he turned to Charlie and Riley "they went back to her manor, where Severus was waiting for them"

Charlie perked up "Is he OK?" she asked "Uncle Sev, I mean?"

Lupin nodded "He has managed to by you sometime," he answered "He must really care about you, to put his life on the line"

The Slytherin smiled, reminding herself to thank her Godfather when she saw him next.

"Where they all Death Eaters?" Hermione asked

"A mixture of Death Eaters and Ministry people," Lupin answered "But they're all the same now. There were around a dozen of them, but don't worry, they didnt know you were there"

Charlie looked nervous "What about Nikki and Marcus?" she asked

"Safe" Lupin answered "They will be returning to Hogwart's tomorrow..."

"Why?" Ron asked "They arent students, anymore, and they were only there last year as protection for Charlie"

Lupin nodded "and they are going back as protection once more," he explained "Snape has requested them to protect the Slytherin house. Voldemort has placed him as Headmaster -"

"He still believes that Snape is on his side?" Riley asked. Lupin nodded. "He will be his own downfall," the Genius commented snidly

Charlie smirked "Easy Rils," she said, patting her friends shoulder "But everyone is OK?" she asked Lupin

The werewolf nodded "Everyone is fine!" he answered her "They are worried about you five, mostly. No one knew where you had Disapparated too..." he turned his gaze back to Charlie "Mr Flint is particulary weary of you Charlie, something about your last words to him?"

The young Slytherin looked sheepish "Yeah...I figured he wouldn't be happy about that, I didnt really give him much time to respond, and I just sort of sprung it on him"

"What did you say?" Hermione asked

"That I loved him," Charlie answered

Riley squeaked and slapped her hand over her mouth, but her eyes shone in amusement. Hermione looked equally surprised. "And you didn't give him a chance to respond?" the genius asked, slapping Charlie's shoulder "Oh, Charlie! Way to make him go insane!"

"We didn't have time," Charlie defended "and I didnt know if I was going to see him again!"

"You couldn't have told him before hand?" Hermione asked "Given him time to say it back?"

The Slytherin groaned, why did she feel that she had messed up?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After what felt like hours, after Lupin explained in detail what the Death Eaters had done after they had infiltrated the Wedding. How they had tortured several people for information on the whereabouts of Charlie and Harry, after he had explained that attendance at Hogwarts was compulsory for all students, and how the Ministry was putting in new law's like the _'Muggleborn Registration Act'_ Lupin came upon the subject he seemed to be wanting to discuss since the begining.

"I'll understand if you cannot confirm this," he started tentively "but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission"

Harry nodded "He did. And Ron, Hermione and Riley are in on it and they're coming with Charlie and I"

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" Lupin asked

"We can't Remus," Charlie answered "We're sorry. But if Dumbledore didn't tell you, then I don't think we can"

"I thought you'd say that," Lupin nodded, looking a little disappointed "but I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection -"

Riley jumped in "I have all protection charms worked out," she answered "and well...we have Charlie for physical protection"

The Slytherin grinned

"But what can -" Ron started

"You havent seen Charlie fight," Riley answered him "and I don't mean with a wand. I mean, hand-to-hand combat"

Charlie smirked "You don't live in Spinners End, without knowing how to fight" she told her friends

"But what about Tonks?" Hermione questioned, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand

Lupin turned in her direction "What about her?" he asked quickly

"Well, you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Lupin "She'll be at her parents' house"

Charlie frowned "What is your true reason for leaving with us, Remus?" she asked

"Excuse me?" Lupin asked

"Tonks is apart of the Order of the Phoenix," Charlie answered "Now call me stupid, but why would she hide away at her parents' home, during the war, when she would want to be in the thick of the action with the rest of you?"

Lupin's face darkened "Tonks is going to have a baby" he answered

"Oh, how wondeful!" Riley and Hermione cried

"Excellent!" Ron nodded feverishly

"Congratulations!" Harry said

Lupin didnt look pleased "So...do you accept my offer? Will five become six? I don't think Dumbledore would have disapproved"

"So, wait a minute," Charlie interrupted again "You just found out that you're going to be a father, and you want to leave your pregnant wife and unborn child behind, while you run away with us?" she asked

"She'll be perfectly safe," Lupin answered "they will look after her"

The Slytherin looked indifferent "No offence Remus, but that's not a good enough reason. In all honesty, it sounds like you are just looking for an excuse to run away from a good thing." she stared hard at her former professor "You're scared..." she finally announced

The temperature in the kitchen seemed to have dropped, as Riley, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked between Lupin and Charlie as if watching a rather interesting tennis game.

"You don't understand," Lupin spoke at last "I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgement and I have regretted it ever since"

Charlie nodded "So what?" she asked, "You're just going to dump her, and your unborn child, and run off with us?"

There was a bang as Lupin shot to his feet, his chair toppling over in the process. His eyes narrowed at Charlie, as the others jumped in surprise at the murderous look on his face. He looked more wolf than he did man.

Charlie looked indifferent, and stood her ground.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast" he told them "And that child...my kind, usually don't breed. It will be like me, i'm convinced. How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my condition to an innocent child?"

"We all have condition's, Lupin!" Charlie sneered "You fear your child and wife will become outcasts, because you are a werewolf? Well look at me? My friends are all in danger because of who I am; I am Voldemort's daughter" she cried "What happens if I ever have children? How ashamed of me will they be when they learn that their grandfather was someone who tried to destroy humanity? So you can stand there all you want, and moan and groan about your child being like you, and your wife being an outcast! But I can tell you right now...they have nothing to be ashamed of!"

She too was on her feet

Lupin stared at her "So, is that a decline?" he asked

"Yes!" Charlie nodded her head once "Go back to your wife, Lupin. She needs you now more than we do; promise her that you will do, whatever it takes to protect her and your unborn child. Reassure her that we are safe...and when this is all over, you will be a proper family."

The former professor stared at her directly in the face, he could tell that there was no way she was agreeing for him to go with them on this journey. Not now that they knew he was going to be a father.

"No father should have to leave their children," Charlie added, looking down at the table top sadly, "Don't be one of these fathers who throws it all away, for some adventure! Trust me, if I had a choice, I would straight back to Marcus right now! You have no idea how much I miss him, and it hasnt even been 24 hours yet!" she looked back up at Lupin "You know? I havent missed anyone this much since my dad died when I was 4..." she paused "...don't let Tonks feel that same pain"

The kitchen was silent.

Lupin stared around at his former students, as each and everyone of them refrained from making eye-contact with him. If they all felt the same way, then he had no business left here. "I wish you luck," he told them "It's all I can do. But just know...my offer still stands" he nodded, before leaving the kitchen instantly.

The five friends didn't speak.

They listened and seconds later heard the front door slam shut.

As soon as the front door closed, there was a _crack_ that broke the silence which had fallen, and Kreacher returned with dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay a modifed chapter. **_**Fan of Fics**_** wanted to know how they were going to leave Grimmuald Place and make it into the forest if they didnt have to infiltrate the Ministry; well as boring as it seems there won't be much to it. They will simply follow Riley's advice (of not staying in one place for too long) and will just up and leave. Don't worry, I will make sure there is a valid reason for it though, but that will come next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this...and I hope you liked the modified conversation between Remus and Charlie, as opposed to the arguement between Harry and Lupin in the books.**

**This chapter was mostly by the books. **

**Leave me your thoughts**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23 April 2011 at 04:12am_


	8. Leaving Grimmuald Place

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too_ **Fan of Fics, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **BamaRose.**_ Here is the chapter which would normally have happened after the Ministry incident. I apologize if anything from here on out is changed to that of the original plot. If you are confused, do not hesitate to send me a message, I don't bite._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too_ _**Fan of Fics**__, Charlie's cat and Riley's rat are safe. They were at Carmichael manor when the girls resided there at the beginning of the summer and are still there waiting for them to return. I would have had William take one, but he still has Drakkon (Charlie's dragon)_

_Also in response too __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__; haha, its not the first time those two have curled up beside one another. It happened the night Charlie stopped Harry from leaving the Burrow, remember? Yes, big sis/little bro moment. On no, poor Charlie, let the torture begin. As for FF eating my uploads, no, I think I left out a sentance or two on that line, thanks for pointing it out._

_Response too __**BamaRose**__, yeah, I didnt like the fact that Harry and Lupin argued, so I had to change it to a way where the friends let him down lightly, and hope that he realized that just because he was a werewolf doesnt mean EVERYONE looked to him as an outcast. Basically, Charlie wanted him to realize that if she could deal with being Voldemort's daughter and STILL have friends, then he could deal with having a new son/daughter and being a werewolf. If that made sense._

_Response: __**DJScales,**__yes Voldemort has control over the Ministry. It was stated in the book and film that he would, Pius Thicknesse (Death Eater in the film) and (imperioused in the book) was made Minister for Magic under Voldemort's control. Most of the Ministry is on his side, like Dolores Umbridge, but others are just going along with it because they fear Voldemort will target their familes. (That is coming from JK's world, not mine)_

_I hope that helps._

_Onto the next chapter...I wanted this one out early, because I fell asleep earlier this evening, and just could not be bothered to get up and write. Sorry. But here it is anyway..._

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving Grimmuald Place<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since Remus's vist to Grimmuald Place, and his confirmation that the place was in fact being watched by Death Eaters, Riley had been keeping tabs on the square beyond the protective barriers that kept them hidden. She was often found by Charlie, or one of the others sitting in front of the window on the first floor hallway with a book "Sentry duty," Charlie has said, when Ron had asked what the genius was doing. "She's keeping tabs on the Death Eaters outside, if it gets to a certain level, then its time to leave" the Slytherin had added<p>

"Leave?" Ron asked "Why leave?"

"Because it won't be safe here anymore," Charlie answered

They were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the drawing room, while Harry played with his Snitch that Dumbledore had left in his will. Hermione was curled up with a book on her lap, and the Slytherin and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap between them.

It was times like this, that Riley enjoyed the peace and quiet of the hallway. It was a nice place to curl up on a chair and just read. Thankfully enough, Ron was keeping Charlie occupied so that the genius didnt have to worry about the Hyperactive Slytherin ruining her moment of peace. Flipping the page of her book, Riley paused in her reading and glanced up at the window, she had placed herself on the floor with her back to the wall, the curtain wedged open slightly so that she had enough space to see down through the grimy glass and out onto the square below.

There were a few Death Eaters out there; but then again, it was nearing nightfall. During the night the Death Eaters numbers usually grew in size. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..._Riley counted mindfully, a small frown sliding onto her features as the number's continued to rise. At times she had counted one or two Death Eaters watching the square, and other times there had been more but there had never been _this_ many before. It had been several days since Remus had visited and asked if he could join them on their journey, because he was ashamed of what he had done to Tonks; and within that several days there had been an increase in Death Eater activity in the square.

Realizing what this meant, Riley marked the page of her book and closed it, pressed her hand to wall behind her and got to her feet as she wandered down the hallway towards the drawing room, where her friends were.

"...When Scrimigeour first gave it to you," Hermione was saying, as the genius answered "I thought it might open at your touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something inside"

"Like he did my book," Charlie answered looking up from her game "Hey, Rils!" she grinned at her best friend "What's up?"

Riley took in their comfortable nature and sighed heavily "We need to leave!" she told them, watching as they exchanged uneasy glances. "The activity is getting worse. There is more and more Death Eaters outside, im not sure where they have all come from, but im pretty sure that they know where are in here, and are just either waiting for us to come outside, or waitiing for someone to find a way inside!"

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, in a reluctant tone

The genius turned her attention to him "First thing in the morning," she answered

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning, Charlie was awoken none to abruptly by the loud _crack_ Kreacher made whenever he Apparated into a room. "Kreacher..." she complained, burying her head in her arms "...wake me when the sun's gone down,"

"Master Harry as sent Kreacher to wake Mistress Serenity," the House-elf confirmed "Breakfast will be ready soon. Then Master Harry says plans will be made"

The Slytherin sighed "OK," she nodded, waving her hand "I'm up! I'm up!" but she remained on the ground

"Mistress Serenity, must get up at once!" Kreacher persisted, shaking her shoulders in his gnarly hands "Master Harry -"

"I know what he said," Charlie grumbled, attempting to go back to sleep and continue the dream she had been having "oh, and Kreacher...please do call me Charlie"

Kreacher bowed "Mistress," he grumbled "Kreacher shall tell Master Harry, that his friend is awake" and he left the room with another _crack_.

Realizing that she was not going to get back to sleep, Charlie pushed back her sleeping bag and jumped out, she snatched her wand up from the table and flicked it as the sleeping bag rolled up and she was able to carry it under her arm, she then flicked her wand once more at her body and watched as her clothes changed instantly into fresh ones from the beaded bag in which Hermione had with her.

"Time to chew Harry out," Charlie yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly and stumbling towards the door of the study. She hadnt even stepped one foot over the threshold, when Hermione bustled past her "Where you going?" she called

The bookworm waved her hand over her shoulder "I'll show you in a minute," she announced, disappearing up another floor.

Charlie frowned in confusion and hurried down into the kitchen, passed her sleeping bag to Riley who fitted it back into the beaded bag, and turned to Harry, punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?" the Gryffindor demanded

"What's the deal of setting Kreacher on me, in the mornings?" Charlie asked "I was actually enjoying my dreams this morning"

Ron smirked "One could only wonder what you were dreaming about if you were enjoying it that much, Charlie"

Charlie glared "Zip it, Weasley!" she snapped "And for your information I was not dreaming about _that_. But he was there!"

Riley looked up from her breakfast, as Charlie sat down and Kreacher placed a plate of toast and scrambled egg in front of her "You really miss him, then?" she asked

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Do you miss, Fred?"

"More than anything!" Riley cried, looking aghast at the fact that her friend would even consider her to not miss her boyfriend.

The Slytherin bit into her toast "So much that your heart aches when you think of him?"

Riley nodded again

"That's how I feel about Marcus," Charlie admitted "I honestly never thought I would feel like this..."

The genius smirked "Aw, my little Charlie is all grown up!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast without a word. Moments later Hermione returned, from wherever she had gone, and was carrying a rather large framed picture. She placed it on the table before her friends.

"Phineas Nigellus," the bookworm answered

Ron looked confused. Charlie gasped. Harry looked surprised and Riley looked impressed.

"Good thinking, Hermione!" the genius praised "Phineas has access to both his painting here at Grimmuald Place and Hogwarts! We could use him to contact Snape"

There was a shuffle, and Phineas appeaered back in his portrait "Do you mind keeping your voices down, some of us are trying to sleep"

The Hogwarts five turned their attention to the painting "Phineas!" Charlie cried "Sorry. We didnt realize you could hear us, all the way at Hogwarts." she apologized "Have you seen Professor Snape?"

"The Headmaster is busy commencing the beginning of the school year, Miss Hunter" Phineas explained "and appointing new professors. Hogwarts as several new classes this year, and several new professors"

"Explain, please" Riley demanded

Phineas sighed "No, Im much too tired" he started to shuffle out of his frame

"Phineas!" Charlie cried "Please, we need to know!"

The portrait stopped and sighed "Fine. With the death of the Muggle's Studies professor, Alecto Carrow has been apointed to take her place. Her brother Amycus, will be full-filling the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, which has this year been changed to just 'The Dark Arts'"

"The Dark Arts?" Harry questioned "Sounds like an english version of Durmstrang"

"That's what they want," Charlie answered "the Carrow siblings are Death Eaters. They work for Voldemort. He must have short-circuited the Defence postion and re-named it the Dark Arts. Who also wants to bet that it will be a mini junior league for upcoming Death Eaters?"

Her friends nodded in agreement, although neither wanted to imagine it happening at their school.

"Phineas," Charlie started again "We need you to do us an important favour. We need to get a message to Professor Snape. Can you tell him we are safe, and to not send any one else after us? We will be leaving today."

The portrait huffed "Do I look like a messenger bird?" he demanded

"You are our only connection to Hogwarts," the Slytherin pressed "_Please_"

"Fine" Phineas huffed, before he shuffled out of his portrait once more.

The friends exchanged looks; would Phineas uphold his end of the deal? Time would only tell.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie and Riley stood in the window on the first floor hallway, they were watching the Death Eaters in the square. More had arrived since that morning and several others were popping up every few minutes. The Genius shifted uncomfortably as one Death Eater shuffled forwards towards the protective barriers, before falling back, he glanced up at the invsible house and directly in through the window in which the two Muggleborns were standing.

He couldnt see them.

"We need to leave," Riley announced "Now! Before they find a way inside!"

Charlie nodded, and the two hurried down into the kitchen where the other three were preparing a basic plan of where they were going next. The Locket lay beside Harry, seeing as Charlie had swapped it for her Phoenix pendent once more. "The Death Eaters in the square has increased to above 10," she announced "Its time we got moving"

"Do we know where we are going?" Riley asked

Hermione nodded "Yes" she answered

"Then lets go," Charlie said, turning towards the door "Before they find a way inside"

"What about Kreacher?" Ron asked

There was a _crack_.

"Master Ron called Kreacher?" the House-elf asked

The red head looked surprised.

Harry stepped forward "We are leaving today Kreacher," he told the House-elf "I want you to go back to Hogwarts. Do not tell anyone that you have seen us, unless of course you trust them. There is a selective few that you can tell"

Charlie listed her Slytherin friends "...then there is Headmaster Snape, Professor Carmichael and Ginny Weasley. But do be careful that you are not overheard"

The House-elf nodded "Kreacher will be extra careful, Mistress Charlie" he bowed and disappeared with a _crack_

"You know?" Ron asked, as the five of them headed out of the kitchen, upstairs and towards the front door "He was really starting to grow on me"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, as they pulled open the front door and stepped out. Harry closed the door, and the five of them clasped hands before Disapparating.

Leaving Grimmuald Place and the Death Eaters behind.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A deafening _crack_ cut through the silence in the surrounding forest. Colours of gold and green shone brightly around them. Charlie dropped Harry's hand and looked around "Where are we?" she asked

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione answered "I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was -"

"- the first place you could think off" Harry finished for her

Riley broke away from the group, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

The genius glanced back "If we're staying out in the open from here on out, I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftesbury Avenue, do you?." she removed her wand from her pocket "Im going to get started on the protective charms, Hermione could you help?"

The bookworm nodded

"Charlie, you, Harry and Ron, get started on the tent" Riley added to the remaining three. She turned back to the open space in front of her "_**Protego Totalum"**_ she mumured, waving her wand in mid-air _**"Salvio Hexia...Repello Muggletum...Muffliatio...**_"

Harry, Ron and Charlie paused "Tent?" they each questioned

"In the bag," Hermione answered over her shoulder

The three clueless friends turned to the beaded bag, "In the bag," Harry muttered, as Ron stopped to pick up the purse.

"Of course," Charlie added sarcasm dripping from her voice. Struggling with the tent, the Slytherin finally caved and turned to Riley "Help!" she complained

Hermione pointed her wand at the tent _**"Erecto!"**_ she said, pausing in her protective enchantments.

The tent soared out of Harry's hands and started to peg itself into the ground.

"That's the one we had during the World Cup," Ron pointed out "Remember?"

Harry nodded.

Charlie shook her head "No,"

"How could you -" Ron started "Oh yeah, you didnt come with us, did you? You came with Flint, Pucey, O'Donald, and her family"

The Muggleborn Slytherin paused at the mention of her friends, as her mind raced to Hogwarts. What were Nikki, Adrian and Marcus -mostly Marcus- doing now?

Charlie sighed, and disappeared into the tent.

Her friends followed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Tea?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet and wandering into the kitchen without waiting for her friends to answer.

Charlie, who had curled up on one of the bunk beds, raised her head a fraction of an inch off the pillow and watched the bookworm disappear "I thought it was customary to wait for an answer, before wandering off?" she called

"Yes or No?" Hermione called

"Yes!" the Slytherin answered "Please"

Hermione didnt respond, instead her friends could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen.

"You won't open it like that," Riley's voice sounded. Charlie rolled onto her feet and entered the living area of the tent. Harry was sat on one of the armchairs, trying to pry open her locket. "Charlie's tried to years to open it, it just wouldn't budge"

Harry frowned "So how do we open it?" he asked

"We have a theory," Charlie answered "But first we need to find something we can use to destroy it. I don't think magic is going to work, to be perfectly honest. We need something stronger"

"Like what?" Ron asked

The Slytherin shrugged "I don't know," she answered "We tried using magic on it when we were at Carmichael Manor," she pointed at Riley and herself "It didnt work."

Riley nodded in agreement

Harry sighed and stared at the locket, before slipping it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, returning with the tea

Harry looked up "We need to keep it safe," he answered "at least until we figure out how to destroy it. You said you had a theory on how to open it?" he asked Charlie and Riley. They nodded. "How?"

"We'll tell you when we find something strong enough to destroy it," Riley answered "No use in opening it if we can't destroy it. It will only possess us"

Charlie nodded.

Harry grumbled, and reluctantly agreed.

"Just like back at Grimmuald Place," Riley spoke again "I think we should each take turns on sentry duty" she turned to Charlie "I'll take first shift if you like"

The Slytherin shook her head "No," she stated sharply "You spent enough time on Sentry duty back at Grimmuald Place. I'll take first shift. Then Harry can relieve me at say 7:00. Ron you can relieve him at 10:00 and Hermione can continue on until Midnight" she explained "We'll set up an early warning system from then on out..."

The others agreed, and while Riley shuffled towards the bedrooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione spread out on the couches; Charlie headed towards the mouth of the tent. She crossed her legs and dropped down into a sitting position, as she reached up and touched her pendent. But before she could think or do anything, her mind was attacked and images flashed unceremonisly across her minds-eye.

_She was in a study. Which study she was in she wasnt sure...but there was an elegant desk ahead of her and behind which stood a comfy looking elegantly green-painted chair. She approached the desk and run her hand over the wood of it, it was hand-crafted, that much she could tell._

_In the centre of the desk, lay a piece of paper with her name on it...well, it was her alter ego's name, but nonetheless, it was addressed to her. Picking the paper up tentively between her fingers,she opened it and read the writing on the inside:_

_"My dearest Serenity,_

_...One day soon, you will be back where you belong. Our empire will last for centuries; we will rule like we were meant to all those years ago. And this time...we will not fail._

_Lord Voldemort"_

Charlie gave a start and snapped back to reality, as her eyes slid into focus. She blinked and looked around at the forest ahead of her. What had she just seen? Had Voldemort really written her a letter about their life as father and daughter, rulers of this world? Did he intend to send it? Or did he just intend to kidnap her and show her the plans he had obviously made for them. The Slytherin sighed as she rubbed her head, a headache forming almost instantly...and as the muffled voices of her friends from inside the tent met Charlie's senses, she settled down for what she believed was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is the leaving chapter...and just like Charlie I have a headache forming. Also, I have inflamation of the gum and it is playing HOLY HELL with me! So im gonna take my leave and head to bed.**

**Goodnight all.**

**Leave me your thoughts...PLEASE (that may have been a bit of overkill, because you lot fail to disappoint everytime)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24 April 2011 at 04:25am_


	9. Snatchers

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Forever Dreaming Grace, Fan of Fics, BamaRose, Razmend**_ and _**DJScales.**

**Author's Note Two:** _In response too __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__, yes sweetie you are first to review this time. And I know the escape was boring because it was only with the increase in Death Eaters, but I couldnt really find a way around the whole Ministry fiasco, and I couldnt very well include it. They had no reason to be at the Ministry, did they? So I just went with the easiest way out. You want Riley to go with Ron...um...I really want to ask why, but you said you didnt know why, lol._

_Also too __**Fan of Fics**__ never apologize for a short review. Everyone was tired last night...even me. And im even more tired tonight. Yes, Snape will be able to get the swords to them better now; but Charlie is not going to reveal herself to him. She knows better than that._

_**BamaRose**__ I often wondered why Harry never put the Horcrux into that bag too; but I guess its because JK Rowling wanted to show the damage Voldemort's soul could do...or something like that. I don't know, but if he put the Horcrux into the pocket, then Ron wouldnt have left, and we wouldnt really have a story, would we?_

_**DJScales**__ techincally, Snape didnt choose the Carrows to be professors anyway. Voldemort did. He is trying to turn Hogwarts into a school for the Dark Arts, you see. So he chose the professors. Snape is just going along with it. And the Ministry fear their lives and their families lives, and standing up to Voldemort is just a one way ticket to being murdered._

_I hope everyone had a Happy Easter._

* * *

><p><strong>Snatchers<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I can't guarantee that the protective charms, will keep out Vol -" Riley started, but was cut off as Ron spoke from inside the tent.<p>

The red head was lying on his bed, listening to what appeared to be a Muggle radio "Don't say his name!" he told the two friends, who had just entered the Tent.

Harry and Hermione were still outside.

"Why not?" Charlie asked

"It feels like it is jinxed or something," Ron answered "Can't we just call him You-Know-Who, instead?"

The Slytherin frowned "Dumbledore always said 'Fear of a Name -" she cut off

"No offence Charlie," Ron started up "But saying the name, didnt do Dumbledore much good now, did it?"

Riley shook her head "OK, we'll call him something other than his name" she agreed "Because, I have to say I sort of agree with you Ron. Maybe the name is jinxed" she flopped down onto a sofa.

"What you listening too?" Charlie asked, dropping down opposite her friend

Ron joined them "I took it from my dad," he explained "he was making them for the Order, you know, so that they could watch out for one another and know what is happening outside with You-Know-Who"

Charlie and Riley nodded, before falling silent as the static echoed over the radio, and then a voice followed it

"..._A goblin by the name of Gornuk was killed,"_ the voice was saying _"It is believe that Muggleborn Callum Thompson and a second goblin both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell and Gornuk, may have escaped"_

Charlie frowned "Tonks?" she questioned

"Her father," Ron answered "He's Muggleborn"

"_If Callum is listening or anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts,_" the voice continued _"His parents, brother and sisters are desperate for news"_

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, this war had only just started, and things were already looking worse for them.

_"Meanwhile, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home..._"

Riley breathed in sharply, as Charlie lowered her gaze to the floor. Ron stared hard at the Radio. But before either of the three could say anything, or the report could continue, Harry stormed in and headed directly for the beds on the far end of the tent.

Ron and Riley turned towards Charlie "Excuse me guys," the Slytherin mumured, getting to her feet and following after the Gryffindor "Harry?"

"Vol -" he started

"Don't say his name," Charlie whispered "Ron and Riley reckon it is Jinxed, and well, I've agreed to call him anything but his name"

Harry stared at her "Why?"

"Humour them," the Slytherin shrugged "So, what's going on? Why are you looking murderous?"

Harry sighed "He's found Gregorovitch," he explained

"The wandmaker?" Charlie questioned

"He wants something that Gregorovitch used to have," he continued "He wanted him to hand it over, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him...and then...then..."

Charlie touched his shoulder "Calm down," she mumured

"He read Gregorovitch's mind," Harry continued quickly "and I saw this young bloke perched on a window sill, and he jumped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever Vol -"

"You-Know-Who!" Charlie corrected

Harry shrugged "Whatever. Point is, its gone." he sighed "But I think I have seen him before"

"Who?" Charlie asked "the Thief?"

The Gryffindor nodded

"Didnt you see what he was holding?" Charlie asked

Harry looked distant "A wand..." he said, his tone unsure "It was a weird looking thing, not like the wands we have today"

Charlie nodded "Okay, get some rest," she patted his shoulder "You look like you could use it. I'll talk to Riley about this wand, see if she can't find something in the History books" she kissed his cheek "Rest up. Who knows when they will be moving us again"

Harry agreed silently, lay down on the bottom bunk and rolled onto his side. He heard Charlie return to the living area and say something to Riley, but he couldnt hear Riley's reply. After a while the only thing that he could hear was that of the Radio, as his friends went back to the only source of comfort they seemed to get from the outside world.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As if they had been listening in on Harry and Charlie's conversation the previous day, Hermione and Riley decided that after a week it was time to move on to a different location. And so, after packing up the tent, obliterating all marks and impressions that showed that they had been there and taking down the protective enchantments the group of five Disapparated to the outskirts of a small market town. Once they had set up tent and the protective charms had been replaced, Harry set out under the Invisibility Cloak in search of something to eat. Charlie had offered to go with him, but he had told her he would be fine alone...

"He's not going to run off," the Slytherin promised, as Hermione looked anxious as they watched Harry disappear beyond the protective barriers "He know's it would be stupid. Besides, if he was going to run he would have done it long ago"

Hermione didnt relax; but she knew that Charlie meant well. Besides...Harry wouldnt leave without the Slytherin anyway, so what was the point?

At least half an hour after the Gryffindor had left the tent to look for food, Harry returned empty-handed but also out of breath. He stumbled into the tent, startling his friends who had been sitting around discussing the Horcrux.

"Harry!" Riley cried, jumping up as soon as she spotted her friend. She pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his hands and tossed it to Hermione, who hung it over the back of a chair, and then helped Harry into an old armchair "What happened?"

"Dementors," Harry rasped "In the town. I couldnt produce a Patronus..." he shuddered

Ron frowned "But you can make a brilliant Patronus," he protested

"...wouldn't come..." Harry panted, clutching the stitch in his chest

The others exchanged looks

"So we still havent got any food?" Ron asked

Charlie glared at him "Shut up, Ron!" she snapped "Harry, what happened?" she asked, dropping to her knees in front of him

"I don't know" he answered, covering his face with his hands. His whole frame shook, and Charlie had the uncontrollable urge to reach out and hug him.

Ron kicked a chair behind them. "What?" he snarled, when Riley and Hermione shot him looks "I'm starving! All I've had since we left Grimmuald Place is a couple of toadstools"

"You're not the only one who is hungry, Ron!" Charlie sneered, jumping to her feet and rounding on the red head "If you're so hungry, you go fight your way through Dementors!"

Harry got to his feet, as he and Riley got between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin "Stop it!" Riley urged, pulling Charlie backwards "We must not fight between ourselves. That is what they want."

"Fine," Charlie huffed, still glaring at Ron "I'll go find food!" she snatched up the Invisibility Cloak and left the tent.

Riley shook her head disappointedly at Ron "Charlie is right about one thing, Ron" she spoke, as he walked away "You aren't the only person in this tent, and you aren't the only one who is hungry" she then left the tent for Sentry duty, and to wait for Charlie to return.

When the Slytherin did, she was carrying eggs and bread; which she had taken from a near-by farm.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Within what felt like weeks -had in fact been months- Autumn rolled around. The Hogwarts five had moved around several times within the last few months, and whenever food was scare they would send Charlie out to the town -if they had the curtsey of camping near one- to either take what they needed, or to simply purchase what was needed. Normally though if the Slytherin was sent out it was to steal rather than purchase. One night while the five of them camped on a riverbank somewhere in Wales, Hermione was reading over the book she had recieved from Dumbledore, while Riley over looked the book and puzzle she had recieved from the old headmaster too. Harry and Charlie, meanwhile, were sitting near one another attempting to ignore Ron who was complaining about the lack of food once more.

"Just ignore him," Harry told the Slytherin "He'll realize no one cares and shut up then"

Charlie glowered in Ron's direction "I don't think it will!" she sneered "Besides, its not like he does anything except sit around and moan, anyway!"

"Please don't start a fight with him," Harry begged

The Slytherin turned to the Gryffindor and sighed "Fine..." she agreed

No sooner had Charlie agreed not to argue with Ron, the red head struck up with his complaining once more "My mother," he started "can make food appear out of the thin air"

"Your mother can't produce food out of thin air," Riley said "No one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigur -"

"Oh, speak English, can't you?" Ron snapped

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances, as Riley looked taken aback, and Charlie looked livid. It was never a good idea to have a go at Riley, whenever the Slytherin was around. It was just an invitation to an early death.

"And what _exactly_ have you done since this journey started, Ronald?" Charlie asked, her head cocked to the side and a curious glint in her eyes "Besides, sit around and moan and groan about your stomach!"

Ron glared "I was only asking her to speak English!" he shouted

"She was!" Charlie yelled back "Just because you are too thick to comprehend anything other than a few basic sentances, don't take it out on Riley!"

Harry, Hermione and Riley abandoned whatever it was they had been doing, and jumped instantly to their feet as Ron and Charlie started to move. As Hermione pushed Ron backwards, Riley and Harry caught Charlie around the middle and held her back from the red head.

The last thing they needed was a fight.

"Shut up, Charlie!" Ron spat

"Let me tell you something Weasley!" Charlie growled "Tomorrow night _you_ can find the food. Tomorrow night _you_ can cook the food. Tomorrow night, Riley and Hermione can sit back and watch you suffer with making things _perfect!_ Just because you are used to three square meals a day curtesy of your mother or the Hogwarts kitchens, doesn't mean you can expect it out here!"

Harry felt her pull away from him, and tightened his hold on her, before something else caught his attention...something outside the tent "Shut up!" he said, staggering backwards a few feet "Shut up! Both of you! Shut up now!"

Riley felt Charlie tense "Harry..." she murmured

"Don't you dare defend him, Harry Potter!" Charlie hissed

"No," Harry shook his head "I can hear someone outside, Charlie" he explained "Listen!"

The five of them fell silent and sure enough muffled voices could be heard from outside the tent.

"You didnt cast the _**Muffliato**_ charm over us, right?" Harry asked Riley

The Genius nodded "Yes. I did them all. They shouldn't be able to see or hear us, whoever they are"

Heavy scuffling and scarping noises, plus the sounds of dislodged stones and twigs, told them that several people were clambering down the steep, wooded slope that descended to the narrow bank where they had pitched the tent. Releasing Charlie, Harry drew his wand as the others followed his lead. If these were Death Eaters, then Riley's magical enchantments were about to be tested for the very first time against Dark Magic.

The voices outside became louder.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Ron whispered

Charlie glanced his way, and then headed towards the opening of the tent. Her friends looked nervous. Stepping out into the protective covered area around the tent, Charlie approached the area where the new group had come to a stop, her heart leaping into her throat when she saw who it was "Guys!" she called over her shoulder "Come here!"

"Who is it?" Riley asked, as she appeared in the mouth of the tent "Death Eaters?"

"No," Charlie answered "Its Callum and Ted Tonks...im guessing"

Harry appeared next "What are they doing here?"

"They're on the run, remember?" Hermione asked, as she appeared beside Harry.

A fire danced into life on the otherside of the protective barriers, and the delicious smell of baking salmon wafted in their direction. Ron's stomach grumbled. "Here Griphook, Gornuk"

"Thank you," said the two goblins together in English

"So, you three have been on the run, how long?" asked a new voice

"Six weeks..seven...I forget," replied a tired voice "Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with Gornuk not long after. Nice to have a bit of company" there was a pause "What made you leave, Ted?"

Ted Tonks's voice carried back to the Hogwarts five "Knew they were coming for me," he replied "Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggleborn on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be OK, she's pureblood. And then I met Callum here, what, a few days ago, son?"

Callum Thompson nodded "Yeah,"

"Muggleborn, eh?" asked the first man

"Not sure," Callum answered "My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof that he was a wizard, though"

Charlie, Riley, Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, as Ron watched them from the mouth of the tent. The conversation between the three men and two goblins chaneg once more, this time to a conversation which caught the interest of the friends, they were discussing the swords of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

"They are fakes," rasped Griphook

The five friends froze and exchanged looks.

"Which are fakes now?" Ron asked "The ones at Gringotts, or at Hogwarts?"

"Shh!" the others said impaitently, turning their attention back to those on the outside of the protective enchantments. Ron scowled.

"...they are copies - excellent copies, it is true - but they were wizard made. The originals were forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armour possess. Wherever the real swords of Slytherin and Gryffindor are, it is not in a vault at Gringotts"

Charlie darted back towards the tent, brushed past Ron and snagged Hermione's beaded bag from the corner of the bedroom. She was already pulling out the picture frame of Phineas Nigellus, when her friends joined her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"I think its time for some answeres from Hogwarts!" Charlie answered "Phineas, we need to talk to you!"

Nothing happened

"NOW!" Charlie shouted

Phineas shuffled into his frame "Manners go a long way, Miss Hunter" he told the Slytherin "What do you want?"

"We've got a couple of questions to ask you about the swords of Gryffindor and Slytherin," Charlie told the old professor.

"Ah," Phineas smiled "Yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there -"

Charlie looked up at her friends "What girl?" she asked

"The young Miss Weasley, of course" Phineas answered "and her friends. Master Carmichael, amongst them"

The Muggleborn Slytherin looked up at the mention of William "What did they do?" she asked

"Tried to steal the swords, of course" Phineas stated "Foolish thing to do. Went and got caught didnt they?"

Riley stepped forward "What happened to them?" she asked "How were they punished?"

"Professor Carrow wanted the pleasure of punishing them," Phineas answered. Charlie's hands curled angrily around the table. "But Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid"

Harry opened his mouth angrily "Hagrid is not an oaf!"

Charlie sighed in relief "And im sure going into the forest was better than punishment with the Carrows. They would have had a laugh with Hagrid. What of Jenn?" she asked

"Professor Carmichael is...unable to attend...her duties at the castle" Phineas answered

"What do you mean?" Riley asked "Where is she?"

Phineas didnt answer straight away

"She asked you a question," Charlie hissed "Where is Jenn?"

"She has been reacquainted with someone of her past," Phineas answered "It was a very...unwelcome...re-acquaintance!"

Charlie stiffened. There was only one person in Jenn's past that would be unwelcomed back into her life. And that was her husband, and William's father, Richard. "What about..." the Slytherin stammered, her mouth gone dry as she worried about Jenn "...what about the swords? Has anyone else taken them out of the office?"

"No," Phineas answered

"Come on, Phineas" Charlie sighed "We need more than that...before Ginny and Will attempted to steal the swords, did anyone attempt to remove them from the castle, before then?"

Phineas snorted impatiently "The last time one of the swords was removed from its case, was when Professor Dumbledore used the Sword of Gryffindor to break open a ring"

Charlie and Harry locked gazes

"Well, goodnight to you," Phineas sid, and he began to move out of sigh again.

He was half-way gone, when Harry called out "Wait! Does Snape know this?" he asked

"Professor Snape has more important things on his mind than the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore!" Phineas explained "_Goodbye_"

Charlie sighed "Thank-you, Phineas" she nodded "Goodnight"

And when the Professor disappeared, she picked up the portrait and stuffed it back into the bag. Silence hung for a few minutes.

"Do you think it is him?" Riley asked, directing her question at Charlie "Do you think Richard has come back?"

"I think so," Charlie nodded "He was there last year. I Stunned him, before taking William after Malcolm"

Harry and Hermione looked confused "Who's Richard?" they asked

"Jenn's husband," Riley answered "Or at least former husband...given she can find a loophole in her marriage contract"

Charlie stared at the table top, she was worried now about what was happening at Hogwarts. Not just Jenn, she knew that Jenn could defend herself perfectly fine against Richard, but she was worried about Will. The 13-year-old had grown up without a father for the past 12-years of his life, and now that his father was back on the scene, what trouble would that ensure? Especially now that they knew his father was a Death Eater and in league with Voldemort.

"He'll be fine, Charlie" Riley promised "Will is a strong kid. Besides, he's got the whole of Slytherin behind him. No one is stupid enough to throw him under the bus, especially when they know he has you for a sister"

The Muggleborn smiled and nodded, although it did nothing to help ease the uneasieness which had settled in her chest.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after Ted Tonks, Callum and their companions had moved on further down the river. Charlie sat outside the tent on sentry duty as Hermione and Riley had gone to bed, Harry sat in the kitchen pouring over the Marauders map and Ron was lying on the sofa listening to his radio.

A twig snapping, reached the Slytherin's senses as she turned her attention towards the noise. It was coming from within the forest surrounding their protective barriers. Glancing over her shoulder the 17-year-old pushed herself to her feet, dusted off any dirt and leaves which may have clung to her and them walked towards the noise, to investigate its disturbance.

Outside of the clearing, Charlie twisted her wand between her fingers as she made her way -as quietly as possible- towards the edge of the protective shields. She didn't know exactly where they ended, which was why she had to be extra careful to not step over the barrier and expose not only herself, but the others as well.

Reaching the edge of the barrier, the rustling of the leaves and snapping of twigs echoed, causing the Slytherin to turn in the direction of the noise. She froze. There, walking towards her were three men, two of which were carrying what appeared to be bodies. The three men passed her by without as much as a glance in her direction, but it was the third man who noticed something not right in the forest.

Doubling back the Slytherin swallowed inaudiably as the man stood directly in front of her one the otherside of the protective barriers "What's that?" he asked "What's that smell?" he breathes in deeply, before turning to the sound of muffled thumping as one of his men dropped the body it had been carrying to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"It's heavy!" the man complained

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to carry it?"

The second man nodded "Yeah, thank-you"

"Don't be ridiculous. Pick it up"

Charlie clenched her hands angrily as the men conversed about the body as if it was a piece of trash, rather than a human being.

The man did as he was instructed, and the three of them left the vicinity.

Charlie sighed in relief, "Who are they?" she asked, feeling a presence behind her.

"Snatchers," Harry answered, stepping up beside her "Good to know Riley's enchantments work"

"Yeah," the Slytherin nodded. "He could smell it..." she mumured "...he could smell my perfume"

Harry looked mildly surprised "Didn't know you wore any" he pointed out

"Until recently I havent," Charlie answered "Nikki said that just because im a tom-boy, doesnt mean I should wear something that makes me a girl. The pefume is an athlete type thing." she explained

Harry nodded "Maybe we should leave?" he asked "You know, given the fact that there are Snatchers in the area"

The Slytherin nodded "We'll leave in the morning. Let them rest first." she nodded towads the tent "No point lowering the protective enchantments when we _know_ there are Snatchers around"

"OK," the Gryffindor agreed "You want me to finish the watch?"

"I can do it," Charlie smiled "Go get some sleep."

She watched as he appraoched the mouth of the tent "Harry, where's the locket?" she asked

"Ron is still wearing it," Harry answered

Charlie nodded "Remind me to take it from him, tomorrow" she stated

"Will do," Harry nodded "Goodnight, Charlie"

"Goodnight, Harry" the Slytherin bid, as she watched him disappear back into the tent, before settling down near the campfire once more, and staring into the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not so sure what to make of this chapter, but at least we got some information on Will and the others at Hogwarts. Didnt see this scene in the film which was a minor disappointment, but eh, what can you do? Anyway, I will try and get these updates out earlier in the night from now on, because I'll agree that staying up until early hours of the morning is not helping. Night all.**

**I hope you all have a fantastic Easter.**

**Leave me your thoughts...thank you.**

**~*Kara***~

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25 April 2011 at 04:41am_


	10. Losing Faith

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** DJScales, Fan of Fics, BamaRose, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101** _and_ **Razmend.**

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**Fan of Fics**__, I want to use your's and __**Forever Dreaming Grace's**__ idea of Riley leaving the group, but I can't find a suitable reason for her to loose faith in the journey, or lose sight of the bigger picture. If either or both of you could give me a reason to interpertate that that would be brilliant. I am always open to ideas of my readers, and will do my best to use them if needed._

_Glad you all had a happy Easter...I got 13 Easter eggs to eat, and a bloody bad wisdom tooth, so I can't eat them :(_

_Onto the chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Faith<strong>

* * *

><p>Next morning, Charlie awoke with a small groan as the sun seeped down through the canopy of the trees and glinted through the protective barriers around the camp. Reaching up and rubbing her hand over her tired eyes, the Slytherin pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down upon the campfire which had burned itself out throughout the night, she had fallen asleep on Sentry duty. With a small shake of her head, the Slytherin pushed herself to her feet, brushed off the leaves and dirt that clung to her and hurried back into the tent.<p>

"Harry!" she whispered, shaking the Gryffindor as she found him asleep on the table, the Marauders Map and Radio strewn around him. The map was still working and the young Slytherin could see who was awake at Hogwarts, no students, only professors. Snape was in the Headmasters office, as the Carrows headed in the direction of his office, and Professor McGonagall and Jenn was in the transfiguration office together

_Mhmm, I wonder what those two are discussing,_ the Slytherin thought as she stared at Jenn's name for a few moments, before shaking her head and staring at the Carrow siblings who had reached the corridor where Snape's office now stood. _I wonder if he knows? I have to warn him!_

Abandoning Harry, the young Slytherin snatched at the beaded bag and pulled out the picture frame of Phineas "Phineas?" she questioned quietly, "Phineas...its urgent!"

"What is it Miss Hunter?" the portrait complained "It is 10:00am on a Monday. What could you possibly want at this hour?"

Charlie ignored his tone "I need you to warn Professor Snape," she told him "The Carrows are on the way to his office. I do not know what they want, and I have no right to know, but Professor Snape is my godfather, and I would like to warn him that he is about to have a visit from two Death Eaters"

Phineas stared at her, before sighing, and then edged out of the portrait, all the while muttering 'Treating my like a bloody messenger bird!'

The young Slytherin smiled and returned to the map, after she had put Phineas back into the bag. She watched as the Carrows entered the headmaster offices, before jumping as Harry stirred beside her.

"Good morning, sunshine" Charlie smiled

"You are way to chipper," Harry complained "What time is it?"

Charlie checked the watch on her wrist "10:05am," she answered "I think we best get going...before those Snatchers decide to come back"

Harry stood and stretched, rubbing his eyes "I'll get Ron, you get the girls"

"Aye-aye, Captain" the Slytherin saluted before disappearing into the girls room to wake Hermione and Riley.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After at least half an hour, the tent had been packed up and the protective barriers had been taken down. Regrouping in the middle of the clearing, the five friends took hold of one another and disappeared with a distinctive loud _crack_.

They apparated to another new campsite, it felt about the seventh one that week. Compromisation seemed to be the only thing they were ever good at, but how they kept getting compromised was another thing all together.

"Maybe Ron was right?" Hermione suggested "maybe the name is jinxed"

Charlie frowned "But these were Snatchers," she pointed out, after the Bookworm had set up tent. Ron was inside listening to his Radio and Riley was looking over her puzzle that Dumbledore had left her once more. She was no where near close to figuring it out. And it was driving her completely mental. "Why would they come if we said Moldyshort's name"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed "that doesnt make sense. Snatchers are supposed to take their victims to the Ministry"

The radio inside the tent crackled again "What is he expecting to hear?" Harry asked

"Anything other than bad news," Hermione sighed "Just leave him, it comforts him"

"It sets my teeth on edge," Harry responded

Charlie nodded "I know he wants comfort, Hermione" she sighed "But everytime the broadcaster comes on, my heart is in my throat, because im afraid of what we'll hear. What if he does hear his family, what are we supposed to do? We're on the run remember?"

The bookworm sighed. She knew that. "We'll rest here tonight," she explained "If anything goes wrong, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning"

Harry and Charlie nodded

"Im going to make some tea," Hermione added, disappearing into the tent

Charlie lowered her head into her hands "What are we doing out here, Harry?" she asked

"I don't know, Charlie" the Gryffindor answered, with a shake of his head "I just don't know"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

They moved again a week later, Apparating to the bank of a lock, somewhere in England. As usual as soon as they appeared, Ron broke away from the group and curled up on his bed with his radio. Riley went back to researching or doing her puzzle, while Hermione, Charlie and Harry discussed their next moves.

"They don't know what they're doing, do they?" Ron asked, one evening as he and Riley watched the others in the kitchen

Riley looked up "We all don't," she answered "We are just a couple of kids, after all"

"Maybe we should have taken Remus up on his offer?" Ron asked

"Charlie wouldnt allow that," Riley answered

Ron scoffed "It's got nothing to do with Charlie," he pointed out "We can stand up to her, you know? Can't be afraid of her, for the rest of your life!"

"Who says I was afraid of her?" Riley asked

Ron gave her a pointed look

"Im not afraid of her," Riley answered "Charlie, just usually makes all the decisions. She's the physical side of our group, im logistics, and Charlie is physical combat. You know that"

The red head looked unconvinced.

The two fell silent, before Riley gasped and jumped to her feet "Oh, My God!" she cried "That's it!"

"What is?" Ron asked, confused

"I'll tell you in a minute," the Genius responded, reaching for a book on the coffee table beside her.

Charlie appeared from the kitchen "What's going on?" she asked

"The sword of Gryffindor," Riley answered "it's goblin-made"

"Brilliant!" the Slytherin frowned

Riley smiled "No, you don't understand," she shook her head "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger"

Harry and Hermione had joined them at this point.

"Okay..." Charlie drew out, still not seeing the connection

"You've already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" Riley asked "Tom Riddle's diary, in the Chamber of Secrets"

Harry nodded "With a Basilisk fang." he answered "If you're telling me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag..."

"Don't you see?" Riley asked

"See what?" Charlie frowned, picking up the book and glancing at the page

Riley sighed "In the Chamber of Secrets, Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor"

Harry nodded

"It's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom," Riley added

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger" Harry repeated, everything clicking into place.

Riley nodded "Exactly, which is why -"

"It can destroy Horcruxes," Hermione finished, realization dawning.

Charlie was the only one still lost "Im still not with you," she sighed

"You don't have to be," Riley responded, "This is why Dumbledore left the sword to you in his will Harry," she added "Charlie was left the sword of Slytherin because she is a direct descendant, and you because we would need it for the Horcurxes"

Hermione grinned "You are brilliant, Riley. Truly"

Riley smiled "Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and percieve clearly that which others overlook" she explained

"This is brilliant, and everything," Charlie interrupted "But there is just one ittsy, bittsy, teeny, tiny, little problem, the swords have been stolen"

Harry, Hermione and Riley fell silent

"Well, its obvious Dumbledore made copies," Hermione started "he didnt hand them over last year, because he needed Gryffindor's sword to destroy the locket -"

"- and he must have realized that the Ministry wouldn't let us have them, if he put it in his will -" Riley added on

"- so he made copies -"

"- and put the fakes in the glass cases -"

"- and he left the real ones...where?" Charlie asked

The four friends stared at one another in silence

"Think!" whispered Hermione "Think! Where would he have left it?"

Charlie leaned forwards "Well, it wouldnt be at Hogwarts" she complained

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione suggested

"Shrieking Shack?" Riley offered "Nobody ever goes in there"

Harry shook his head "He would have hid the swords, somewhere we'd least expect"

Suddenly the lights were distinguished from the lamp.

Riley turned to Ron, who had once sat beside her "Ron?" she questioned "What are you doing? I can't see!"

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" asked Ron

"What?" the other four questioned

Ron snorted as he stared back at them through the darkness "You four carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks, as the light was returned.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked

"Problem?" Ron questioned "There is no problem, not according to you or Charlie, anyway"

There were several _plunks_ on the canvas which indicated that it had started to rain.

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy" Harry encouraged "Spit it out"

"All right, I'll spit it out" Ron nodded "But don't expect me to be grateful, and skip around the tent because there's some other damn thing we've gotta find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know!"

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk. _The rain was falling harder and heavier.

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," he continued "you know, with nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around for a few weeks, we'd have achieved someting!"

"I thought you knew what you signed up for," Harry spoke

"Yeah, I thought I did too" Ron nodded

Moving around the table, Harry moved towards his best fiend "Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand" he addressed the red head "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying a 5 star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every ther day? Did you think you would be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron shouted "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a plan!"

"We told you everything Dumbledore told us," Harry responded "and in case you havent noticed we already have a Horcrux!" he pointed at the locket

Ron shrugged indifferently "Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them"

Hermione reached out to Ron "Ron. Please, take -" she begged. He pushed her away "Please take the Horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying any of this, if you hadnt been wearing it all day!"

"Yeah he would!" Charlie hissed, "You think we're stupid or something? D'you think Harry and I havent noticed the whispered conversations? D'you think we didnt guess you were thinking this stuff?"

Riley looked scared "Charlie, we weren't -"

"Don't lie!" Ron snarled at her "You said it too! You said you were disappointed that they didnt have a plan! You said you'd thought they had a bit more to go on than this!"

"I didn't say it like that!" Riley squeaked "Charlie - I didn't!" she cried

The rain was pounding on the tent, tears were pouring down Riley's face

"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron

"Search me," responded Ron

"Go home then!" Charlie hissed

"Yeah, maybe I will!" Ron shouted, and he took several steps towards Harry. Charlie got between them. "Do you know why I listen to that radio, all night?" he asked "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum!"

"You think we're not listening?" Harry retorted "You think we don't know how this feels?"

"No you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead, you have no family!" Ron shot back.

The temperature in the tent dropped rapidly, as Harry lunged at the red head.

"Stop. Stop!" Hermione cried, as she tried to break them apart "Charlie!" she cried desperately

The Slytherin sighed and hurried across the room, she grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the red head "Just go, Ron!" she snapped "Go back to your parents! Pretend you got over your stupid illness, and Mummy'll be able to feed you up!"

Ron made a move for his wand.

Charlie reacted -and without thinking- hit him square in the face.

Ron stumbled, his lip was cut from where Charlie had struck him, and he glared heatedly at her from the floor.

"Go on!" the Slytherin snapped "Leave the Horcrux, and get out of here!"

Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He then round on Hermione "What are you doing?" he demanded of her

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking distraught

"Are you coming or you staying?" Ron asked

"I..." she stammered, glancing around at Harry and Charlie, and then back at Ron "Im staying" she answered "Ron, we promised we would go with them. We said we'd help -"

Ron shook his head "Whatever. Come on, Rils!" and he grabbed the Genius's hand and pulled her from the tent.

"Leave her go!" Charlie yelled, racing out of the tent after Ron "Ronald Weasley, you let her go right now! I don't care whether you're leaving or not, but Riley stays!"

She followed them towards the edge of the trees; she could see and hear Riley trying to reason with Ron, before there was a c_rack_, and the two Gryffindors disappeared.

Charlie stopped dead in her tracks, and glared at the place Ron had been standing a few minutes ago with her best friend. She clenched her hands tightly into fists at her side, and felt the overwhelming urge to hit something.

"Im going to kill him!" she snarled, returning to the tent, a few minutes after she had witnessed Ron take Riley and Disapparate. Her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face.

Hermione had dropped down into a chair and began to cry; Harry reached for a blanket and threw it over the bookworm. He then picked up the locket, and moved to place it over his head.

_**"Accio Locket!"**_ Charlie flicked her wand, and caught the locket in the other

Hermione and Harry looked around at her "What are you doing?" the bookworm asked, through her tears

"It causes more trouble than it is worth," Charlie answered, without looking at them "It doesnt affect me like it affects you; so no one wears it but me!"

And with that she turned and disappeared into the girls bedroom, climbed into her own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the sound of the pounding rain outside. As it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh! So, I decided in using **_**Forever Dreaming Grace**_** and **_**Fan of Fics's **_**of Riley going with Ron, but she didnt leave willingly. That part of the idea belongs to **_**Fan of Fics**_**. So I thank both of you for the idea. Credit will be given where it is due, to anyone who can provide a good enough idea for me to work with. No garauntee's that I will include it, but I will give it a shot.**

**Would have had this up earlier, but I had to re-start it several times, because it was just not fitting together.**

**I would like to also note that I will be making a timetable for updates. Once it is done, I will post it on my profile so you can all see what days to expect updates of all my stories. It is only fair on me, because I have to be truthful, im not feeling AT all well these past couple of days, and sleep is a very important factor in it all. So goodnight. God bless.**

**Anyway (in immense pain) im off to bed.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26 April 2011 at 03:26am_


	11. A Christmas Wish

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Fan of Fics, Forever Dreaming Grace, BamaRose** _and_ **Matt-Hardy-Lover-101**_. Okay up until now, I have had the locket not react to Charlie in the same way it does the others. But maybe it does effect her, just not in the same way it does her friends...can anyone see the effects it has on her in this chapter? I will admit it may be a little hard, so if you can't see the effects don't worry, I will point them out next chapter._

**Author's Note Two: **_**Forever Dreaming Grace: **__yes I used 'Moldyshorts' I really don't like using 'You-Know-Who' all the time, its annoying. And Charlie just loves giving nicknames. And it sounds like something she would use._

_**Fan of Fics**__ you are most welcome. I always try to interact with the reader as much as possible. And if there is a particular thing you would like to see, don't hestiate to ask and I will try and use it. Promise._

_**Mat-Hardy-Lover-101**__ well, it was a reflex. He went for his wand, she protected herself. Self-defence. She __**may**__ apologize, but this is Charlie we are talking about after all._

_**BamaRose**__ the end of the story, is still in the works. But I have an idea for it. I hope it will be good enough for you lovely people. Until then..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Wish<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Come child..."<em>

_Said an eerie voice, it was beckoning her onwards, like a mother would a child. But there was no one around for miles. The only thing that was around was the crunching of the gravel beneath her feet and the misty atmosphere which wrapped around her with every move she made. The moonlight illuminated the path ahead of her, and cast eerie glows over the gravestones on either side of the path. Why was she here? The voice of the mist had disappared for now, but she could hear it every now and again beckoning her onwards. She complied and moved further into the mist._

_"Over here my dear child,"_

_She turned, and there standing in front of her was a woman. The woman had shoulder length black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a black cloak over her shoulders and the hood rested lightly against her back. She was holding her hand out to the child in front of her._

_The child took it "Why am I here?" she asked_

_The woman pointed a gravestone that stood a few feet away, but she didnt speak._

_A small frown slid onto the child's face as she turned in the direction of the gravestone and moved forward, with anticipation and slight fear of what she might find. The wet grass muffled her footsteps as silence fell over the whole Graveyard._

_She stopped in front of the gravestone and stared at the headstone, her breathing caught in her throat at the name which stared back at her:_

_**Serena Hunter**_

_**1962 - 1997**_

_**May She Rest In Peace**_

Charlie gave a start, as she sat bolt upright in bed. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart rate increased beneath her hand. The last remanants of her dream lingering in her minds eye, as she attempted to control her breathing. Tears pricked her eyes as she gazed around the quiet tent...

_Tent_ she told herself _im safe. Im in the tent! It was just a dream_

Swallowing hard Charlie rolled out of her bunk and sighed heavily as she pressed head against the wooden bars separating the top bunk from the bottom. The same bunk, Riley was sleeping in. "Riley..." she breathed out quietly, trying not to wake the others. Hermione's bed was empty, which wasnt much of a surprise, the bookworm often fell asleep in the living area having fallen asleep while reading or something like that.

When the Gryffindor genius didnt answer, Charlie looked up and raised her hand to grab her best friend and shake her awake "Riley!" she said again, but frowned when her hand came in contact with an empty bed "Rils..." she trailed off, looking up at the bed.

Then it hit her.

The fight last night flooded her mind, pushing all remanants of her dream completely out of her mind.

_That's right_ Charlie thought, the ache in her chest returning, and this time it wasnt from her nightmare. The fight with Ron the previous night, and the fact that when he had stormed out of the tent he had taken Riley with him. The young Slytherin sighed, and lowered her head once more.

This was going to be difficult.

Breakfast was a silent affair, Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, clearly showing that she had not slept a wink last night. Harry kept playing with his breakfast, and Charlie's mind was reeling from both her dream and the fact that Riley wasnt there anymore.

_They have gone!_ she kept telling herself as she dressed and packed away her things _they have gone and are not coming back!_ it was difficult to digest, but it was the truth. Riley's protective enchantments would prove that both she and Ron would never find them again. Riley was about to be cast away by her own magic.

"Charlie..." Harry's voice broke the silence in which surrounded the Slytherin as she packed. It was an hour after their usual leaving time, and Charlie knew it was because Hermione wanted to linger incase Ron did somehow return. The protective shields had been taken down, and now they were just waiting. Charlie just hoped Riley would talk sense into the red head and return before it was too late. And hopefully, she would be able to find them after they had moved again. "...we're leaving"

Charlie nodded, but didnt look back at him "I'll be there in a minute," she mumured, staring down at the charm bracelet on her wrist. It was the same one Nikki had bought her back in her first year at Hogwarts. There were several charms dangling form the silver chain, four of which were the crests of the Hogwarts founders, and the fifth was of the Hogwarts crest itself. Each year the charm braclet recieved an extra charm, but for the past two years, things had gotten quickly out of hand and the charm had been forgotten. Broken.

Like the Hogwarts five friendship.

It was broken.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

They Apparated onto a stoney clifftop.

The instant they had arrived, Hermione dropped Harry's hand and walked away. Charlie took the beaded bag from the bookworm and fished out the tent which had only just been packed away. Pointing her wand she muttered a simple charm and watched as the shelter inflated and lodged itself onto the ground, glancing over her shoulder she saw Harry flicking his wand in different directions as he set up the protective enchantments, and Hermione sitting a few spaces away sobbing into her hands.

The Slytherin sighed, as she watched her friend, she knew that Hermione needed comforting; but she couldnt bring herself to do it. Something inside her had frozen and it felt like a deadweight. Swallowing hard and looking away, Charlie ducked into the tent, dropped the beaded bag on the kitchen table and curled up on the sofa, her head buried its pillows.

This was going to be a long journey.

Midnight drew in quickly, and after moving Hermione into the girls bedroom, the Slytherin curled up on the sofa with the Marauders map in her hands, since Riley had left she had taken to looking at it, hoping that she would somehow see Ron and Riley appear back at the castle; of course that would never happen, what with Riley being a Muggleborn and everything. But would Ron really goes as far as to abandon the Genius and return to the castle without her?

Charlie hoped not.

Hermione's sobs echoed out from the bedroom, and the Slytherin had to fight the urge to tell the bookworm to shut up! Yes it was cruel, but right now she didnt care. OK, she understood that Hermione missed Ron, but she missed Riley too; and crying over the fact that they were gone wasnt going to help anyone.

In her determination to ignore the bookworm, Charlie turned her attention back to the map and stared at the far bottom corner in the Dungeons, where the Slytherin Common room was situated. Clustered together on the sofa's and chairs, near the fireplace were her usual friends. She stared at their names: Daphne, Draco, Millicent, Pansy, Blaise, Nathan and even Will. Did they know she was watching them? Did they know that she was thinking about them constantly, wishing away the days where she would be with them once more. Often she found herself thinking back on the days where she would roam the castle with her friends at her side, running riots and staging defences against the teachers, saving Hogwarts from the Dark Forces and fighting Dragons, and merpeople and Voldemort.

Hogwarts was her life...it was her home. It was where she had friends, a family...it was the only place that held the history of her past.

But home was a very far away place for her now.

Footsteps sounded from the mouth of the tent, and the Slytherin looked up to see Harry return. She offered him a small smile, and watched as he sat own opposite her.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, guestering to the map

Charlie shook her head "I thought Ron would go back to Hogwarts," she answered, her voice hoarse from the lack of use "But then I wondered if he would really leave Riley like that, I mean, she can't really return to Hogwarts. Would he really be that cruel as to leave her behind?"

"No," Harry answered, shaking his head "Ron's alot of things, but he wouldnt abandon Riley like that"

The Slytherin nodded and lowered her gaze back to the map "Do you want to look?" she asked, holding it out to him "Ginny's in her dorm room..."

Harry took the map

"...Im gonna keep watch," the Slytherin added getting to her feet and leaving through the mouth of the tent.

Hermione had fallen silent...maybe...just _maybe_...she had cried herself to sleep.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Will looked up from his Dark Arts homework with a sigh, he was sitting on the floor near the fire in the Slytherin table attempting to finish the homework that the new Professor Carrow had set them the previous day. Whilst he was doing this the 7th year Slytherins were discussing ways of getting under the new Professors skins, and showing that they werent going down without a fight.

"When no one thought this school could get any worse," Draco stated, as he pulled back into the black leather sofa

"Hogwarts was better _before_ all this!" Will pointed out, dropping his quill onto the table "But im guessing that was because there was more than just purebloods walking around" he sighed.

It wasnt hard to tell that he missed the Muggleborns that used to roam the castle, two of which were like sisters to him. The Hogwarts Genius, Riley Spirit and the Muggleborn Slytherin, Charlie Hunter.

Daphne surveyed the 13-year-old sadly, before reaching down and squeezing his shoulder "They'll come back, Will" she promised "You can bet that Charlie'll come back as soon as she realizes whats happening here. You know how she is"

Her friends nodded. Each of them often wondered how their Muggleborn friend would react if she was here with them now, sitting in their classes with them, having to listen to the Carrow siblings talk about Muggles and how they are filth beyond nature, how they didnt deserve to have children because they bred like Rabbits. It wasnt hard to imagine her standing up and retaliating in way that would put most Purebloods to shame.

"How much trouble did you get in, Will?" Nikki asked, as she sat on the arm of one of the armchairs

"Not much," Will answered "I guess the fact that my mum and Snape are a couple now, saved me to say the least"

"I think it has more to do with it than that," Nathan pointed out "Snape would never punish a Slytherin severely"

Nikki turned in his direction "With Alectro and Amycus here, Snape has to confide to their rules, not his" she explained "This isnt his school! Its the Dark Lord's school"

"Possessive little git, isnt he?" William asked "He has the school, the Ministry, _and_ he wants Charlie and total domination of the Wizarding world" he looked up at the older students "Is there anything he doesnt want?"

Marcus surveyed the 13-year-old "You're starting to sound like Charlie," he said

"Good!" Will nodded "Someone needs too!"

The other Slytherin's exchanged estranged looks

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked

"Well, think of it this way," Will spoke again "What would Charlie do if she was here?"

Blaise frowned "She'd fight back," he answered "Its reflex for Charlie to fight back..."

"Exactly!" Will nodded "Then why arent we fighting back?" he asked "Why are we sitting around and letting them do this to us? This is _our_ school!"

The older Slytherins exchanged looks, Will had been hanging around Charlie for too long, he was starting to sound exactly like her. Like he was fuelling her spirit or something. "But what can we do?" Millicent asked

"We can fight back!" Will all but shouted, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Galleon sized coin and dropped it onto the table

The others stared at it, realization dawning.

"There is only ten of us, Will" Draco explained, trying to let him down easily "What can we do?"

Will looked up at him "10 against 2," he pointed out "The odds are in our favour. But you're forgetting that we also have Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff beside us. That's what? Thirty of us..." he looked expectant "Think about it? Would Charlie sit around and let this happen?" he asked

The older Slytherins were silent. They all knew the answer to that one.

"No," Will answered his own question "No! Charlie, wouldn't sit around! Charlie would be out there fighting! Charlie wouldnt care if there were Death Eaters in the school, she'd be striking fear everywhere she could. She'd prove that we are stronger than they are! She'd want to prove that we are not going down without a fight, and if they want to take over our school, then they have to go through us first!"

He grabbed the Galleon from the table and tapped it with his wand.

Instantly the Slytherin DA members felt theirs warm in their pockets, and pulled them out one after the others. Small writing burned brightly on their coins.

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**

Daphne stared at her coin, as her best friend words echoed throughout her mind _"You can always reinstate the DA if you have too!"_

"Show that we are not going down without a fight," she mumured

"What?" the others questioned turning in her direction

Daphne looked up "Will's right!" she confirmed "Charlie's final words at the end of last year," she grinned "_Show You-Know-Who that we are not going down without a fight!"_

Will nodded feverishly as he stared at Daphne "What do you say?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

The Slytherins exchanged looks, Charlie's words lingering on their minds, as their coins burned in the palms of their hands.

"How do we tell everyone else?" Pansy asked, looking towards Will and Daphne, a grin plastered on her face.

Will gazed around at the 7th years, a grin sliding onto his features. He shrugged and spoke: "What would Charlie do?" he asked

The 7th years exchanged looks - they knew _exactly_ what they would have to do. Not only would it be a Charlie thing to do, but it would also show the Death Eaters that they werent giving up without a fight.

This was their castle; their school, and they didnt take too well to intruders. Especially intruders who where killers.

That night, when the rest of the school slept, a handful of Slytherins (lead by Marcus, Adrian and Nikki) left the Slytherin common room and graffited the surrounding halls of the castle, with different slogans.

One of which read:

_**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**_

_**REINSTATED, AND STILL RECRUITING!**_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The weather was getting colder with each passing day. Using the Invisibility Cloak, Charlie had Disapparated to a near-by villiage and taken some Spaghetti Bolognese and tinned pears from the shelf, and headed back to her friends. Naturally it took her a while to find where the tent had been considering the Protective enchantments that had been put up, but finally she had sent out a patronus and at least half an hour later Harry had come to find her. Leading her back to the tent.

While they waited for supper to cook, Hermione had ventured out of the tent, as Harry and Charlie remained inside. The Slytherin reading over the books Dumbledore had left her, and Harry staring at the Snitch.

"Didnt Hermione tell you they had flesh memories?" Charlie asked, looking up from her position on the couch

"Yeah," Harry nodded, holding the snitch "She also thinks Dumbledore has hidden something inside, and that it would open at my touch"

Charlie frowned "But its the snitch you caught at your very first Quidditch game"

"I got that," Harry responded

"Well, you didnt catch that Snitch," Charlie retorted, pushing herself up "You nearly swallowed it!" she reminded him. She pushed herself to her feet, and ventured into the kitchen to check on the food.

Harry watched her go, and turned back to the Snitch as he pressed it to his lips. Faintly, on the side of the golden ball; words appeared. "Charlie!" the Gryffindor called

"What?" Charlie asked, hurrying back in from the kitchen "What's wrong..."

"You were right!" Harry said, passing her the Snitch "Look!"

Taking the Snitch, the Slytherin gazed at the side "_'I open at the close'"_ she read

"Yeah, what's that mean?" Harry asked

"Its a riddle," Charlie answered simply "I'll try and figure it out, but in all honesty, I think you ought to figure it out. Dumbledore left it, and whatever is inside it, to you. Not me" she passed him back the Snitch "Go get Hermione, supper is ready"

Harry nodded, pocketed the Snitch and ventured outside in the evening air.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...At first I thought it was an eye," Hermione said, as she sat across from Charlie and beside Harry at the small table as they ate supper. She pushed her copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ towards the Slytherin "but now I don't think it is..." she was pointing at an odd symbol which had been etched into the page

Charlie frowned "I never took Ancient Runes, Hermione" she pointed out "You're best guess would be to talk to Ril -" she cut herself off, and went back to her food.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, before the bookworm continued "I know neither of you took Anicent Runes. But it isnt a rune, and it isnt anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary. Somebody inked it in."

Charlie looked back up

"It isn't part of the book," Hermione went on "Somebody drew it"

Harry stared at the symbol "Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding," he told the two of them

"Why would someone draw it in a children's book?" Charlie asked

Hermione shook her head "I don't know," she answered

The three of them were silent for a few minutes, before Harry broke it "I've been thinking," he started

"That's never good," Charlie teased

Harry glared "I-I want to go to Gordic's Hollow," he finished "It's where I was born. It's where my parents died"

Charlie perked up "Oh, hello...Road Trip" she grinned

Hermione sighed "That's exactly where he'll expect you to go because it means something to you"

"And that's a bad thing?" Charlie asked

"Oh course it is!" Hermione responded

The Slytherin frowned

"But it means something to him too, Hermione" Harry interrupted "You-Know-Who almost died there"

Charlie lowered her gaze as she remembered back on the dream she had at Grimmuald Place, and how Voldemort had stood over her crib as she slept, that night 16-years-ago.

"I mean, isnt that exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a Horcrux?" Harry asked, breaking through Charlie's thoughts "Charlie, back me up here!" he added turning in her direction

Charlie shook her head and looked up "Yeah. Whatever..."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked

"Fine," the Slytherin nodded, getting to her feet "I'll wash up, shall I?" and in hopes of something to do, and to avoid the quesioning gaze of Hermione. The Slytherin grabbed the empty plates and hurried back into the kitchen to wash up.

Hermione hesitated "It's dangerous, Harry" she told him "But even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there. I think it's possible something else is hidden there"

"What?" Harry asked

"The Swords," Hermione answered "If Dumbledore wanted you to find them, but didnt want them in the Ministry's hands, where better than to hide one of them that the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?" she asked

Charlie, who had reappeared from the kitchen, paused "Why would Dumbledore hide the Sword of Slytherin, at Godric's Hollow?" she asked "It has no connection there"

The bookworm turned in her direction "But would Dumbledore really separate the two swords?" she asked

"Its possible," Charlie nodded "I don't know..."

Harry hesitated "Hermione..."

The bookworm smiled, and ruffled his hair "Don't ever let me give you a haircut again," she responded

Charlie smirked, and turned away.

So they were going to Godric's Hollow...why did it seem that no good would come of this?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I told you leaving was a bad idea!" Riley scolded as she sat opposite Ron, at one of the tables in a dingy bar. It had been a whole week since the red head had stormed out on the cause, a whole week since they had seen either of their friends; and a whole week since either of them had found what they were looking for "I told you that once you were beyond the protective enchantments the risk of returning would be impossible!"

Ron glared at her from across the table "Riley -"

The Genius cut him off "Tell me to shut up, and I will curse you so bad..." she trailed "...You knew exactly what you were saying that night! You deserved everything that was coming to you, even the punch from Charlie"

Ron subconsciously rubbed his lip, which had a small graze from where he had been struck by the Slytherin "I know," he mumured "but I swear, half of it came from the locket. I swear it effected me more than the rest of you"

"Yeah, because you allowed it too!" Riley pointed out, lowering her gaze as a couple of snatchers entered the bar. She pulled her hood up further over her head, to cover her face from view and picked up her bottle of butterbeer

Ron glanced over his shoulder "Maybe we should leave?" he offered "Maybe, try out luck again with the others"

The genius nodded and finished her drink "I'd rather walk around in the forest for hours, than sit here under the watchful gaze of a couple of snatchers" she agreed. Finishing their drinks, both friends slid out from the booth, and headed for the door.

"Hey baby," shouted a drunker regular from the window. His gaze leered at Riley as she passed "Want to come have a drink with us?"

The Snatchers looked up from the bar and in their direction

Hoisting his bag up onto his shoulders more, Ron grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her towards him; wrapped an arm around her shoulders and herded her towards the door "Just keep your head down," he instructed "They won't recognize if they can't see you"

"Okay," she whispered, keeping her gaze on the floor as she walked. Trying to not to seem hasty.

The door was a few feet away from them, the group near the window were still calling, and Ron was still hearding Riley out of harms way. Within seconds they were crossing the threshold, and stepping out in the cool wintry air.

"We need to find a place to Disapparate," Riley whispered, as they moved away from the pub "Somewhere secluded"

The pub door opened behind them "Oi! You two!" someone yelled

Ron chanced a glance over his shoulder "Snatchers!" he hissed "Quick!" and pushing Riley forward, they hurried down the pathway. The Snatchers followed. "We have to Disapparate! Now!"

"Oi!" the Snatchers called again "Stop, we're from the Ministry! We want to ask a couple of questions"

"We have to go!" Riley called back "We've left our daughter with a sitter, we werent supposed to be out this long"

Of course it was a complete lie, but she needed a cover story and quickly, and being around Charlie made lying seem like second nature.

Ron nodded in agreement _I hope Hermione doesn't hear about this_ he thought, his heart aching at the mention of the bookworm. He wanted to go back, to be with her. Whether they were at Hogwarts or on the run, he sometimes wished he hadnt said those things and just maybe the Hogwarts five would still be together, and he could be with Hermione again _and Fred_ he added as an after thought

"This shouldnt take too long," one of the Snatchers said, drawing his wand "Unless of course you have something to hide!"

"Nothing to hide," Riley answered, grabbing Ron's hand "Down here!" she led him down an alleyway "We can Disapparate at then end"

The Snatchers followed them "Then stop running away!"

_**"Stupefy!"**_ one of them yelled, and a bright red light flew over head.

Ron grabbed Riley and pushed her down, as the stunning spell hit the wall and disappared. "Go!" he shouted, pushing her forwards

"Grab 'em!" the head Snatcher yelled

Pounding footsteps hit the gravel beneath their feet, as Ron and Riley sprinted down the covered alleyway. Riley's hood and fallen down around her shoulders allowing the Snatchers to get a brief look of her, but they didnt see her face. Thankfully. Reaching for her wand, the Genius aimed it over her shoudler and fired off several Stunning spell; as Ron disarmed a near-by Snatcher. He snagged his wand and skidded to a halt, grabbing Riley around the waist and Disapparting with a _crack_.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A distinctive _crack_ was heard as three 17-year-old kids, appeared out of thin air in the middle of a snow-covered villiage. Harry, who had refused to take Polyjuice potion, and agreed when Hermione suggested putting a Dillusionment Charm over them incase there was anyone uninvited waiting for them, therefore, if there was, they would only see a middle-aged couple walking home with their 11-year-old daughter.

"Tell me again, why I had to have the little girl?" Charlie asked

Harry turned to her "Because your the youngest" he teased

"And the smallest," Hermione added

Charlie scowled "Im also the one who punches the hardest," she threatened "So keep picking on me for my age and height, and you'll know what Ron felt like!"

She hadnt realized what she had said, before she said it, and sighd when she heard Hermione hiccouph from behind her.

"Way to go Charlie!" Harry scolded

The Slytherin rolled her eyes "Sorry, _daddy!"_ she retorted "Hermione, I mean this in a friendly gesture, shut up!"

The bookworm looked as if she had just been slapped in the face "Oh, like you don't miss Riley!" she snapped

"Of course I do!" Charlie argued "But I don't cry over her every night! Ron made his choice, he wanted out!"she added "He's made his bed, now let him sleep in it!" and she turned away angrily

Hermione stared at the Slytherin, tears still in her eyes "It's starting," she whispered to Harry "Charlie's changing without Riley here to ground her"

"No, she's not" Harry brushed her off "She'll calm down." he took her hand "Come on"

They started into the villiage

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion," the bookworm fretted

Harry shook his head "No. This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else."

A bell sounded from the church up ahead, and two people left the Inn behind them "Good night. Ha-ha-ha." a man laughed happily

"I think it's Christmas Eve," Charlie spoke, staring up at the church where she could hear singing coming from inside, she glanced over her shoulder as her friends joined her "Listen!"

The church choir sung indistinctly from inside the brick walls of the building

"Do you think they'd be in there?" Harry asked, his eyes on the graveyard "My mum and dad"

Hermione nodded "I think they will," she confirmed

Charlie stared at the graveyard, her dream from about a week ago surfaced in her mind. Her mum's name on the headstone. She shuddered. _Its not real! Your mum's alive!_ she reminded herself, she would have known...would have heard if her mum had been killed.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard; Charlie pushed them open and ducked inside. Followed by her friends.

Breaking up into different groups, the three of them searched through the gravestones. Charlie was two headstones away from where Harry stood, and was brushing the snow off a grave. She gave a gasp as the snow fell away, to reveal the writing underneath.

_Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana._

Underneath the names were the dates of birth and death, beneath which was a small quotation.

_"'Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also'"_ the Slytherin read, before looking up at the sound of her name. Hermione stood a row away, and was beckoning her over. "What is it?" she asked, as she grew near

Hermione pointed at the tombstone in front of her. The grave was very old, weathered so that Charlie could just barely make out the name. "Ignotus Peverell"

"It's that sign," Charlie mumured, brushing snow off the top of the tombstone "Its the mark from the book..."

The bookworm nodded "Hey, Harry?" she called, looking up

Harry didnt answer

Getting to her feet, Charlie looked around "Oh, Harry" she mumured, sadly, spotting her friend near the back of the graveyard, staring at a headstone. She hurried to his side and gazed down at the white marble, which had the engraving of two names on it:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

And just like Kendra and Ariana's grave, there was a quotation under their names.

_"'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'"_ Charlie read. She glanced subtly at Harry, who was staring at his parents names.

Wrapping her arm around him, she rested her head on his shoulder as Hermione knelt in front of them and waved her wand. A wreath appeared.

"Merry Christmas, girls" Harry mumured, wiping his tears

Charlie and Hermione turned at the sound of his voice "Merry Christmas, Harry" they responded together, each staring sadly down at the grave of his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I didnt get around to making the schedule like planned. But I will do it.**

**Anyway, here is another chapter. I was going to do the whole scene in this one chapter, but it's getting late, im very tired and in pain (again). Hopefully my dentist can suggest a solution for me tomorrow, because I really can't go on like this anymore, its just too painful. Anyway, just took two painkillers and I believe it is time for me to get to bed. So I wish you goodnight/morning and god bless.**

**Oh before I go, I hope you appreciated the fact that I took the time to show what is happening at Hogwarts and with Riley and Ron, and not just sticking too the baseline. Im hoping to branch out more, to make Part 1 longer, so we don't have to wait too long for part 2.**

**Right im off to bed. Night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27 April 2011 at 04:48am_


	12. The Midnight Strike

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**BamaRose, Fan of Fics, NewFanFictionFan, DJScales, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Purple Sunshine56.**

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too:_

_**Purple Sunshine56**__: My friend and I worked this out a few nights ago, I cant remember the exact age we worked out for Voldemort when Charlie was born, but I do know it was late 30's, early 40s. I think, not sur._

_**Forever Dreaming Grace:**__ I couldnt agree more when you say Charlie would be so proud of Will. I really cant wait to write them back at Hogwarts for the final battle, it will be a beautiful moment, learning of everything he has done. She will be so proud._

_**NewFanFictionFan: **__Welcome back. Great to hear from you. Glad your enjoying the story so far, and thanks for the tips on my spelling. Really appreciate it._

_**BamaRose: **__Everyone hates that Ron pulled Riley with him, can't say I feel sorry for him, when they finally return. Charlie isnt the forgiving type. Is she?_

_Sorry I couldnt answer everyone, but its late and I want to get this out before I go to bed._

* * *

><p><strong>The Midnight Strike<strong>

* * *

><p>Feeling eyes on her, Charlie rolled her head to the side and tensed at the figure a few feet away staring at them "Guys," she mumured "There's someone watching us. By the church"<p>

Hermione glanced around too "That's Bathilda Bagshot," she stated

"Does the Dillusionment Charm extend to Magical folk?" Charlie asked

Hermione nodded "But we're standing infront of Harry's parent's grave," she responded "and I've just put a wreath on it. I think it's safe to say she knows who we are"

The woman, Bathilda, turned away from the three teens, pulled her cape closer to her and tottered away.

"Should we follow her?" Charlie asked

Hermione hesitated, it was clear she was ready to leave.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, and he headed towards the spot Bathilda had stood a few minutes ago. Hermione and Charlie hurried to catch him.

"I don't like this," Hermione squeaked, as they followed after the hobbling woman, down a narrow street

Charlie swallowed "But if she knew Dumbledore," she whispered "She might have one of the swords. Hopefully Gryffindor's,"

As they walked, they passed more and more windows which sparkled with multicoloured lights, and the outlines of Christmas trees were scene behind the curtains.

Casting a glance around Charlie stumbled as she walked into the back of Harry, who had stopped walking "What?" she asked "What is it?"

The Gryffindor didnt answer

"Harry?" the Slytherin frowned, looking over his shoulder, only to find he was staring at a house in front of him. It stood out from the rest, the hedge had grown wild, and rubble lay scattered around in the waist-length high grass. Most of the cottages around them were covered in ivy and snow, but the house in front of them, the top floor had been blown apart. It was obvious this was Harry's home.

The Fidelius Charm must have died with James and Lily.

"This is where they died," Harry voiced "This is where he murdered them"

Hermione approached both Harry and Charlie "I wonder why no one ever rebuilt it?" she questioned

"Maybe they can't," Charlie offered "Maybe it's like the injuries of Dark Magic and you can repair the damage"

Harry reached forward and touched the gate

"You're not going inside are you?" Hermione squeaked

Charlie glared at her "Leave him alone!" she hissed "It's his home!"

"It doesnt look safe!" the bookworm countered

The Slytherin opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off as a sign rose up in front of them and Harry let go of the gate. Upon the wood, were golden letters that read:

_**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981.**_

_**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**_

_**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard every**_

_**to have survived the Killing Curse.**_

_**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left**_

_**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**_

_**and as a reminder of the violene**_

_**that tore apart their family.**_

"There!" Charlie nodded "That is why we can see it! We're not Muggles!"

It was Hermione's turn to glare. But all or any retort was cut off as the same figure of the church standing directly beside them.

"Holy -" Charlie shrieked, jumping in surprise.

The woman beckoned them to follow her, as she turned and disappeared down the street once more. After exchanging looks, the three teens followed her closely.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Bathilda?" Charlie questioned, standing in the darkened room of the old woman's house. The woman in fact was trying to light a candle on the table "Here, let me do that" the Slytherin offered, taking the matchsticks, striking one and placing the flame against the wick of the candle.

The old woman studied the 17-year-old, as Harry brushed past them, picking up a photo on the opposite side of the room "Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" Harry asked, holding the picture up into the light.

Bathilda turned her attention off of Charlie and onto Harry, but didnt speak. She merely picked up the candle, before pointing at Harry, then Charlie, then herself and finally towards the ceiling.

"I think she want's us to go upstairs with her," Charlie frowned

Hermione shrugged "All right, let's go"

Bathilda shook her head feverishly, pointed once again at Charlie and Harry, then herself, and then the ceiling.

"She only wants us," Harry told the bookworm

"Why?" Hermione asked cautiously

Charlie shrugged "Maybe she does have the swords, but Dumbledore told her to only give them to us?" she offered a suggestion

Hermione hesitated "Well, OK, but hurry back!"

"Lead the way," Harry told Bathilda.

The woman seemed to understand him, because she shuffled towards the stairs. Appearing behind Charlie, Harry motioned for her to go first, and the two disappeared upstairs after Bathilda.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"_**Lumos**_!" Harry mumured, the tip of his wand igniting and sending light over everything around him.

Charlie mimicked his action, as she stepped out onto the landing, but kept close to Harry who stepped out behind her. The Horcrux around her neck started to beat faster, causing a frown to slip onto Charlie's face, she reached up and touched the locket. "I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered

"You're starting to sound like Hermione," Harry whispered back "Look at the size of her, we could easily overpower her if we had too"

"Do you not remember that it's not the size of something that's threatening?" Charlie asked "How many times do you tease me about my height, and how many fists fights have I been in?" she asked

The Gryffindor nodded "Good point. But she's older than you are," he added "Weaker even"

"Don't be fooled by what's on the outside," Charlie warned him, jumping when she felt Bathilda brush against her hand, and pull her further into the dingy bedroom. "Harry!" she squeaked

Harry caught her hand "Im right here!" he promised. He turned to Bathilda "Do you have anything for us?" he asked

The old woman merely stared at them, seemingly intrigued by the tips of their wands.

"Do you have anything for us?" Harry repeated

Bathilda closed her eyes, and several things happened at once. Charlie felt the Horcrux twitch beneath her shirt; and Harry stumbled slightly behind her before speaking in a cold high voice, which wasnt his own.

"Keep them there!"

"What?" the Slytherin asked, turning to look over her shoulder "Harry, you all right?"

The Gryffindor nodded "Yeah, headrush" he told her

Charlie frowned, Harry had never had headrush before.

"Have you got anything for us?" Harry tried again, turning to Bathilda.

The woman pointed to the corner of the room, where a cluttered dressing table stood beneath a curtained window.

Without hesitation, Harry moved further into the room, Bathilda followed; although her walk started to give way. Watching from her place near the door, Charlie raised her wand and aimed it at the old woman.

"_Nagini!"_ Charlie hissed

Harry paused and turned. Bathilda also stopped between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, turned on the spot and stared at Charlie through slit like eyes. She opened her mouth and fangs appeaered from the top gums.

"_Princess!"_ Bathilda hissed "_Your father awaits your return! He comes!"_

Charlie connected her gaze with Harry, and motioned with her head for him to come back to her side. But the Gryffindor hadnt taken more than a step forwards, when Bathilda's body collapsed to the ground, and the giant snake, which was Nagini slithered out from the clothes. The snake struck, dividing Harry and Charlie from one another.

"Hermione!" the Slytherin yelled

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yells, followed by the sounds of crashing and a heavy thud "Charlie!"

Nagini reared into the air, and lunged at Harry snapping her jaws as he fended her off with a wooden chair. Pulling back, Nagini struck again, smashing Harry through a brick wall and into the bedroom of the house next door.

Charlie's eyes widened, as she scrambled to her feet, snatched up her wand and pointed it at the moving mass that was her best male friend and Voldemort's snake. _**"Expulso!"**_ she yelled, her spell hitting the snake, which uncoiled itself from around the Gryffindor and slithered back through the rubble towards her.

"_No!"_ Harry hissed

"_Yess..."_ Nagini responded, in her own langauge "_Yess...must keep Princessss...Massster wantsss the Princesss..."_

As Nagini drew closer, Charlie felt the Horcrux's heart beating in tune with her own.

"Charlie!" Hermione's voice echoed as she reached the top of the stairs "Get down!" she yelled

The Slytherin complied and dived for the floor, as Hermione's spell hit the snake and hurtled it backwards, over the banister of the stairs and down them. Pulling herself up onto the bed Charlie knelt, breathing heavily as Harry appeared beside her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He is coming!" the Gryffindor nodded "We have to get out of here!"

Charlie glowered at the space the snake had disappeared "I say let him come!" she growled "Finish him here and now!"

"Charlie, we haven't found the Horcruxes!" Hermione reminded her "He's too powerful while they are still out there"

"So we're just going to run away?" Charlie asked "We're not even going to attempt to fight him?" she snatched her wand from Hermione, who had picked it up from the space where it had fallen

Harry glowered at the spot where the snake had disappeared, where had it gone?

Pulling themselves to their feet, the three friends jump backwards as Nagini reared up from downstairs and attacked. Hermione flicked her wand as a flame burst from the tip_** "Confringo!"**_ she cried

The flames burst outwards, shattering the only window in the room. Harry, seized Charlie, knowing full well that she would avoid Disapparating to stay and fight if given the chance. He then grasped hands with Hermione and the three of them Disapparated out of the bedroom.

A cold cry of rage echoed with them.

Voldemort had arrived...but he was too late.

They had gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It had been hours since they had left Godric's Hollow. Hours since Harry had stopped screaming like Voldemort and lay silently on the bottom bunk in the boys room. Hours since Hermione and Charlie had acknowledged one another, let alone spoken to one another. Charlie knew exactly what was on Hermione's mind and was just waiting for the scolding she was going to get.

Movement from the boys bedroom, alerted the two girls to the fact that Harry was awake, and seconds later the boy in question entered the room. "Im sorry," he apologized

"What?" Hermione asked

"We shouldnt have gone to Godric's Hollow," Harry explained "It's my fault, i'm sorry"

Charlie didnt even look up, from the snitch in her hands.

Hermione shook her head "I wanted to go too," she stated "I really thought Dumbledore might have left the swords there for you. So it's partly my fault too"

"Yeah, well..." Charlie finally spoke "You got that wrong, didnt you?"

Hermione glared "Well, I didnt see you trying to stop us!" she snapped

"Like you would have listened to me!" Charlie sneered "No one tells the bookworm what to do! Remember, I tried that in second year, right before you got Petrified!"

The bookworm's glare intensified.

Harry quickly got between them "Stop it!" he ordered them both

Still glaring at Hermione, Charle snatched her wand from the table and got to her feet "I'll take first watch!" she stated, trying her best to level her voice out. And with that she turned, and left through the mouth of the tent.

Hermione threw Harry a glance

"I know what you're thinking," Harry responded, "But you're wrong. She's not changing!" he shook his head "She's fine!"

"She's not!" Hermione pleaded "She's derailing without Riley. Harry, she wanted to stay and fight -"

"Because its the natural thing for her to do!" Harry defended

The bookworm shook her head "She's going to get us killed, or worse!"

Harry sighed "What do you want me to do?" he asked

Hermione looked scared "You have to calm her down!"

"I can't!" Harry retorted "I'm not Riley!"

And he too left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quickie. So Charlie continue's to derail, huh? How far will she go before Riley returns? Find out next time.**

**Maybe...just maybe...there will be a bit more from Hogwarts in the next chapter. Find out soon. Would have had this out sooner, but I started another chapter for another story, on another part of this sight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**Read and review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28 April 2011 at 04:58am_


	13. Reunited Friendships

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Foces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Razmend, Purple Sunshine56, Fan of Fics, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales, NewFanFictionFan.** _I would like to apologize if these chapters are being posted later every night, the thing is I have started my new story on another part of this sight, and it wasnt until recently that the TV show I am using has come back on the air, after being gone for a year. So its been pretty difficult getting into the swing of writiing for that particular show._

**Author's Note Two:** _Well, what do you know? I can't find anything that needs responding too. Other than little bits that will be showed in this chapter...well on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Reuinted Friendships<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Finite!"<strong>_

Nothing happened.

Riley sighed in frustration, as she lowered her wand from ahead of her and turned to Ron. They had been wandering through the Forest of Dean for little over 4 hours now. Their cloaks wrapped tightly around their shoulders, mittens on their hands and scarves around their necks to keep out the biting cold air. For some reason after they had left the outskirts of Cornwall, the two friends had Apparated directly into the Forest of Dean, in the constant search for Harry, Charlie and Hermione.

How they knew they were here? Ron had heard Hermione's voice coming out of his Deluminator.

"Maybe we should set up camp?" Riley offered "Your lips are turning blue"

Ron cupped his hands and started blowing into them in hopes that his hot breath would whip backwards and defrost his lips. "No," he shook his head "They are here. I know it"

"Ron," Riley mumured sadly "We've been wandering around for over 4 hours, if we were going to find them, we would have by now"

The red head shook his head and turned back the surrounding woodland around him. He was determined to find Harry, Charlie and Hermione, apologize and put things right.

Riley sighed, as she watched Ron push ahead of her into the frozen underbrush. Chewing her lower lip she followed after him, keeping her wand in her hand incase they ran into any trouble.

The search continued

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Here..." Charlie mumured, wrapping a thick heavy blanket around Harry's shoulders, as he sat in the mouth of tent. In his hands he held the book Hermione had taken from Godric's Hollow. _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ "You know you can take what Skeeter says for granted, right?" she asked

Harry didnt respond "He lied to us Charlie," he informed her "Sent us out here without a plan. Without knowing everything. How can you still trust him after that?"

"Because I know all I need to know," the Slytherin answered "I don't need to know that Dumbledore was best friends with Grindelwald, or whether or not he was held responsible for the death of his sister, or whether he had a brother..." she shook her head "...that's just pointless dwindle. Dumbledore had secrets, we all have secrets. Maybe he didnt tell us everything because he didnt want to see us loose faith in him?"

The Gryffindor sighed "But -"

"No," Charlie shook her head "No buts, ifs, or dont's...what Dumbledore told us was enough! He gave us all information we needed about Moldyshorts and this mission. He told us that we needed to destroy the Horcruxes to stop him; thats what we're doing, and that's what we are going to do! We are going to finish the job Dumbledore started...we owe it too him"

Harry sighed and fell silent, there was no use in arguing with Charlie; she was stubborn enough as it is, and once her mind was made it, there was no changing it.

After a while, Charlie started to shiver from the cold air. A number of times she had nodded off on Harry's shoulder, mumbling in her sleep and then jerking awake, confusion turned to worry and then to concern for his Slytherin friend, causing Harry to finally give in and tell her to go back into the tent. "Charlie," he called, as she finally agreed to return inside "Leave the Horcrux"

"What?" Charlie asked "No! You remember what happens when you wear it?"

"It may not affect you, like it affects the rest of us," Harry responded "But I think its affecting your subconscious. Your dreams, and its making you slightly depressed" he held out his hand "Hand it over. I wont wear it, I'll just keep hold of it"

Charlie hesitated, before reaching up and removing the chain from around her neck "Fine. But you promise not to wear it?"

"I promise" Harry nodded, taking the locket from her "Now get inside and stay warm. Get some sleep while you're at it, you take over in a few hours"

With a small nod, Charlie slipped back into the tent, and hurried across the room into the bedrooms, where she curled up on the lower bunk. She and Hermione were still not talking to one another, due to Hermione's tendancy to be Mrs. Always Right, and berating her for the way she acted and reacted. _Is it my fault that it's second nature for me to fight back?_ the young Slytherin thought curling up beneath the blanket of her bed and closing her eyes. _No. It's not_ she added, before falling into a restless sleep.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Snow crunched beneath their feet, as both Ron and Riley pushed further into the undergrowth of the frozen Forest of Dean. The trees had been shed of their leaves and stood bare in the winter wonderland which was one a lushcious forest in the spring, summer and autumn. Their search for their other friends was starting to look futile, and Riley was becoming tired of walking, her legs felt like lead, she was cold and she just wanted to curl up under a blanket and sleep for a good few hours and start back up again later. But Ron was determined.

"Just a few more minutes, Rils" the red head promised "I know they are around here. Why would Hermione say the Forest of Dean, if they werent here?"

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Riley asked

Ron nodded "Postive"

"100%" Riley responded

Again, Ron nodded.

The Genius sighed "Fine, but I have to warn you, my magic's not so strong when im half asleep"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they both pushed onwards. Stopping only when a bright slivery light appeared between the trees. "What's that?" Ron questioned, spotting the light first

"That's a Patronus," Riley mumured, making out the faint outline of a creature between the trees

"Is that Harry's patronus?" Ron asked "It is...isnt it?"

The genius shook her head "No, Harry's is a stag" she told him "that's Doe"

"Then who -" the red head started, but cut off as movement behind the patronus caught his attention "Is that?"

Riley blinked rapidly, cleared all form of sleep from her eyes and peered through the darkness at the person who had emerged from the trees, and was now undressing on the side of a frozen lake. "That's Harry," she mumured "What's he doing?"

"He wouldn't..." Ron responded, watching his friend closely "...he would!"

And with a splash, Harry Potter disappeared beneath the surface of the frozen lake.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Waking with a start, Charlie hit the ground on the outside of her bed with a thump. Her breathing was laboured and sweat clung to her forehead and neck as she tried to push the nightmare out of her mind, it was similar to the one she had had before, about her mother's grave. But this time she was surrounded by her friends...but they were all dead. All dead. And it was her fault. They had died for her, Voldemort had killed them one by one because they stood between him and his prize, his princess.

"Charlie?" Hermione's voice questioned softly, from the living area "Charlie, I know im the last person you want to talk too right now..." she appeared in the opening "...but are you okay? What you doing on the floor?"

The Slytherin run a hand over her face and shook her head "Bad dream," she answered "Im fine," pushing herself to her feet, she glanced down "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7:00am," the bookworm answered

"Harry should be coming back in soon," Charlie explained, grabbing her blanket and her wand "Im going to relieve him" and she brushed past Hermione for the mouth of the tent. She didnt mean to come off a cold, but she really didnt need Hermione acting like her mother all the time. There was a method to her madness, well...Riley seemed to think so anyway. Stepping out into the frozen protective area, Charlie frowned when she couldnt see Harry anywhere "HERMIONE!" she yelled

The bookworm appeared instantly behind her, like she had Apparated directly out of the tent "What? What is it?" she reached for her wand, before realizing Harry had it, seeing as his had been destroyed at Godric's Hollow.

"Harry's gone!" Charlie stated

Hermione quirked an eyebrow "He can't have gone far, the protective barriers would have stopped him after a while" she pointed out "besides, no one can get him. No one can see him if he stays inside the circle"

But Charlie was only half listening. The sound of a cloak brushing across dead leaves had reached her senses, causing her to step forward and draw her wand "Who's there?" she called, aiming her wand towards the noise.

"Its me!" Harry's voice responded, and seconds later he appeared, looking like a drowned rat.

Charlie continued to point her wand "Prove it!" she demanded "Tell me something that only Harry Potter would know"

"About you?" Harry asked "Or about myself"

"Doesn't matter," Charlie responded, she had been around Harry long enough to know a few things about him. Even more than Ron and Hermione.

Harry nodded "In 5th year we had a mis-understanding about you and Flint, in the Hogwarts library. At the end of the year you admitted to over-reacting and told me to forget about the arguement, because you already had"

Hermione turned in Charlie's direction "Well?" she questioned

"It's him," the Slytherin confirmed "Is everything all right? Why are you soaking?"

"Lon story," Harry responded "and everything is fine. Actually, you know, it's more then fine"

Hermione and Charlie exchanged looks "Explain!" they demanded together

"It would be better if you came up here," Harry said, pointing over his shoulder.

Grasping hands Charlie and Hermione -their fight behind them- hurried up the slope away from the tent and stopped dead at the sight before them. There, standing clutching the Sword of Gryffindor was Riley Spirit; and alongside her, backpack slung over his shoulder dripping with water from head to foot was Ron.

"Rils?" Charlie questioned

The Genius smiled, and within a split second was across the frozen forest and into the arms of the Slytherin. "Oh, Charlie!" she gushed "You have no idea how glad I am too see you! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Charlie admitted, hugging back just as tight, although she glared unwaveringly at Ron for taking her best friend away. She still hadnt forgiven him for that night.

Ron grinned from behind Riley "Hey," he called to Charlie and Hermione, more to the latter than the former.

Eyes narrowed, Hermione launched herself across the frozen ground and started punching every inch of him that she could reach.

"Ouch - ow - gerroff! What the -? Hermione - OW!"

Charlie grinned as she watched Hermione let loose her pent up anger and frustration out on the red head, this was the first and only time that she had seen Hermione completely let go.

"She looks demented," Harry whispered to the Slytherin

Riley turned to her best friend "Don't you think you should help?" she asked

"Why?" Charlie asked "He took you away from us for weeks! If I go over there im helping Hermione! He's got alot of making up to do, before he regain's my trust"

"Even if he did just destroy the Horcrux?" Riley asked

Charlie nodded "Yup!" she quipped

Riley smirked and hugged the Slytherin again, she really had missed Charlie. Her aggravated and slow nature, her pure innocent ways, and her confusing personality. The past few weeks had been downright depressing without Charlie confusing up the simplest of forms in a way that she could understand them.

"You complete ass, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled, still hitting Ron "You show up here after weeks, and you say 'hey'?" She spun around "Where's my wand, Harry? Where's my wand?"

"I don't know" Harry answered hastily

Hermione stormed towards him "Harry Potter, give me my wand!" she demanded

Harry backed away into a tree, "I don't have it!" he responded, knowing full well Hermione would curse Ron in oblivion if he handed it over.

"I have a wand," Charlie grinned, holding up her own. Hermione made a swipe for it. Charlie pulled it back "Uh-huh! Rule number 1: Never let another witch or wizard use your wand" she smirked "You broke that rule, when you gave Harry your wand"

Riley frowned, and lowered Charlie's arm back to her side "How come you've got Hermione's wand?" she asked Harry

"Long story," Harry answered "But never mind that now"

Hermione turned back to Ron, and finally noticed the remants of the Horcrux "What is that?" she asked

"Wow, first time in 16-years i've seen that thing open," Charlie pointed out "I can't believe you destroyed my locket!" she pouted

Riley patted her shoulder "You have a gorgeous Phoenix pendent now" she smiled "You don't need that -" she pointed at the destroyed locket

"You destroyed it?" Hermione asked "And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry moved forward slowly "Again, it's a long story" he told them "Maybe we can go inside, warm up and talk about it"

Charlie glanced across at him, then turned to Ron "Just because you've returned, and you actually brought Riley back; that doesnt change anything between us! You've still got alot of making up to do!" and she turned her back of him, and pulled Riley towards the tent.

Hermione followed.

"Oh, of course not" Ron called after them "I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux. Why would that change anything?"

The three girls stopped halfway down the small incline, leading towards the tent, they turned and faced Ron.

"Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left" he explained "Ask Riley, she'll tell you. We just couldnt find you."

Riley nodded "I tried every counter spell I could think of," she explained "But you must have lowered the defences and left immediately"

"We did wait," Hermione told the genius "We waited for any sign of you to return, when you didnt, we knew we had to move on. We couldnt risk getting caught"

The Genius nodded "I understand that," she agreed "We really didnt expect you to linger for too long"

"How did you find us?" Charlie inquired curiously

"With this," Ron said, digging into his pocket and removing his Deluminator "It just doesnt turn off lights. I don't know how it works, but Christmas morning, we were preparing to leave -" he pointed at Riley "- we were in a small wizarding village in Cornwall, we were hiding from some Snatchers, then I heard it"

Harry frowned "It?" he asked

"A voice..." Ron answered, turning to Hermione "...your voice, Hermione. Coming out of it"

"And what exactly did I say, may I ask?" the bookworm questioned

"My name" Ron answered "Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared, and I knew, and sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light...went right to my chest, straight through me. Right here." he touched the place where his heart lay "and I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go, so I caught Riley and Disapparated and we came out on this hillside..." he swallowed, but continued speaking "It was dark. We had no idea where we were, so we decided to look around, hoping that one of you would show yourself..." he turned to Harry "...and you did"

Harry met Ron's gaze, nodded, blinked and then looked away.

Charlie meanwhile, lowered her gaze and rested her head against Riley's. She didnt really care much about Ron's story of how they had found their way back, all she cared about was the fact that Riley was safe...and they were together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so we didnt see anything from Hogwarts and the DA members, but they will come in next chapter. I promise.**

**Again I apologize for the lateness. Oh, it would seem we are running out of chapters too, only a few more scenes until the end of Deathly Hallows part 1. Whatever will we do?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29 April 2011 at 04:31am_


	14. The Story

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, Fan of Fics, BamaRose** _and_ **DJScales.** _Where did everyone go? Come back to me...please?_

**Author's Note Two:** _In response too __**DJScales**__; Primus? Do you mean Primeval? If that is what you mean, then I only updated first chapter of the main story last night. As for pranking the Carrows, there may not be pranks, but there will definitely be retaliation._

_**BamaRose:**__ I heard about the storms. Oh, My God, im glad you're all right. I don't expect people to review if they cant, so don't apologize. Im just glad you're okay._

_Onto the story..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Ron and Riley had returned to their friends and Ron had apologized the best he could, Harry and Ron sat inside the tent in the boys dorms watching a small flame that Hermione had produced from her wand float around in an unbreakable glass jar. In the girls room, talking in quiet voices was Riley and Charlie, while Hermione took her share of sentry duty at the mouth of the tent.<p>

"You were chased by Snatchers?" Charlie questioned, as she watched Riley play around with the object that Dumbledore had left her in his will "How did they know you were a Muggleborn?"

"I was of school age," Riley answered, running her finger down the open book beside her, "Must have either looked it, or they guessed I was 17. And instead of being in school, I was walking the streets with another teenager who looked around the same age, they maybe slow Snatchers, but their not completely thick" she turned back to the puzzle and turned one of the fine knobs on the side.

Charlie nodded in understanding "So did you fight them?" she asked "Or just Disapparate?"

"We tried getting to a safe secluded place so we could Disapparate," Riley went on "I tried making up a story to throw them off, but we must have managed to have some of the bright lot after us, because they didnt heed my story -"

"What story did you give them?" Charlie asked

Even in the dim light of the bedroom, Riley's face burned, she mumbled something under her breath which made Charlie frowned.

"What was that?" the Slytherin asked

"I told them that Ron and I had left our daughter with a sitter," the Genius answered

Charlie fell backwards onto the bed, giggling "You and Ron?" she asked, through her giggles "That's a good one...whoo, best thing I've heard all week"

"Shut up!" Riley whined "I thought if they believed we had a daughter, then they would realize we werent at schooling age and leave us alone"

Charlie was still laughing when a growling noise was heard from outside, and Harry's panicked voice sounded loudly _**"Reducio!"**_

"What's going on out there?" the Slytherin called, just as Hermione's voice ushered in from outside asking the exact same question, except with a slight moderated question.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ron called back to both girls

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"Yeah, right" Charlie nodded "a whole lot of nothing!" she nodded her head towards the exit and rolled off the bottom bunk.

Riley followed her. They stepped down the wooden steps just outside the boys dorms, as Hermione entered from outside. "We need to talk" the bookworm announced

"Yeah. All right" Ron nodded

Ignoring Ron, Hermione brushed past him to stand alongside Charlie and Riley; in her hand she held a copy of Rita Skeeter's book, the same one Harry had been reading a few hours ago, and the same one she had taken from Godric's Hollow. "I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood"

"Who comes up with these names?" Charlie asked "I mean, whatever happened to good old fashioned names, like Bertie or Xavier or - or -" she trailed off, a frown appearing on her face "I can't think of anymore..." she huffed and crossed her arms.

Riley smiled and gave her friend a one-armed hug, she really had missed Charlie.

"Sorry?" Harry frowned

"See this?" Hermione stated, turning to a specific page in the book and handing it to Harry; Charlie popped up behind the Gryffindor and read over his shoulder

The Slytherin surveyed the page "Is that -?" she cut off

Hermione nodded "Its a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwarld," she exlained "Look at the signature

"Its the mark again," Charlie concluded "The same one that was on that grave at Godric's Hollow,"

"And the same one Mr. Lovegood was wearing around his neck at Bill and Fleur's Wedding," Harry agreed

Hermione lowered herself down onto the steps beside Riley, the Genius sat beside her and took the book from Charlie who was passing it back. Skimming through it, the genius frowned in confusion at some of the passages which were written.

"It keeps cropping up," Hermione continued "I think its a message..."

Harry hesitated "It was there too," he admitted

"Where?" Riley asked, looking up from the pages of the book. It was quite strange, considering she had been gone a few weeks, how easy it was to slip back into the group as if she had never left.

"Outside Gregorovitch's Wand Shop," Harry explained.

Looking back at Rita's book, Riley frowned and jumped to her feet "Hang on," she mumured, running her finger over the symbol at the bottom of Dumbledore's printed letter "I've seen that symbol on -" she scurried back into her bedroom, snagged her puzzle from the bottom bunk and returned her friends "- look," she indicated to a small etching on the side of the puzzle "I didnt think anything of it at first, because this thing is covered in runes and symbols..." lowering her hand from the symbol, she brushed against the last knob on the right had side, and almost dropped the puzzle as it gave a shuddering jolt in her hand.

Exchanging looks the five friends moved in closer to inspect the puzzle as a small opening appeared in the top of the triangular shaped 3D puzzle.

"Open it," Harry prompted the Gryffindor genius

Riley nodded, and unfolded the three sides of the puzzle to reveal a circle on the inside; and removed it to reveal a pendant of the same symbol Hermione had been talking about a few minutes ago. "Woah," the genius mumured, as Charlie removed the symbol and held it in the palm of her hand.

Inspecting Rita's book, the Slytherin compared the pendant and the drawing and then looked up at Harry "Their identical!" she confirmed

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked

Charlie shrugged.

Hermione spoke once more "Look, we've got no idea where the next Horcrux is," she pointed at the book "but this, this means something. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah" Ron nodded in agreement "Hermione's right" he walked forward and squeezed past Riley to stand alongside Hermione "We ought to see Lovegood"

Charlie, Riley and Harry exchanged looks, Ron was clearly trying to hard to get back into Hermione's good books.

"Let's vote on it," the red head continued "Those in favour?" he raised his hand. No one else mimicked his opinion and he lowered it again, a crestfallen look glimpsing across his face.

Riley pushed herself up, as Hermione walked away "Ron, piece of advice?" she smiled, patting his shoulder "Stop trying so hard."

And she along with Charlie, headed back up the steps and disappeared into the girls bedroom once more.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It had been at least a week since Christmas break had ended, and all pureblood and halfblooded students had returned to their natural bearings of Hogwarts -Natural was used lightly this year-. Classes had picked up as normal, and the members of the DA were finding it incredibly difficult to sneak out after hours to recruit other people to the cause; Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw had yet to return after the Christmas holidays, and although none of her friends had any clue as to what had happened to her, their thoughts were all but confirmed when the Death Eater siblings spoke of the foolish man and his stupid magazine. Luna's father had been writing about how much Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter were the saviours of the Wizarding World and how the whole country should have shown them their support because they would be able to save them from the up coming war against Lord Voldemort.

"So they took Luna?" Will asked, as he entered his mother's quarters which were now on Hogwarts grounds. The Death Eater's -who were evidently running the school- had stated she couldnt be trusted off school grounds where they couldnt keep an eye on her, and since Hagrid had been on the run since the end of first term now Jennifer Carmicheal was the only other person who could take over his position, naturally Care of Magical Creatures was always her position to begin with but now she had been forced to move back onto the school grounds so she could be monitored better. That and it made for easy access by her husband Richard.

Jenn, who had been sitting behind her desk grading essay papers, looked up when her door opened and smiled as her son walked in. Her smile slipped from her face when she noticed that he wasnt alone, and that he was covered in cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. "William!" she gasped "What happened to you?"

"_He_ happened to me!" William answered "I asked Kaela about Luna, asked if she had seen her on the train when she returned to the castle; and he came up from behind me. He flicked his wand and I felt something hot against my face, it stung like hell, and when I asked why he had done that, he did it again"

"Oh, Will," Jenn shook her head "There is a time and place to be a smart mouth," she told him "Now is not that time and place" she placed her hands on his shoulders and led him into her private area; which was also her bedroom. Motioning for the two students to take a seat on the bed, the mother opened the draw of the bedside table and removed a bottle of Dittany and a few cotton swabs. She turned back to her son, and unstopped the potion "Come here," she told hm, dabbing the liquid onto his face

Will hissed and tried to pull away, Jenn held him fast "Mum! It hurts!" she cried

"Maybe this will teach you to not speak out of turn," Jenn reminded him

Kaela bit her lower lip, as Jenn moved on from William and started applying the liquid to her cuts "What happened to Luna?" she asked quietly

Jenn sighed and surveyed the two teenagers before her "Her father was saying some things about Harry and Charlie, in his magazine. They took Luna to try and shut him up..." she turned to her son "It will not be long before they turn the tables..."

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"I mean," Jenn started "that it will not be long before they start going after parents of children who mis-behave!"

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff looked nervous "You mean, they could come after you?" Kaela asked "If Will continues to go against their rules?"

Jenn nodded "Alectro and her brother will not do much to me," she admitted "but they will send Richard down here. This is why I beg you Will, please, do not do anything to anger them."

"But Charlie -" Will started to protest

"I know you miss Charlie," Jenn cut across him "But channeling her is not going to do anything but get you in trouble. William, promise me...promise me that you will behave this term. If you don't..." she sighed as she cut off "I may not be here to protect you much longer"

Will shook his head "Don't say that mum!" he complained "This is what the DA does! It protects those at Hogwarts against the Dark Forces, we're Dumbledore's Army!"

Jenn smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead "Promise me," she whispered

The young Slytherin deflated and nodded "I promise," he mumured, although it didnt take a genius to work out that his heart was not in it one bit.

Kaela glanced sideways at her friend, and reached out to grab his hand. She gave it a soft squeeze, before Jenn escourted them back to their common rooms before curfew was set in.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The morning after Jenn had made Will promise to not get into anymore trouble within the walls of the castle, the 7th year Slytherins had their first DA class of the new term. Professor Amycus Carrow, stood at the front of the class as he watched his students file in. The Gryffindors to one side of the room, the Slytherins to the other; except unlike over the past few years, this year there was no tension between the two houses, no rivalries, they were one of the same; and one the same side for this war.

One person had made this happen; and sadly that one person was not able to see what she had done to the two houses of Hogwarts, who had grown up enemies and were now on their way to becoming accomplices and friends.

"As of the last term," Amycus started, as the whole class had filed in and taken their seats "A handful of students have taken it upon themselves to break curfew and disgrace this school with such nonsense of DA meetings and recuitng members..."

The door opened at the back of the class and Alectro Carrow walked in, pulling two students in by the scruffs of their robes.

"...these two were found on the 4th floor corridor last night," Amycus continued "Their punishment has been hand picked by us -" he motioned to himself and his sister "- and clarified by the Headmaster"

Alectro, shoved the two students in her grasps towards the front of the room. Will and Kaela stumbled, the Hufflepuff hitting the ground and Will stooping to help her.

"Worthless, piece of -" Alectro growled, pointing her wand at the girl, and watching as Kaela screamed in pain.

The class of Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years watched on helplessly

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ shouted the voice of Brandon Langston, as he sprang from his seat, his wand arm outstretched and pointed directly at the Alectro. The Death Eaters wand flew out of her hand, and into there, where it clattered to the floor a few feet away from the door.

The class fell silent as Amycus rounded on the Gryffindor "INSOLENT!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the room "How dare you pull a wand on a professor!" he pointed his wand at Brandon "_**Crucio!"**_

_**"Protego!"**_ Daphne, was on her feet in seconds, her own wand pointed at Brandon and a silvery shield shot out from the tip and deflected Amycus's spell from hitting the Gryffindor.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors stared wide-eyed.

"Now, Miss Greengrass," Alectro spoke, after retrieving her wand "Why did you do that?"

Daphne stared at her Professors "You have no right to use those spells on us!" she responded "This may be Dark Arts class now, but we are not human guniea pigs!"

"You must be prepared for what is out there, my dear child" Alectro continued, edging closer to Daphne "How will you know the difference between a curse and a spell, if you do not know of the affects?" she asked

Daphne offered her a '_are-you-kidding-me-look'_ before responding "I think anyone, even a Muggle, would tell the difference between a curse and a spell, Professor" she nodded "Curses are meant to harm...spells are not"

Alectro's face changed drastically. Not only was Daphne using magic without proper cause and constitution, but she was also answering a professor back. "I do not wish to spill Pure blood in this classroom, Miss Greengrass," she spoke "But I will punish you if you do not lower your stance, at once! You are already standing on the brink of destruction, by just associating yourselves with filth!"

Daphne didnt back down, and everyone within the classroom knew exactly that the '_filth'_ that Alectro was edging towards were the nonexistent Hogwarts Five.

"And not only that," Alectro added "You already disgrace your family, by being a filthy little blood traitor! Lower your wand!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Daphne stated, her wand arm still pointed towards Brandon. She smirked inwardly, mentally thanking Charlie for showing her that submission was never the way forward; when challenged, the worst thing you could do was back down.

Alectro looked murderous "Fine! You leave me no choice, Greengrass..." she raised her wand, and uttered the one word that would bring excruciating pain to any individual.

_**"Crucio!"**_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Sitting outside the mouth of the tent, Riley turned to Charlie "I've been meaning to ask; how did you know about the Taboo?"

"The what?" Charlie asked

"The Taboo," Riley repeated "I noticed that you, Harry and Hermione do not say You-Know-Who's name much anymore"

Charlie shrugged "Its something we've just sort of slipped into," she explained "I tend to call him Moldyshorts, these days" she grinned. Riley giggled. "But I have nothing against calling him V -" she cut off as Riley tackled her, wrapping her hands around her mouth.

"Don't say it!" Riley cried

"Get off!" Charlie complained, pushing her friend off of her "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry," Riley apologized "But the name has been jinxed. That's how the track people, these days. You know the trace that they have on underage kids?"

Charlie nodded

"Well, they have put some sort of trace on You-Know-Who's name," Riley explained "Saying his name breaks protective enchantments, it causes some kind of magical disturbance -"

Charlie gasped "That's how they found us in London, when we Diapparated after the wedding"

"Exactly," Riley nodded "They nearly got Kingsley, a few weeks ago, because he said the name. Bill was telling me and Ron, they cornered him, but he fought his way out. He's on the run now too..."

"You've seen Bill?" the Slytherin asked "Where? How?"

"Ron and I stayed with him for a few days," Riley explained "You know, when we weren't camping out in pubs and running from Snatchers. Anyway, back onto this trace; you can use You-Know-Who's name now without attracting bad news, I think they did it because only a few people were serious about using his name, us, Dumbledore and the Order" she finished

Charlie fell silent and looked thoughtful "You've got to admit," she said after a while "you can't say Death Eaters arent creative. Using a Taboo on the name, only downside is who ever says his name is trackable"

Riley nodded "I've told Ron to warn Harry about it," she added "and I've already told Hermione"

Charlie nodded and fell silent once more. It was great having Riley back, having someone else to talk to other than Harry and Hermione, it wasnt that she didnt enjoy talking to the other two, it was just she and Riley had a special connection, that no one could replace.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

They had an excellent view of the villiage of Ottery St Catchpole from the breezy hillside to which they had Disapparated later that afternoon. From the high vantage point, the villiage looked like a collection of tiny houses in the great slanting shafts of sunlight stretching to earth in their breaks between the clouds.

For a moment the stood, staring into the distance where the Burrow was situated. But all they could see was the high trees and hedges obstructing the crooked house from view of the Muggle eyes.

"You know?" Ron asked "Its strange being this close, and not going to visit"

His friends nodded in agreement, before turning their backs on the Burrow.

"Lets try up there," Charlie pointed ahead of them, before leading the way forwards. The five of the walked for a few hours, through clusters of low hills, and there in front of them stood a weirdly shaped house. It rose vertically upwards into the sky, a great, black cylindar with a ghostly moon hanging behind it in the afternoon sky.

"Thats _got_ to be Luna's house," Ron nodded

Riley turned in his direction "What gave that away?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on!" Charlie smiled, racing forward.

Ron, being the tallest of the five of them, caught up with the Slytherin easily and the over took her. The Slytherin glowered for a split second, before running forward and launching herself through the air and onto Ron's back! The red head stumbled, before landing on the hill with a thump.

Harry, Hermione and Riley watched all the commotion from behind, as they followed their friends.

"When you two are quite finished," Hermione sniffed, passing the squabbling red head and Slytherin

"Yes, mum!" Charlie nodded "Coming mum!"

Ron laughed as Hermione threw a dark glare back at the both of them; silencing them both instantly.

"You're not still mad at Ron, are you?" Riley asked Hermione, as Ron and Charlie ceased fighting and hurried to catch up.

Hermione sighed and came to a stop just before the steps leading up to the front door "I'm always mad at him" she answered

Harry inclined his head sightly "That's true" he agreed

Climbing the wooden stairs to the front door, Hermione knocked as Ron inspected the garden. "Keep off the dirigible plums" he read from a nearby sign. The plums were floating in the air like orange balloons.

Barely ten seconds after Hermione had knocked on the door, the top half of it opened and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared. His long white hair was dirty and unkempt. "What is it? Who are you?" he asked, surveying Hermione on his front porch "What do you want?"

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood" Harry called, from the back of the line-up "I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months ago" he stated, edging forwards, pulling Charlie with him "Could we come in?"

They were barely over the threshold when Mr. Lovegood slammed the door behind them. They were standing in a peculiar kitchen. The room was perfectly circular, so that it felt like being inside a giant pepper pot. Everything was curved to fit the walls, and everything was painted in bright primary colours. And in the middle of the floor was a wrought iron spiral staircase, which led to upper levels.

"You'd better come up," Mr. Lovegood told them, and he led them upstairs.

Once upstairs, he led them into a circular room; Luna's father motioned for them to sit down before he disappeared downstairs to make tea. When he returned, there was a small awkward silence.

"So," Mr. Lovegood started, breaking the silence "how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, actually..." Harry responded "It was about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol."

Mr. Lovegood lifted the silver necklace up for them to see "This?" he asked

"Yes," Harry nodded "That exactly. What we've wondered is, what is it?"

Xenophilius frowned "What is it?" the friends nodded "Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course"

"They what?" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Charlie questioned.

Riley, meanwhile, gasped "But...their just magical folklore" she imprinted "Their not real! Their stories, fairytales even"

"I assure you," Mr. Lovegood told her "They are very real. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'"

Hermione, Ron, Riley and Charlie nodded "Yes!"

"No!" Harry shook his head

"We have it," Charlie said, pointing at Hermione "Hermione..."

The bookworm reached into her beaded bag and pulled out her copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She flipped to the right page, and started to read "There were once three brothers who were travellng along a lonely, winding road at twilight -"

"Midnight" Ron interrupted her "Mum, always said midnight"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Like it matters," she told him "Continue Hermione..."

"There were once three brothers," Hermione started again "who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge" she stopped to breathe "Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, it ws Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning."

Riley glanced around at her friends, she smiled as she watched Charlie for a few moments, as she remembered that this was the Slytherins favourite story in the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and it was the most read story of the Slytherin's story book collection.

"He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic," Hermione continued "and said that each had earned a prize of having been clever enough to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful that any in existence; so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby."

Charlie nodded as she listened to Hermione read the story from the original copy that Dumbledore had left her

"The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death..."

"He gave him a cloak," Charlie butted in "an invisibility cloak." her friends looked around at her "Sorry," the Slytherin apologized "Continue"

Riley smiled as she nudged Charlie with her elbow

"...and so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility." Hermione went on "The first brother travelled to a distant villiage, where, there the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own..."

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, that was a pretty stupid thing to do. If you had an all powerful wand, would you go bragging about it?

"...The second brother journeyed to his home," Hermione continued "where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet, soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother."

Riley lowered her gaze and swallowed sharply. If she had the chance to have a stone like that, would she be able to bring herself to use it and bring back her sister and father?

"...As for the third brother," Hermione spoke once more "Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals"

The bookworm fell silent, as her friends contemplated the meaning behind the story.

"But what does the story of the Three Brothers have to do with...this?" Charlie asked, holding up the symbol in which Riley had found on the inside of her puzzle, and the same symbol which had been found in Rita Skeeter's book.

Xenophilius Lovegood looked over the Slythern "The items the three brothers retrieved _are_ the Deathly Hallows," he explained

"I still don't quite understand" Harry admitted

Mumbling to himself Xenophilius Lovegood shuffled around the room, picked up a Quill and some scrap paper and placed it on the table in front of the five friends. He drew a vertical straight line on the parchment, and looked up at the five students around him "The Elder Wand: The most powerful wand ever made," he told them, before drawing a cricle through it "The Resurrection Stone," he said, and lastly he drew a triangle, enclosing both the line and circle in it "The Invisibility Cloak"

Behind Harry and Charlie, Riley, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks at the picture.

"Together, they made the Deathly Hallows," Xenophilius Lovegood told them "Together, they make one master of Death"

Hermione frowned "But there was no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story" she stated

"Well, of course not," said Xenophilius "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death"

There was a short silence, in which Xenophilius glanced out of the window

Riley surveyed his actions with a curious glance. Outside the window, the sun was already low in the sky.

"That mark was on a grave in Godric's Hollow," Hermione spoke, her voice small "Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell Family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

Xenophilius looked startled "Uh - Ignotus - and his bothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows, and therefore the inspiriation for the story" he examined the teapot on the table infront of them "But your tea's gone cold. I'll be right back" he took the tea pot and made his way back towards the spiral staircase and disappeared downstairs.

The five friends exchanged looks "Did anyone else notice that he kept looking out of the window?" Riley asked

Charlie nodded "He's hiding something," she mumured, edging towards the spiral staircase and glancing down. She couldnt see or even hear Mr. Lovegood moving around down in the kitchen.

Ron grabbed his backpack "Let's get out of here," he told his friends "I'm not drinking any more of that stuff, hot or cold"

As the rest of them grabbed their things, they hurried down the spiral staircase to find Xenophilius standing in front of a window looking out onto the garden beyond his home. The sun which had started to set, had painted the sky a deep pink.

"Thank you, sir" Riley told him, as she was one of the first to step off the metal staircase

Ron appeared behind her "You forgot the water," he told the older gentleman

"Water?" Xenophilius asked

"For the tea," Ron answered

"Did -? Did I?" Xenophilius stuttered, scurrying around them laughing to himself "How silly of me"

He hurried towards the far side of the kitchen

"It's no matter" Charlie told him "We really should be going anyway"

"No, you can't!" Xenophilius yelled, dropping the teapot in his hands. The friends jumped in surprise. Scurrying around them once more, he slammed the front door and held it shut. He was shaking visibly.

Exchanging looks, Harry spoke "Sir?" he questioned

Turning around so that he was facing them, a look of desperation crossed Mr. Lovegood's face "You're my only hope," he spoke "They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing. So they took her. They took my Luna."

The temperature in the room seemed to decrease rapidly.

"My Luna," Mr. Lovegood whispered, edging forwards. "But it's really you they want" he added, his eyes flickering from Harry to Charlie "It's you"

Riley gripped Charlie's arm tightly "That's why you were looking out of the window, wasnt it?" she asked "Waiting for the perfect time to call them..."

Xenophilius looked towards her "Luna has told me all about you," he breathed "But when they took her...I knew..." he nodded "...I knew what it is I must do. I don't know where they have taken her, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I - if I -"

"Hand Harry and Charlie over?" Hermione finished for him

"No deal!" Ron and Riley retorted flatly

Xenophilius looked ghastly, at least a century old, his lips drawn back into a dreadful leer.

"Who took her, sir?" Harry asked

Charlie, grabbed Harry and pulled him backwards "Don't say it, sir" she begged him "We'll get Luna back! Just don't turn us in!"

"I must," Xenophilius mumured "Im sorry. I must...Voldemort" he uttered

A shriek from outside cut through the air, as several black swirls of darkness flew towards the house.

"Get down!" Charlie cried, pushing Harry down and grabbing Riley as she dropped herself. The Death Eaters bombared the hosue sending chunks of the foundation across the floor, both inside and outside the house, as Xenophilius called to the Death Eaters from the front steps of his home.

Shuffling across the ground towards one another; the Hogwarts five clutched hands in the middle of the room and seconds later a suffocating darkness bore down about them as they Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to apologize for not updating last night. But I was out all day yesterday, due to the Royal Wedding between Catherine Middleton and Prince William; and I was extremely tired last night. I was practically falling asleep at the keypads. But here is the new update.**

**I may or may not, update again later tonight. We shall see how I feel.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30 April 2011 at 11:16pm_


	15. The Chase

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Fan of Fics, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, BamaRose**_ and new comer _**Grapejucie101**. _I can't thank you guys enough for the brilliant feed back. Hope you enjoy this next installment. I started and restarted this chapter a number of times, I couldnt find a decent way to take it; then today I didnt have time to write and update any stories because I go back to college tomorrow and things are going to be pretty hectic while I get back into the swing of things because I have tons of homework that is still outstanding, so I hope you lovely people will bare with me. Also I am aware that a few of you wanted me to go by the books for the Hogwarts Five, I will try and find a suitable place for it to come in. I have some text saved from a previous chapter that I would like to use, so I will see about fitting it in when they are at Shell Cottage. Other than that I cant believe we are getting close to the end of __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1**__. But never fear, I have a back-up plan for while we wait. That's if you are interested, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>The Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie gasped for breath as she hit the hard ground with a thump, her lungs expanded as fresh air rushed quickly through her system and towards her body's most vital organs. She could feel movement beside her, and gasping for breath above her head; turning a fraction of an inch to see who was behind her the Slytherin spotted Harry and gave him a weak smile. They had just managed to escape Xenophilius Lovegood's home, after he had attempted to turn them in, in hopes of the Death Eaters returning Luna to him.<p>

_Poor Luna,_ the Slytherin thought as she turned away from Harry and pushed herself into a sitting position. In all fairness, she could see where Xenophilius was coming from, she could have begged and pleaded with him for eternity not to turn her and Harry over to the Death Eaters, but in the dark times that they were in, everyone only cared about themselves and their family. Xenophilius, at this moment, only cared about saving his daughter from potential torture and death.

"That treacherous old bleeder!" Ron panted, as he pushed himself to his feet. He turned in a 180 circle and surveyed his friends, pulling Hermione to her feet in the process "Is there no one we can trust?" he demanded

Harry pushed himself to his feet and then turned, held his hand out to Charlie pulled her up alongside him "They took Luna because he supported us," he told his best friend "He was desperate..."

"And I can't really blame him," Charlie added "Families only care about themselves and those closest to them now. They'll do anything to protect their loved ones, even if it means handing us over to get those loved ones back"

Riley sighed and removed her wand "I'll do the enchantments," she stated, moving past them towards more flatter ground. However, she paused as a man stood up from the bottom off the small incline blocking her path "Huh, guys?" she called over her shoulder "We may have a problem..."

Spinning around Charlie caught Harry's arm as a group of Snatchers surrounded them, somewhere off to her left, she could see Hermione stepping backwards from the same person whom she had smelt the fumes of her perfume months ago, he was leaning against a near-by tree learing at the Gryffindor bookworm "Hello, beautiful" he spoke, his eyes drinking her in.

Hermione stepped backwards, until she was standing fully beside Charlie.

"Come on!" the Slytherin yelled, grasping Riley's hand as the genius moved backwards, and together the five of them sprinted off into the forest, abandoning their things which had been set on the forest floor near the Snatchers.

"Well, don't hang about," the leader shouted, as he watched the five take off "snatch them!"

And the chase was on...as half a dozen Snatchers started the pursuit of the Hogwarts Five.

Panting heavily, Charlie weaved between the trees of the forest as her all around her sparks of Stunning Spells and other curses, hexes and charms hit the trees narrowely missing her by inches. Ahead of her she could see Harry, and Hermione; to her left ran Riley, wand in hand and trying his best to keep up behind them was Ron. Despite being the tallest of the group, the red head lagged behind just a tad.

"Come on, Ron!" Charlie shouted, as she sprinted towards a fallen tree, and jumped over it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Riley duck under the tree, and continue running, flourishing her wand over her shoulder and sending an exploding charm towards two of the Snatchers who were following them.

The ground exploded and the two in pursuit were knocked to the ground, after being caught in the blast.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry lost his footing and hit the ground.

"Harry!" Charlie cried, racing past, grabbing his outstretched hand and pulling him back up. Ducking under a spell which was aimed at her, the young Slytherin fired off a counter charm before taking off once more with her Gryffindor counterpart.

Reaching a steep incline, the five friends started their descent, before Five somehow became four. One of the Snatchers had fired off a spell at Ron, and bound the red head with chains causing him to roll down the hill into the clearing. Still holding Harry's hand, Charlie sprinted towards what appeared to be a wooden fort. "Go low!" she told Harry, pushing him towards the entrance, before jumping onto the trees and racing over them.

A snatcher followed her.

A chain looped around a tree, as Riley weaved effortessly between them; she had lost sight of Hermione a few moments ago as the Death Eater from last year followed her. The genius recognized him as the one who had attacked the Burrow with Bellatrix Lestrange, his name of Fenrir Greyback. He was a Death Eater, but also a Werewolf.

Reaching the edge of the tree's Charlie, glanced over her shoulder as one of the young Snatchers following her gained on her. Inches away from the edge, the Snatcher jumped and clipped her shoulder, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Gripping her shoulders, the two of them rolled before she landed on her back, with the Snatcher hovering over her. Glaring hatefully back at him, the Slytherin raised her hand and hit him square in the face, before kicking him kneeing him where it hurt, before pushed him off of her. Scrambling back to her feet, Charlie took off once more.

"Spaz!" she shouted, spotting Riley in the clearing ahead of her; however, what she didnt expect was for Riley to turn, aim her wand and fire off a spell which caught Charlie directly in the chest. The Slytherin hit the ground, as she felt a rippling senstation spread throughout her entire body, "What did you do?" she demanded, the second Riley dropped to her knees beside her best friend

Riley shushed her with a look "They can't know its you," she whispered "They can't! Its a simple Transfiguration spell, I'll take it off when we're safe..."

Greyback, who had been in pursuit of the Genius, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Charlie.

"Don't touch her!" Ron snarled, as another Snatcher grabbed Hermione, pulling her away from Harry. He recieved a punch to the stomach. "Unh!"

"Leave him!" Hermione cried

The leader of the Snatchers, approached "Your boyfriend will get worse than that..."

"Get off me!" Riley struggled, against the young Snatcher to whom she had been passed

"...if he doesn't learn to behave himself"

Charlie was pulled to her feet by another Snatcher, the same one she had punched in the face "This little bitch broke my nose!" he snarled "Let me end her pathetic miserable life, now!"

"Honey, if you were gonna kill me, you would have done it already!" Charlie responded, she spotted Riley out of the corner of her eye, and the Snatcher who was holding her; it reminded the Slytherin of the way Malcolm had once held her back in fifth year "Take your hands off of her, you filthy son of -" she cut off, as the Snatcher who held her backhanded her across the face.

She sneered and glared. Obviously they didnt know who she was...or she'd have a little bit more respect...but then again, if they knew who she was, she'd be in immense trouble.

"Don't touch her!" Harry spat, as Charlie's head snapped in his direction

"And your girlfriend will recieve worse than that, if she doesnt learn to keep her pretty little mouth shut" the leader stated. "What happened to you, ugly?" he added his full attention on Harry, who had been hauled to his feet by Greyback.

They both turned to him

"No, not you," the leader, Scabior, pointed at Greyback "What's your name?"

"Dudley." Harry answered, without hesitation "Vernon Dudley"

Scabior nodded towards the other four Snatchers, who held the rest of the Hogwarts five. "What about you, Ginger?" he asked Ron

"Barney Weasley," he answered

"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And what about your pretty little friends...easy Warren, we need her alive!"

Warren, the Snatcher, in which had caught Charlie; was attempting to contain the struggling Slytherin by pinning her against the forest floor "She won't stay still!" Warren said, still struggling to keep Charlie from moving

"Get off me!" Charlie yelled "When I get my hands on you, im going to kill you slow and painfully!"

Warren and a few Snatchers laughed at her attempts "Got ourselves a live one here, mate!" Warren stated, finally managing to hold Charlie down "Now, what's your name"

"Go to hell!" the Slytherin spat

Another slap "There's more where that came from, pretty..." Warren growled "Now, tell me your name"

"Or what?" Charlie challenged

"We start taking this out on your dear little friend!" he pointed over his shoulder at Riley

Charlie glared "Names Campbell. Maya Campbell. Pureblood."

"And you?" the Snatcher, holding Riley asked

"Katie Bell," the Genius answered promptly, unlike Charlie (who was still arguing with her Snatcher) she was terrified

Scabior approached Hermione "And you, my lovely..." he brushed a strand of hair from her face "what do they call you?"

"Penelope Clearwater" the bookworm answered "Half-blood"

Scabior touched her cheek

"Leave her alone!" Charlie growled, if only she had her wand. But then again it would be an whole pack against one. Nothing she wasnt used too.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here," another Snatcher announced, looking up from his list

Greyback turned back to Harry "Did you hear that, ugly? The list says your lying" Scabior approached "How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong" Harry answered "I told you who I am"

With his wand in his hand, Scabior appraoched Harry and pushed Greyback aside; the werewolf, turned and approached Warren and pulled Charlie to her feet, snarling in her ear "You listen to me! Carry on resisting and your pretty little friends are going to be my supper!"

"Touch my friends and you're gonna be someone's supper!" the Slytherin hissed, crying out as her wrist was twisted behind her back, and a faint snapping was heard.

Inspecting Harry's face, Scabior pushed aside Harry's fringe with his wand "Change of plan," he whispered "Warren! Greyback! Let her go!"

"What?" Warren demanded "Why?"

"Because these are no ordinary kids!" Scabior responded "We're not taking this lot to the Ministry"

Warren whirled around "We're not?" he demanded "Then where the hell are we taking them Scabior?"

Scabior pointed at Harry and then Charlie "The Dark Lord will want these two personally!" he stated "We've caught Potter, and the little Princess!"

Charlie tensed at the pet name, and felt Warren wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her over towards where the others were re-grouping, preparing to Disapparate. Where they were going no one knew...except maybe the Snatchers. But before they were pulled into suffocating darkness, Harry took one look at his friends and spoke:-

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so what will happen next?**

**Its that time again, where I need your help. Who should Bellatrix carve the word 'Mudblood' into Riley or Hermione? And what happens to Charlie, when Ron and Harry are taken to the dungeons? Help me out here, and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03 May 2011 at 03:43am_


	16. Potterwatch

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, Razmend, Grapejucie101, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, BamaRose** _and_ **Fan of Fics. **_Thank-you guys for you awesome ideas, I have taken them all into consideration, and you will find out which ones I have used next chapter. Would also like to point out that this chapter is out earlier tonight, not because I put my college work on hold, this chapter was supposed to have been on the end of last chapter, but I cut it in half. So this chapter was pre-written...shame, because I could have used something to type after the day I have had. Ah well, early night me thinks; doctors in the morning. Peace._

_Enjoy the next installment...and have a great day/afternoon/night, depending where you are in the world :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Potterwatch<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to get the password?" Millcent asked, as she surveyed William as he sat on a bean-bag chair in the empty Room of Requirements. Beside him sat Kaela Creevy, who despite being a Muggleborn, had faked her family History along with her brother and was allowed to return to Hogwarts this year.<p>

William nodded "Yeah" he answered

Draco surveyed him curiously "How did you manage to get it?" he asked "they've been off the air for a few months now, because of Death Eater intervention"

The 13-year-old blinked "My mum is really good in guessing things," he explained "it's pretty much the reason why I couldnt get away with anything growing up; I'd tell a lie, she'd pick me up for it straight away! It wasnt until I met Charlie, did I start to learn how to lie convincingly"

The older students smirked. "Charlie's a bad influence, you do realize that right?" Blaise asked

"Yeah," his friends agreed

"But would you change her?" Pansy asked

The others shook their head's. Not a chance. Charlie was who she was...and no one could change that, despite no matter how hard they tried.

"So much longer do we have to wait?" Kaela asked

William shrugged "Only until the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs of the DA turn up" he answered "then we'll get started"

"You know?" Nikki smiled, turning her attention back to William "When Charlie returns from wherever she is, and hears of everything you've done this year, she's going to be so proud of you. You've really taken a stand this year, Will. Why?"

The 13-year-old looked thoughtful "Because someone has too," he answered "Charlie's not here to take a stand against the Death Eaters; and I know as well as the rest of you do, she wouldnt stand back and allow what is happening in this school to take place if she was here. She'd stand and fight!" the others nodded "So, I figure, if Charlie can't be here to do something about the Death Eaters, then why should we stand back and let it happen? Why don't we stand and fight?"

"So basically you want to be like Charlie?" Daphne asked

William paused "Not exactly like her..." he hesitated "...I mean, there will never be another Charlie Hunter. Even if you cloned her, it would never be the same. But I just want people to know just because the resident saviours aren't here, doesnt mean we should give up and roll over. We can still fight..." he paused, before smiling "...like Charlie would say -if she was here- you've just got to find something worth fighting for!"

The others mused his answer for a few moments, before there was a knock on the door, a pause, and then another double knock. The door then opened and Ginny Weasley, Brandon Langston, Connor Andrews and Colin Creevey walked in. Moments later Parvati and her twin Padma arrived, with Lavender Brown in tow. Several moments later, Jacob Scotts, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott arrived, followed by Cho Chang and Matthew Connors.

Twelve. Plus the Slytherins and Kaela, which boosted the numbers of the DA up to Twenty. The numbers had been severely cut since two years ago when the DA had first come into session, what with people graduating and some just refusing to turn up in fear of the club being caught and those involved severely punished. No one could really blame them...not even William.

"Shall we get on with it?" Daphne asked "Before Snape or any of the professors realize we are missing?"

Ever since the first DA message had appeared on the walls of Hogwarts, Snape -in order to keep up appearances- had set in new rules. All common room were monitored and check at least half an hour before before curfew was set in; all lines of communication were checked, the Floo network in the common room's and professors offices were being watched and even the mail was being checked.

The others nodded as they pulled up seats -which had magically appeared, thanks to the room- and Will turned to the small wireless radio which had appeared on a table near-by "The password is 'Albus'" he told Nikki, who removed her wand, pointed it at the radio, muttered the password and silence fell as a familiar voice echoed around the room.

_"...apologise for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house-calls in the area by those charming Death Eaters..._" Lee Jordan "_...now found ourselves another secure location," Lee was saying "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening guys..."_

There was a slight pause, before Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt responded with a simple "_Hi,"_

"_Now, Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our programme, that Harry Potter and friends are still alive?"_

The DA members waited with bated breaths

"_I do_," Remus confirmed "_There is no doubt at all in my mind that Harry Potter's death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, mostly because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. The 'Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting" he paused "as I was once told, we are all fighting for something, be it freedom or family...keep your spirits high, and you'll get through_"

Nikki smirked "Didnt he say Charlie told him something along those lines, when he saw her after the Wedding?"

Marcus nodded

"_As for the others,_" Remus continued "_I believe that Charlie Hunter is also still alive, alongside Harry. If he was unfortunate to meet his demise, then I believe that You-Know-Who wouldn't waste anytime in showing the wizarding world that his little princess is back by his side, apparently where she is supposed to be_"

Daphne nodded "He's got a point," she pointed out

"She'd probably be back at Hogwarts right now, if that were the case" Pansy added

Lee's voice issued once more "_What would you say to Harry and Charlie if you knew they were listening?"_

_"I'd tell them to keep fighting! That we're all with them 100%. I'd warn them to stay together, and be strong and safe; I'd want them to know that we all miss them...and we hope that one day soon, they'll return to us. Everyone knows they are good kids, and they are fighting out there somewhere for the greater good..._" he paused "_...Harry, Charlie...if you are listening, know this...you have friends and family back here who wish you, Riley, Ron and Hermione a safe journey home. Good luck."_

The DA members exchanged looks, hopefully somewhere on the outside of Hogwarts, Charlie, Harry, Riley, Ron and Hermione had managed to tune into _Potterwatch_ and had heard exactly what Remus had just said about them.

_"...and our usual update on those friends of the elusive Hogwarts Five who are suffering for their allegiance?"_ Lee was saying "_Well, as regular listeners will know several more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter and friends have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, Chad Young -"_

Nikki choked back a sob at the mention of her husband, he had disappeared from the school a few weeks ago to do business for the Order, and he never returned. Snape had heard news on him and alerted Nikki and the rest of the Slytherins that he had been captured by Death Eaters and had been imprisoned for his refusal to co-operatre.

Marcus placed his arm around Nikki's shoulders and hugged her.

"_- We have also heard that within the last few hours, Rebeus Hagrid, well-known gameskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is on the run, after hosting a 'Support-Harry-Potter' party in his house. I guess having a sixteen-foot-high half brothers, gives one an advantage when trying to evade the Death Eaters, wouldn't you agree?"_

The DA exchanged another set of looks, most of them had actually attended Hagrid's party, only to get caught and put in detention with the Carrows for one week for it.

_"And now lets move onto news concerning the wizard who is proving as elusive as the Hogwarts Five. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give views on some of the more insane rumours circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rapier..."_

Fred Weasley's voice sounded loudly from the Wireless "_Evening River...as our listeners will know, unless they've taken refugee at the bottom of a garden pond, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him were true, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who's running around the place."_

_"Which suits him, of course,"_ Kingsley added in "_The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself"_

"_Agreed. So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well."_

_"And the rumours that he keeps being sighted abroad?"_

_"Well, who whouldnt want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?"_ asked Fred "_Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isnt, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but safety first"_

There was another slight pause, before Lee spoke once more "_Thank you for those wise words, Rapier; and now, before we sign of for another night, let us take a moment to report those deaths that the __**Wizarding Wireless Network News**__ and __**Daily Prophet**__ didnt think important enough to mention..."_

Those within the Room of Requirements, leaned in closer as the part of the whole broadcast they had been waiting for arrived. Now was the time to be sure if what Remus had said was true...was the Hogwarts Five still alive, and uncaptured?

_"It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell -"_

The DA froze and exchanged looks of horror with one another

"_A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed.._." Lee continued _"Muggleborn Callum Thompson and a second goblin, both believed to have been travelling with Tonks, Cresswell and Gornuk, may have escaped. Their wereabouts are unknown, but if anyone knows, or Callum you are somehow listening, your family are desperate for news on your safety."_

The Gryffindors let out a sigh of relief, not because three people were dead, but because one of their own was alive and safe.

"_And that listeners, brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials; the next password will be 'Mad-Eye'. Keep each other safe, keep faith. Goodnight."_

The radio dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out.

The DA members sat for a few minutes in silence, before Adrian broke it "Well, that confirms it..." he stated "...there is no way Charlie, Riley and the Gryffindors have been captured. Lupin was right, they'd be front page news in the _Prophet_ if they had"

His friends nodded, before a shrill noise cut through any responses. In the far corner of the room, sat a Sneakoscope on one of the tables; nobody knew exactly why they had conjured it, because they were sure they couldnt get caught in the Room of Requirements, unless of course someone tipped the Deah Eaters off to their little meetings. But something was very wrong tonight, because the Sneakoscope had lit up like a christmas tree and started to spin wildly.

Someone was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this chapter didnt house the Hogwarts Five; next chapter will. This is just my way of branching out on the story...to keep it going a little longer. If you want more of these let me know in a review, and I'll see what I can do.**

**You know what to do here (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04 May 2011 at 12:11am_


	17. Pure Torture

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, Fan of Fics, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, DJScales** _and_ **BamaRose.** _Looks like we are coming to the end of __**Harry Potter: Their Biggest Challenge Part 1**__ See what I did there? Lol. Okay, so maybe it wasnt that funny, but like I said, I won't leave you hanging, I have a few other stories that some of you are fans of to update, but I also have tons of College assignments that are way behind, so I doubt I will start the new story as soon as this one is over...then again I might surprise you. But if you do take pleasure in checking out the new story; I would just like to say that myself and two of my friends have worked just about round the clock in selecting the perfect summary and perfect title (the latter of which is still outstanding) but that's enough about that...how about we find out what happened to Charlie, Harry and the others after they were captured? We know what happens to the Golden Trio; but what about with Charlie and Riley thrown into the mix?_

_Find out here..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pure Torture<strong>

* * *

><p>Riley gasped as she felt Charlie knock into her from the side, the Slytherin was futilly trying to escape her captures, but it was no use; the Snatchers had a firm hold on them and resistence was futile. There was no escape.<p>

With a _pop_ the young Gryffindor Genius gave a shuddering breath as she felt her lungs expand, but before she could relish in the idea of being about to breathe once more, she was hauled off down a narrow country lane, at the end of which stood a set of wrought iron gates blocking the long straight drive up to the handsome manor that stood at the end.

As they were marched forward, Riley caught Charlie elbowing Harry in the ribs as the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes slid in and out of focus; and the genius became aware of the fact that her friend was trying with his best efforts to not slid into the vision he was obviously getting from his connection to Voldemort's mind.

"How do we get in?" Warren, the Snatcher who had caught Charlie, demanded to know "They're locked -" he cut off as he removed his hands from the gates and stepped backwards. The iron gates and seemingly contortred in a twisted ugly metal face.

Lips pursed, a metallic voice spoke "State your purpose!"

"We've caught Potter!" Scabior responded "We've caught Harry Potter and Serenity Riddle!"

Charlie cringed at her alter ego's name, as the gates swung open.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Light spilled into the hallway, as the doors to Malcolm manor opened and Carmen Malcolm appeared before the group of Snatchers and the Hogwarts Five "What is this?" she all but screeched

"We're here to see the Dark Lord!" Scabior stated "We have a small gift for him!" he trusted Harry forward, and motioned for Warren to do the same to Charlie.

The Snatcher holding Charlie pushed her so hard, that she stumbled and almost collided with Carmen. The woman glared at her with distaste "Are you sure, is them?" she demanded

"We are sure," Greyback growled, his arm tightening on Riley's shoulder "The Princess and Potter are hardly seen without one another"

Carmen grabbed Charlie's chin and inspected her closely, before snapping her fingers as an house-elf arrived "Get my son!" she ordered the small creature "Meet us in the family room!"

"Of course mistress," the house-elf squeaked, before disappearing.

"Follow me," Carmen said, turning and leading the way across the hall "My son, Alex, will be able to identify his future wife. If this is the princess as you claim her to be, he shall know" she lead them into the family room, the inside was much larger than the outside showed it to be, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark green curtains. A figure stood in front of an ornate marble fireplace, and turned to face those who had appeared in his house.

"What is this?" demanded the familiar voice of Lucus Malcolm

Carmen turned to her husband "They claim to have caught Potter and Riddle!"

"You called for me mother?" came the voice of Alex Malcolm, and Charlie felt her stomach drop. There was no doubt on Earth that Alex would have any trouble recognizing her, even if she was in disguise; he was bound to touch her, and if she retaliated he would know...hell, he would know that it was her if she shrank away from his touch -like she usually did-.

The Muggleborn sighed inwardly, this was not going to end well.

Kneeling down in front of the disconfigured Charlie, Alex peered closely at the seventeen year before him "What happened to her?" he asked

"We're not sure," Scabior answered "She was fine up until after the chase. Then she just changed"

Alex shook his head "I cannot be sure that it is Charlie, when she is like this" he answered, pulling back and getting to his feet

Lucus approached his son from behind and caught his shoulders "Alex." he whispered "Look closely, son...do what you must, but be certain in your clarification. If we are the ones to bring the Dark Princess back to her rightful side, and hand Potter over to the Dark Lord in the process, everything would be forgiven." he stated "All would be as it was, you understand?"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught them, I hope, Mr. Malcolm!" Scabior growled

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?" Malcolm shouted, turning his head a fraction in the Snatchers direction.

Carmen walked forward and touched her husband's arm, to calm his temper. "Go on Alex, make the Identification" she prompted her son "You will get your wish if you do this!"

"She will still be bound to _him_" Alex retorted to his mother

"Once she is betrothed, there is not much he will be able to do!" Lucus answered "The magical contract between you and her will be binded by myself and the Dark Lord..." he sneered in the direction of Charlie "...she will have no choice but to conform"

The Muggleborn Slytherin bristled angrily, and bit her tongue to keep from retorting. So far...Alex was not able to identify her. Had Riley transfigured her to the point where she really was unrecognizable? She would need to see her reflection to be sure of that.

"What happened to her?" Alex asked, moving so that he was standing in front of Charlie once more. He lifted his hand and brushed it against her face, the seventeen year old shuddered and Alex smirked "It's her..." he answered, his gaze penatrating Charlie's definatly

Lucus touched his son's shoulder "You are sure?" he questioned

Alex nodded "Positive. No one shudders at my touch, like Charlie" he smirked, his gaze never leaving the teenager in front of him "Welcome home..._Princess_!" he added

"In your dreams!" Charlie hissed

Alex cupped her face "Every night," he answered her "You're in my dreams"

Charlie gagged openly, earning a slap to the face. She growled. What was with people and slapping her? Did they think that she was going to be a good little witch and conform to the ways of pureblood society women? Become a submissive and allow Alex to dominate her? Fat chance they had, if thats what they were expecting.

"Now, I ask again..." Alex spoke, direction his question this time at Charlie "What happened to you?"

Charlie smirked "Figure it out!" she answered "But don't hurt yourself in the process, I know thinking maybe a painful job for you...but im sure you'll find the correct answer in the end. Of course, if you do manage to fail, we won't hold it against you"

"Mouthy little bitch!" Alex snarled, grapping a fist full of her hair and pulling her hair back "Havent changed much then?" he smirked. Turning his attention way from his future wife, Alex pointed at Riley "Check her wand!" he stated "See what her last spell was"

Riley paused, terrified, as Carmen Malcolm approached her and took her wand from the Snatcher that was still holding her. She glanced hastily at Charlie, who seemed to having a heated glaring contents with Alex.

Pointing her own wand, and the genius's Carmen opened her mouth to speak the spell, before pausing as a glint of silver caught her attention. Gryffindor's sword. "Guppy!" she snapped, clicking her fingers, another house-elf appeared "Call Mistress Lestrange!" she ordered "Tell her it is urgent!"

"Yes, ma'am," Guppy nodded "Guppy will go right away, ma'am"

Whilst they awaited the arrival of Bellatrix, Carmen cast a spell on Riley's wand and turned back to Charlie "Transfiguration on a human?" she questioned "Very tricky magic. Especially while under preassure..." she looked amused

"I wouldn't be so sure, mother" Alex responded "Her title within Hogwarts is Gryffindor Genius"

"Gryffindor Genius?" Carmen cackled, she turned to Riley "Are you a genius, my dear? Did you see this coming?"

Charlie tensed "She's a genius, not a psyhic!" she snapped

Alex's hands tightened considerably in her hair "Do not speak to my mother in that tone!" he sneered "You will conform to our rules!"

"Like hell!" the Slytherin spat, she moved to hit him -since her hands were unbound and hanging at her side- there was a split second pause, before Alex's hand wrapped around Charlie's throat, as he pushed her against the wall of the family room, with a sickening crack as her head snapped back.

Riley, Hermione and Ron cringed, as Harry continued to fight to stay in his own mind.

There was a crack, and seconds later Bellatrix Lestrange entered the family room "What is it, Carmen?" she demanded of her cousin "Nathan was -" she cut off, her gaze catching the glint of the Gryffindor sword in the hands of another Snatcher, she then surveyed the scene "What is going on!" she demanded

"I shall explain later," Carmen nodded "Do you recognize that sword?" she pointed at the objec

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix asked

The Snatcher who held the sword grinned "Found it in their bag we searched them. Reckon it's mind now"

Bellatrix threw out her wand, knocking him backwards. The sword clattered to the ground. Whipping around Bellatrix, cast spells at both Greyback, Warren and Scabior "Go!" she snarled "Get out!"

The Snatchers scrambled to their feet and fled the room.

After the Snatchers had let them go, Hermione, Ron and Riley re-grouped around Harry; as Charlie struggled against Alex's grip. If they could re-group, then hopefully they could Apparate out of the manor...

"Lucus, put the boys, and this one -" she pushed Hermione, Ron and Harry towards the otherside of the room, where Wormtail had appeared "-in the cellar!" Bellatrix ordered her cousin's husband "I'm going to have a little conversation with this one -" she sneered at Riley "girl-to-girl"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Harry and Ron stumbled as they were shoved into the cellar, Hermione followed them looking nervous as she could already hear Riley's screams of pain; and Charlie's cries to stop. "What are we going to do?" the bookworm demanded "We can't leave Riley and Charlie alone with her!"

"Hermione?" came a familiar dreamy voice from the bottom of the cellar. The three of the Hogwarts Five turned, to find Luna standing behind them "Ron? Harry?"

Clicking his Deluminator, a light flickered to life

"Luna?" Harry breathed

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie struggled relentlessly once more, as she attempted to break free of Alex to help Riley "Don't touch her!" she yelled at Bellatrix "I swear, if you touch her -"

Bellatrix laughed coldly "It shall not me be I who harms her, my dear Serenity..." she grinned. She waved her wand, and Riley let out a blood curdling scream.

"NO!" Charlie screamed, tears in her eyes "Let her go! Stop it!"

Riley's cries echoed throughout the empty family room, until Bellatrix finally lifted her wand. By now, the Gryffindor's legs had buckled and she slumped to the ground, curled up into a ball as tears slid down her face.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix whispered, as she pulled Riley's shoulder around and sprawled the genius out on the hard wooden floor of the family room "How did you get it?"

Riley cried "We didn't..." she sobbed "...we found it!"

Charlie struggled aimlessly as Alex grinned at the torture of the genius "Watch and learn, Charlie" he whispered to her "You'll need all the practice!"

"Shut up!" Charlie snarled "I'm not like you! I'm not like any of you! I will not torture for pleasure, and I won't kill for excitement!"

"What else did you and your friends take from my vault?" Bellatrix shouted

Riley cringed "I didnt take anything" she sobbed "Please. I didnt take anything!"

"I don't believe it!" Bellatrix retorted, pushing up and leaning over Riley's arm, as she started to carve something into the soft fleshy underside.

Riley's screams of pain penetrated Charlie deeply.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"STOP IT!"Charlie's voice carried down from the floor above them, as Riley's screams sounded once more.

Hermione choked back a sob, as Ron also looked painstakingly hurt by the scrreams. The few months he had spent with Riley, after taking her away from Charlie, after the arguement; they had becoming closer the close. She was like another little sister to him, kind of like Ginny. And hearing her scream like this was affecting him in the same way he knew it would have, if it really was Ginny being tortured.

"We have to do something!" the red head stated, turning to the other captives

"There is no way out of here" Ollivander responded "We've tried everything. It's enchanted"

Riley's cries continued to sound "Please! Please!"

"Stop it! Let her go!" Charlie's voice joined the rukus, begging for the torture to stop "Just leave her alone! She didnt do anything!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shouted over the screaming

But it continued anyway.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Tears flooded Charlie's eyes and were trickling down her cheeks by now, she shuddered in Alex's arms as Riley begged for the torture to stop "Please!" the Slytherin cried "Take me! Torture me...just please...leave her alone!"

"Good idea," Bellatrix sneered, looking up "Bring her over here, Alex" she motioned for her second-cousin to come closer. Alex did as instructed, and pushed Charlie onto her knees beside the Death Eater and her best friend. Bellatrix grabbed the Slytherin around the back of the neck and forced her towards the genius "You do it!" she snarled, holding out the carving object.

Charlie paled "What?" she cried "No, I won't! I won't torture my friend!"

Bellatrix's eyes darkened and she pushed the Slytherin away.

Charlie hit the ground, landing on her already swollen wrist. She bit back a cry of pain, before excruciating pain riddled her body. The Cruciatus curse was lifted, and Charlie was left panting heavily on the floor.

"Do it!" Bellatrix sneered, pulling Charlie back up, forcing the tool into her hand and pushing her towards Riley

The Muggleborn Slytherin landed on her hands and knees beside her best friend "Riley..." she whispered, her voice breaking as she watched Riley slide in and out of consciousness "...please..."

"Charlie..." Riley whispered "...just do as they say"

"I won't," Charlie answered "I won't torture you!"

Excruciating pain hit Charlie once more, and she closed her eyes against it. Her tears dripping onto Riley's arm, and mixing with the blood which was seeping out of the half written word on her arm.

The pain was lifted "Do it!" Bellatrix sneered "Do it, or I will end her miserable life now!"

"Charlie..." Riley slid back into consciousness "...just do it!"

"I can't!" Charlie argued

Tears trickled down Riley's face "Please..." she sobbed, never in a million years did she think she would ever be lying down and begging her best friend, her _sister_ to torture her.

Charlie sobbed hard, leaning her head against Riley's. After a minute or two she pulled back, pressed a kiss to the Gryffindors forehead and whispered sadly in her ear "Im sorry..." her voice breaking as she said it...

During this time Bellatrix had requested Wormtail that he bring the goblin Griphook up from the cellar.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Footsteps sounded, and Ron turned, absorbing the light back into his Deluminator, as Wormtail appeared behind the gate "Let them go!" the red head snarled, realizing that Riley and Charlie's screams had stopped for the moment.

"Get back!" Wormtail hissed, pointing his wand at Ron "You, goblin, come with me"

Just outside the gate, Griphook looked back over his shoulder at the others, before heading upstairs.

Ron re-clicked the Deluminator, as a small figure Apparated into the room "Dobby?" he breathed in what could only be amazement

Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball eyes were wide "Aah!" he cried, spotting Harry instantly

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course" the house-elf answered "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter"

Harry looked puzzled "Are you saying you can Apparate in and out of this room?" he asked "Could you take us with you?"

"Of course, sir" Dobby nodded "I'm an elf"

An awful scream echoed from upstairs, as Hermione started to sob again. Riley was being tortured.

"Works for me," Ron nodded, as Harry looked up at him

"Right, Dobby" Harry turned back to the elf "I want you to take Luna, Hermione and Mr. Ollivander -"

Hermione looked up startled "I'm staying!" she yelped "Riley -"

"Is being tortured because she is a Muggleborn!" Harry retorted "Imagine what Bellatrix will do to you? You're not staying Hermione!"

The bookworm glared, but knew there was no point in arguing "Where are we going to go?" she asked

"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth" Ron answered her "Trust me!" he nodded at Harry and Hermione, who gave him looks of utter confusion

Hermione looked nervous about leaving her friends behind, but once Harry and Ron reassured her that they would meet her at Shell Cottage; with Charlie and Riley, she stepped towards Ollivander and Luna.

"Ready when you are, sir" Luna addressed Dobby, politely

The elf looked surprised "Sir? I like her" he smiled, standing between Luna and Ollivander. Hermione holding Luna's hand.

There was a crack, and they were gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Silence. That's all that penetrated the family room of Malcolm Manor. Riley lay sprawled out in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and blood trickling down her arm from the word 'Mudblood' which had been carved into it; if it hadnt been for her ragged heavy breathing, most would have thought her to be dead.

Charlie, meanwhile, was sitting beside her best friend; arms wrapped around her legs which were being hugged close to her chest. Her head bent and buried in her knees as she rocked back and forth sobbing quietly to herself; Bellatrix's knife lay on the floor beside her, blood smeared across the surface of the blade.

Behind the Slytherin, Bellatrix knelt in front of Griphook as she enquired about her wand "I'm only going to ask you once more, goblin" she whispered meancingly "Think very, very carefully before you answer"

"I don't know" Griphook answered

"You won't know?" Bellatrix mocked "Why weren't you doing your job? Who got into my vault?"

Griphook was silent.

Near the fireplace, stood the Malcolms. Alex's gaze trained on Charlie, as the Muggleborn continued to sob silently beside Riley's semi-conscious body.

"Who stole it? Who stole it?" Bellatrix demanded "Well?"

"When I was last in your vault, the swords were there" Griphook answered

Bellatrix perked up "Oh, well then, perhaps it just walked out on its own then" she mocked, picking up the knife

"There is no place safer than Gringotts," Griphook continued

"Liar!" the crazy witch yelled, slicing the knife across Griphook's face "Consider yourself lucky, goblin" she whispered, before turning back to Riley and Charlie. Gripping the Slytherin by the upper arm, she hauled her to her feet "Unfortunately, the same luck will not be extended to this one" she hauled Charlie to her feet, grasped the Muggleborn's wand and pressed it into her hand "You know the spell..." she whispered dangerously "Do it!"

Charlie tensed, glanced up and spotted Harry and Ron's reflections in the mirror above the fireplace "Like hell!" she spat at Bellatrix, as seconds later the two boys hurried into the room; their wands aloft

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ Ron yelled, pointing his wand at Bellatrix

The crazy-witch dropped Charlie who hit the ground, and Alex appeared, pulling her into him as he attempted to get her out of the room.

"Leave her!" Harry snapped, pointing a wand at the older boy _**"Stupefy!"**_ he shouted.

Kicking at Alex, Charlie managed to get him to release her; she hit the ground as Harry's spell hit Alex in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Grasping hands, Harry pulled Charlie up onto her feet, and then towards him. He placed her behind him protectively as he and Ron duled against Carmen and Lucus Malcolm.

"Stop!" Bellatrix ordered, standing behind Carmen and Lucus, her arm wrapped around Riley's waist holding her up; a knife to her throat "Drop your wands! I said, drop them!"

The boys dropped the wands and Lucus picked them up

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Bellatrix said "Its Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him"

Charlie stiffened behind Harry, as she stared tearfully and fearfully at Bellatrix, who had her best friend. Blade to throat. One false move and Bellatrix would kill Riley, without hesitation.

"Call him!" Bellatrix added.

Lucus Malcolm stepped forwards, ripped back the sleeve of his cloak; and moved his forefinger towards the top of the mark, as Bellatrix pressed the dagger to Riley's throat.

A loud grinding and squeaking noise was heard from above, abandoning whatever it was that was happening the entire room turned their gaze skywards. Dobby was attached to the chandelier above Bellatrix and Riley, he was loosening the chain. With a snap, the heavy metal candle holder fell away from the ceiling, causing the female Death Eater to throw Riley forwards as she flew backwards.

Catching her best friend in her arms, Charlie and Riley both collapsed to the floor. Riley sobbing into the Slytherin's shoulder.

Disarming Malcolm snr, Harry snagged the wands and stunned him in the process _**"Stupefy!"**_ before joining his friends, Griphook -who has the sword- and Dobby near the entrance to the cellar.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix snapped at Dobby "You could've killed me!"

"Too bad he didnt!" Charlie mumbled, still holding Riley in her arms

Dobby squeaked "Dobby never meant to kill," he said "Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure"

Carmen waved her wand.

Dobby snapped his fingers, and disarmed her.

Bellatrix screeched "How dare you take a witches wand?" she shouted "How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master" the house-elf responded "Dobby is a free elf!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em Dobby!" Charlie nodded

The house-elf continued "And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends" he quickly grasped hands with the three Hogwarts students, and the Goblin.

There was a _crack_; and Dobby along with the trio and Griphook disappeared...but not before Bellatrix threw her knife

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! I will be honest with you, I actually cried when I was writing this chapter. It was so intense to write the Riley/Charlie scenes. Tell me how you felt when you read it...I would love to hear some amazing feedback for this chapter.**

**Yours truly...**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05 May 2011 at 03:48am_


	18. The Resistence

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScale, Razmend, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101, BamaRose, Fan of Fics, Grapejuice101**_ and_ **NewFanFictionFan.**

**Author's Note Two: **_OMG! I would like to apologize for the long wait for this new chapter, but you will not believe how many essays I have had to work through, and I still have tons more to work through. As I told a mate of mine a few hours ago, for once in my life has to come second to the demands of homework I have. So I apologize if updates are slow, but then again we are coming to the final run of __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1**__, which also means, this story will be going on a brief hiatus until Part 2 is released in two months._

_On with the story..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Resistence<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Room of Requirements the DA members exchanged looks, who was outside the door? It had to have been a Death Eater or the Sneakoscope wouldnt have been going hectic if it has been another professor, or student. They needed to get out. Before whoever was on the other side of the door found a way inside.<p>

"What do we do?" Kaela squeaked, as she gripped William's arm, despite him being a year younger than her; he was her best friend.

Will pressed his finger to his lips "Shh," he mumured to her, slipping off the chair on which he sat and approaching the door _I need to see who is outside the door, without getting caught_. In the middle of the door a small peephole appeared. Peering through, William took a step back as the image of his father appeared in his line of sight.

He stepped back and turned to the group "My father is right outside!" he squeaked "We can't get out that way!"

"Then how do we get out?" Padma Patil asked

Daphne spoke "The same way we did back in fifth year," she told her friends "We use the room to our advantage. Remember how Umbridge was keeping an eye on us during the DA meetings two years ago?" her friends nodded "Charlie and Potter, told us to use the room to our advantage, and we were able to get both in and out without getting caught!"

"What are you saying, Daphne?" Nikki asked "There is only one way in and out of the room, and its on lockdown"

"If we ask the room for another exit, one that will take us away from the Death Eaters," Daphne answered "It will give it. It did back then" she turned to the rest of the DA members "Remember?"

Again, they nodded

Everyone turned towards Will, who sighed and closed his eyes _We need a way out...one where we will not get caught_

There was a grinding sound, and seconds later another door on the opposite side of the room appeared. The DA members grinned and hurried forward. Adrian opened the door and looked out

"Clear!" he whispered over his shoulder "Quick now!"

The Ravenclaws filed out first, and hurried down the corridor towards their tower. Next came the Gryffindors, and lastly the Hufflepuff's and Slytherins.

Kaela gripped William's hand as they ran

"Quiet!" Nikki hissed at the few Hufflepuff's who were whispering amongst themselves. They werent exactly being quiet about it, and were sure to draw attention to themselves.

As they ran Kaela slipped, and yelped as she hit the ground. William grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet "Hurry!" he whispered, spuring her onwards

Making it down three floors from the seventh floor, the small group of Hufflepuff's and Slytherins stopped dead in their tracks, as voices from ahead of them reached their senses. Ducking into alcoves and doorways, the older and younger students waited with bated breaths as whoever was passing disappeared.

"How dare she defy me!" muttered Alectro Carrow, as she ambled past "Filthy little blood traitor, and her blood traitor son! Oh, they will pay! Yes! They will pay!"

Alectro Carrow disappeared around the corner, and the group of students filed out from their hiding places and headed off once more, deciding they would discuss what they had heard another day.

Using the moonlight, which was leaking in from the high windows, the two groups hurried down to the main hall. Afraid to use their wands, in fear that they would give them away; they continued to scurry through the dark.

Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Nikki directed and instructed the Hufflepuff's to return straight to their common room. The last thing they needed was to get caught out of bed after everything they had just been through. Hugging Kaela goodnight, William watched as she disappeared down towards the kitchens.

"This way," Marcus nodded towards the dungeons, leading the way down the stone steps into the cool shadows of their domain. They reached Salazar Slytherins portrait within moments, gave the password and scrambled through into the common room

The Slytherins sighed in relief as their common room was empty, and each collapsed onto the black leather seats near the dying embers of the fire. William dropped down between Daphne and Millicent and let out a shaky sigh "That was a close one," he mumured "Maybe we shouldnt use the room for a while? Lay low, maybe let them think we have given up"

"You mean surrender?" Millicent asked, looking perplexed

Will shook his head "No," he answered "Charlie wouldnt surrender, and neither will I!" he defended "But if we let the Death Eaters think we have given up on the cause, then we lead them into a flase sense of security. They will think they have broken us..."

Millicent frowned "Im confused" she admitted

"I mean," William tried to explain "Let them think we have given up protecting Hogwarts and fighting back. We had a near escape tonight, who is to say that next time we won't be so lucky?" he asked. Th others mumured in agreement. "Its a plan of strategy - and I know what you're going to say -" he added quickly "Charlie never had a strategy plan! She run into things without thinking them through. But you'd be surprised how many times Charlie actually _did_ have a plan! She always thinks things out ahead of time, so when you think she's just running into things blind, she actually does know what she is doing and what she is letting herself in for"

The older students looked surprised, Charlie very rarely thought things through. Everytime they had seen her in battle, she never had a plan. She never thought things through, okay, so maybe she didnt care about the consequences of her actions; but she always came off as running into things blind. Maybe they didnt know her as well as they thought they did?

"What's this got to do with 'false sense of security'?" Nathan asked

William nodded "Right. Well, if we allow the Carrow's and my father to think we have given up the Resistence, then they will think they have broken us, when in fact we are just biding our time and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back. They will never see it coming! Charlie always said, the best form of attack, is to take the enemy by surprise"

The other Slytherins looked thoughtful, before agreeing, this did seem like the best policy. If the Death Eaters at Hogwarts had thought they had given up, then they would think everything would be going back to normal, when in fact, an even bigger threat was just looming on the Horizon.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning, during breakfast, William had recieved a letter from a unlikely source.

He was mid-way through eating his toast and jam, when a familiar small owl landed in front of him, and squeaked rapidly as it dropped a envelope in front of him. "Hello," Will frowned, smoothing the ruffled feathers of the bird and offering it some bacon from the plate in the middle of the table. The owl chirped happily, took the bacon and took the air once more.

"Who's the letter from?" Kaela asked, as she sat opposite her friend. It had become accustom that she would join the Slytherins for breakfast, lunch and even dinner these days. But then again, alot of the houses had been inter-mingling, since the end of last year. More than once the Slytherins had commented on how proud Charlie would have been if she had been presented that year, her hard work of getting house unity had finally paid off.

William shrugged as he picked up the envelope and inspected his name on the front, sipping his orange juice. He ripped open the envelope and removed the contents, and read quietly to himself. Getting to the end of the letter, the young Slytherin almost spat out the juice which was in his mouth, instead he inhaled sharply and started to cough.

"Will!" Kaela cried, as Draco thumped the 13-year-old on the back "Are you OK? What is it?"

The Slytherins had all turned to look at the head of the Resistence, what had caused him to choke on his breakfast?

Peering over the young boys shoulder, Draco inspected the letter, his own eyes widened before he took the letter and inspected its contents "No way!" he breathed "She wouldn't...she couldnt!"

"What?" his friends demanded at the same time, their voices ringing far and wide, and recieving some confused looks from the professors up at the high table and the rest of the students around them.

Draco shook out the letter and read it aloud:

"_Dear Fox,_

_I hope you are safe. I do not know if this will reach you in time, but I want you to know that I am still alive. We all are. And I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. I have heard all about the resistence you are keeping at Hogwarts, and are giving the Death Eaters a hard time. You have no idea how pleased the Genius and I were when we heard of everything you have done. We are so, __**so**__ proud of you, and we are glad that you are not giving up without a fight. Keep it up, sunshine. Stay strong, and stay smart._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Love_

_Phoenix xxx"_

When he had finished reading, Draco looked up at his friends who were staring at him with wide eyes.

It couldn't have been...could it?

But then again, who signed their encrypted letters as '_Phoenix'_ and who -other than Charlie- be more proud of William for leading the Resistence against the Death Eaters here at Hogwarts?

"She's alive?" Daphne whispered, taking the letter from Draco and reading the letter through. She recognized her best friends handwriting almost immediately "But who told her about us? About what it is we are doing here?"

William, took the letter back from Daphne and inspected its contents, before glancing up at the Staff table, and towards where his mother sat.

Beside her, sat her husband Richard, who was attempting to pull her into a conversation -occasionally glancing towards his son- but he was failing miserably, as Jenn seemed more interested in talking to Snape as opposed to spending any attention to her husband.

Richard scowled in Snape's direction, before his attention drifted to William and the Slytherins. A smirk slithered onto his lips as his gaze connected with William.

They could expect trouble today...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so we are getting closer to the climax. Just so we are clear this chapter is set just before the Easter Holidays. Having re-read the seventh book, Ginny was home for the Easter holidays when Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Shell Cottage. So there is about one or two chapters left of this side of the story, and then it will be on a brief Hiatus. Next chapter will hopefully be out quicker, but I can't make any promises, I am still swamped with Homework, and College hours will be becoming longer as my friends and I attempt to catch up on missed work.**

**So I hope you bare with me.**

**Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Writers block. :(**

**Anyway, Reviews would be nice.**

**Goodnight.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09 May 2011 at 02:51am_


	19. Beginning of the End

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, they why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too_ **DJScales, LivieLi, BamaRose, Fan of Fics, Matt-Hardy-Lover-101** _and_ **Cole the Demon Hunter**_. Thanks for being amazing. Okay, so I managed to get an update out, earlier in the week that expected. But the fact remains that there will not be an update a night for sometime._

**Author's Note Two:** _In response too__** Fan of Fics**__ I did say last chapter that it had been Luna, but then had second thoughts and changed it. So now only the Hogwarts Five can tell William and the others who they found out from about the Resistence. If I had stuck it with Luna, then the Resistence (what I have dubbed the DA) would have known that the Hogwarts five had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, and I didnt want them knowing that yet._

_Also in response to __**Cole the Demon Hunter,**__I did write this in a review reply. I am not sure if you have read it, but here it is again. I will try and keep writig as much as I can about the DA until part 2 comes out in July, but the only problem with that is the DA are jumping ahead of the actual story. I do however, have another HP story planned for the upcoming months. But everything is on the back hold, until I am caught up with my homework._

_As for Charlie not loosing anyone, that doesnt meant she wont. The end is neigh yet, anything could happen._

_I cannot promise less deaths, because there has to be deaths. Not EVERYONE can survive._

_And with that...here is the next chapter from the Hogwarts Five._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of the End<strong>

* * *

><p>Fresh sea hit them dead in the face, as they apparated onto the wet sand of a beach. Still clutching Riley close to her, Charlie buried her face in her best friends shoulder as Riley continued to sob light-heartedly into the Slytherin's arm. The pain in her wand arm was a dull and numb by now, but that didnt make it any less easier as the events of the past couple of hours continued to flood her mind. Riley felt another set of hands on her, as Charlie's grasp tightened around her shoulders and mumbles of words reached her senses.<p>

"No," Charlie muttered "No, you can't...please..."

A new familiar voice reached her senses "Charlie, I'm not going to take her away from you. But she needs help. Fleur and Hermione will help her...she needs rest, and you can stay by her side, while she rests. I do not object of that. But we need to get Riley inside!"

But Charlie was relentless, for some reason -after what she had been forced to do- she couldnt bring herself to let go of her best friend. What if something happened? It would be her fault! She had promised Riley that she would always protect her, and that no one would ever hurt the Gryffindor. She didnt count on the fact that she could hurt Riley in ways no one -not even herself- could imagine.

"Charlie," Riley choked "It's OK, just let me go"

Lifting her teary gaze, the two friends locked gazes and Riley smiled reassuringly. Hovering over her, was Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill Weasley. That's why the voices were so familiar. As Charlie's grip loosened, Bill and Ron each helped Riley to her feet and helped her back towards a cottage on the edge of the beach. Leaving Harry and Charlie together on the wet sand.

Charlie scrubbed at the tears which had stained her face, and was causing the wind to turn her skin raw "Where's Hermione?" she questioned

"Inside," Harry answered, his voice sounding distant

The Slytherin nodded "And Dobby?" she questioned once more

Harry paused, before whirling around, there standing opposite himself and Charlie was the little house-elf. Dobby swayed dangerously on his feet, a glint of silver reflected as the dying sun's rays hit it in the distance. There was a pregnant pause, before both Harry and Charlie threw themselves at the house-elf who tilted sideways and would have hit the ground had it not been for the two friends, who caught him inches from the sand.

"Dobby!" Harry cried

Charlie shook her head, fresh tears evident in her usually vibrant blue eyes, "Dobby..." she choked "No! Help! HELP!" she screamed, looking over her shoulder for any means of help. "Somebody, please, help! Hermione! Riley! Anyone, please!"

Dobby couldn't die, not after everything he had done for them, from protecting them from the dangers of Hogwarts 5 years ago -even though he nearly killed them in the process- to saving them from Malcolm Manor only a few moments ago. He couldn't die! They wouldn't let him!

"HELP!" Harry shouted, as a moving mass appeared from Shell Cottage, and returned across the sand towards them. But they were too far away, Dobby would be dead by the time they reached the two friends and the house-elf.

"Harry...Potter..." Dobby stuttered out his words, as he gazed up at the two students

Charlie shook her head "Dobby, come on, please..." she choked "Just stay with us! Just a little longer, you'll be fine..." she glanced over her shoulder at the moving mass "HURRY!" she shouted at them "We need help!"

The House-elf shuddered in Harry's arms, and since Charlie was holding his head, she felt it too. The Slytherin turned back to the small elf, as Harry cradled him like a new-born baby. Dobby's great tennis ball eyes found theirs, and his lips trembled as he tried to form more words.

"Dobby, don't speak," she cried "Save your strength, you're going to need it for when you're stronger," she smiled

The elf shuddered "Such a beautiful place..." he mumured, in a small voice, the tunic covered in his own blood "...to be with friends"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder as the moving mass began to get closer, her heart thudded in her chest at the possible hope that they would reach them in time.

"Dobby is happy to be with his friends..." the house-elf continued

The Slytherin turned back to the small elf "Your friends are going to help you, Dobby" she promised him "Just hold on!"

And with a little shudder the elf became still, his eyes glazed over as his last breath escaped into the cold air. Charlie took a shuddering gasp as she buried her head in Harry's shoulder, as the Gryffindor gripped the house-elf tightly in his arms, muttering his name in hopes of bringing him back.

But Dobby was gone...and he was never coming back.

"We should close his eyes," Luna's voice broke through Charlie's solitude, as she cried into Harry's shoulder "Don't you think?" she asked

Harry nodded

Placing her fingers on Dobby's eye-lids, Luna closed them and then spoke once more to the grieving friends "There. Now he could be sleeping" she told them softly

Charlie swallowed, unable to bring herself to look down at the elf in Harry's arms.

"I want to bury him," Harry announced, removing the dagger from Dobby's chest "I want to do it properly. Without magic"

Charlie nodded, her gaze still turned away from Dobby. Harry moved beside her, and it took her a second to realize that they were moving. Getting shakingly to her feet, the Slytherin spotted the dagger on the sand, and leant down to pick it up, as hatred towards it owner raged deep within her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was going to pay for a lot of things during this war, Charlie didnt care if she was the mother of one of her closest friends, Nathan would understand. Bellatrix had attacked Riley! She had killed Dobby!

And now...she, Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn Slytherin, would kill Bellatrix Lestrange, deranged Death Eater.

That was a promise.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The sea crashed against the rocks somewhere nearby, Charlie sat on a mound of sand over-looking the sea as it foamed and crashed spraying salt into the air. Behind her she could hear Harry and Ron talking in low voices about Dobby's grave; but for some reason the young Slytherin couldnt process any thoughts of what was happening, or what had happened in the last few hours. Her heart continued to thud heavily in her chest and in her hears, her head throbbed with intense pain as it felt like someone had placed a clamp over head and was slowly tightening it. In her hands, was the now cleanly washed knife of Bellatrix Lestrange, the same one the deranged witch had forced her to use on Riley, and the very same one which had been taken from Dobby's body; this was all the evidence that Charlie needed to come to the conclusion that Bellatrix Lestrange would die during this second war, this was all the evidence the Slytherin needed to vow the death of Voldemort's deranged Death Eaters, and to promise that Bellatrix's life would be taken by her hand, and no one elses.

Hours passed, and soon the sun was sinking down behind the sea, its last glowing rays painted the horizon a magnitude of different colours. Red, Gold and Pink. Charlie stared out over the sea, without really seeing the beauty the world had to offer, she couldnt help shake the feeling of guilt and hatred which had grown more and more in the past few hours, as opposed to the last couple of months she had spent on the run with her friends. The past few hours at Malcolm Manor, had been the last straw, all she needed now was an opportunity to vent her hatred and rage, to cause unspeakable damage and to allow her feelings to escape her in the only way she knew how. To Fight.

To fight. Fighting was the only way that Charlie knew, she would be able to calm down after all this; it was the only way that she would be able to release all her pent up anger, rage and fury. The only way she could fully believe that at the end of the day, she would have justified any actions that had caused her to sit here and contemplate the final battle, in such a depth that she was now. Turning the blade over and over in her hands, Charlie felt the edges cut her skin, but she felt no pain. There was no pain, only small crimson droplets of blood which bled out onto the sand beneath her.

Charlie ignored it.

She didnt care about her blood; it was the blood of a warrior. The Blood of a hunter. It was _her_ blood.

How much more blood had to be shed until this war was over? How many more innocent people had to die before Voldemort realized that despite his plans, there were people in this world that were not going to stand around and allow him to take over? How much more blood would go to waste, until he realized that Muggleborns and Half-bloods were just as liable as Purebloods? If not more? The Pureblood race was dying out slowly, had it not been for Muggleborns and Halfbloods, there would be no more Witches and Wizards; and the magical world would have come to an end, so in a way, it had been a life saver that Magical blood run through the veins of Halfbloods and Muggleborns, if it hadn't been for them, then there would have been no war, there wouldn't have been anything! No war, no magical world, no witches and wizards.

She had lost track of time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie watched as Hermione lowered herself down onto the sand mound in silence. The bookworm didnt speak, there wasnt much she could say. What could ease Charlie's grief? Her rage? Her hatred? Nothing. Charlie wanted revenge...they all did. But even the bookworm knew that Charlie's revenge was coming from somewhere much deeper that the average human. Bellatrix had attacked Riley, that was all Charlie needed for a reason to kill Bellatrix. Riley was everything to the Muggleborn Slytherin, and hurting the Genius was just a one way ticket to an early death.

"How's Riley?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence

"Better," Hermione responded "Fleur is looking after her"

Charlie nodded

The Bookworm chewed her lower lip "Charlie," she started

"Don't say it!" the Slytherin cut her off "I know what you're going to say, and you're wrong! I wasn't strong enough, I should have fought Bellatrix, I shouldn't have let her do those things to Riley."

"You couldn't help it!" Hermione responded "You were restrained. There was nothing you could do"

Charlie merely shook her head "Alex has no affect on me anymore! I was perfectly capable of fending him off, and stopping Bellatrix from hurting my best friend!" she lowered her gaze "But I wasnt even strong enough to do that" she swallowed "But that doesnt mean I won't get the chance, there will be another point in time, where I will meet Bellatrix again..." her hand tightened around the handle of the knife "and when I do, I'll cause her the same pain she has caused Riley! And I will take her life, like she took Dobby's!"

Hermione stared fearfully at her Slytherin friend...as in the midst of the dying sun, the Bookworm could faintly make out the evil passion of Voldemort, on her friends face. And it scared her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Picking up a small white stone, Charlie smoothed off the sand and removed her wand from her pocket. Pointing the tip of said wand at the stone, she muttered a small incantation and watched as silver words appeared engraved onto the stone:

_Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf_

With a small smile at her handiwork, the Slytherin turned and climbed the incline to the spot she had sat half an hour ago, and approached Harry who was sitting on the edge of Dobby's grave looking lost. There was a fresh patch of sand beside him, where Charlie knew Dobby now lay resting "Here" she said softly, kneeling beside the Gryffindor and holding out the headstone.

"Thanks," Harry responded, in an equally low voice, as he took the stone and inspected it "He'd love it" he added, placing the stone at the head of the grave "Goodbye Dobby..." he choked

Charlie squeezed his hand "At least he wasnt alone," she offered "He was with friends. People who cared about him..." she shook her head "that's got to count for something, and it beats dying alone, with no friends. Don't you think?"

Harry nodded.

Silence fell between them both, before getting carefully to her feet, Charlie pulled Harry back towards Shell Cottage; where the others were waiting paitently for them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The sun had set. The evening air was dark and cool.

The surface of the Black Lake rippled as the dark mountains surrounding the grounds stood in the distance, protecting the castle from the outside world.

"I shall join you up in the castle shortly," said a high, cold voice "Leave me now"

There was a scuffle of footsteps, and the fading body of another disappeared from the waters edge, back towards the castle which stood on a hill ahead of them. The lights within the castle were out, which meant its occupants were in bed...it was after hours, after all.

On the far side reflected in the black waters of the lake, stood the white marbe tomb, an unncessary blot on familiar land.

A dark figure stood over the tomb, raised its hand and flicked its wand. The tomb split open from head to foot, and the shrouded figure was as long and thin as it had been in life. Another flick of the wand, and the wrappings fell away.

Leaning down into the tomb, Voldemort's face hovered inches over the dead figure of Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster's hands were conveyed and folded on his stomach, as there clutched beneath them, buried with him, was the one thing that Voldemort had searched far and wide for.

A spider-like hand swooped down and pulled the wand from Dumbledore's grasp, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner.

With a smirk of triumph, Voldemort pulled back out of the grave and examined the wand in his hand. And with a firm grip, and a twist of his wrist, the Dark Lord thrust the Elder wand into the air as a massive bolt of energy exploded from the thin strip of wood between his fingers, and illuminated the dark sky.

The Elder Wand was ready to serve a new master...at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh My God! It's over!**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1, conveyed into the adventures of **_**The Muggleborn Witches Series**_** is over! Damn it! Now what do we do?**

**I know I promised another chapter on the Resistence within Hogwarts, and when I think of a decent chapter I will write it out. But this is officially the end of the series (until Part 2)**

**I can't believe it! Can you believe it?**

**Alas, all great things must come to an end, right? But while we wait for part 2 to arrive, I do have a few things up my sleeve. A new HP story (for more information message me via fanfiction messages) but I can tell you the plot of the new story centres around my new character Phoebe Malfoy, who has you've most likely guessed is the twin sister of Draco Malfoy. How will her life at Hogwarts change things? I will also warn anyone who decides to give Phoebe a read, it doesnt start directly from the beginning of the Harry Potter adventure, but it starts in Year 4. You will know why when you read the summary.**

**Anyway, that's enough advertising. Its time to call it a night, and crawl into bed.**

**Goodnight all...**

**REVIEW (Last one for 2 months)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 May 2011 at 03:23am_


	20. Hallows vs Horcrux

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyments. All OCs and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** This chapter is rated M for the beginning scene. Don't like it? Tough. You don't have to read the first scene if you don't want too.

**Summary: **[This is subjected to change] – On their own and on the run the Hogwarts Five must not rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin, as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Author's Note: **I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Yay! Hello everyone, did you miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you!

It has been pure torture these past few months without Charlie, Riley and the rest of the MWS gang.

But...I have uploaded several other stories that belong to the MWS series **[all are posted in chronological order on my profile page], **there are also pictures of who would play Charlie and Riley if they were real characters **[I plan to upload more pictures of the rest of the gang.]**

Other than that, I have passed the time by planning ahead in this story, and writing up my current Harry Potter story - **The Dark Lord's Downfall**. It's now in the midst of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and it is doing really well **[but I am glad to be back with MWS too].**

Many new twists and turns to come, a few surprises, **ALOT** more drama and suspense, the ultimate battle between good and evil and Charlie is left with a choice to make at the end of it.

So, I hope you are all ready for the ride of a lifetime as we continue on where we left off, and finish Their Biggest Journey with exploding results.

I absolutely LOVE Amazon, because the Harry Potter DVD isn't released until the 2nd December and mine was delivered on the 1st. How excited am I! =)

Also, I have decided that I won't re-write this season, and any ideas that I may have had will be conveyed and used in my new Phoebe story. This series will just have to deal with a little re-editing to fix up the grammar and spelling errors, and little moderated changes along the lines, but this will happen during the Christmas holidays.

I am also aware that this chapter is labelled as Chapter 20 - That is because I have removed the last two Author's Notes - which is excellent for you anonymous reviewers, however, now for the reviewers who did not read the Author's Notes correctly you will **NOT** be able to review when you sign into Fanfiction. You will **HAVE** to review anonymously.

Anyway carry on reading, because it has been several months, and I don't want to keep you away any longer.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Hallows vs. Horcrux<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The waters of the Black Lake reflected the white marble tomb on the familiar land of Hogwarts.<em>

_The tomb split open from head to foot and a shrouded figure, as long and thing as it had been in life lay beneath the wrappings. Another flick of the wand and the wrappings fell away._

_A spider-like hand swooped down into the tomb of Albus Dumbledore and plucked the thin black strip of wood from his folded hands. As soon as the wand was free a shower of sparks flew from its tip and sparkled all over the corpse of its last owner._

_With a smirk of triumph, Voldemort pulled back out of the tomb and examined the wand from root to tip; and with a firm grip, a twist of his wrist, the Dark Lord thrust the Elder wand into the air and laughed darkly as a massive bolt of energy exploded and illuminated the dark sky._

Charlie awoke with a start; her breathing was coming in hard and fast gasps, and felt as if her entire body had been set ablaze. Her skin was hot and flushed in colour as tiny beads of sweat developed around her neck and collarbone.

She felt the bed move beneath her and an arm slipped from her waist, rolling her head onto the side Charlie smiled as Marcus's sleeping face appeared in front of her, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face as he continued to sleep.

Charlie smiled as she gingerly reached out a hand and traced her fingers across his jaw and his lips, lingering slightly before dropping back to the mattress between them; a few weeks ago she never thought that she would actually get to have a moment like this again, a few weeks ago she thought that she was dead for sure; it had been a few weeks since the incident at Malcolm manor where Riley had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, where she, Charlie Hunter had been forced to watch and participate in the psychopathic manipulations the Death Eater carried out on her friend.

A few weeks ago all was lost.

It was because of the psychopathic manipulations that Charlie had avoided Riley like the plague; it was the cause of the reason that Marcus Flint had been summoned to Shell Cottage, at first he wasn't sure as to why he was being summoned, but the moment he had saw Riley everything else just clicked into place, for he knew, wherever Riley was Charlie was never that far behind.

With a heavy sigh Charlie felt the effects of her dream start to wear off, but the remnants stuck in her mind's eye for longer than usual. Voldemort had found the Elder Wand, he had taken it from Dumbledore and now the job in which she and Harry Potter had been set had become that much harder; how could they defeat Voldemort if he was in possession of a wand that made him unbeatable?

Glancing out of the window behind her, Charlie smiled as she watched the sun rise over the sea the sky was painted shell pink and faintly gold. The Slytherin smiled at the beauty of it as she slipped from under the covers, grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and tugged it over her head, and let it flow down covering her body. It fell to her knees as she approached the window to watch the sun rise; not many people had the chance to watch something so beautiful, so rare.

In the weeks leading up to this moment Charlie had to admit that Shell Cottage itself was a wondrous and beautiful place. It stood along on a cliff overlooking the sea, its walls embedded with shells and were whitewashed, and wherever you were in the house, you could always hear the constant ebb and flow of the sea; it was like the breathing of some great, slumbering creature.

"Come back to bed," a voice whispered in her ear. Marcus had awakened during the time she had been watching the sunrise, and Charlie had failed to notice him approach her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist, as he kissed the skin behind her ear, down her neck and to her collarbone.

Charlie shivered. "I can't sleep," she answered, her eyes trained on the sunrise.

"We don't have to sleep," Marcus replied. "Just come back to bed..."

With a smile, Charlie allowed him to pull her back towards the bed and envelope her in his embrace. "I can't stay here all day," she told him. "I promised Harry we'd talk to Griphook and Ollivander, today, we need to get started on the next piece of the -"

She cut off as Marcus silenced her with a kiss. "Six months," he reminded her. "I've been without you; at least allow me just one day with you."

"You had me last night," Charlie pointed out.

Marcus grinned at her, his brown eyes shining. "And I enjoyed every minute of it," he agreed.

Charlie felt her face warm as she realized that after last night, she was no longer a virgin. She and Marcus -after three years- had taken their relationship to the next level, and while Marcus came from a pureblooded family where sex before marriage was frowned upon, she came from the Muggle world, where sex before marriage was a common thing between couples; but the deed had been done, no one could have gone back in time and changed it and by the way Marcus was grinning at her, she didn't believe that he ever would change it if given the chance.

"I made a promise," she told him as his lips hovered over hers and -

"Well...you never promised to meet Potter at dawn."

"No. No, I guess I didn't," Charlie nodded. "You know the others are going to tease me endlessly when they find out, don't you?"

Marcus lowered his lips to the crook of her neck and sucked lightly at the soft, sensitive and delicate skin of her collarbone. Charlie felt her breath catch in her throat, as her body reacted to his gentle manipulations.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, Charlie raked her nails down his back, leaving thin raised welts in their wake. Marcus hissed at the burning sensations that crossed his skin but the adrenaline which coursed through his body now quelled the pain as fast as it appeared.

Their eyes locked as he lowered his body onto hers. Her legs locked around his waist, exposing her body for Marcus to take.

A small gasp escaped Charlie's parted lips as one thought crossed her mind. _**Well, I suppose I can be late for at least one morning.**_

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Riley Spirit exchanged saddened looks as they sat around a small circle table in the dining room of Shell Cottage; the three hadn't been awake for more than a couple of hours and were awaiting the last two occupants of their little group of five to arrive. Harry was out by Dobby's grave, and Charlie hadn't even come down from her bedroom yet.

"I'll go get her," Riley said quietly as she got to her feet, but she hadn't taken more than a few steps towards the staircase leading to the upper floors, when the sound of a closing door and footsteps on the wooden catwalk above alerted her to the presence of her best friend.

Charlie descended the stairs a grin plastered across her lips, her hair frazzled and her face was rather flushed.

Riley grinned. "Got lost on your way down?" she teased.

Charlie ignored her and looked around as she stepped off the final step. "Where's Harry?" she questioned.

"Right here," said Harry appearing behind his Slytherin counterpart. He paused and took in her appearance. "Is that Flint's shirt you're wearing?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Charlie nodded. "Do you want to know how I spent my morning too?"

Ron grimaced, he already had a general idea, but he didn't want them confirmed. "No, thank you," he said quickly.

"Didn't think so," Charlie smirked. "Anyway, what's the agenda for today? Who we talking to first?"

Harry hesitated. He knew what hung on his decision. There was hardly any time left: now was the moment to decide: Horcruxes or Hallows. "Griphook," he said. "We'll speak to Griphook first."

"Up here, then," said Bill, leading the way.

Harry and Charlie followed behind him, as Riley, Hermione and Ron followed quickly behind them. Bill led them down the small landing, and stopped outside the door leading to his and Fleur's bedroom. "In here," he said, pushing open the door and allowing the Hogwarts Five entry.

"Thanks Bill," Charlie smiled as she stepped into the room, the first thing she noticed was that it too had a beautiful view of the sea. Charlie moved to the window, turned her back on the spectacular view and waited, her arms folded. Riley took up residence beside her, while Harry stood on the Slytherin's other side. Hermione took up the chair beside the dressing table; while Ron sat on the arm.

Griphook was sat in the only other available armchair, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes were closed.

With a nod Bill left, closing the door behind him.

Glancing up at Harry, Charlie nodded at the Goblin and nudged him forward.

"How are you?" Harry asked, rather abruptly.

Griphook stirred slightly, his eyes opened to reveal black beady irises. "Alive," he grunted.

"You probably don't remember -" Harry started, but Griphook cut him off mid-sentence.

"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?" the Goblin said. "Even amongst goblins you're famous, Harry Potter."

Harry paused as he stared at Griphook. Griphook stared right back.

"You buried the elf," said Griphook. "I watched you, from the window."

"Yes," said Charlie, causing Griphook to turn his attention to her. "What we were supposed to do? Leave him to die? Dobby was our friend; he saved our lives, including yours."

Griphook sized up the Slytherin before responding. "You dug the grave, without magic?"

"I'm a Muggleborn," Charlie answered. "It's what Muggles do."

"You are not a Muggleborn witch," Griphook replied. "You are from a Muggle, and yet, you still dug the grave."

Getting agitated, Harry interrupted. "So?" he questioned.

Griphook did not answer, instead he said. "And brought me here." it was a statement rather than a question.

"I take it you are not sorry?" Harry questioned.

Griphook gripped the arms of the armchair and leaned forward slightly, as if considering both Harry and Charlie as equals. "You are an unusual witch and wizard."

There was a heavy silence, which was only broken when Griphook continued speaking. He pointed at the Sword of Gryffindor which lay in the corner of the room. "How did you come by this sword?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Harry answered. "Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?"

"It's complicated," Griphook mimicked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need," she explained. "We didn't steal it."

"There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one," Griphook answered, after considering Charlie's explanation, "but it is a fake."

"And the sword of Slytherin?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound as eager as she felt. "Is it there too?"

Griphook stared at her, before nodding. "But it too is a fake." he answered.

The Slytherin deflated, so where the hell was her sword?

"They were placed there this past summer," Griphook continued.

"And she never suspected they were fakes?" Harry asked.

"The replicas are very convincing," Griphook answered. "Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Gryffindor."

Riley exchanged a look with Hermione from across the room. "Who is the acquaintance?" she asked.

"A Hogwarts professor," Griphook answered. "As I understand it, he is now headmaster."

Charlie perked up. "Professor Snape?" she asked, maybe he knew where the sword of Slytherin resided.

"Snape put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault?" Ron asked in confusion. "Why?"

"There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts," Griphook said, his gaze once again on Harry and Charlie.

"And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?" Harry asked.

Leaning back, Griphook considered the Gryffindor. "Perhaps," he answered simply.

"We need to get into Gringotts," Harry said. "Into one of the vaults."

"This is impossible,"

"Alone, yes," Charlie agreed. "But with you, no."

Griphook took a deep breath, re-clasped his hands and considered the two former students before him wisely. "Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Because we saved your life," Charlie replied.

"That means nothing," said Griphook.

"Then name your price," the Slytherin challenged.

Griphook glared slightly at her before his eyes flicked to the corner of the room and he pointed at the sword. "That," he said. "That is my price."

Harry and Charlie paused, if they agreed to this then they lost their only source of destroying Horcruxes; Riley, Hermione and Ron seemed to share their hesitation, seeing as they were exchanging anxious glances from across the room.

"Deal," Charlie said, finally breaking the silence. "The Cup for the Sword."

Griphook grunted in agreement.

"But only," Charlie added. "If the cup is actually in the vault; if it's not and this is a trap, then the deal is off!"

Griphook glared harder at her. "Deal..." he agreed.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Once out on the landing, Ron grabbed Charlie's wrist and lowered his voice to a whisper as not to disturb Bill, Marcus and Luna who were beneath them in the kitchen. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Well, Dumbledore theorized that the Horcruxes may have had something to do with the founders; and so far the only founder that we have dealt with is Slytherin. His diary and Locket."

Riley nodded. "But which Founder is in Bellatrix's vault?" she wondered.

"I don't think it is Ravenclaw," said Charlie. "Probably Hufflepuff."

"What about Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No, You-Know-Who wouldn't use anything that is associated with Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the enemy to us Snakes, remember? Besides, the only things that I can remember associated with Gryffindor are the sword and the Sorting Hat."

"She's got a point," Hermione nodded. "So, do you think that there is a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?"

"She was terrified when she thought we'd been in there," Charlie explained. "She kept asking what else we'd taken, if there is another Horcrux in there, then that's another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it, and then we're one step closer to killing him."

"And what happens when we find it?" Ron asked. "How are we supposed to destroy it now 'Little-Miss-Attitude' over here has given the sword to Griphook?"

Charlie glared at him. "I agreed that he could have the sword," she told her friend. "I never specified _when_ he could have the sword."

"You're going to double-cross a Goblin?" Riley asked.

"He'd double-cross us without batting an eyelid," Charlie answered. "I'm just making sure that we get a kick in before things go south."

Harry looked relieved. "You're brilliant, Charlie,"

"Not really," Charlie answered. "I'm just a hyperactive trouble maker, who lives to break the rules."

The door behind them opened and Fleur stepped out onto the landing. "He's weak," she told them.

"We'll make it quick," Riley promised.

Fleur sighed and showed them into the room which Ollivander occupied. The wand maker looked old and frail compared to the last time the friends had seen him, and that was going back six years, to the first time each of them had stepped into his shop to collect their wands the summer before first year.

"Yes?" he asked weakly, as they filed into the room.

"Mr. Ollivander, we need to ask you a few questions," Harry said straight away.

"Anything, my boy, anything." Ollivander agreed, motioning for them to sit down.

"Would you mind identifying this wand?" Harry asked, as he rounded the bed and sat on the edge facing Ollivander, he held out a curved black strip of wood. "We need to know if it's safe to use."

Turning the wand over in his hands, Ollivander examined it; the same way Charlie had seen him examine hers during the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year.

"Walnut. Dragon heartstring. Twelve and three-quarter inches," Ollivander said. "Unyie -" he cut off and stared at Harry. "Unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, treat it carefully."

He handed it back to Harry, who offered him another wand. "And this?"

"Oak. Unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Reasonably pliant," Ollivander raised the wand tip to his left ear, as if listening for something crucial. "This was the wand of Alex Malcolm."

"Was? Is it not still?" Harry asked.

"Well, perhaps not, if you won it from him." said Ollivander, as he twirled it between his fingers. "I sense its allegiance has changed."

He passed the wand back, as Harry continued with his questions. "You talk about wands as if they have feelings..." the Gryffindor said. "...can think."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he leaned forward slightly. "That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

Ollivander sighed and then spoke. "It is rumored that there are three: The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from your enemies, and the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones from the dead. Together, they make one the master of death," he paused. "But few truly believe that such objects exist."

"Do you?" Charlie asked from her position near the door. She was leaning with her arms folded across her stomach, shoulders braced against the stone, and her foot propped up keeping her balanced. "Do you believe they exist, sir?"

Ollivander hesitated. "Well, I - I see no reason to put stock into an old wives' tale."

"You're lying," Harry said. "You know one exists. You told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it."

"He tortured me," Ollivander whispered. "Besides I only conveyed rumors. There's - There's no telling whether he will find it."

Charlie lowered her gaze and sighed. "He has found it, sir," she said, causing everyone's attention to turn in her direction. Ollivanders eyes widened and he stared solemnly at the Slytherin.

"We'll let you rest," Harry said, picking up the two wands and walking around the bed back to his friends. Charlie pushed off the wall and opened the door, just as Ollivander called out to them once more.

"He is after you, Mr. Potter," the old Wand maker said. "You too Miss. Hunter. If it's true, what you say, and he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid you really don't stand a chance."

Charlie swallowed as she glanced up at Harry from the corner of her eye, it was common knowledge that Voldemort was after them, and they both understood the chances of walking out of this alive had slimmed, especially now that Voldemort had an unbeatable wand in his arsenal; but they were determined and stubborn.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to kill him before he finds us, then." Harry said, before turning for the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Riley said as she offered him a small smile, and followed her friends from the room.

They had defeated Voldemort many times in the past, and just because he now had the Elder Wand, didn't mean that they weren't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, December 02, 2011 at 2:17am**


	21. A Surprise for Kicks

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by myself: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating: **K

**Pairing:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run the Hogwarts Five must now relay on one another more than ever. Their biggest challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two: **It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between good and evil has escalated into an all-out war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Author's Note: **Has noticed above, you are probably thinking WTF? When did we get two summaries? Well, as you know, Summary One is referring to Deathly Hallows part 1, and Summary Two is referring to Deathly Hallows part 2. I have an overall summary that combines both summaries together and that will go as the main summary on my profile. All with me? Good.

**Author's Note Two:** I am posting this on all my stories; and did so last night with my Phoebe Malfoy story, but I have little under a week and a half to write up six essays before the end of term, so updates are going to scare's; I know you have had to wait several months for this story to be updated and this just bites the cake, but I am in University now and there is no time for fun or a social life with the amount of work I have :( - being a Combined Studies student is anything but easy, I don't care what anybody says. Anyway, I hope you understand that I cannot update frequently, and I hope you have enough patience to bear with me; it is only until the 16th December, and then I am off for Christmas which I think is a month. =D

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **Fan of Fics, Razmend, DJScales, Matt-hardy-lover-101** and **Cole the Demon Hunter.**

Bringing you this chapter to tell you that, and because I am in need of a break.

I would like to thank a friend of mine **KingdomHeartsNerd** for helping me write this chapter; especially the Marcus/Charlie scenes. Do tell me if you find them...uncomfortable...I take everyone's thoughts into consideration.

**Overall Summary: **It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now the climatic showdown between good and evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

Thank you for your understanding and co-operation.

* * *

><p><strong>A Surprise for Kicks<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Five remained at Shell Cottage for an extra two months, much to the pleasure of Bill and Fleur who were nervous about them leaving to complete the job in which had been handed down to them by the late Albus Dumbledore; a job that the five often spoke of in whispers, or down on the beach where no one could hear them.<p>

However, whenever Charlie wasn't with the rest of the group, she was locked up in her bedroom with Marcus. It wasn't rocket science to figure out what they were doing in the depths of the back bedroom, if the muffled cries and banging of the headboard and random pieces of furniture on the ceiling was anything to go by.

"They're like rabbits!" Ron exclaimed in a low whisper as he sat in the bedroom in which Hermione and Riley shared with Luna, around him were Harry, Riley and Hermione. Charlie had disappeared about half an hour ago, and the sound of the headboard hitting the opposite wall could be heard every few minutes.

Harry wrinkled in his nose in disgust, as Hermione and Riley giggled as both boys looked sick. Neither of them had fully grasped the fact that Charlie and Marcus was a couple, and after six months away things were bound to happen!

"_Silencio!"_ Riley muttered and silence fell. "Better?" she asked the red head.

"Thanks," Ron nodded. "But what about the rest of the house?"

"The spell is strong enough to block out the _rabbits_ from the rest of the house," Riley giggled, pocketing her wand. "I'm just glad that they are finally spending some time together, Charlie has been a nightmare these past six months, as all she ever does is mope around and I don't like seeing her moping."

Hermione nodded. "It's not Charlie if she is moping," the bookworm agreed.

"As long as we don't have to hear it," Harry interrupted. "I could care less what they do."

Ron on the other hand still looked green. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked. "I'm afraid I'm going to throw up my breakfast otherwise."

"OK," Riley nodded. "The Polyjuice potion should be ready in a few days; I have a piece of Bellatrix's hair downstairs. We've just got to figure out who is going to change into her."

"I think Charlie should do it," Hermione volunteered the Slytherin. "She is the only one who can actually go crazy in 0.5 seconds."

Riley grinned. "That may be true, but the day we leave for Gringotts is the day Marcus takes Luna back to Hogwarts -"

"She's going back?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"Because she want's too," Hermione answered. "We've tried talking her out of it, but she won't listen."

Ron and Harry sighed. If Luna wanted to go back then they couldn't stop her.

"Why don't you do it Riley?" Ron suggested.

"Because Charlie won't let me," Riley answered. "She doesn't want me becoming the bitch that attacked me. In all fairness, I think you should do it Hermione, I mean, you three do have experience in Polyjuice potion."

"So do you," Harry pointed out.

The Genius nodded. "Maybe so, but Hermione has taken it twice, I have taken in once."

The Bookworm sighed. "I'll do it," she agreed. "Besides, we may need you on the outside in case anything goes wrong. What about cover?"

"Well, we can cover Harry and Griphook in the Invisibility Cloak," Riley explained. "I'm sure we can disguise Ron as a random Death Eater, you as Bellatrix, and I can use the Disillusionment Charm on Charlie and myself."

"You've got everything worked out, haven't you?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much," Riley nodded.

Harry shifted on the bed slightly, and dug into his pocket for something.

"It's not going to grow legs, get up and walk away, you know," Riley teased, eyeing her friend out of the corner of her eye. Harry hesitated, and removed the broken shard of mirror from his pocket. "You want to tell us what that is?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Harry answered her.

Riley offered him a look. "Harry, we're you friends," she told him. "Remember what we said before we started this journey? No secrets, it's how You-Know-Who is going to break us apart."

The Seeker nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry," he apologized. "Okay, but for a while now I have been looking into the mirror and I could have sworn I saw Dumbledore staring back at me."

His friends stared at him in surprise at his confession, before Hermione broke it by saying -

"But he's dead!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked. "How can we be sure that he truly is dead?"

"We buried his body," Riley answered. "Are you sure it was Dumbledore?"

"I'm pretty sure," Harry nodded. "I mean I can't really see a face, it's just an eye, but it's got the same twinkle that Dumbledore had."

Riley frowned. "Hmm...Well, is there a chance that you just imagined it? You know your subconscious playing on your mind. You said yourself that you were upset with Dumbledore and everything that has gone one these past few months, maybe you are just stressing about everything and your subconscious is making you see the answers that you seek. Dumbledore has the answers to your questions, which means you see him when you feel weak and exposed like you have been."

Harry stared at her in a silent confusion; he hated how she could read him like a book. "Yeah," he heaved. "Maybe..."

"But if it wasn't Dumbledore," Ron interrupted. "How do you explain Dobby?"

"What about Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Like how did Dobby know where to find us when we were at the Malcolm's?" Ron asked. "Also how do you explain the Sword of Gryffindor? Or the Doe for that matter?"

Riley shrugged. "Well, we all know that it wasn't Dumbledore who sent the Doe,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Dumbledore's Patronus is a Phoenix," Harry answered.

Ron frowned. "I thought Charlie was a Phoenix?"

"Charlie is a Black Phoenix," Riley answered.

"There is a difference?"

Riley nodded. "The Black Phoenix is the heiress of the Dark Lord," she explained. "It is the opposite of the Phoenix which is the essence of Good magic, whereas the Black Phoenix is the essence of Dark magic."

"So, Charlie is the essence of Dark magic?" Ron questioned.

"Well, Serenity is the essence of Dark magic," Riley answered. "Serenity Riddle _is_ the Black Phoenix."

Ron shook his head. This was all very confusing.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Charlie swallowed and smirked in content. "I _think_ they may have heard us that time..." she stated.

"Well, if you hadn't been so loud," Marcus challenged, crushing his lips against hers.

Charlie pushed him back. "Is that your way of telling me you're not finished?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smirked, leaning down and sucking on the skin of her neck. There was already a bruise fading from the last time he had kissed, bit and sucked her there.

"We have been in here for almost an hour," Charlie groaned. "There is no way; you have the energy to go again."

"I'm a Quidditch player, Charlie, my stamina is unbelievable."

Charlie sighed as she left him to suck and bite at her neck, knowing that she'd have an even harder time hiding the mark he was bound to leave. Rolling over onto his back, Marcus pulled Charlie over on top of him and planted his hands on her hips. "Once more..." he pleaded.

"Ron's right," Charlie told him. "We are like rabbits!"

"Six months, Charlie," Marcus groaned, as she leaned down and kissed him. "Six months of pure torture."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't cram six months' worth of sex into two months!"

"I can try!" Marcus replied.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Riley sighed heavily as she held up a fine piece of black hair, the same piece that had fallen from Bellatrix Lestrange that night at Malfoy Manor. The stray piece of hair and subtly landed on the Genius's robes and remained there - ironically enough.

"Are you sure that is hers?" Ron asked, skeptically.

"Positive," Riley answered without hesitation. "I remember it clear as day, and I see it every time I close my eyes."

Ron nodded and took the piece of hair and added it to the container of Polyjuice potion in his hands. "How will we know what it is when we actually get into the vault?" he finally asked. "A Horcrux could be anything."

"I'll...I'll know," said Harry.

"How?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned, how could he explain how he would know which item was the Horcrux? It was still confusing for even him to understand it.

"It's complicated," Charlie said, as she stood, leaning against the doorframe behind her friends. "And if he can't identify it, I can."

"Hey, are you okay?" Riley asked, studying her friend closely. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Charlie said, pushing off the doorframe and stepping into the room. "I'm sorry for not helping you guys much with this whole plan..."

Riley smiled and touched her friend's shoulder. "Six months is a long time," she nodded. "We understand, and now we know that you can actually cram six months of longing into two months!"

Charlie's face burned with embarrassment; as Hermione and Riley giggled at the reaction.

The door behind them opened and Fleur entered carrying a basic black jumper in her hands, behind her came Marcus Flint and Bill Weasley. "This is the closest I could find to what you described," Fleur said handing Riley the jumper.

"It's perfect," Riley smiled as she unraveled the jumper. "Thank you, Fleur."

Fleur nodded and returned to her husband who was casually leaning against the doorframe watching the Hogwarts five cautiously. "You're leaving, aren't you?" he questioned.

"In the morning," Harry answered.

"And Griphook?"

"He's coming with us," Charlie replied.

Bill nodded. "Listen, I know Goblins, if you have struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, you must be exceptionally careful to live up to it. If you don't, he won't be forgiving."

"Add him to the ever growing list," said Charlie. "Pretty much everyone we encounter isn't forgiving towards us in the end."

"I'm serious Charlie," said Bill. "You cannot trust a Goblin."

Charlie sighed and looked around at him. "I know, and I understand that you are warning us because you care about us. But Bill, this is who I am; I make a joke out of everything! I have too, I can't handle being so serious all the time, it's just not who I am."

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Later that evening, Charlie found herself curled up on the sofa inside the little living room of Shell Cottage. Darkness had fallen and a storm had started to brew up outside, high winds raged against the small cottage and the sound of the churning sea was making her feel slightly sick. A small blanket had been wrapped around her shoulders, and she had been instructed by both Bill and Fleur to not move unless she needed too, ever since she had gotten up that morning she had been feeling sick to her stomach, and she couldn't figure out why. Was it possible that she was coming down with something? A stomach bug maybe, after all, she had been on the run for six months there was a good chance that she had developed something whilst being on the run and it hadn't had a chance to develop into something more, until now.

"Hey," Riley smiled as she entered the room with Hermione. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Charlie answered. "I just don't understand what's happening."

"Here," Hermione said offering her a glass of water. "You seem a little flushed..."

Charlie smiled and took the offered glass and started to sip at the cool liquid. "I think it just may be a stomach bug," she answered. "I used to get them all the time as a child. Either that or i'm just overtired."

"Don't see how you can be overtired," Riley teased.

"Shut up," Charlie grumbled.

"Hey, you don't think you could be..." Hermione motioned towards Charlie's stomach. "You know?"

Riley's eyes widened as Charlie shook her head rapidly from side-to-side. "No! No chance!"

"Why not?" the Bookworm asked. "There is a high chance, I mean; you and Marcus haven't exactly stopped since he got here!"

"I just know," Charlie answered. "Besides, it's been a month almost, I would have started showing by now if I was."

"Not necessarily," Riley pointed out. "Some females don't start showing until the last trimester."

Charlie blinked, shook her head and glanced down at her stomach. She couldn't have been...could she? _**No! No, it's a stomach bug! A simple bug that will work its way out of your system once you're back on track.**_

The Slytherin swallowed, opened her mouth to respond, but cut off as Bill appeared from upstairs with Ollivander, the wand maker still looked exceptionally frail, and he clung to Bill's arm as the latter supported him, carrying a large suitcase.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Ollivander," said Luna, approaching the old man. Charlie jumped at her sudden appearance, and regretted it at the last minute as she cupped her hand over her mouth and darted straight for the stairs.

Hermione and Riley exchanged looks, before following after the Slytherin, calling their goodbyes to the Wand maker as they hurried up the stairs.

"Charlie," Riley called softly, opening the bathroom door to find Charlie sitting curled up in the corner. Sliding down the wall the Genius wrapped her arm around her best friend and held her, as Charlie shook. "It's OK. It's going to be OK."

"I can't be, Riley," Charlie murmured. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Hermione knelt in front of the Slytherin. "We don't know if you are," she said. "Like you said, it could just be a stomach bug. Both conditions tend to have the same symptoms. We'll see if you can keep your dinner down, and if you can't then we'll start looking for possible ways to check. Alright?"

"OK," Charlie nodded, getting gingerly to her feet as she heard Harry call them from downstairs.

Bill had taken Ollivander, Marcus had returned and Dinner was almost ready.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

The fire crackled and popped in the grate as everyone settled down to eat, Marcus tried to catch Charlie's eye, but she refused to look at him and merely played with her food; her stomach churning every time she lifted a piece of steak to her lips, and she wasn't the only one who wasn't eating.

Every few minutes Fleur would glance at the window, awaiting the return of her husband. However, Bill returned before they had finished their first course, his long hair tangled by the wind.

"Everything's fine," he told Fleur. "Ollivander settled in. Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends her love. Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall; they're still operating an Owl Order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though. She said she thought we'd stolen it."

"Ah, she eez _charmante,_ your aunt," said Fleur crossly, waving her wand and causing the dirty plates to rise and form a stack in mid-air. "Charlie, you barely touched your dinner, are you not hungry?"

Charlie shook her head. "Not really," she answered, reaching up to rub her eyes, which had started to burn with tears of her own stupidity.

Marcus was still watching her curiously from the corner of his eye, he had tried to get Riley's attention in hopes of the Genius filling him in on what was going on; but it seemed that even Riley was avoiding him. So what was he missing? And what didn't they want him to know?

Suddenly, there was a bang on the front door. Everyone's head turned towards it. Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill jumped to his feet, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, Charlie, Riley, Hermione and Marcus did the same. Griphook slipped beneath the table out of sight.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

Charlie slapped her palm to her forehead. "Yes, because a Death Eater is really going to announce himself," she muttered sarcastically.

Riley prodded her between the shoulder blades, as a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" Harry and Charlie exchanged strangled looks. What had happened? "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open.

Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a travelling cloak, his greying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione, Riley and Charlie shrieked.

"Wha -?"

"- Tonks -"

"- Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione, Fleur and Riley squealed, "Congratulations," while Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard such a thing before.

"Yes - yes - a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Harry. "Harry, you and Riley, will be godparents?"

"U - Us?" Riley and Harry stammered.

"You, yes, of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better -"

Riley pointed at Charlie. "But - Charlie -"

"Oi," Charlie snapped, swatting Riley's hand away. "You're more responsible than I am; I can see why he chose you. Suck up and accept it, already!"

Lupin smiled. "We didn't exactly have a reason for choosing Riley, Charlie, but let's go with your excuse."

"Hey!" the Slytherin pouted. "I'm getting better -" her stomach churned unpleasantly, and her vision blurred and slid out of focus. "Whoa..." she squeaked.

Marcus's arm wrapped around Charlie's waist as her legs buckled slightly. "OK, what the hell is going on with you?" he demanded, an edge in his voice that scared Charlie slightly.

"Nothing, it's just a stomach bug," she lied easily.

Riley and Hermione shared a subtle look from across the table; they _had_ to find a spell to figure out what was wrong with Charlie. They couldn't wait until further down the line, because if she was, what they believed her to be, then they needed to act now to make sure that nothing happened to either Charlie or the next generation.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, December 08, 2011 at 2:49am**


	22. Gringotts

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must not relay on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two: **It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** I have finished one project and am half-way done with one of my big essays, so I thought I would deliver this chapter as a treat for both myself and you. I also have a plan: Finish an essay and then hopefully I will have time to update a chapter? What do you think? Sound fair? They always say that when you are writing essays it is good to take short breaks in between, but if I take breaks in between to write a chapter, I will never finish the essay. So, I compromise, finish the essay and bring you a chapter. I hope it sounds fair. I have had this half-written since Wednesday of last week, but never got around to finishing it until tonight. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note Two: **I did update this last night, but Fanfiction was having glitches and for some reason wasn't allowing anyone to access the chapter. This is the proper chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **Fan of Fics, Razmend, GrapeJuice101** and **DJScales.**

**In Responses: **So, some of you have theories as to why Charlie is throwing up and acting the way she is. Unfortunately I can't tell you if you are right or wrong, but you will find out in this chapter. That is a guarantee. Also I have made some changes to the break into Gringotts, not major changes but you will see and hopefully understand why the changes have been made.

Anyways, thanks for reading this far, and being majorly understanding & patient for me during this rather stressful and difficult time at University.

* * *

><p><strong>Gringotts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you OK?" Riley asked as she sat cross-legged on her best friends' bed. Charlie was staring at her interlocked fingers in her lap, contemplating how she should tell Marcus the news of her current situation. She was pregnant.<p>

The results had come in no more than a few seconds ago, when Fleur had given Riley a spell that she had witnessed her friend of her's use in Beauxbatons 3 years previous. Riley, being the Genius that she was, instantly pulled Charlie into her bedroom to perform the spell away from prying eyes. It took less than two minutes for the spell to work, and soon bright blue smoke spelt out "P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E" in large, capital letters.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know," she said meekly, in a voice that wasn't her own.

Riley felt her heart break; she hated seeing her best friend like this. So fragile. It wasn't Charlie, whoever this person was in front of her, was not Charlie Hunter. "Hey, it's not the worst thing that could happen," the Genius said.

"No, I know that," Charlie agreed. "But it has the worst timing! I can't be pregnant now, Riley; we're in the middle of a war! And I'm slam bang on the front line! What am I going to do? I can't go to war whilst carrying a baby."

"You're only a month," Riley stated. "The baby's not even fully developed yet, and the mother's body is designed to protect its young -"

"Marcus is going to kill me," Charlie whispered, brushing the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

Riley tugged her hand away. "He's not going to kill you," she promised. "He won't get the chance. Besides, this is his fault too! It takes two people to make a baby; this is not all your fault!"

Charlie swallowed, but refused to make eye-contact with her best friend.

The sound of footsteps outside the door caused both friends to look up, the door opened and Marcus stood in the doorframe. "Granger said there was something I needed to know," he said, as soon as he set eyes on the two girls. "What do I need to know?"

Exchanging looks Riley nodded and slipped from the bed, she held her hand out to Charlie and pulled her back to her feet. "Don't freak out," she said to the former Slytherin across the room, as she picked up her wand from bed, pointed it at Charlie's stomach and muttered the spell.

For the second time that evening, a puff of pale blue smoke spelt out the word positive.

Marcus's jaw dropped. He stood silently for a few moments just staring at the puff of smoke as it disappeared into thin air; Charlie swallowed nervously and lowered her gaze to the ground, as Riley stood awkwardly off to the side.

"I'll leave you two alone," Riley finally said, crossing the room and disappearing out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Pregnant..." Marcus whispered, more to himself. "You're pregnant?"

"It would seem that way," Charlie nodded, forcing herself to look up at him. "I'm sorry..."

Marcus frowned. "What for?"

"For everything. I totally screwed up..."

Marcus crossed the room and grabbed her shoulder. "You didn't screw up," he told her. "You've given me everything I have ever wanted; when you first came to Hogwarts you gave me hope. You made it difficult to hate you; I was compiled to be around you, falling harder for you every single day. When we first kissed, you gave me a reason. A reason to live, and to fight. And now you've given me something even better than life..."

He lifted her face so her gaze connected with his.

"You're going to give me a child," Marcus finished.

"What about the war?" Charlie asked, voicing her fears.

Marcus stared at her for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. Charlie overrode him as if she knew instantly what he was going to say. He wanted to her stay away from war; any father-to-be would have wanted that, who could blame them? But the fact remained she _had _to be there. She couldn't run. This was her destiny; she had been born to fight in this war.

"I can't run," Charlie said, quickly. "Harry needs me...the whole world needs me!"

"You're going to be a mother, Charlie," Marcus reminded her. "You need to priorities our child. Nothing else matters now!"

Charlie stared at him, licked her dried lips and said, "I'm a warrior. A hunter. I can't sit on the sidelines,"

"Charlie -"

"Everything comes down to my choice," Charlie cut across him. "Harry may be the one who has to kill You-Know-Who in the end, but I am the one who chooses who lives and who dies. If I abandon my post now, then everything that we have fought for in the last 6 years, everything I have done in the last six months will mean nothing!"

Marcus was silent.

Charlie continued. "And if that happens, when You-Know-Who gets ahold of me, our child will never be born! He'll kill him! We're not married, Marcus, the illegitimacy of our child would prevent him from being born. I have to fight! Not for me, not for Harry..." she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "For us. We're going to be a family; it's what you, isn't it?"

Marcus sighed as stroked her face with his thumb, leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. "Then I'm coming with you," he said. "When you leave tomorrow, I'll be there."

"OK," Charlie agreed, before pressing her lips against his.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Their plans were made, their preparations complete; in the smallest bedroom (Charlie and Marcus's bedroom) the single, long, coarse, black hair of Bellatrix Lestrange lay curled in a small glass phial on the mantelpiece.

"And you'll be using her wand," said Harry, nodding towards the walnut wand, "so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."

Hermione looked frightened as she stared at the wand.

"It's not going to bite you," Charlie reminded her, as she picked the wand up from the bed and offered it to the bookworm.

"I know," Hermione nodded. "I just hate this thing. I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me...it's like a bit of _her_."

"It will probably help you get in character, though," said Ron. "Think what that wand's done!"

"But that's my point!" said Hermione. "This is the wand that tortured Brandon's parents, and who knows how many other people? This is the wand that killed Sirius!"

Charlie felt Harry tense beside her and cast a subtle glance at her best friends face. Harry was staring murderously at the walnut wand, and looked ready to rip it from Hermione's hand and snap it in half. Gingerly she touched his hand, and smiled reassuringly, to ease the hate and pain she could see rising within him.

The door to the bedroom opened and Marcus entered, with Griphook behind him.

"Any reason you've locked the door from the inside?" Marcus asked, as he approached Charlie.

"We've just been checking the last-minute stuff," said Charlie. "As you know, we're leaving tomorrow, we've told Bill and Fleur to not get up to see us off."

"This is more to do with the fact that I have to disguise Ron," Riley chirped, "and Hermione has to transform into Bellatrix before we leave."

Harry turned to the genius. "The Potion is ready, right?" he asked.

"It'll be ready by six o'clock tomorrow morning," Riley answered, removing the protective cover of the metallic basin.

The Potion within bubbled thickly, and the smell caused Charlie's stomach to churn. "Riley..." the Muggleborn Slytherin complained, sliding from the bed and darting out of the room.

"Oops," said the Gryffindor genius guilty. "I forgot about her morning sickness."

Charlie shuddered as she returned, closing the door behind her. "How can you call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" she grumbled, dropping back onto her bed and hugging her pillow close to her.

"We'll worry about that another day," Riley smiled. "Let's just get Gringotts out of the way first. It's nearly 11:00pm, we should all try and get some sleep while we can, and we leave first thing in the morning. Everyone be ready by six."

The others nodded and filed from the room, the Genius cast her wand over the potion and returned it to the downstairs bathroom where she had been brewing it, according to Bill, no one ever used the downstairs bathroom so Riley had saw fit to use it to create the transformation potion in private.

"Get some sleep," Riley urged Charlie.

"I'll try," Charlie nodded. "It's kind of hard to sleep when all you're doing is throwing up every five minutes."

Riley smiled sympathetically. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Charlie called as Riley left the bedroom.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Charlie didn't sleep at all that night. Lying awake in the early hours, her thoughts jumbled together with feelings of anxiety, nagging doubts and jolts of fear that things were going to go horribly wrong.

She kept telling herself that the plan was good, that Riley had thought of everything, and that Griphook knew what they were facing, that they were well-prepared for all the difficulties they were likely to encounter; yet she still felt uneasy.

Marcus shifted once or twice, his arm tightening around Charlie's waist and pulling her closer. "You need to sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"It is really difficult to sleep when you can't shake the feeling that something is going to wrong," Charlie answered, rolling over and burying her face in his chest, as he rested his hand on the base of her neck, raking his fingers lightly through her hair.

Charlie sighed in content, has images of life after the battle filled her mind. Her and Marcus together with their child took up most of her thoughts; during which time her hand drifted to her stomach where she knew that a little person was growing.

"Nothing is going to happen," Marcus promised, placing his hand over hers. "Too either of you. I won't let it. Now, try and get some sleep..."

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Small green shoots were forcing their way up through the red earth of Dobby's grave now; in a year's time the mound would be covered in flowers. The white stone that bore the elf's name had already acquired a weathered look.

"Sleep tight, Dobby," Charlie whispered as she knelt at the base of the grave, thinking that they could not have found a more perfect place to lay the little house-elf to rest, but couldn't help the dull ache of leaving him behind.

"I do wonder how he managed to find us," said Harry, as he appeared behind the Slytherin.

Charlie didn't even flinch. Instead she got to her feet and turned to her best friend. "It's a mystery I'll give you that," she agreed. "But that's not our concern now. Right now we just have to find Hufflepuff's cup and destroy it, we'll figure out who sent Dobby to us later."

"Charlie," Harry started. "What if it was -?"

"Dumbledore is dead, Harry!" Charlie cut across him. "Nothing can bring back the dead, not even Magic. Whoever sent Dobby to Malcolm Manor was not Dumbledore. I don't know what you see when you look into that mirror, but it's not Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and nodded, part of him wanted to believe her, it was telling him that she was talking sense; but a part of him wanted to argue with her. Tell her she was wrong, that he had seen had been Dumbledore; and that he would prove it when he had the chance.

The sound of a door opening and closing caused both friends to look around. Bellatrix Lestrange was striding across the lawn towards them, accompanied by Griphook.

"Oh boy," Charlie murmured, and although she knew very well that it was Hermione, she couldn't help the feeling of hatred and loathing building up inside of her. Bellatrix was way taller than she was, her long, black hair rippling down her back, her heavily lidded eyes disdainful as they rested upon her and Harry; but then she spoke, and Hermione's voice filled the garden.

"She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots!" Hermione complained.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Riley asked, as she appeared behind the bookworm with Marcus and Ron. "Bellatrix is about 95% evil; she's not going to taste rather pleasant."

Hermione scowled at the Genius.

"95%?" Harry questioned. "What about the other 5%?"

"95% evil," Riley replied. "5% sadistic..."

"100% Psychotic!" Charlie added in quickly.

Her friends smirked and nodded in agreement.

Removing her wand, Riley turned to Ron "OK, come here so I can do you..."

"Right, but remember, I don't like the beard too long -"

"Ron, you're going to be a Death Eater!" Charlie interrupted. "This isn't about looking handsome -"

"It's not that, it gets in the way! But I liked my nose a bit shorter, try and do it the way you did last time."

Charlie exchanged a look with Harry and Marcus as Riley set to work; muttering under her breath as she transformed various aspects of Ron's appearances. When Riley had finished, she turned to Harry and Charlie. "There, how does he look?"

"Well, he's not my type, but he'll do," said Harry, causing Charlie to start giggling. "Shall we go, then?"

Riley nodded. "I'll cast the Charm on us when we get there," she informed Charlie. "No point doing it now."

Charlie nodded and glanced back at Shell Cottage as it lay dark and silent under the fading stars, with a heavy sigh the Slytherin turned back to her friends. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand -palm up- for them to take. The others grasped her hand.

"We're relying on you," Harry said, turning to the Goblin. "If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours."

Griphook placed his hand on the others and with a _crack_ they disappeared.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

They had Apparated straight to a gloomy alleyway within Diagon Alley, just outside of Gringotts bank; Charlie, Riley and Harry withdrew into the shadows as a cloaked figure past the opening and spotted Hermione.

"Madam Lestrange," the balding man grunted, bowing in respect of the female death-eater.

Nervously, Hermione said "Good morning."

Charlie groaned and slapped her palm to her hand. "Good morning?" she hissed at the Bookworm. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange! A psychotic Death Eater, not some dewy-eyed school girl."

"Hey," Ron snapped. "Easy!"

"Easy?" Charlie argued. "Hermione, no offence but you're going to have to be meaner than that or you're going to give us away."

Griphook grunted. "Serenity Riddle is right. If she gives us away, we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats."

Charlie growled. "Do not call me that!"

"At least you understand the consequences," Griphook answered her.

"No, they're right," Hermione agreed. "I was being stupid."

"OK," Harry whispered. "Riley, do the spells."

Riley nodded and turned to Charlie and Marcus. "How are you feeling?" she asked Charlie, who was looking a little green.

"Fine," Charlie answered. "Let's just get this over with."

Riley nodded, raised her wand and tapped her friend on the head with hit; muttering the spell under her breath. Charlie shivered as she felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of frozen water over head, as Riley moved onto Marcus and performed the spell finally on herself. Looking down at herself, the Muggleborn Slytherin noticed that where her body was actually standing, it was now a reflection of the wall behind her.

"Cool," Charlie grinned. "Does this mean that no one can see us?"

"Think of it as a Chameleon," Riley explained. "We'll camouflage into the background."

"So we'll be invisible?"

Riley sighed. "Yes, Charlie, invisible."

"Awesome. Why didn't we ever use this when we were in school?" asked Charlie. "I could have caused a lot of trouble, and no one would have been any the wiser."

"Because that would be using Magic for personal gain," Riley pointed out.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, I could have used it in fifth year, and I am betting that none of the Professors -save for Umbridge- would have pulled me down for it."

"Filch," Ron pointed out.

"Filch was in love with Umbridge," Charlie answered. "He didn't count."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Moving on..." she said, as she removed the Invisibility Cloak from her pocket, and turned to Harry.

Harry crouched down and allowed Griphook to climb up onto his back; Riley threw the Invisibility Cloak over them both, and then turned to Hermione and Ron who were too leading them from the Alley.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Standing in the imposing banking hall, Hermione glanced anxiously back at Ron, before making her way cautiously down the long narrow hallway towards the goblin at the front. Seemingly in his own world, the Goblin continued to write away in his ledger, undeterred by the fact that he had another customer waiting.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I wish to enter my vault," she said.

"Identification?" the Goblin asked, without looking up.

"I hardly think that'll be necessary," Hermione responded.

The Goblin paused and glanced up from his ledger. "Madam Lestrange," he gasped, straightening instantly. The Goblin considered her for a moment, before turning and leaving his desk.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Hermione called after him.

Nervously Charlie squeezed Marcus's hand as he stood alongside her, something was wrong. "They know," she whispered. "They know she's an imposter."

Footsteps alerted Charlie to the sound of an approaching guard; glancing back the Muggleborn Slytherin breathed out sharply, and turned back to Riley. "They've been warned."

"What do we do now?" Ron asked over his shoulder and under his breath.

By now the Goblin had returned and with him was another Goblin. "Madam Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" the second Goblin asked.

"And why should I do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's the bank's policy," the Goblin answered. "I'm sure you understand given current climate."

"No. I most certainly do not understand." Hermione said her voice close to hysteria.

Charlie tugged her hand from Marcus's and slid around Riley. "Stay here," she whispered, removing her wand from jacket pocket and approaching the stand in which the two Goblins' stood.

"What is she doing?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know," Riley answered watching her best friend closely.

"I'm afraid I must insist," the Goblin continued.

Raising her wand, Charlie pointed it at the goblin and muttered: "_Imperio_!"

The Goblin sighed in relief and then looked back down at Hermione. "Very well, Madam Lestrange. If you will follow me."

He smiled happily and descended from the desk, and led Hermione and Ron towards the end of the hall; the others following behind them.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Waving her wand, Riley muttered another spell and watched as she, Charlie and Marcus became visible again, and she then rounded on Charlie. "The Imperious Curse?" she demanded. "Are you insane or incredibly stupid?"

"What?" Charlie asked. "It worked didn't it, it got us inside!"

"That's not the point, Charlie," Riley exclaimed. "You used Dark Magic!"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Riley. Using Dark Magic means nothing. I am not going to turn on you guys because I used one simple spell."

Riley opened her mouth to retort, but cut off as a cart appeared and the others climbed inside. Hermione, Charlie and Riley, however, remained on the stone side.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked them.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "Where are we going?"

"Lestrange's vault, Charlie," Ron sighed. "Come on, this is the only way there. Don't tell me you don't remember the first time you came to your vault."

"We're Muggleborns, Ron," Riley pointed out. "We've never actually been beyond the Entrance Hall of Gringotts."

Hermione and Charlie nodded.

"We exchange Muggle money for Wizarding money," Hermione informed him. "We don't own a vault in here."

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded. "Well, you're going to have to get in; this is the only way down."

Hermione and Riley exchanged looks and climbed in the front beside Harry and Ron. Charlie hesitated before sliding in beside Marcus.

Griphook was at the helm, and Bogrod was behind the two Slytherin's grinning madly as the cart started moving, picking up speed as it flew along the twisted track and through dark tunnels.

The cart's single headlight illuminated a waterfall gushing out of the side of a rock beneath the track. "What is that, Griphook?" Harry asked.

Griphook hit the brakes as the track twisted down towards the waterfall. "Griphook?" Harry demanded, glancing back at Charlie who was looking lost, confused and slightly sick. They passed through the cascading water and the cart came to a halt, the sides disappeared from the cart and the eight of them are thrown from the inside, allowed to fall thousands of feet through the darkness to the ground below.

_"Arresto momentum_!" Hermione and Riley yelled as the ground came within inches of their falling selves. The seven of them grounded to a halt, hovered above the ground and then hit it with a soft thump, face down.

Grunting Marcus picked himself up and turned to Charlie who had rolled over onto her back.

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would have said that was the most fun I have had in ages." Charlie commented as she allowed Marcus to pull her to her feet.

"Oh, no, you look like you again," Harry gasped, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"What was that?" Riley asked, pointing at the waterfall.

"The Thief's Downfall," Griphook answered. "Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly.

"You don't say," Ron bit back sarcastically. "Just out of interest, is there any other way out of here?"

"No." Griphook answered, as Bogrod turned to them.

He was shaking his head and looking around himself in bewilderment, it was then that his gaze found them, and he growled. "What the devil are all you doing down here? Thieves!" he snapped, turning to Griphook. "When you gave up the keys, you -"

"_Imperio!"_ Ron muttered, pointing his wand at Bogrod, cutting off anymore of his speech.

Charlie's jaw dropped and she turned to Riley. "Are you going to shout at him for using Dark Magic, too?" she asked.

"No," Riley answered. "Mostly because Ron isn't destined to be the next Ruler of Darkness, he's not going to be affected by the pull of Dark Magic as much as you."

"I am not affected!" Charlie cried, throwing her arms up in protest. "It's not going to -"

She cut off as a creature's roar echoed from nearby.

"That doesn't sound good." Ron stated.

Edging towards a near-by cavern, the group of six spotted a large, grey, spiky dragon cowering outside a vault.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. "That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"Here," Griphook said, passing him an item of some sort.

Possibly alerted by their presence due to its sense of smell, the Dragon rose from the ground and roared in their general direction, fire spewed from its mouth, but cowered backwards as Griphook shook the item in his hands and grinned maliciously as the dragon whined at the noise and withdrew from the vault door.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise," Griphook informed them.

"That's barbaric!" Charlie spat, as she sympathetically view the cowering beast as the noise echoed around the Chamber.

Upon reaching the door of the vault, Griphook pressed Bogrod's hand to the metal and the friends watched as it disappeared shimmered and melted away allowing them entry.

_"Lumos."_ Harry muttered, as his wand-tip ignited. The others followed his lead and looked around.

"Blimey," Ron breathed at the sight of mounds of gold all over the place within the vault.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Well, I always knew Nathan was better off, but I did not know he had all this," she said, looking around.

"_Accio_ Horcrux," Hermione commanded.

Nothing happened.

"That kind of magic won't work in here," Griphook explained.

Sliding between Riley and Marcus, Charlie joined Harry at the front of their friends. She could hear hushed whisperings but couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. "Can you hear that?" she asked the Gryffindor.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, looking around. "But where is it coming from?"

"I don't know,"

Ron looked around at Riley and Hermione. "Is it in here?" he asked, turning back to the leaders of their group. "Can you feel anything?"

Both Harry and Charlie nodded, but neither could pinpoint an exact location of the item in which they were looking.

Turning on the spot slightly, Charlie turned her head and blinked, raised her wand in the direction of the faint whispers and gasped. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing at the cup on the topmost shelf within the vault.

Riley squealed as she nudged a stack of coins with her hip sending them cascading to the ground, they started to replicate before they even hit the concrete floor.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"They've added the Gemino curse," Marcus answered. "Everything you touch will multiply."

Charlie spun around. "Riley, the sword!"

The Genius reached into the beaded bag and pulled out the sword, tossed it through the air and watched as Charlie rolled it over in her hands and passed it to Harry. "Don't drown," she teased.

"Hahaha," Harry pointed at her. "Funny."

And with a smile the Gryffindor waded through the multiplying objects towards the cup. Up to his knees, Harry stumbled as the objects beneath his feet gave way and he stumbled back down towards his friends.

"Stop moving!" Riley ordered as the objects within the room became waist-height.

The others heeded her warning as Harry disappeared beneath the mounds and mounds of artifacts. Charlie held her breath and rung her hands nervously. "Harry...?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Harry burst through the middle of the mound. "Got it!" he yelled, brandishing the sword and lurching forward into Charlie. The two fell backwards into the gold and silver treasures as Harry lost complete hold of the cup.

Griphook found it and grabbed it before any of the others had the chance.

"We had a deal, Griphook," Harry said.

"The cup for the sword," Griphook responded. Harry hesitated, before passing him the sword, as the Goblin tossed the cup in Riley's general direction. "I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out." he grabbed Bogrod's hand and slammed it against the vault door, it disappeared and the two goblins hurried from the vault.

Being the smallest of her friends, and the closest to the door, Charlie darted through the treasures and reached the outside cavern within seconds of Griphook disappearing. "Griphook!" she sneered, spotting the Goblin at the end of the hall, turning she followed after him.

"Charlie!" Riley screamed.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Charlie felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back as a burst of flame filled the cavern as Griphook disappeared, as Bogrod became lost in the flames from the Dragon's mouth.

Marcus pulled his pregnant girlfriend behind a stone wall as the Dragon turned on them, and Goblins and Guards took shelter behind pillars in the cavern below.

"We can't just stand here!" Hermione shouted, as the armed guards fired explosive's at them from their wands. "We got to do something!"

"You're the brilliant one!" Ron shouted back. "Riley's the Genius and Charlie's the rule breaker. Between the three of you, you can't come up with something?"

Riley rolled her eyes herself further against the stone wall. "Stop shouting for a second!" she yelled, cutting off any retort Hermione had been about to say.

"I got an idea!" Charlie announced loudly. "But it's mad!"

"Then let's hear it!" Harry shouted, turning his head in the Slytherin's direction. She was pressed against the stone pillar parallel to his own.

Flourishing her wand, Charlie stabbed it in the direction of the wooden barrier at the end of the stairwell. "_Reducto!"_ she shouted, blasting the wood apart, and then, dodging the beams of the spells and flashes of light, the Slytherin run towards the edge, jumped and latched herself onto the spikes protruding from the Dragon's spine. Hauling herself up and over the other side, Charlie turned back to her friends. "Well come on then!" she snapped at them.

"She's mad!" Ron said.

"She's Charlie," Riley answered, pushing off the wall and jumping. She latched onto the Dragon's spikes and allowed Charlie to pull her up and over. Hermione was next, hanging gingerly opposite the genius and the Slytherin. Landing right behind Hermione was Marcus, who pulled himself over so that he was lying behind Charlie, Ron landed behind Hermione and Harry latched onto the scaly beast in front of the bookworm and opposite Riley.

"Now what?" Ron asked

_"Relashio!"_ Charlie stated, pointing her wand at the chain that hooked the dragon to the cavern.

Sensing it was free; the Dragon turned its snout skyward and sniffed for fresh air. Abandoning the Goblins it scaled the walls that led to the upper floors of Gringotts bank.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

All is quiet in the banking hall, rows upon rows of Goblins silently stamping and marking ledgers under a sheer fine chandelier, it started to sway and seconds later the dragon burst through into the Hall.

"Keep moving! Aah!" a goblin yelled as he and his fellow comrades darted away from the bursts of flames coming from the Dragon's mouth.

Charlie turned her head away from the flames as they caught an old-grandfather-looking Goblin directly in his seat. He hadn't even had time to move, tears appeared in the corner of the Slytherin's eyes and she felt the roll down the sides of her face. This was madness, so many people weren't supposed to get hurt in this extraction, and she knew that something like this was going to happen. She just knew it.

Riley screamed as broken pearls rained down upon her as the Dragon's head hit the chandelier, knocking it from the ceiling and sent it crashing the floor, before bursting through a glass dome leading onto the roof of Gringotts.

Panting the Dragon breathed in fresh air, seemingly oblivious to the six on its back.

"Now what?" Ron asked again.

_"Reducto!"_ Hermione said, aiming the spell at the tail of the dragon. The creature whined, withdrew its tail, opened its wings and took flight.

"Hold on!" Harry commanded, reaching across the dragon's back and clasping hands with Riley to keep her on.

Clumsily the Dragon collided with the rooftops of Diagon Alley, before soaring into the air and leaving Gringotts and Muggle London behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**I know Marcus wasn't supposed to be there, but put yourself in his shoes, he's just found out he's gotten his girlfriend pregnant and she is fighting on the front line of the war. Not to mention she is too stubborn to stay away from the fighting. He had to go with her.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, December 12, 2011 at 2:30am**


	23. Emotions Run High

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating**: K

**Pairing: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must no relay on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years go.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six month ago the Hogwarts five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay in updates. I have finished University for Christmas; but things have been pretty hectic since then, my deadline was 4pm Friday and I was running around Uni trying to find my teacher's office, and then early hours Friday morning my nephew was born (Yes, my sister had her baby. I am a proud auntie and godmother.) Other than that, I am now free to write to my heart's content.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Grapejuice101, DJScales, Razmend** and **Fan of Fics.**

**In Responses:** First to **Grapejucie101**: At the moment only two people know of Fred's fate, and that's myself and my friend who helps me plan the next part of this story. But it's not long now and everyone will know his fate.

Second to **DJScales**: Yes. Charlie is pregnant.

Third to **Razmend**: Yes. Moldyshorts is a grandfather. Actually, Voldemort may kill her child because it was born out of wedlock. It's illegitimate, against the rules.

Lastly too **Fan of Fics**: Yeah, I did notice the complications of so many people breaking into Gringotts, but I think I make it work. Anyway it's only the Battle of Hogwarts left now and then no more surprises. =)

I hope you are all prepared for the ending of this series. Because I sure as hell am not.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotions Run High<strong>

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know how to control this thing?" Marcus yelled over the roar of the winds that where coming from the beating of the Dragon's wings, the six of them had managed to pull themselves up onto the back of the dragon, as the wings beated either side of them.<p>

They were heading west, but no one had a clear idea of where they were actually heading. The dragon was just circling. Who knew how many years it had been held captive down in the abyss of Gringotts, it must have felt so good to finally spread its wings and just soar through the open air.

Charlie glanced towards her boyfriend and shook her head, she didn't really trust herself to speak because she felt as if she was about to throw up.

"Are you OK?" Riley asked, touching Charlie's shoulder. Ever since Charlie had announced that she was pregnant everyone had taken to being protective of her, and hanging onto a Dragon's back was not the place to be when one was a month or so pregnant.

The Slytherin nodded.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"I just feel a little light headed," Charlie answered. "I'll be fine once we get back on the ground."

"When will that be?" Hermione asked across the Dragon's back.

Both Riley and Charlie shrugged; neither of them knew the answer to that question.

The Dragon seemed to crave cooler and fresher air; it climbed steadily until they were flying through wisps of chilly cold and Riley could no longer make out the little coloured dots which were cars pouring in and out of the capital. On and on they flew.

"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled, as they flew further and further north.

"A place to land would be nice," Charlie groaned.

The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning indigo, and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a great, dark cloud. Every part of Charlie ached with the effort of holding on to the dragon's back.

Suddenly the Dragon dropped in altitude, and it took the groups combined efforts to keep from losing their grip.

Riley looked down and saw deep-green mountains and lakes, coppery in the sunset. The landscape was growing larger and more detailed as she squinted over the side of the dragon. "It's taking us down!" the Genius announced. "Fresh water," she pointed at the lake.

Lower and lower the dragon flew, in great, spiraling circles, honing in, it seemed, upon one of the smaller lakes.

"I saw we jump!" Harry called to the others.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"When it gets low enough. Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"

They agreed. Charlie a little faintly.

"NOW!"

Slithering over the side of the dragon, they let go and plummeted, feet first, towards the surface of the lake; the drop was greater than they had estimated and they hit the water hard, plunging like a stone into a freezing, green, reed-filled world.

Charlie gasped, her eyes widened as water filled her lungs, and a dull pain erupted in her chest. She tried to scream but found that there was no sound. Light spilled into the water from above and Charlie kicked her legs as she tried to break the surface, but it felt like a weight had been tied around her waist and it was pulling her downwards.

_Voldemort frowned, his eyes staring into the distance but not really looking for anything or anyone. He turned uneasily and stalked through the endless throng of dead bodies._

_**They have discovered are secret, Nagini. It makes us vulnerable. We must deploy all our forces now to find him. And you. My friend must stay close.**_

_There was a crack and both Voldemort and Nagini disappeared._

A hand clamped itself around Charlie's wrist and next second she was hauled out of the water. Both she and her savior emerged from the water, as the dragon landed a few feet away, extended its neck towards the rippling waters and started to drink its fill.

"Charlie," a familiar voice murmured into her ear. "Come on, Charlie, this way."

Charlie blinked and looked around, Marcus had his hand wrapped around her wrist and was pulling her towards the landmark a few feet away.

With the help of Marcus, Charlie managed to fight her way through the currents of the surrounding reed-bed, and then flop unceremoniously onto the slippery grass of the bank. She coughed and spluttered up the water that had filled her lungs while she had been underwater.

"Are you OK?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that?" Charlie exploded, glaring at Marcus who stood over her.

Marcus let her go in surprise of her outburst and glanced at Riley who was lying a few feet away with Hermione, both of them looked exhausted.

Charlie rolled over onto her knees and scanned the surrounding area for Harry, when she spotted him; she pushed herself up and staggered forward. "He knows!"

But before Harry could respond, Ron beat him too it. "Who knows?"

"You-Know-Who," Charlie answered. "He knows we broke into Gringotts. The guards and Griphook are dead, he also knows what we took and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes."

"How is it you know?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet.

"I saw him," Charlie answered. "I know what you're going to say, Hermione, and it's not like I had a choice. I panicked when I hit the water; all I could feel was the water rushing into my lungs, I abandoned all self-preservation."

Harry touched her shoulder. "You don't have to explain, Charlie, we can't always help it. Fear and panic are the two things that usually stop us from intercepting his thoughts. What else did you see?"

"Nothing," Charlie answered. "He's just keeping Nagini close now; we'll never get to her."

Riley frowned at Harry. "Why? What did you see? What happened?"

"Well, he's angry and scared," Harry answered. "He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest."

"There is only one left to find," Riley pointed out. "Technically two, but we already know where the Snake is,"

"There's more," Harry continued. "One of them is at Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione asked. "You saw it?"

"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry answered. "It must have something to do with her."

Charlie looked up. "Then we have to go there now!"

"What, we can't do that!" Hermione argued. "We've got to plan. We've got to figure it out."

"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked?" Charlie protested. "We plan, we get there, and all hell breaks loose. This time I say we take out the middle man and take the fight straight to him!"

Riley paused and exchanged a look with Marcus.

"At least she's back to ass-kicking self," Riley commented lowly.

"It's because of her ass-kicking attitude that she ends up in life threatening situations," Marcus countered. "She can't afford that, Riley."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I am going to tell you, what I told her," she sighed. "Charlie is only a month pregnant, and a woman's body is designed to protect its young when they are in the womb. Nothing is going to happen to your baby, I promise."

Marcus hesitated, before nodding.

"She's right," Ron agreed. "One problem: Snape's headmaster now."

"That might work in our favor," Charlie interrupted. "If Professor Snape knows we are coming, he may be able to hold the Death Eaters off."

Ron turned in her direction. "But that still doesnt provide us with a way into the castle. It's not like we can just walk through the front door anymore."

Charlie and Harry hesitated and exchanged looks.

"There is another way," Marcus spoke up, causing the others to turn in his direction. "There is a secret passage -"

"Under Honeydukes," Harry interrupted.

"No," Marcus shook his head. "The one-eyed witch passageway was blocked off at the beginning of term."

Charlie sighed. "Then there is no other way into the castle," she pointed out. "Honeydukes was the only one that we knew off that the Professor's didn't."

"Would you just listen to me?" Marcus questioned.

Charlie held her hands up in defence. "Sorry,"

"There is an entry point into the castle through the Hogs Head," Marcus explained.

"It's not on the map," Harry said.

"That's because the room that the passage is hidden within is unplotable," Marcus turned to Charlie, "at least that is what you told us last year."

Charlie frowned in confusion. "What are you -?"

"The Room of Requirements?" Riley asked. "There is a secret passage out of the castle in there?"

"Not exactly," Marcus answered. "But you'll see what I mean when we get there."

Charlie eyed her boyfriend curiously, before glancing over her shoulder at Harry. "It's worth a shot," she said. "And this may be our only chance."

"How are we going to send a message to Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Patronus?"

"The Death Eaters would recognize Harry and Charlie's," Ron pointed out.

"But they won't recognize one of ours," Riley replied, removing her wand. "I'll message Professor Snape and warn him that this is the beginning."

Charlie nodded and watched as Riley waved her wand as a giant eagle erupted from the end, swooped overhead and then landed on a near-by rock, staring at the genius with its silver eyes. Riley relayed her message and watched as the Eagle took to the skies once more.

The flapping of enormous wings echoed across the black water; the dragon had drunk its fill and risen into the air. The group of six paused to watch it climb higher and higher, now black against the rapidly darkening sky, until it vanished over a nearby mountain.

"Let's go," Charlie shivered approaching Marcus and Riley. "Straight to Hogsmeade..."

Harry nodded as Hermione appeared between him and Ron; the six of them clasped hands, turned on the spot and disappeared into the crushing darkness.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Charlie's feet touched ground.

Her heart ached as she stared around at the familiar Hogsmeade High Street; dark shop fronts, and the outline of black mountains beyond the village, and the curve in the road ahead that led off towards Hogwarts, and light spilling down from the windows of the Three Broomsticks, and then, it happened.

The air was rent with a scream that tore at every nerve in Charlie's body, and she knew immediately that their appearance had caused it. Looking around at the other five, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the street, their wands aloft.

"They're here!"

"Search everywhere!"

"Look down by the stables! You two, come with me!"

"Down here!" Marcus hissed, grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling into an under covered market the others followed closely behind. The six ducked behind a sheet-covered bench and held their breaths as they heard heavy footsteps of two Death Eaters on the hard wooden floor.

Chancing a glance around the table, Charlie watched as one of the Death Eaters raised his wand, but before he could cast a spell or charm the screeching ripped through the air one more time.

"Potter!" a man yelled angrily and the two Death Eaters headed off up the High Street.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, turning around to face Marcus.

"Caterwauling Charm," Riley answered. "It's an early warning system. It causes anyone entering the perimeter of a certain place to set off an 'alarm' which makes a high-pitched shriek."

Marcus nodded. "They've cast it over the village and it is activated if anyone comes onto the village streets after a certain time."

"You knew?" Charlie asked. "Why didn't you warn us? We could have avoided detection!"

Marcus hesitated. "Charlie, I -"

Charlie ignored him as flickers of betrayal whispered across her face; she turned away and looked towards Harry. "We have to get out of here, we can't stay here!"

"Where do we go?" Hermione asked.

"Down there," Charlie pointed over the Bookworm's shoulder. "It leads to a back alley, through the iron gates, and then rounds off onto the road leading to the Shrieking Shack."

Ron frowned. "I thought we were trying to get to the Hogs Head?"

"Change of plan," Charlie answered. "The only way to the Hogs Head is past the Three Broomsticks; if we go out onto the High Street the Death Eaters are going to pick us off one-by-one. If we go to Shrieking Shack we can plan our next move without any interruptions."

"What if we get caught before we get there?"

Charlie looked around at her friends. "Hopefully that won't be an option," she murmured, she glanced towards Marcus, before pushing herself up and scurrying across the undercover market, out onto the street and then ducked into the darkness of the alley.

The others exchanged looks and followed her.

Marcus sighed, that could have gone a whole lot better.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

With Charlie in the lead the Hogwarts Five and Marcus darted up a set of narrow steps, around the corner and came to a crashing halt in front of a locked iron gates. "No!" Charlie growled, grasping the bars and shaking them.

"Charlie they're locked," Riley sighed, pulling her friend away from the gates and pointing at a chain that was wrapped tightly around them.

"Use Magic," Charlie said.

The genius shook her head. "If they've placed a charm around Hogsmeade, then I am guessing that there is a chance they have used magic on all the exits as well; using magic on that gate is only going to cause us more problems."

"Then what do we do?" Ron asked.

A door opened on the left-hand side of the narrow street and a rough voice said, "In here, Potter!"

Harry obeyed without hesitation; the six of them hurtled through the open doorway, and hurried down the staircase into a circular stone room, which was lit by a single oil lamp.

Ron looked back over his shoulder as he entered the room. "Did you get a look at him?" he asked Hermione. "For a second, I thought it was..."

"I know," Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore."

Marcus entered the room last and approached Charlie who was standing with her back to the others, her eyes staring at the fire; he stopped behind her and touched her shoulder. "Charlie..."

"Don't talk to me," Charlie whispered, shrugging off his hand and wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

Marcus sighed, dropped his hand to his side and turned to Riley, who offered him a weak smile and looked away as the man who had saved them slammed the door upstairs, descended the steps and entered the room.

"You bloody fools," the man said the moment he had entered the room. "What were you thinking coming here?" he rounded on Marcus. "And you, you finally get your girl back, and you bring her here! I thought you had more sense than that!"

"You're Aberforth," Harry said. "Dumbledore's brother."

Charlie looked up from the fire and glanced over her shoulder, she was still upset that Marcus knew about the Intruder alarm, and instead of warning them about it, he kept his mouth shut and allowed them to Apparate directly into Death Eater central anyway.

"It's you who I've been seeing in here," Harry continued, as he held up the piece of his mirror. "You're the one who sent Dobby."

"Where have you left him?" Aberforth asked as he crossed the room to look behind the blinds and out onto the street of Hogsmeade.

"He's dead," Charlie answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

The barman's face was impassive. "Sorry to hear it," he said after a brief pause. "I liked that elf."

"Who gave that to you?" Harry asked, pointing at the mirror, on the wall to Charlie's left. "The mirror?"

"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago."

"Dung had no right. It belonged to -"

"Sirius." Aberforth interrupted. "Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it..."

Charlie scoffed and turned back to the flickering flames. "Got that one right, didn't he?" she murmured.

"...ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?" Aberforth asked, his blue gaze flickering between the Slytherin and Harry.

Ron's stomach gave an enormous rumble, which caused everyone to turn in his direction.

"What?" the Red head shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, we kind of got that impression," Riley nodded.

Aberforth turned towards a door leading from the room. "I've got food," he said as he left the room, only to reappear seconds later carrying a large loaf of bread, some cheese and a pewter jug of mead. He set it upon a small table in front of the fire. Ravenous, Ron, Hermione and Riley dived for the food.

"Charlie, come eat," Riley beckoned. "You need the energy."

Turning her back on the fire, Charlie approached her best friend and took the sandwich that Riley was offering her, as she ate Riley poured them both some mead.

"Do you hear from the others much?" Hermione asked. "From the Order?"

"The Order's finished," Aberforth answered. "You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

"If that were true," Charlie spoke up. "I wouldn't be here. If You-Know-Who had won, then his daughter would be back by his side."

Aberforth stared at her for a moment, before speaking, "Why do you think he is looking for you, Serenity -"

"Don't..." Charlie growled, "...call me that! My name is Charlie! I may have accepted at the end of last year that I was his daughter, but that does not mean I want people calling me by her name!"

"We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight." Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now?" Aberforth asked, as Charlie crossed the room to stand behind Harry, she was still avoiding all eye contact with Marcus, who was leaning against the stone wall near the stairs. He was watching Charlie and knew that his mistake of keeping information from her could have just cost him their relationship. "Nice job? Easy?

"We've been hunting Horcruxes," Harry informed Aberforth. "We think the last ones inside the castle, but we'll need help getting in."

"Marcus tells us that you have a way in," Charlie said. "If that is true -"

"That's not a job my brother's given you," Aberforth cut across her. "It's a suicide mission. Do yourselves a favor and go home. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted us to see this through," Harry stated.

"What makes you think you can trust him?" Aberforth asked. "What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him; did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" he pointed at the portrait that hung over the fireplace.

"Why should he -?" Harry asked.

"Keep secrets? You tell me."

"We trusted him," Charlie stated.

"That is a child's answer," Aberforth retorted. "A child who goes chasing Horcruxes on the world of a man who wouldn't even tell them where to start. You're lying!"

"I am not lying!" Charlie yelled, stepping around Harry and glaring angrily at Aberforth. "I trusted Dumbledore! He did everything he could to protect me, protect Harry and the rest of his students! He knew who I was from the very moment that I walked into that Great Hall six years ago; and ever since then he had done everything within his power to keep the secret from me. At the end of every year, up until my fourth year, I asked him 'why?' why did I, a simple Muggleborn remind so many Pureblooded witches and wizards of someone! And not once did he ever tell me the truth -"

Aberforth stood his ground. "And not once did you question him on why he didn't tell you the truth?"

"Because he knew the damages it could do!" Charlie argued. "He knew what would have happened if I had found out the truth before the right time! After the Triwizard Tournament he realized that he could no longer keep the secret..." tears glistened against the blue backdrop of her eyes. "Not that he needed to tell me the truth...for years I had been piecing the puzzle together, and that night, four years ago was the final piece, the only piece I needed to bring me closer to the truth!"

Silence fell as Charlie struggled to control her tears.

"I thought I could run from it," Charlie continued. "I thought I could run from the truth, but I know that I can't..." she shook her head, swallowed and looked back up at Aberforth. "I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother, and I don't care if you've given up, but the fact remains that your brother cared about me and Harry...he cared about us enough to keep secrets, even dark secrets, and he cared about us enough to the point where he died for us."

The others waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he didn't. He merely scowled.

"Now, do you or do you not know of a way for us to get into the castle?" Charlie asked.

Aberforth remained fixed to the spot, gazing at Charlie with the eyes that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At least he cleared his throat, turned to the picture of the girl above the fireplace and nodded. "You know what to do," he said.

She smiled, turned and walked away, not as people do in portraits usually did, not out of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her.

"Where have you sent her?" Harry asked

"There is only one way in, now," said Aberforth, turning to Charlie. "He was speaking the truth when he told you that all the secret passageways were blocked, and I held the only last remaining one."

Charlie turned to look at Marcus. He was still staring at her, she sighed and looked away from her boyfriend, and then at Aberforth. "I never doubted that he wasn't," she answered honestly. "I just wish he had told us about the Intruder alarm, it would have saved all of us a lot of trouble. We wouldn't have set it off, and you wouldn't have had to save us."

"I take it you're not thankful that I did,"

"No," Charlie answered. "I am thankful that you did -" she paused. "I just could have done without the lecture of why we shouldn't be out here! I could have done without you telling us that we should just walk away and go home! Trust us when we say that we wish we could just _walk away and go home_! But we can't, we have a job to complete, and unless we complete it tonight neither one of us is going to live any longer."

Aberforth consulted the Muggleborn Slytherin in silence, before turning and walking towards the adjoining door leading from the room.

"That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it?" Riley asked, tearing her eyes from the painting. "She died very young, didn't she?"

"My brother sacrificed many things, Miss. Hunter..." Aberforth explained, turning back to the Hogwarts Five, "on his journey to find power, including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything...but time."

Charlie wrapped her arms around herself once more, closed her eyes and turned away from the bar owner, she hated this feeling of vulnerability, just as much as she hated crying. But since she had become pregnant, crying had seemingly become the only thing that she was capable of doing. _**Hormones suck!**_ She cursed silently.

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Hermione said to the older gentleman.

Aberforth nodded at her and then left the six of them in the room.

Once the door had closed Riley turned to face Charlie. "Did you get everything off your chest?" she asked. Charlie ignored her. "He saved our lives - twice. Kept an eye on us in that mirror, that doesn't seem like someone who's given up."

"She's coming back," Hermione said, pointing at the picture.

A tiny white dot had reappeared at the end of the tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back towards them, growing bigger and bigger as she came.

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked.

Then the whole portrait swung forwards on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. On the other side, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped stood someone that Charlie thought that she would never see again -

"William."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, December 19, 2011 at 4:24am**


	24. Game On

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one by themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort, they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Getting to the end. Can you believe it? A few more chapters and Muggleborn Witches will be over. But never fear I have a sequel in the works. Now, you didn't think I would leave you high and dry now, did ya?

**Author's Note Two:** Also if I don't update before the weekend is through, I just want to take this moment to wish each and every one of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope Santa brings you everything to want and your Christmas be splendid.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Fan of Fics, Matt-hardy-lover-101** and **DJScales.**

**Shout outs:** A big thank you too: **DoofGirl9** for adding me to their **Story Alert**. Also to **Angelx51** for adding me to their **Story Alert, Favourite Story, Favourite Author** and **Author Alert**. It is much appreciated.

There are no in responses for last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Game On<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"William!"<em>

Opening her arms Charlie enveloped Will in a tight hug and buried her head into his shoulder, he had grown taller since the last time she had saw him and now he was almost towering over her. "Last time I saw you, you were a little runt," she teased holding him at arm's length and looking him over.

"Growth spurt," Will smiled. "I guess you are still waiting on yours, huh?"

"Don't make me slap you," Charlie warned. "You may be taller than me but that does not mean I will not hit you!"

But Will had spotted Riley over Charlie's head, with a yell of delight the fourteen year old skirted around his friend and enveloped the genius tightly.

"I knew you would come!" Will gushed, pulling out of the hug with Riley. "After a while people started to lose faith..." he looked around at the two that were like sisters to him. "But I knew...I knew you would come! I knew that you wouldn't leave us in times like this! It's just not who you are!"

"Will, what happened to you?" Riley asked, looking the fourteen year old over. One of Will's eyes was swollen, yellow and purple, there were gouge marks on his face, and he looked like he had been living rough.

"What? This?" Will dismissed his injuries. "This is nothing there are people a lot worse than me. Shall we get going, then? Oh," he turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" repeated Aberforth. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Carmichael? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!"

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Will. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."

Will held out his hand to Riley and helped her to climb up on to the mantelpiece and into the tunnel; Hermione and Ron followed, then Marcus and Harry. Charlie paused and turned to Aberforth.

"Thank you," she murmured to Aberforth. "You saved our lives; for that I will always be grateful."

Aberforth bowed his head in response and Charlie climbed up onto the mantelpiece, and followed the others off down the narrow passage way.

"How bad is Snape as headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"He helps out now and again," answered Will, "especially if we get in a little over our heads. A couple of days ago Daphne and Draco got caught by the Carrows trying to recruit a few first years to join the resistance; Daphne was badly beaten until Snape stepped in. He protects us when he can, but he also has to punish us,"

Charlie nodded as she pushed her way to the front. "Keeping up appearance," she pointed out. "No point being You-Know-Who's spy if you're going to protect those you are supposed to torment."

"Tell me about the Carrows," Riley inputted.

"They are brother and sister," replied Will. "In charge of discipline, they like punishment, the Carrows," he pointed at a fresh scar on his face.

"They did that to you?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Today's Dark Arts lessons had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse," responded Will. "On first years, I refused. Hogwarts has changed."

Charlie glanced back at Riley and the others, they knew Hogwarts had changed from the moment the Minister had been killed six months previous.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. A short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Will paused in front of it and turned to the others. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" he stated. He pushed open the door and said, "Hey, listen up, you lot. Brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope," said Pansy. "Be a surprise if we can digest it."

Will smirked and stepped aside.

Charlie and Harry emerged into the light; there were several screams and yells -

"HARRY!"

"CHARLIE!"

"It's Potter and Hunter! They've come back!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"_Riley!"_

Charlie grinned around at the horde of students with the large room, there were hammocks and coloured banners strewn across the ceiling, burning lamps ignited illuminating more and more people as they hurried forward to get a better look at the elusive Hogwarts Five.

Nikki emerged from the throng of younger students and smiled as Marcus climbed down the portrait hole behind the Hogwarts Five, she hugged him first as Adrian stepped forward, leading the rest of Slytherin in his wake.

"Charlie!" Daphne exclaimed darting forward and wrapping her arms around her best friend. "You came back!"

"Of course I came back!" Charlie cried hugging Millicent and Pansy at the same time. "You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?"

"We hoped not," Blaise smiled. "Welcome home, Hunter!"

Charlie smiled and turned to hug Blaise, Draco and Nathan. "It's so good to be back! You have no idea how much I have missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too," Daphne stated hugging her friend again.

Will approached a fellow Slytherin. "Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry and Charlie are back," he ordered. The Slytherin nodded and run towards a radio on the far side of the room. "OK, let's not kill them before You-Know-Who has a chance."

"Technically, You-Know-Who doesn't want to kill me," Charlie pointed out. "Just turn me into the next Ruler of Darkness."

"Then maybe we should just kill you now?" Nikki teased, ruffling Charlie's hair.

The Muggleborn frowned. "Try it! Kill me and You-Know-Who wins!"

"Oh, you're no fun," Nikki pouted.

Charlie glanced around at her older sister. "Let's finish what was started sixteen years ago," she stated, "and then you can kill me!"

Nikki hugged the younger female. "I'll hold you too that," she stated.

"So, what's the plan?" Will asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and looked around at the expectant crowd of students; he exchanged a look with Charlie who nodded.

"There is something we need to find," Harry stated. "Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"Will," Charlie interrupted. "It _will_ help us defeat You-Know-Who!"

"Right," Nikki nodded. "What is it?"

"We don't know," Harry answered.

Adrian frowned. "Where is it?"

"We don't know that either," Charlie shrugged.

"I realize it's not much to go on," Harry added.

"That's nothing to go on," Daphne pointed out.

Riley sighed. "We may not know where or what it is we are looking for," she spoke up, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "But we think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small and easily concealed."

"Anyone, any ideas?" Harry asked.

There was silence.

Until Luna spoke up. "Well, there Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron complained. "Here we go."

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna asked, looking around. "Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous."

Cho sighed. "Yes, but, Luna, it's lost, for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me," Ron butted in. "Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "It's a sort of crown," she explained. "You know, like a tiara."

The sound of rumbling echoed from the back of the room, and seconds later Ginny Weasley appeared amongst the throng of students, who parted like the Red Sea. "Harry..." she breathed setting eyes upon her boyfriend.

"Hi there," Harry responded.

"You haven't seen her for six months, and that is all you can say?" Charlie asked. "That's weak!"

Harry prodded Charlie between the shoulder blades. "No one asked you,"

"I know you didn't," Charlie smirked.

Will shook his head and ignored the pair of supposed-to-be-seventeen-year-olds. "What is it, Ginny?"

"They know," Ginny answered. "Malcolm just turned up. He knows that Charlie was in Hogsmeade."

"Does he have a tracker on me or something?" Charlie bristled angrily. "What the hell does he think he is doing keeping tabs on me in the first place? This takes stalking to a whole new level!"

"What are you going do?" Riley asked.

Charlie paused and then turned to her best friend. "I think it's time to face my fears," she answered. "Malcolm thinks he has control over me, let's go show him how much control he really does have!"

Her friends smirked and nodded in agreement.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Students marched in single file lines down the Grand staircase leading into the Entrance Hall. Charlie, dressed in her Slytherin uniform and hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak marched behind Daphne aware of the preying eyes of Amycus Carrow from the upper floors.

Upon entry to the Great Hall, the first thing Charlie notices was the tables had gone, Staff were assembled around the outside of the hall and students huddled in mini squares of their respective houses. At the front of the hall, on the stage that usually housed the staff table stood Alectro Carrow, her brother emerged from the door leading to the trophy room.

Falling into line beside Daphne and Pansy in the Slytherin's ranks, Charlie removed the Invisibility Cloak and looked around as Alex Malcolm strode down the aisle between the students; he turned slowly and faced the gathering students.

"Many of you are surely wondering why you have been summoned here at this hour," he said slowly. "Others are probably wondering why it is not Professor Snape addressing you. The answer to that question would be simple; Professor Snape has been stripped of his power as Headmaster of this school, solely on the grounds that he has been keeping valuable information concerning one Charlie Hunter."

The students whispered feverishly between themselves.

Charlie exchanged a subtle glance with Daphne as silence fell and Malcolm started speaking once more.

"It has been brought to our attention that earlier this evening Charlie Hunter, along with Harry Potter and the rest of the elusive Hogwarts Five was sighted in Hogsmeade."

The murmurs started up instantly once more.

"Now," Malcolm called for silence, "should anyone student or staff, attempt to aid Miss. Hunter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty."

The Great Hall was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop.

"Now then," Malcolm continued, stalking between them. "If anyone here has any knowledge of either Miss. Hunter's or Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward..." he paused, "now!"

Rolling up the Invisibility Cloak, Charlie tucked it into the pocket of her robes and stepped out of the crowd of Slytherin students. Her presence did not go unnoticed by the other students who immediately turned around in surprise and anticipation at her sudden appearance.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies," Charlie spoke, stepping closer to the man who thought he held complete control over her, "you still have a bit of a security problem here at Hogwarts!"

The doors behind her opened and the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of the Hogwarts Five stepped into the hall, their wands at the ready for the battle that was about to ensure.

"And I am afraid it's quite extensive!"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes dangerously at Charlie, who merely looked indifferent to the glare she was receiving.

"Your glares don't work on me, Malcolm!" Charlie stated. "For three years, I kept my mouth shut about what you put me through! About what you did to me! For three years, I let you think that you had power and control over me! Let you think that you could dominate me..." she paused. "No one dominates me!"

There was a heavy silence.

"I'm tired of running from you," Charlie continued, her wand slipping from the sleeve of her robe and into her hand. "So, if you want to fight...I say game on!"

Malcolm drew his wand, but before Charlie could react a hand clamped down upon her shoulder and shoved her aside as Snape braced himself protective in front of her, pointing his own wand back at the boy he had vowed to protect.

"You cannot harm me, Snape," Alex sneered. "You made the Unbreakable Vow!"

"You harm my goddaughter, Malcolm," Snape responded. "Unbreakable Vow or not, I will do more harm to you in less than a minute than the Dark Lord can do in a year!"

He flourished his wand and a burst of energy flew across the hall at Malcolm. Alex blocked it and the others that followed, behind him the Carrows fell as residual energy blasts hit them and knocked them unconscious. Grasping his black cloak, Malcolm turned in a circle and disappeared with a _crack_!

"Coward!" Charlie muttered turning to her godfather and throwing her arms around him.

Shaking off the initial shock, Snape wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist and hugged her back. "Welcome home," he murmured as they pulled apart.

Charlie smiled but didn't respond, instead she turned to the cheering students as lights flickered to life all over the Hall; in the distance she spotted Harry and the colour drained from her face as she watched him fall slowly to the ground. "Harry..." she murmured darting forward but just as she reached her best friend the room started to darken as students all over the hall looked up as the stars disappeared from the enchanted ceiling overhead.

And then a scream rent the tense atmosphere.

Charlie whipped around. Kaela Creevey was stood a few feet away clutching her head and screaming.

"Kaela!" Will yelped darting to his girlfriend's side.

Riley followed Will, but another scream caused Charlie to turn in the opposite direction. A young Hufflepuff was pressed against the Great Hall wall, in the same position as Kaela.

Then a voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold and clear; there was no telling from where it came, it seemed to come from the walls themselves. "_I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded._"

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by the walls.

_"I now speak to you Serenity..."_ said Voldemort's voice, _"it is time to come home! For sixteen years you have been deprived of your heritage. For sixteen years you have cast a blind eye on your rightful place at my side! It is time for you to choose on which side you fight! Fight alongside me and you will live forever...fight against me and then I will eliminate everyone you strive to protect!"_

There was a slight pause -

_"You have until midnight."_

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned in Charlie and Harry's direction, holding them frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure stepped out in front of them and Charlie recognized Astoria Greengrass as she raised a shaking arm and screamed. "What are you waiting for? Someone grab them!"

Daphne immediately moved and stood in front of Charlie protectively, Draco, Blaise, Nikki and the rest of Charlie's Slytherin friends joined her; as Riley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also gathered around the two saviors.

Astoria glared at her sister, snapped her mouth shut and stepped backwards away from the growing mass of students who were determined to protect Harry and Charlie. Any other retort from anyone else was drowned out by the docile tones of Argus Filch, as he finally made an appearance.

"Students out of bed!" Filch yelled as he hobbled into the Great Hall, carrying Mrs. Norris. "Students in the corridors!

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" snapped Professor Snape, brandishing his wand.

Filch looked sheepish as he muttered. "Oh. Sorry, Headmaster."

"As it happens, Mr. Filch," Professor McGonagall said, walking into the middle of the Hall. "Your arrival couldn't be more opportune. If you would, I would like you, please to escort Miss Greengrass," she pointed her wand at Astoria, "and those of Slytherin who do not wish to remain from the Hall."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch asked.

"The dungeons would do," McGonagall answered.

Charlie smirked as Astoria and those within Slytherin that held her no loyalties were lead from the Hall, she then followed Harry towards Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"I presume you have a reason for returning," Professor McGonagall said as they approached. "What is it you need?"

"Time," Harry answered. "As much as you can give us!"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Do what you have to do. We'll secure the castle."

Charlie nodded, turned to Harry and nodded towards the Great Hall doors. "Come on!" she stated, pushing her way through the students behind her and hurrying out into the Entrance Hall.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked as he and other's joined her.

"Harry, take Riley and go check out the Ravenclaw common room for any signs of the Diadem," Charlie said. "Hermione, you and Ron help the Professor secure the castle, and I want the rest of you to gather the younger students and get them to safety! Anyone that is of age can stay if they want too, but I want the rest of the students out of here! Is that clear?"

Her friends nodded.

Charlie nodded in response, turned and hurried up the Marble Staircase.

"Charlie..." Riley yelled. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find us something that can destroy these Horcruxes," Charlie responded. "We've lost the Sword of Gryffindor and we need Basilisk venom to destroy them! There is only one place that I know of that has Basilisk venom ready and waiting."

Ron frowned. "Where's that?"

"The Chamber of Secrets!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Ooooh! It's here! The Battle has begun, and Charlie is already barking orders. It's nice to be back to normal...but is that a good thing or a bad thing now that she is pregnant?**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Saturday, December 24, 2011 at 3:18 AM**


	25. The Battle of Hogwarts

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were startled sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary: **It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort, they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Fan of Fics** and **Vivi Fontaine**.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle of Hogwarts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The Chamber of Secrets!"<em>

"Charlie!" Riley yelled as the Muggleborn Slytherin disappeared down the corridor, but no matter how many times the Gryffindor Genius called for her to come back Charlie did not return. With a heavy sigh, Riley turned back to her friends. "She can't go alone! Someone has to go after her, someone has to watch out for her, especially now!"

Nikki frowned. "Why now?" she asked. "What is so different about this battle than any other?"

Exchanging looks with Marcus, Riley nodded.

"Charlie's pregnant," Marcus answered turning to his girlfriend's friends.

There was a silent pause.

"How far?" Nikki asked.

"Five weeks,"

Nikki breathed out sharply. Adrian was staring at Marcus with wide eyes, while Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Nathan were stood in a dead-shocked silence.

"I'll go," Nikki said finally. "I'll go with Charlie into the Chamber..."

"Nikki," Riley started. "I think maybe Marcus should go,"

"Me? No! Me and Charlie are not exactly on speaking terms right now," Marcus pointed out. "She's still upset that I didn't tell you about the curfew."

"Even more of a reason for you to go," Riley pointed out. "You'll be several thousand feet below the school, it'll give you a chance to talk..." she paused, "or rip one another apart."

Marcus offered her a look that clear showed he was unimpressed.

"What?" Riley shrugged. "This is Charlie we are talking about! Hot-temper, follow-your-head, fight with her fists Charlie! The only difference being she is pregnant and hormonal!"

Marcus glared. "That makes me feel so much better!"

The Genius smiled and shrugged. "You got her pregnant," she pointed. "You're the one she is mad at. So, _you_ are the one who has to fix things!"

"But -"

"Go!" Riley ordered pointing at the Marble staircase.

Harry stepped forward and removed something from his back pocket. "If you're going after Charlie, then take this. That way you can find us when you get back," he handed over the Marauder's Map.

Marcus stared at the map for a second, before nodding at Harry and hurrying off after his girlfriend who already had a few minutes head start.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"Harry!" Luna yelled chasing after the two Gryffindor's. She followed them up the Grand staircase, pushing her way through students who were running in several directions. "Riley!"

Not hearing Luna's shouts for them to stop, Harry and Riley continue pushing through frantic Ravenclaws as they made their way towards the Ravenclaw common room. Finally Luna caught up with them.

"Harry! Riley, wait. I need to talk to you."

"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment," Harry answered.

"You won't find anything where you're going," Luna continued. "You're wasting time."

"Look, we'll talk later, okay, Luna?"

"Harry."

"Later!"

"Harry Potter! You listen to me right now!" Luna yelled.

Riley stopped at the top of the spiral staircase and turned back to the platinum blonde on the steps a few paces behind her, Harry had also stopped and was facing Luna with wide eyes, this was the first time she had exploded at anybody.

"Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" Luna asked, reverting back into her usual self. _"'there's not a person alive who's seen it.'"_

"Then what do you suggest?" Riley asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Luna asked. "We have to talk to someone who's dead."

Thunder crashed loudly overhead causing both Harry and Luna to turn in the direction of a high window; stepping down the stairs so that she was stood directly behind the Boy-Who-Lived, Riley stared out of the glass frames as the Professor's shield's started to form and spread rapidly over the school.

"It's very impressive, isn't it?" Luna asked.

Riley nodded numbly and then turned to Luna. "The Grey Lady," she murmured. "She is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, isn't she?"

Luna nodded. "Yes."

"Could she help us find the Diadem?"

"She might," Luna answered. "You will have to ask her..."

Riley looked towards Harry. "This may be the only chance we have," she said. "I say we take it!"

Harry looked between Luna and Riley and nodded. He knew better than to argue.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Knowing full well that she was being followed Charlie didn't slow her walk as she reached the stone wall leading to the second door of the Chamber of Secrets.

Marcus watched as Charlie clambered through the hole in the rock wall, and followed instantly behind her. She may not have been talking to him, but he had made a promise the day she had told him she was pregnant; and that was to protect both her and their developing child.

Charlie didn't even acknowledge his presence as she carried onwards.

"Are you mad at me?" Marcus asked as he followed her. "Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You kept information from me,"

"That is why you're mad at me?" Marcus demanded. "I kept information from you to protect not only you, but our child!"

Charlie glanced back at him. "If you did all that to protect us then you would have told me in first place!"

"Oh, come on!" Marcus groaned impatiently. "You know what I think? You don't care that I withheld information from you, you just want a reason to feel angry."

"Do you think I _like_ feeling this way?" Charlie snapped, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him.

"I think you want a reason to push me away,"

"I shouldn't want to! That's not a good relationship side, is it?"

"Just talk to me!" Marcus shouted, grabbing her arm and preventing her from turning away. "Look, regardless of whether you are talking to me or not, you are still carrying _my_ child!"

Charlie glared at him. "Oh, so _now_ you want to play happy families?" she snapped, ripping her arm from his grip.

Marcus growled irritably.

"I don't have time to play these silly little games, Marcus! I have a job to complete and Harry, not to mention _our_ child and the rest of the Wizarding world is depending on me!"

She turned to leave.

"If you really wanted me gone you wouldn't have to try so hard to convince yourself -" Marcus started.

"Well, you're the one who needs convincing," Charlie cut across him, "you're the one following _me_ down here!"

Grabbing the back of her neck, Marcus pulled her closer. "Yes, I am!" he stated, pressing his lips against hers.

Without protest or hesitation, Charlie locked her arms around his neck and responded eagerly to his kiss.

Despite the feeling of anger and betrayal that she felt towards him, she had craved this feeling since the incident in the Hogs Head when he had touched her shoulder and she had shrugged him off, she hadn't regretted it instantly after as she realized that she craved every inch of him, he was her drug - and she was addicted.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Riley clutched Harry's arm as she stood alongside him and Luna in a stone doorway; they were on the threshold to the enclosed courtyard on the third floor.

"If you're to find her," Luna was saying, "you'll find her down there."

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"No," Luna answered. "I think it's best if you both talk to her alone. She's very shy."

Riley smiled at turned to Luna. "Thank you," she nodded.

"You're welcome," Luna nodded in return. "I think I will go help the others now."

"Go find Hermione and Ron," Riley said. "Or the Slytherin's...you can trust them."

Luna nodded. "I know. Good luck."

"Thanks."

As Luna walked away, Riley turned back to Harry and the two started off down the stone corridor; their shadows casting against the walls in the dim moonlight that was reflected from outside. They stopped outside the archway to the courtyard, on the other side of which stood a transparent woman with waist length hair, wearing a floor-length dress, she turned as they stopped.

"You're the Grey Lady..." Harry breathed.

She nodded but did not speak.

"...the Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

"I do not answer to that name," she said, her tone less than encouraging.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry apologized as the Ghost turned to mist and started to leave. He turned to Riley helplessly.

"Helena," Riley answered his pleading gaze. "Helena Ravenclaw."

The Grey Lady paused and turned to the Genius. "Are you a friend of Luna's?" she asked.

"Yes." Riley nodded. "And she thought you might be able to help us."

"You seek my mother's diadem,"

Harry nodded. "Yes. That's right."

The Grey Lady paused. "Luna is kind, unlike so many of the others. But she was wrong. I cannot help you."

She transformed into a ball of light and passed directly through Riley, touching the heart of the Genius causing her to gasp as if she had just been bathed in warmth from the sun. It was strange considering most ghosts made it feel like a bucket of ice water had just been tipped over your head.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Please. I want to destroy it."

Helena stopped her face somber and anxious as she turned in a full circle to face him once more. Riley, having recovered from her contact with death turned and hurried to the window to join Harry. "This is what you want too, isn't it, Helena?" the Genius asked. "You want it destroyed."

"Another swore to destroy it many years ago..." Helena explained, "A strange boy with a strange name."

"Tom Riddle." Harry stated.

"But he lied," Helena continued.

"He's lied to many people,"

Helena flew forward so that she was face to face with Harry. "I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it with dark magic!"

As Helena floated away, Riley ran after her. "Helena, we can destroy it once and for all! But only if you tell us where he hit it," she paused. "You do know where he hid it, don't you, Helena?"

Stiffly Helena turned on the spot and faced the Genius. "I know of you," she said. "Luna speaks highly of you...you are the Gryffindor Genius! Luna says you would have made a fine Ravenclaw. She also tells me of your friend, the Muggleborn Slytherin...but she is not a Muggleborn Slytherin, is she? I have seen her...she looks so much like the one who defiled my mother's Diadem. I can sense the Dark Magic inside her..."

"Charlie..." Riley nodded. "Charlie Hunter."

"No," Helena said shaking her head. "Not Charlie Hunter. Your friend, the Slytherin, she goes by a different name, the same funny name that the boy had. Riddle."

Harry appeared behind Riley. "Serenity..." he breathed.

Helena turned to face him, her face cautious as she floated around him. "It is very strange. She is his daughter, yet you are such good friends with her...even stranger is how much you remind me of him. What you seek is here in the castle, in the place where everything is hidden..." she started to float away from them. "If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask."

Harry frowned.

Riley gasped. "The Room of Requirements."

Helena looked over the Genius, nodded once and disappeared.

"Come on!" Harry said, grasping the Genius's hand and pulling her away from the third floor courtyard.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

With a heavy breathless sigh Charlie untangled herself from Marcus and took a step backwards; the older former Slytherin groaned in protest and tried to pull her back. "Marcus," Charlie giggled as he kissed her neck. "We can't do this now, there is a war going on,"

"A war that is raging several thousand feet above us," Marcus reminded her.

Charlie rolled her eyes, stepped backwards and slipped further out of his reach.

"Charlie," Marcus whined.

"I'll make it up to you," Charlie promised, taking his hand and pulling him down the winding stone pathway which led to the solid brick wall where the two entwined serpents were carved. _"Open!"_ she hissed.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight allowing the couple easy access into the Chamber.

Climbing down the steps that led into the main chamber, Marcus noticed that everything was decorated in Slytherin colours and the statues running along the sides were all serpents

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," Charlie said, spinning in a full circle. "The place no one ever knew existed."

"Until 1993," Marcus pointed out.

Charlie chuckled, turned away and approached the body of the Basilisk. It lay in the exact same place it had ended up five years ago, its skin had rotted away leaving behind nothing but a carcass of bones. Kneeling down at the gaping mouth Charlie pulled one of the fangs from the jaw muscle that remained and then removed Hufflepuff's cup from her jacket pocket.

"You have to destroy this," Charlie said returning to where Marcus stood. "Ron destroyed the Locket, you destroy the Cup, and then we're one step closing to ending this."

Marcus stared at his girlfriend for a moment "Charlie -"

"Do it for me," Charlie urged him. "The longer he is around, the less time I have."

Finally Marcus caved, nodded once, and watched as Charlie lowered the Cup of Hufflepuff onto the Chamber's floor. He met her gaze as she looked back up at him, offered him a breath taking smile which urged him onwards. Clutching the fang tightly in his hand, Marcus raised it and then plunged it straight through the heart of the golden chalice.

There was a screech as the soul within the chalice exploded, sending the cup spiralling away and a chain reaction to set it. Charlie and Marcus flew to their feet as the water within the Chamber rose up around them, and seconds later the torrent of water washed over them.

Charlie giggled as she turned to Marcus, they were both completely soaked to the bone but they were both still alive.

"Pffft..." Marcus spat the water from his mouth, and turned to his amused girlfriend; he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. "Marry me." he murmured, his lips lightly brushing hers.

Charlie pulled back and stared soundlessly at him "What?" she finally asked, afraid that she had misheard him. Had just asked her to marry him?

Reaching into the inside pocket of his robes, Marcus removed 18ct white gold diamond ring and slid it onto Charlie's engagement finger "Will you, Charlie Avalon Hunter, marry me?"

Charlie felt her heart speed up in her chest as she stared at him silent surprise; her throat had closed up preventing her from answering. Seeing the panic start to rise in Marcus' face, Charlie grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard. She let go of his robes, slid her hands up around his neck and run her fingers through his short hair.

Marcus responded quickly, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Both poured every emotion they could feel at this time into the kiss making it as passionate as possible. But when the need to breathe became urgent, they pulled away slightly, but not much.

"Yes." Charlie said breathlessly. "Yes. I will marry you."

Marcus grinned at her answer before pulling her in for another kiss that made Charlie feel lightheaded and breathless once more.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Running down the stairs, hand still clutched in Riley's, Harry skidded repelled a near-by Death Eater with a Stunning spell. "Riley, the others!"

"They'll be all right," Riley yelled. "We have to get to the Room of Requirements! Come on!"

At the bottom of the stairs fought Daphne and Draco, the two blondes ducked as a Death Eater swirled overhead and threw a bright red light in their direction.

"_Protego!"_ Draco flourished his wand, as he pulled Daphne by the wrist behind him. The Stunning spell hit the shield and deflected back at the Death Eater, which swerved off course and collided with a stone pillar on the floor above them.

Daphne turned to Draco. "Thanks..." she murmured.

Draco nodded, and turned as Riley and Harry run past.

"Riley!" Fred appeared through the throng of students and caught his girlfriend around the waist. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Riley nodded, letting go of Harry as Ginny appeared from the opposite side of the corridor.

Fred placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. "I love you!"

"And I you," Riley responded.

"Be careful!"

"I promise," Riley nodded, following Harry down the corridor once more. Fred watched them go, before turning to his sister and running the staircase after her.

Turning onto the seventh floor corridor, Riley screamed as the roof started to collapse all around her; but fuelled with determination to reach her destination before it was too late she pushed onwards, avoiding the falling rubble she stopped out of a blank stone wall.

Closing her eyes the Genius focused on the specific room that they needed. _I need the place where everything is hidden._ There was a grinding noise and the door materialized instantly.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"Bloody hell," Marcus complained looking over the Marauder's Map for the tiny dots labelled Potter and Riley. "We'll never find it on this."

Glancing at the Map, Charlie pointed at two names on the seventh floor corridor. "There they are, just there."

"Brilliant,"

"He just vanished. Just now. I saw it." Charlie frowned at the Map.

Thunder sounds echoed from outside the castle as dust fell from the ceiling.

"Maybe they've gone to the Room of Requirement," Marcus suggested. "It doesn't show up on the map, does it? Riley said that last year."

"That's right," Charlie nodded. "She - she did."

"Let's go,"

Charlie stared after him with wide eyes. "Brilliant..." she muttered, before running to catch up.

Clutching Marcus's hand, Charlie pushed open the old-fashioned door leading into the Room of Requirement. The furore of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them; all was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.

"Whoa..." Charlie breathed her eyes wide as she looked around. "We could so get lost in here..."

"I think that's the idea," Marcus answered.

The sound of fluttering wings caused Charlie to look up, a small frown sliding onto her face. "Cornish Pixies," she muttered.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Cornish Pixies," Charlie repeated, pointing at the blue pixie. "Lockhart unleashed them on us during our first Defence lesson in second year. I always knew some escaped out of the shattered windows and the door, but no one ever wondered where they had disappeared too. Now I know,"

Marcus rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when a voice from ahead cut through the silence.

"_Accio Diadem,"_

"That way," Charlie nodded.

"No kidding," Marcus responded sarcastically.

Charlie hit him in the shoulder. "No need to be so sarcastic," she said, before stopping short as whispering voices and a high-pitched ringing reached her senses.

"Charlie?" Marcus asked, watching her closely. Charlie made her acknowledgement that she had heard him and turned to a small round table a few feet in front of her; she approached with a serious look upon her face, reached for the plain silk rope, she removed it from the plain wooden casket and reached out to open the lid slowly.

Lying on a velvet pillow inside the casket was a silver tiara in the shape of a Raven.

"Oh," the Slytherin whispered. "This is it..."

"Charlie!" Riley gasped hurrying forward at the sight of her best friend. The two embraced and Charlie looked at Harry from over the Genius's shoulder, her eyes widened, however, as another figure appeared behind Harry.

Harry frowned. "Charlie...what is it?" he asked.

"Malcolm!"

"Hello princess,"

Marcus, Harry and Riley whipped around at the sound of Malcolm's voice; he was stood at the end of the aisle, flanked either side by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You have something of mine," Malcolm said, the wand in his hand trained upon the group of four. "I'd like it back."

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Charlie to shield her from Malcolm's view.

The Malcolm heir sneered at the gesture. "It's my mother's," he answered stiffly. "It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Charlie asked, stepping around Harry. "Bellatrix? You knew it was Harry, but you didn't say anything, not until I flinched."

"And you were trying so hard to resist," Malcolm smirked. "Guess I hold _some_ power over you! One day, when this is all over, I will have absolute control over you!"

"No, you won't," Charlie answered. "Because if he wins, when this is all over, it will be _I _who has absolute control over you!"

Unknown to either Malcolm or Charlie, Riley had removed her wand from her belt, flourishing it in Malcolm's direction the Genius cried; "_Experlliarmus!"_ and knocked Malcolm's wand out of his hand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Crabbe yelled, throwing a spark of green at Riley.

"_Crucio!"_ Charlie yelled. The two spells collided in mid-air and rebounded in different directions.

As the two spells collided Malcolm stumbled backwards into the two seventh years, pushed his way through them and headed for the exit. Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"Is that it?" Riley asked, turning to Harry who had picked up the Diadem.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Marcus grabbed Charlie's wrist. "Good! Now grab the stupid thing and let's get out of here!"

A roaring, billowing noise behind them gave them a moment's warning. Slowly the group of four turned and saw a serpent of flames rearing its ugly head behind the furniture at the end of the aisle, however, everything the flames touched crumbled instantly to soot.

Riley screamed.

"_Aguamenti!"_ Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.

"RUN!"

Marcus grabbed Charlie and dragged her backwards. Riley and Harry followed and all four of them pelted along in their wake, and the fire pursued them.

"This is not normal fire!" Riley yelled as she ran. "It's Fiendfyre."

"Fiend - what?" Charlie yelled.

"Fiendfyre," Riley repeated, leading the way down another aisle as a fiery dragon blocked the end of the one they had once been on. "It's made from Dark Magic. Very powerful as it cannot be put out using the Aguamenti Charm, or any other normal types of water, it's also difficult to control."

Charlie glanced back at the raging flames. "Either Crabbe or Goyle must have cast the spell," she stated. "Neither of them are expert duellists, and neither can wield a proper spell let alone a dark curse."

Malcolm, Crabbe and Goyle had vanished; Harry, Riley, Marcus and Charlie stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"What can we do?" Charlie yelled.

"Here!"

Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one of them to Marcus and another to Charlie; he then climbed onto the last of the broomsticks and pulled Riley onto it behind him.

Charlie swung her leg over her own broom and, with a hard kick to the ground, soared up into the air. Harry and Marcus followed.

The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming; below them the cursed fire was consuming everything within the room. Riley could not see a trace of Malcolm. Crabbe or Goyle anywhere, Harry swooped as low as he dared over the marauding monsters of flame to try and find them, but there was nothing but fire.

"Harry, let's get out," Charlie yelled from the air, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

"Come on! This way!" Marcus shouted over the roaring noise.

And then they heard it -

A thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"We can't leave them!" Harry yelled, as Charlie became level with him, and Riley tightened her hold on him.

Charlie groaned. "Why not?" she asked, looking back at Malcolm with distaste. "He'd do the same if the situation were reversed!"

"Charlie!" Riley scolded.

"Oh, fine!" Charlie scowled. "But if we die for them, I'm going to kill you both!"

She wheeled in the air and searched the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life. And then she saw them, perched on top of a collapsed table. Charlie dived.

Malcolm saw her coming, and raised one arm, but even as Charlie grasped at it she knew at once it was no good, Malcolm's hand was covered in sweat and slid instantly out of Charlie's -

Beside her, was Marcus, pulling Crabbe onto his own broomstick.

Swerving around in the air once more, Charlie dived once more at Malcolm and looped her arm through his and pulled him over onto the back of her.

"Well, hello Princess," Malcolm grinned, his hands tightening on Charlie's hips.

Charlie's hands tightened around her broomstick. "Touch me in any inappropriate way and I _will_ throw you off!" she snapped.

Up ahead, Harry and Riley led the way towards the doors.

"Riley, any ideas?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

Pointing her wand over Harry's shoulder, Riley parted the flames and the three broomsticks flew straight through.

Marcus swerved as a serpent lunged at him, he soared upwards and straight towards the place where, he prayed, the doors stood open. Harry and Riley had vanished, and Charlie looked to be arguing with Malcolm who now had his hands on her stomach rather than her waist.

"I swear Malcolm if you do not get your hands off of my stomach I will rip them from your body and force feed them to you!" Charlie snapped angrily.

"Oh, I like a girl with an attitude," Malcolm grinned, his hands roaming higher.

Charlie bit her lower lip just enough to draw blood. Then, through the smoke, Charlie saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it; and moment's later clean air filled her lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond.

Malcolm fell off the broom and lay face down, gasping, coughing and retching.

Charlie rolled over and sat up, shook her head and looked back towards the Room of Requirements; she spotted the Diadem on the ground and frantically searched her pockets for the Basilisk fang. "Harry!" she yelled, throwing the fang through the air.

Harry snatched it and stabbed the blue gem with the sharp point, smoke billowed out of the tiara and it screeched as if in pain.

Pushing herself up, Charlie raced forward, swung her leg and kicked the Diadem through the air and back into the gaping jaws of a fiery dragon; in an instant the dragon disappeared and three fiery images of Voldemort appeared.

_"Serenity..."_ they echoed as with a flick of Riley's wand, the doors closed leaving the room to burn up behind closed doors.

Gasping for breath, Harry leaned back against a stone pillar, as Marcus approached Malcolm behind the three friends.

"Goyle..." Malcolm gasped.

"He's dead," said Marcus harshly, kicking Malcolm in the stomach and knocking the wind clean out of his lungs. "That's for Charlie..." he hissed, reaching forward and grabbing Malcolm by the front of the robes he hauled him to his feet, slammed him against a near-by wall and raised his fist. "And this is for my unborn child!"

Malcolm winced as Marcus's fist smashed into his nose, and his head snapped back cracking against the stone behind him. Malcolm knew that Flint would have kept on hitting him, had it not been for Charlie's appearance or the huge explosions that shook the castle.

"Marcus," Charlie murmured, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from Malcolm. "Leave him...he's not worth it!"

Marcus allowed Charlie to pull him away from the quivering mess that was supposed to be Serenity's future husband, but as they walked away, Malcolm reared his ugly head again. "You're pregnant!" he spat, blood trickling from his mouth.

But before Charlie could respond a series of yells and shouts and the unmistakeable noises of duelling filled the corridor. Charlie looked around and her heart seemed to fail. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Adrian and Fred had just backed into view, both of them duelling masked and hooded men.

Harry, Riley, Charlie and Marcus ran forwards to help; jets of light flew in every direction and the man duelling Fred backed off fast; then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and a head of dark hair.

"Where's my son?" Lucus Malcolm snarled at Charlie.

"Lucky to be alive!" Charlie hissed. "It's a good thing I am not like your master or I would have left him for dead!"

"You are weak, Serenity, I do not understand why the Dark Lord waste's his time in trying to return you!"

Charlie glared. "Who says he will?"

"The Dark Lord _always_ gets what he wants,"

"So do I,"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, and while the petty argument between Charlie and Malcolm Snr had been happening, the world was rent apart. Charlie felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was cradle her stomach protectively as she hit the ground. Marcus landed beside her and rolled over to shield her with his larger frame; she heard the screams and yells of her companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them -

And the world returned itself into pain and semi-darkness; she was half-buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been blown apart. Hot stickiness slipped through her fingers causing alarm and panic to seep through her entire body, rolling over onto her back, Charlie pushed herself up and looked down at her stomach where she could see scarlet liquid staining her clothes.

She was bleeding.

"No," Charlie whispered frantically. "My baby..."

Picking himself up from the rubble, Lucus Malcolm turned in the direction of the distraught teenager; a cold chuckle escaped his lips.

"What did you do?" Charlie yelled; and for a split second she looked more like Serenity Riddle than ever before. With her hands clutching her stomach Charlie pushed herself shakily to her feet, and staggered forward.

"Maybe this will teach you to follow the laws of a pureblood society..." Lucus cursed, before disappearing with a _crack_.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist worry, fear and anxiety written across his face as he placed his hand over the bleeding wound beneath Charlie's clothes. Her shirt was already scarlet in colour and the blood kept coming, from the look on his face, it was clear to everyone within the destroyed corridor that he was more frightened, perhaps more frightened now than he had ever been in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Whoo! This was a long chapter, fifteen pages to be exact.**

**Uh-oh…what does this mean for Charlie and Marcus?**

**Review and you will find out soon…**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, December 26, 2011 at 4:17am**


	26. Redemption

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Dislcaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One: **On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must no rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish what was started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Would have updated this last night, but it was my twin cousin's 19th birthday and we all went out to celebrate. Had a fabulous night, so whilst everyone is drinking it up tonight to celebrate the end of 2011 and the beginning of 2012 I am going to cwtch up and watch Dante's Peak, and the go watch the countdown with my family. So I just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope your 2012 is better than 2011.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Grapejuice101, DJScales, Fan of Fics, TsukiLovesSnape, Cole the Demon Hunter, Vivi Fontaine** and **Matt-hardy-lover-101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p>The world had ended, so why hadn't the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Riley's mind was out of control; her heart was hammering rapidly in her chest as her thoughts strayed to Charlie who she could hear kicking and screaming in the background, as she, the Gryffindor Genius was pulled from the castle by Harry Potter.<p>

"Let me go!" Charlie was screaming as she fought against Marcus's restraint, as he tried to keep her from the battlefield. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had already taken one of the most precious gifts the world had to offer from him, and he wasn't about to let it take Charlie either.

Yes, that was right; Charlie's baby - _their_ baby - had been killed.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill, Malcolm! It's his fault!"

Suddenly, Hermione screamed, and Riley, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was climbing over a mountain of rubble right in their path.

"It brought friends!" Harry yelled as more and more spiders invaded the courtyard.

"This way!" Riley called, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him backwards away from the colossal spiders. She darted between the legs of a giant, which swung its sire at them, narrowly missing the Genius as she ducked down behind a fallen bell.

"_Crucio!"_ someone yelled as Harry passed. The spell missed its target and Riley bound the person that had sent the curse with a spell she had found in a book at Carmichael manor.

Reaching the edge of the courtyard, the four Gryffindor's leapt over the stone wall into the corridor leading towards the edge of the lake only to stop at the sight of Greyback leaning over an unmoving body.

"No!" Hermione cried, brandishing her wand and sending the werewolf flying through the air.

Lavender moved feebly, her eyes glazed over her tears.

"She's dying!" Riley stated as Hermione stepped forward to help. "You saw the blood that covered Greyback, he hasn't changed her! He was feasting! She's dead!"

A low grunting sounded from the courtyard and the four students turned to see a giant leering at them through the windows. "Move!" Harry announced, pushing Hermione forward as the Giant swung its sire at them and the whole walkway collapsed.

Reaching the front of the school, Riley turned as the temperature dropped and she saw a horde of Dementors swarming the bridge towards them; she raised her wand to cast her Patronus when a shimmering barrier swept over her and knocked the Dementors back away from the gates, glancing around the Genius smiled as Aberforth Dumbledore stood directly behind her, his wand aloft.

With the Dementors dealt with Aberforth and those with him turned back to finish the battle, Riley and Harry led the way out of the school grounds, down a set of stone steps and towards the boat house at the end of the lake where they knew Voldemort was currently residing with his faithful snake - Nagini.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Stepping onto the dock, Riley motioned for the others to be quiet as she crouched down near the slightly open door of the boathouse. Inside she could hear the voices of Alex and Voldemort but she didn't dare open the door to see who else was present

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last few hours alone." said Alex.

"No," Voldemort contradicted. "No, I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful," Alex stated. "Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you. I am sure of it. And once he has gone you will have your beautiful daughter at your side, the way it was meant to be."

Voldemort sneered at Alex. "That is all you care about, is it not, Malcolm?" he questioned. "My daughter's hand..."

"Of course not, my Lord," said Alex. "This war is everything I could have wished for, the end is upon us and the chances are in our favour. Serenity is a few short breaths away from rejoining us; it is a matter of setting the fuses and then waiting for the explosion."

"Yes, you proved most useful in killing off that child..." Voldemort agreed. "But there is more work to be done if Serenity is to return to my side, and in the past few hours I have witnessed one problem, and it is not just the Mudbloods and Potter than is preventing my child from taking her rightful place."

Alex frowned. "My Lord?"

"My daughter's problem is not that she strives to protect these Mudbloods," Voldemort explained, as he circled Malcolm. "You are a clever man, Alex. Surely you must know the answer to Serenity's problem. Where does not only the wand's loyalty, but your own, truly lie?"

"With you, my Lord," Alex answered promptly.

"The Elder Wand," Voldemort answered, "cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner -" realization started to dawn upon Alex, as he realized exactly where this was leading. "- you killed Dumbledore, Alex. While you live, the Elder Wander cannot truly be mine, while you live, Serenity will never come home. You've been a good and faithful servant, Alex, but only I can live forever."

Alex stared at Voldemort, his face was marble white and so still that when he spoke it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand, and blood started to stain Alex's shirt scarlet. Alex swayed slightly on the spot and then collapsed to the floor, holding his throat as he bled out.

Riley's breath caught in her throat as Alex's body fell against the wall, directly in her line of sight.

"Nagini," Voldemort ordered. "Kill!"

There was a terrible scream. Riley shuddered as she closed her eyes in an attempt to block it out, but it was no use.

Nagini raised, poised in the air, and struck, not once - twice - but three times, all the while Alex was rammed harder and harder against the paneled wall as the four Gryffindor's crouched helplessly outside the door.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave the boathouse and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. Voldemort swept towards the lake without a backwards glance, there was a _crack_ and both Voldemort and the snake were gone.

From outside the door, Riley opened her eyes; she had drawn blood, biting down on her hand to keep from shouting out. She could barely see Alex Malcolm's body through the tiny crack in the door; his foot trembled feebly as he lay dying on the wooden floor.

"Riley!" Harry hissed, but the genius had already straightened up, pulled open the door and darted inside.

She did not know why she was doing it, why she was approaching the dying man, she did not know what she felt as she saw Alex's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the blood wound at his neck.

Riley paused beside the man that she hated, the same man that had caused a load of trouble for Charlie in the last three years, the same person who had stopped at nothing to make her his! He had even attempted to kill her!

"Ch-Charlie..." Alex rasped.

"No," Riley answered, shaking her head as she knelt beside the dying Slytherin. "It's Riley!"

"Charlie - not - safe!"

"We know," Riley nodded. "Voldemort -"

Alex coughed and tried to shake his head. "M-Maya..."

"Campbell?"

Alex's eyes widened.

Riley seized his hand. "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no. Understand?"

Alex squeezed her hand once.

"Good. Is Campbell still in the battle?"

Yes.

"Is she looking for Charlie?"

Yes.

"She wants the same thing you do, doesn't she?" Riley asked. "Except its reverse. You wanted Marcus out of the way so you could have Charlie. Campbell want's Charlie out of the way so she can have Marcus."

Yes.

"Save...her?"

Riley nodded. "I will! You have my word!" she promised.

"Tell...Charlie...i'm...sorry..." Alex whispered.

Riley swallowed painfully as she stared down at him, but after a second something in the depths of his dark eyes seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand that had grabbed Riley's thudded to the floor and Alex Malcolm moved no more.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Charlie gasped as she steadied herself against the stone wall beside her, as Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor; around her Death Eaters and students alike stopped their attacks, Daphne covered her ears with her hands at the high, cold voice whilst Nikki braced herself against a classroom door.

"_You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate..."_

As she glanced around at her friends, Charlie could see the terror written across the faces, but her mind was not on the battle anymore, it was on Harry and what was going through his mind at this very moment. Would he do as Voldemort wanted? Would he abandon everything and go straight into the forest? Would Hermione, Ron and Riley be able to stop him?

_**Merlin, Harry, please come back...**_ Charlie found herself thinking as Voldemort's voice continued.

_"If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who try to conceal you from me."_

As Death Eaters Disapparated the castle became unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the Entrance Hall were stained with blood. Marcus wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist and pulled her away from the wall as Riley, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared on the threshold of great Oak doors.

"Charlie," Riley breathed, abandoning the others and throwing her arms around Charlie. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Alex is dead..."

It took a minute to sink in, but when it did, Charlie's reaction was one that Riley had been anticipating.

"Good!" Charlie sneered. "Probably deserved it!"

"Charlie..." Riley murmured

"Don't say you feel sorry for him! Not after everything he has done!"

"And what has he done?"

"He attacked me!" Charlie yelled.

Riley shook her head. "You had him back for that! Snape had him back for that! Or don't you remember?"

"That doesn't redeem him for what he's done!" Charlie snapped.

Realization dawned on Riley as she spotted Charlie's eyes fill with tears and her hand strayed to her stomach. "Oh God, no!" the Genius murmured. "No, Charlie! Alex didn't blow up that corridor! Maya did!"

"How do you can be so sure?" Marcus asked.

"Alex told me," Riley answered.

"He told you?" Draco asked.

Riley nodded. "As he died. I held his head has he died. He told me _everything_, made me promise to protect you. He also told me to tell you that he was sorry."

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Charlie snarled.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she approached Riley from behind.

Charlie glanced in her direction. "For the simple reason of for once," her gaze flickered back to Riley's. "I don't believe you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated ****Sunday, January 01, 2012 at 4:05am**


	27. Memories

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Dislcaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One: **On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must no rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish what was started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Fan of Fics, TsukiLovesSnape, Vivi Fontaine** and **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a hushed silence.<p>

"I have the memory..." Riley said. "I have Alex's last moments. I can prove to you that I am, undoubtedly, telling you the truth."

Charlie stared at her friend for what felt like eternity as undecided thoughts swirled emptily throughout her mind. Should she take a chance and view the last moments of Alex's life? Or should she turn away now and ignore it for the rest of her life? That is what she wanted to do, she didn't want to care about what Alex went through as he died, and in her mind he had deserved it.

She was a little disappointed that it hadn't been she that had got to kill him, but she wasn't disappointed that he was dead! At least now he couldn't harm her anymore. However, that is not what she said as she stared at Riley, instead she found herself nodding in agreement to view the memory that Riley had obtained.

Her lips moved, and instead of saying "No. I refuse to redeem him for his actions..." she said: "OK. I'll view the memory."

Riley nodded and turned to Harry. "I'll take her up to Dumbledore's office," she said. "He is the only person that I know of that has a Pensieve on hand."

"I'll come too," Harry agreed.

"Where is everybody else?" Hermione asked.

"In the Great Hall," Daphne answered.

Ron led the way into the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway.

The house tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other. The injured were being treated up on the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of healers.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking lay, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling. Beside them lay another figure that caused Riley to gasp as she peered closer. Jennifer Carmichael.

Will was lying across his mother's chest, his body shaking.

Without a word, Ron and Hermione walked away. Daphne, Draco and Nathan followed them as they approached the dead bodies of Pansy, Millicent and Blaise.

"Richard killed Jenn," Charlie answered Riley's unanswered question, "While she was protecting Will from Greyback."

"Greyback is unconscious now," Riley answered. "Stunned him myself. He was attacking Lavender when we came across them."

"Where is Lavender?"

Riley lowered her gaze. "She's dead."

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks over the Genius's head, looks that clearly told them that they were each thing and feeling the same thing. This was their entire fault.

"I know what you are both thinking," Riley murmured, without taking her eyes off those within the Great Hall. "And you can't think like that! This isn't your fault, you know that!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not so sure, Riley," he said. "If we had just done as he said straight from the beginning then none of this would have happened! They'd still be alive, Remus, Tonks, Jenn, all of them. Everyone who has died in these last few hours would still be alive!"

"If you had given yourselves up then none of us would be standing here right now!" Riley argued. "Think about it, Harry! You'd be dead! Charlie would have shifted into Serenity and Voldemort would be at full strength again!"

"This is just one big temper tantrum," Charlie intervened. "All because he can't get his own way! If he had gotten his own way in the beginning then none of this would have happened! It's like Harry said, Jenn and the others would still be alive! You can't say that is not our fault!"

"It's not your fault," Riley argued. "You didn't ask for this, Charlie. You didn't ask to be his daughter! You didn't ask for this to be your destiny, neither of you did!" she added looking at Harry. "But the point is that is real and it is happening, but blaming yourselves is not going to bring anyone back, the only thing you can do now is continue fighting and proving that they didn't die in vain! Because that is what will happen if you give!"

Charlie lowered her gaze. She couldn't bear to look at the bodies of those who had died for her and Harry. Couldn't bear to think about the fact that William was now an orphan because his mother had vowed to protect her. Or bear the thought that half of her friends were dead because they had defied their parents and shown loyalty to her.

"If we had given ourselves up then our friends may never have died," Harry was saying, but Charlie could barely hear him over the pounding of her heart in his ears.

"_May never_," Riley countered hotly. "You don't know for sure if they would have died or not! But I can tell you now that if he had gotten hold of Serenity then he'd have the power to obliterate this entire school! Harry."

Nikki and Marcus exchanged looks as they surveyed Charlie who refused to make eye contact with any of them, but was listening intently to what Riley was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked, clutching Charlie closer to him.

"The Black Phoenix is the heiress of the Dark Lord," Riley continued to explain. "It is the opposite of the Phoenix which is the essence of Good magic, whereas the Black Phoenix is the essence of Dark magic."

"So, Charlie is the essence of Dark magic?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes. Charlie is Serenity Riddle!" Riley answered. "Serenity Riddle is the Black Phoenix! She has the power to destroy this entire place that is why Voldemort wants her!"

Harry hesitated. "Then keep Charlie here and I'll hand myself in!"

"That won't work," Riley growled. "Charlie is just as stubborn as you are! You really think she is going to let you walk out those doors and hand yourself over?"

"Charlie has nothing to die for!"

"You can be really selfish sometimes, Harry Potter!" Riley stated. "Charlie has just as much to die for as you!"

Harry merely glared.

Riley sighed heavily. "We're wasting time standing here arguing with each other, it's nearly midnight," she turned to Charlie. "I have to show you Alex's memory and then we have to figure out which piece of this puzzle we are missing."

"What puzzle?"

"This Horcrux puzzle," said Riley. "I've got this nagging feeling that we are missing something, and we need to figure it out before we can finally end this. At the moment we are just chasing Voldemort, we need to get in front of him."

Reeling backwards away from the Great Hall doors, Charlie said, "The only thing we are missing is Nagini. Once we have her Voldemort is good as dead. Now shall we go see that memory before we have to start killing each other again?"

She started for the Marble staircase.

Riley and Harry followed her.

Marcus moved to follow the three friends but Nikki held him back. "This is something that she has to see for herself," Nikki told him.

"But -"

"No, Marcus!" Nikki scolded, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the Great Hall.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Pushing open the door to Dumbledore's old office - which remains untouched - Harry approached the cabinet that withheld the Pensieve within, while Charlie looked around at the abandoned portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses. "Well they cleared out fast, didn't they?" she asked. "Even Phineas has gone! And he never leaves!"

She turned and glanced hopelessly up at Dumbledore's deserted frame which hung directly behind the Headmaster's chair, then turned her back on it.

Harry lay the stone Pensieve on the desk and Riley stepped forward, reaching into her jacket pocket she removed her wand, pressed it to her temple and added the silvery memory to the basin's contents.

"Ready?"

"Not really," said Charlie as she watched the memories swirl, silver-white. Then with a feeling of reckless abandonment, Charlie dived.

She fell headlong into darkness.

_The room formed together around her. She was in the boathouse near the lake; water flowed back and forth as the little wooden boat knocked effortlessly against the side of the wooden house._

Charlie landed on the edge of the wooden platform opposite the boat, ahead of her she heard the squeaking of a door and looked up as Riley, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the room.

_"Ch-Charlie..." Alex rasped, as he lay feebly dying on the floor._

_"No," Riley answered, shaking her head and kneeling beside the Slytherin. "It's Riley!"_

_"Charlie - not - safe!"_

_"We know," Riley nodded. "Voldemort -"_

_Alex coughed and tried to shake his head. "M-Maya..."_

_"Campbell?"_

_Alex's eyes widened._

Charlie edged closer to the group of five. Why was Malcolm warning Riley about Maya Campbell? Why did he care? Was that a part of the plan? Maya had been out to get Charlie since she could remember, so why would Alex be so terrified of Maya actually succeeding in eliminating her now?

_Riley seized his hand. "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no. Understand?"_

_Alex squeezed her hand once._

_"Good. Is Campbell still in the battle?"_

_Yes._

_"Is she looking for Charlie?"_

_Yes._

"No surprise there," Charlie muttered.

_"She wants the same thing you do, doesn't she?" Riley asked. "Except its reverse. You wanted Marcus out of the way so you could have Charlie. Campbell want's Charlie out of the way so she can have Marcus."_

_Yes._

_"Save...her?"_

Charlie froze. Alex Malcolm...the same Alex Malcolm who had tried to **kill** her once in the past...the very same Alex Malcolm that had been sexually abusive and physically abusive towards her after she had turned him down on several occasions...and yet, here he lay, dying and making Riley promise to save her.

_Riley nodded. "I will! You have my word!" she promised._

_"Tell...Charlie...i'm...sorry..." Alex whispered._

Charlie frowned. Her heart beat racing a hundred times a minute as she stared at the dead body of Alex Malcolm in front of her. She was confused...nothing made sense anymore...Alex had spent the remainder of his school years pursuing her and attempting to eliminate Marcus so that he - Alex - could have her attention, and yet, here he lay, a dying man, wanting confirmation that she - Charlie - would make it out of this war alive.

Suddenly, she was rising, and next second Charlie hit the ground in Dumbledore's office and stumbled backwards into the arms of Harry, who caught her seconds before she stumbled down the steps leading from the desk. "Whoa, careful," he said.

"Did you see it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "But i'm confused."

"On?"

"Why?"

Riley frowned. "Why what? He asked me to save you! Asked me to keep you safe! Which part of that do you not understand?"

"This is the same person who has spent the remainder of three years trying to make me his!" Charlie challenged. "The same person who sexually and physically abused me when I was 15! The same person that tried to kill me when I was 16! And the same person that would wholeheartedly turn me over to Voldemort if it meant my hand in marriage!"

"She's got a point," Harry pointed out.

Riley silenced him with a look. "I'm not asking you to forgive and forget, Charlie, because I know that will not happen, but can't you just for a second, find it in yourself to believe that Alex may not have been a bad guy? That this was all just an act?"

"No," Charlie answered. "You didn't know him, Rils; you didn't see the burning hatred he had for Marcus! Or the burning lust he held every time he looked at me. As you know, Rils, I don't scare easily, but Alex scared me! I didn't want to think of the extreme's he would have gone to get his own way..." she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I know you aren't asking for much; but I find it incredibly difficult to put aside everything that Alex has done to me and redeem him for his actions..."

The Genius sighed and nodded. "I understand," she agreed. "But I am going to fulfill his dying wish. I am going to keep you safe!"

Charlie nodded. "Knew you would!" she smiled.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

The door opened and Professor Snape strode in. "I have been looking for you three," he said, as he closed the door behind them. "I am aware that you are looking for the final piece of your puzzle."

Riley frowned. "Uh, yeah..." she murmured, confused on how he knew.

"Mrs. Young is very informative," Snape informed her.

"Oh," the Genius nodded.

Charlie stared at her Godfather. "Why?" she asked. "Is there something you know that we need?"

"As Miss. Spirit states," Snape nodded at the Genius. "You are indeed missing a piece of your puzzle. Killing the snake is not all that is left to do,"

"What?" Harry asked. "The Snake is the last one!"

"No it is not!"

Harry frowned and exchanged a look with Charlie. Now he was really confused.

"Then what do we have to do?" Charlie asked.

Producing his wand, Snape pressed it to his temple and removed a thick strand of memories, which he added to the basin. "It is not so easy to explain," He said, "it would be better if you saw it for yourselves. That way you will understand."

Exchanging looks the three friends turned back to the basin and one after another dived into the swirling depths.

_When they landed Harry, Charlie and Riley found that they were standing in Dumbledore's office yet again. It was night-time. The windows were dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking._

_"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"_

_"But what must he do?"_

_"That is between Harry and me. Now, listen closely, Severus. There will come a time - after my death - do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."_

_"Nagini?" Snape looked astonished._

_"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him, under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry and Charlie."_

_"Tell them what?"_

_Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

_"Tell them that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building -"_

Riley gasped and looked around at Harry with wide eyes.

Charlie was also staring at him. He was missing the piece.

_"- part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understand. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to, and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."_

_"So the boy...the boy must die?" asked Snape, quite calmly._

_"And either Voldemort himself or Charlie must do it. That is essential."_

_Another long silence. Then, Snape said, "I thought...all these years...that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."_

_"We have protected him because it was essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows stronger, a parasitic growth: sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly, mean the end of Voldemort."_

_Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified._

_"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment?" Snape asked. "Charlie...she will not do it! She is very close to the Potter boy, she will not kill him! I know that much."_

_"Then she must prepare herself for battle," Dumbledore said. "Once Harry sets off to meet Voldemort there will be a window of opportunity where she will have to choose which side she stands upon. Good or Evil. But know this Severus, there is a fine line between Charlie and Serenity, it will not take a lot to cause the shift."_

_"You have used me."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"I have spied for you, and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter -"_

_"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all? I understand your protectiveness when it comes to Miss. Hunter; she is, after all, your Goddaughter..."_

_"For _him_?" shouted Snape. "_Expecto Patronum!"

_From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe; she landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears._

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always," said Snape._

Harry, Charlie and Riley grabbed onto one another as their feet left the floor and they started to rise up out of the Pensieve, and moments later they lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same room; with Snape standing over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, January 03, 2012 at 4:47am**


	28. Death Takes Another

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize are copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/ Drama

**Warnings:** Please do no flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one by themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** I would have had this updated last night, but since I am recovering from a cold, I really didn't feel up to anything last night. But here is the prolonged chapter.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, Fan of Fics, Vivi Fontaine** and **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Takes Another<strong>

* * *

><p>"No!" Charlie snapped as she walked away from her best friends and back towards the Entrance Hall.<p>

"But Charlie," Harry complained. "Dumbledore said -"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Dumbledore said," Charlie snarled, as she grounded to a halt and rounded on him. "Professor Snape had it right the first time! I will not do it!"

"Do what?" asked Ron, as he approached them from around the corner followed by Hermione and Charlie's Slytherin friends.

Riley sighed and looked around at her friends. "I was right," she murmured. "But I now wish that I hadn't been."

Her friends looked confused.

"Professor Snape just supplied us with the missing piece of the puzzle," Riley went on. "Dumbledore left out valuable information on in those meetings he had with Harry and Charlie."

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

Riley sighed. "Maybe it would be easier if you knew the whole story," she pointed out, and for once, she was wishing that she hadn't been blessed with an eidetic memory. "Sixteen years ago, when Voldemort first went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, Lily Potter cast herself between them the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself."

There was a silent intake of breath, as the truth slowly sunk in.

"There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes," Riley continued. "There's a reason he can look into Voldemort's mind, and that is because a part of Voldemort lives inside him."

"But that means..." Draco cut off.

Riley nodded. "Harry's the missing piece," she confirmed. "The final Horcrux,"

"I thought the Snake -" Daphne frowned.

"Nagini is a Horcrux," Riley nodded. "Harry is the one that Voldemort never meant to make. It also co-exists with the Prophecy: _Neither can live while the other survives._ If Harry survives, Voldemort survives - if Harry dies, Voldemort dies."

Ron looked between Harry and Charlie, both of whom had not said anything while Riley explained, and both of whom were terrified - well, Harry was looking terrified, Charlie, on the other hand, was looking murderous.

"So, how do we destroy this piece?" Nikki asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

"Same way we kill the others," Harry answered.

"But that means," Hermione stepped in. "That we have to kill you."

Harry nodded.

"It's not an option," Charlie interrupted. "We'll find another way."

"There is no other way!" Harry argued. "We're running out of time, Charlie, we have to get rid of this thing now! Before he gets rid of us!"

Charlie's eyes hardened. "Then tell me how you expect us to kill this stupid thing and save you at the same time?" she yelled.

"I don't know we'll figure it out!"

"But as you so kindly pointed out: WE DO NOT HAVE TIME!" Charlie yelled. "We don't have time to figure out another plan!"

Riley stepped between them. "Oi! Enough, both of you!"

Harry and Charlie fell silent, both glaring icily at one another.

"Arguing over this is useless," Riley told them. "We all know that we can't save Harry and destroy Voldemort's soul! And we all know that you won't do it, Charlie!"

There was a heavy silence.

"Excuse me?" Hermione yelped.

"Dumbledore said that either Voldemort or Charlie has to destroy the Horcrux that rests within Harry," Riley explained. "He said it was the only way it would work."

"The only way, what would work?" Nikki asked.

Riley shook her head. "We don't know. But these two haven't stopped fighting since they found out," she nodded towards Charlie and Harry.

"Yeah, because Harry has the insane idea that i'm just going turn round and kill him!" Charlie quipped.

"Dumbledore said -" Harry started.

"I don't care!" Charlie yelled. "If Dumbledore told you to go jump in the Black Lake, would you?"

Harry glared. "This isn't funny, Charlie!"

"And neither is what you are asking of me!" Charlie stated. "If you want to die, then you can ask Voldemort to do it, because I refuse too."

"You would rather hand me over than kill me yourself?"

"Even if I did kill you, we'd still get nowhere!" Charlie argued. "Nagini is still alive, and last I checked there is no possible way for us to get close to her!"

"Charlie..."

Charlie choked back tears. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't," she murmured. "I'm not him. I'm all for fighting to the death, but you can't ask me to kill on a whim! And you can't ask me to kill my best friend!"

"So," said Draco, slowly. "What do we do?"

"Kill the snake," Harry answered. "Kill the snake and then it's just him."

Rushing forward, Charlie threw her arms around Harry. "This is not fair!" she cried. "It's always been the two of us facing him! How am I supposed to do this alone?"

"You'll find a way," Harry replied, pulling away from his best friend. "Just be careful, Charlie."

He turned to leave; leaving his friends - his family - behind.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"No sign of him, my Lord" Yaxley said as he returned from the edge of the forest. He had been assigned to scout the grounds of Hogwarts for the arrival of Harry Potter, but there had been none for some time now and he knew that he had to report his findings.

Voldemort seemed to sigh as he turned away from the winding path leading from his clearing into the forest. "I thought he would come," he said in his low hissing tone.

The sound of broken leaves and crunching footsteps alerted Voldemort and his Death Eater to the arrival of another.

"Harry? No!" Hagrid cried as he knelt between a group of Death Eaters who had him bound like a wild animal. "What are you doing here?"

Harry didn't answer or make any indication that he had heard his half-giant friend; instead he stood determined in front of Voldemort. His gaze unwavering.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort murmured "The Boy-Who-Lived..."

Voldemort raised the Elder wand between his spider-like fingers and pointed it directly at Harry's chest. The Death Eaters watched with anticipation for their master to make the final move, Hagrid watched with fear of witnessing a friend die, as Harry just waited for it all to be over.

He had come to the understanding that this would be his final moment upon the grounds of Hogwarts, and while he wished that it wasn't he had already said his goodbyes to those he was going to miss.

The only person who he hadn't seen was Ginny - _It's better this way_ he would remind himself, if she knew what he was going to do then she would try and stop him -not that Charlie hadn't tried-, but this had to happen, it was the only way forward, and at least now Ginny would have had the chance to move on and find love in some other place.

"...come to die..."

There was a heavy pregnant pause as the tension rose within the dark clearing.

"_AVADA KEDVRA!_"

There was a blinding flash of green and –

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Harry had been gone less than an hour, and already Charlie was becoming restless. Already she had snapped at several other students, punched one, and she was on the brink of committing the murder of one Zacharias Smith, of Hufflepuff, because he was just grating her nerves with his constant whining.

"Charlie," Riley sighed, patting her friends shoulder. "Why don't you go calm down?"

"Where am I supposed to go?" Charlie asked. "Professor Snape has forbidden me from leaving the castle,"

"Forbidden you?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Because Voldemort is in the forest,"

The bookworm nodded. "Ah, I see the point," she agreed.

"Well, no one said you had to go calm down in the forest," Riley pointed out. "Come on, we'll go as far as the courtyard and then we'll come back, some fresh air will probably do you good."

Charlie sighed, and as much as she didn't want to go outside, she allowed Riley to pull her off the Slytherin table and towards the Entrance Hall.

Dawn. It was morning in the castle, the battle had fizzled out for now, and the night had worn on without anyone noticing, rubble lay everywhere within the courtyard, and the castle was half destroyed.

Charlie winced as she looked up at the place that she had once called home. "Ouch," she commented. "If the castle could talk, I think that would be the first word it would say."

"Ouch?" Daphne asked. "Really?"

"Look at what we did," Charlie pointed. "We destroyed her!"

"Hogwarts is pure magic," Riley said, approaching from behind. "She can regenerate. Within a few months, she will be back to her rightful glory, you'll see,"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" the Genius asked.

Charlie grinned. "Good point,"

"What's this?" Will asked as he pulled Kayla towards the centre of the rubble, the two stumbled over the loose gravel and dug their way towards the item that had caught Will's attention.

"It's the Sorting Hat," Kayla said, picking up the hat and glancing inside. "How did it get out here?"

Will shrugged and passed the hat to Charlie.

Looking inside, Charlie frowned as something glinted back at her from the dark depths. "What the..." she murmured, plunging her hand into darkness and grasping the handle of something metallic and cold.

"Charlie, what is it?" Nikki asked, coming closer.

Withdrawing her hand, Charlie gasped as a silver sword, encrusted with an emerald came with it. "Sword of Slytherin," she whispered. "It's been here, at Hogwarts, all this time!"

"It has been waiting for the one true Slytherin," said the Sorting Hat. "This is the second time that you have removed it from my depths, Miss. Hunter, thus making you -"

"A true Slytherin," Charlie said in time with the Hat.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Yes. A true Slytherin, indeed,"

Charlie grinned. "We now have something to kill Nagini," she pointed out to her friends. "We may not have the Sword of Gryffindor..." she looked down at her sword with admiration. "But the Sword of Slytherin will do just fine."

"Yeah!"

"Will," Charlie called, rounding on the thirteen year old. "If anything happens between now and later -"

"Charlie," Riley tried to interrupt. She didn't like the tone in Charlie's voice, and she wanted to scold the Slytherin for thinking that anything more terrible than what had already happened, could happen again.

Charlie shook her head at Riley. "- I want you to promise me that you will kill the Snake," she held out the handle of the Sword to her friend. "Promise me."

"Charlie..." Will trembled slightly, but took the Sword of Slytherin with confidence. "Nothing is going to happen between now and later," he said. "But I promise you, I will kill the snake."

"We're only going to get one shot at this," Nathan said. "And how are we supposed to get to the snake, anyway? You're not going into the Forest are you?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, i'm not going into the Forest," she promised. "Voldemort's going to bring Nagini to us..." she paused. "Correction: Voldemort is bringing Nagini to us." she turned to the slow moving mass of people on the bridge outside the main gates of the castle, as behind them several other students had left the comfort of the Great Hall for the cool air of the courtyard.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked as she appeared with her father and brothers. "Charlie, who is it?"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort called out to the surrounding crowd of students and staff. "Is dead!"

With a cry of despair, Ginny darted forward. "No! No!"

"Ginny!" Riley exclaimed, grabbing the arms of the distraught red head as she passed.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me."

The silence that hung in the courtyard was the type of silence that made you feel as if you were deaf; the confession that Harry was dead hit everyone hard, including those who knew why he had died.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort called as he turned to his Death Eaters. They laughed, Bellatrix's cackle heard loudly over the rest. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us or die."

Not a single member from the school dared to move.

"Draco..." Lucius called weakly to his son, he knew that Draco had plans to fight alongside his Muggleborn friends, but Harry Potter was dead, the Light had lost, Voldemort had won and, he, Lucius had refused to lose his son. "Draco..."

Draco Malfoy stood rooted to the spot as his friends and the rest of the Hogwarts fighters turned in his direction, he hesitated.

"Nathan!" a screech cut through the air as Bellatrix motioned for her son. "Get here...NOW!"

Nathan jumped and turned to Charlie, who gave a defeated sigh, averted her gaze to the floor, and nodded.

Charlie sighed as she watched Nathan and Draco approach their parents, her gaze swept across the Death Eaters and landed on Hagrid who was holding Harry close to him, her heart ached at the sight and for a split second she couldn't believe he had gone.

She was now along in this war, her partner in crime was gone! Her gaze turned fierce as it flicked back to Voldemort and in her anger and determination to make sure that everyone including Voldemort realized that Harry didn't die in vain, Charlie stepped out of the crowd.

The students of Hogwarts gasped as Charlie walked towards Voldemort.

"Charlie..." Riley breathed, moving to stop her best friend. Fred's arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her back against him, betrayal and disbelief flickered across his face -as well as many others- as Charlie walked away from them.

But it wasn't only the students of Hogwarts that were in shock at the turn of events, the Death Eaters and even Voldemort stood frozen watching as the young Slytherin came to a halt in front of the man who had birthed her.

"Ah, Serenity slithers home." Voldemort hissed, his eyes raking over his daughter's bruised and battered body, lingering ever so slightly on the glint of white gold on her left hand. "Welcome home, Darling."

"I'd like to say something," Charlie said boldly, ignoring the shiver of disgust that swept down her spine as she stood tall in front of her father.

Voldemort surveyed her closely "Then speak, my dear, I'm sure we are all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

Charlie's jaw tightened slightly as she tried to keep her voice as level as possible, despite the fact that she was breaking apart inside. She had to be strong; she was the only chance that Hogwarts had of survival now.

"It doesn't matter that Harry is gone," she said, her voice lifting the dashed hopes of her friends behind her. Those who had thought she had betrayed them the moment she stepped out of line were re-filled with hope that they still had a chance, that she hadn't abandoned them, she was still on their side.

"Stand down, Charlie," Ron called to her.

"People die every day," Charlie said, turning to glare at the red head. "Friends, Family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight, but he is still with us..." she touched her chest, beneath which her heart lay beating strongly "...in here. So's Remus and Tonks. Jenn. All of them." she paused, her tears blurring her vision for a second.

Riley swallowed as her own tears blurred her vision, and she wanted more than anything to break away from Fred and run to Charlie and hug her with every fiber in her being. She wanted to hear Charlie whisper 'It's going to be all right' in her ear. But she also knew that running to Charlie now would be suicide, Voldemort would kill her before she even got close.

"They didn't die in vain!" Charlie's voice cut through the silence which had fallen around everyone. She turned back to Voldemort, her gaze hardened as her hand seized her wand tightly within its grasp "But you will! Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! You may have killed Harry tonight, but i'm still here! I'm still standing. And I know that you can't kill me! We all know that you _won't!"_

Voldemort's wand twitched in his hand "I beg to differ. My daughter is loyal to me. The Mudblood possessing her will die tonight!"

"Then kill me!" Charlie challenged. "But be warned, killing me will _not_ bring Serenity back! If you kill me now I will take your precious _Serenity_ down with me!"

The Death Eaters and fighters of Hogwarts waited with bated breaths to see what would happen. Voldemort seemed to be fighting with himself, while Charlie stood as bold as brass, determination written across her face. She had come here to fight, and if it meant that she had to die in order to protect those she loved and cared for, then by damn she was going to give her life to save theirs.

This was why she had been born, to see life from both sides, to make lifelong friends and find true love, but now all that was coming to an end.

It was that moment, that Harry revealed himself to be alive. He dropped from Hagrid's arms and hit the ground with a loud thud, electing cheers from the rest of the Hogwarts fighters.

In his fury and rage, Voldemort raised his wand and a forceful blow collided with Charlie and catapulted her backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

_Uh-oh, this doesn't look good._

_One more chapter and the battle is over. Yep, next chapter will be the end of the Final Battle of Hogwarts. So that means only 2 more chapters of this story to go :(_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, January 08, 2012 at 3:11am**


	29. The War Ends Part I

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must not rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two: **It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five have been on their own and on the run, relying on no one by themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort they set out to find and destroys his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the late update. But since I thought this would be the second to last chapter, I honestly thought that not updating would prolong the fact that this story is coming to an end...but I have found that I cannot stop this story from coming to an end. This is why I am now bringing you the end of the Final Battle of Hogwarts - Part 1. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes to the following: **DJScales, Razmend, Fan of Fics, Vivi Fontaine, Tylerbamafan34** and** GirlOnFireRockz**.

* * *

><p><strong>The War Ends<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>"No! No, come back!" Bellatrix yelled as several Death Eaters began to Disapparate away from the battle.<p>

Seizing their chances, Draco and Nathan lurched through the crowd of Death Eaters and quickly relocated their friends amongst the other Hogwarts fighters! They could hear Narcissa yelling their names from the horde of angry Death Eaters, but they remained faithful to their friends and hurried back into the castle.

Daphne clutched Draco's hand painfully tight and looked around. "Did anyone see where Charlie went?" she asked, grabbing her wand and deflecting a Stunning spell from a Death Eater who had made it through the castle's doors!

"No," Riley yelled. "Harry, what do we do?"

"I'll lure him into the castle," Harry answered. "We have to kill the snake."

"What about Charlie?" Daphne asked. "She's still out there somewhere!"

Kaela shook her head. "I saw her get hit!" she screamed, dodging a red flare that flew through the doors and would have hit her in the chest had she not moved in time. "After Harry proved himself to be alive, You-Know-Who hit her with a spell..."

"Where did she land?" Will asked.

Kaela shook her head. "I didn't see!" she answered, deflecting another attack with the shield charm she had learned back when Dumbledore's Army was first in session.

"Come on! We can't stay here!" Riley said seizing both Kaela and Will and push them further into the Entrance Hall.

"But Charlie -" Will protested.

"Will be OK," Riley reassured her. "We aren't even sure if she was hit! She's probably already in the castle! Wouldn't put it past Charlie to already be with Harry...she has to be there to decide on who lives and who dies, remember? Now, c'mon!"

And with an almighty tug, the Genius pulled Will and Kaela out of the firing line as more and more spells poured in from the courtyard.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Harry is alone clutching his wand.

As he walked backwards down an almost destroyed corridor, a hiss from nearby caused him to turn sharply, he heard the noise again and spun in a circle, before ducking down another corridor as a doorframe exploded off to his right.

Hiding behind the wall at the top of the Marble staircase, Harry clutched the basilisk fang that Charlie had obtained from the Chamber of Secrets; Hermione had given it to him after he had instructed her and Ron to help him hunt down the Snake while Riley was left to defend the younger students and protect Kaela and Will from any more immediate danger.

"Damnit Charlie, where are you?" Harry whispered as his labored breathing filled the silent hallway.

There was a distinct crack from around the corner, and Harry knew that it was Voldemort coming to find him. With his wand raised, he run out from behind is hiding place and jabbed it in the older wizard's direction. Voldemort blocked the attack, with a cry of strained surprise, before retaliating with a jet of flaming emerald green spells.

Moving their wands through the air like sword fighters, Voldemort climbed the stairs higher, closer to Harry as Nagini slithered up the steps behind him, hunger taking control of her as she awaited the time when she could feed on Harry - as she had been promised since the beginning of this battle.

With another crack, Voldemort disappeared and Apparated behind Harry.

"Potter! Behind you!"

Harry spun around, without thinking about who the voice belonged too, and raise his wand instantly as a jet of green light shot towards him. A beam of red left his own wand and connected with Voldemort's just as it had done three years ago in the Graveyard.

However, the force behind Voldemort's was much stronger and Harry was forced backwards down the steps towards Nagini, her cruel, bead-like eyes fixed on him, and him alone.

"_Confringo!"_ someone shouted, the spell hit the snake that recoiled in pain.

There was a flash of black and Harry felt someone knock into him from the side, he was hauled sideways into the banister and over the top of it. He and the person that had knocked into him hit the marble staircase and rolled down the steps for a few moments, before coming to a stop on the bottom landing.

Harry sat up, shook his head, the notion making him feel slightly dizzy.

He looked up at the person that had knocked into him, and almost sighed in relief when he realized who it was. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut off as the person raised their wand, pointed it over his head and said, "_Reducto!"_ the ceiling above them collapsed, blocking off the steps from anyone trying to get both up them and down.

"You took your time!" Harry panted, staggering to his feet and holding his hand out towards the Slytherin opposite him.

"I just saved your life," the Slytherin snapped. "And that is the thanks I get! Next time I'll just let you die, shall I?"

Harry frowned and stared at his friend with a sort of confused expression. Ducking as bits of the ceiling above him started to cave through. He heard the distinct essence of a _crack_ and knew that Voldemort was once again in pursuit of him. "What's with the attitude, Charlie?" he asked.

"Charlie?" the Slytherin repeated, chuckling coldly. Her head flew up sharply, eyes blazing emerald green. "No, no, my dear boy, you mean..._Serenity!"_

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

There had been darkness...and then a blinding white light.

She lay face down, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there.

A door opened with a click and the floorboards creaked under the weight of whoever was walking upon them. The sound of clinking caused her to groan and bury her face further into the softness on which she lay.

"Charlie..." a familiar voice called. "Charlie..."

Charlie opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and the room was slightly fuzzy.

"Charlie...wake up," the voice called again.

Blinking to clear the haze, Charlie re-opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back. She was lying flat on a soft mattress staring up into the face of -

"Mum?" Charlie questioned in confusion.

Serena Hunter smiled. "No, it's Santa Claus," she teased. "Of course it's me, silly!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Serena frowned. "Are you alright, Charlie?"

"Where am I?" Charlie questioned, sitting up straight and looking around. She recognized the room that she was in; it was her room back in Spinner's End. "What am I doing here?"

Serena frowned and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, sweetie," she smiled. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you should really exercise caution when crossing the street, Charlie. Next time you may not be so lucky."

It was Charlie's turn to frown. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You've been in an accident, Charlie," Serena answered. "Remember? The car?"

"Car? What car! I haven't been in an accident!" Charlie shrieked.

Serena grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, hey, take it easy..." she soothed.

"I was at Hogwarts! Why am I not at Hogwarts?"

The door opened again. "What's with all the hysteria?" asked a voice that made Charlie freeze and look around. Tom Hunter - her father - stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame, his arms were folded over his stomach and he was staring at her with a sort of sympathetic expression. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Peanut..."

"D-Dad?" Charlie stuttered, before shaking her head frantically. "What about - what about my friends? What about Harry and Riley? What about Marcus? I was just fighting Voldemort at Hogwarts!

"Hogwarts?" Serena and Tom asked.

"I have to stop Voldemort! I have to decide who lives and who dies!" Charlie cried, throwing back her covers and trying to jump out of bed. A stabbing pain caught her off-guard and caused her to collapse back onto her pillows as she grabbed her side in pain, tears blurred her vision and she looked down to see blood receding from her stomach.

Serena shook her head. "You re-opened the wound," she scolded. "Charlie, whatever it is you think you have to do, you don't! It was just a dream, sweetheart."

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "A figment of your imagination. You don't have to decide on who lives and who dies. Hogwarts isn't a real place, Peanut, you got hit by that car when crossing the road and you have been out of it for three days. We were really worried..."

"Three days?" Charlie repeated.

Tom nodded. "I guess that is enough time for you to think of an imaginary world," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "But it's over now. The dream has ended now you are awake."

"But it wasn't a dream," Charlie moaned. "It was real...Me and Riley...we are witches! We go to a secret boarding school of magic in Scotland. Riley is the Gryffindor genius and I am the Muggleborn Slytherin! What about my friends? What about Marcus?"

"Who is this Marcus, dear?" Serena asked, as she tended to Charlie's wound.

"He's my boyfriend!" Charlie yelped. "Or at least he was - he just asked me to marry him! We were going to be a family!"

Tom and Serena exchanged looks. "Charlie, you are 11 years old, you should not be dreaming of starting a family." Tom said.

Charlie froze as his words sunk in. _you are 11-years old, you should not be dreaming of starting a family._ "11-years old?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "You just had your birthday yesterday, don't you remember?"

"No, yesterday I was breaking into Hogwarts, yesterday was the start of the battle! Yesterday I was 17-years old..." Charlie said, her voice getting higher and higher as hysteria started to set in once more. "Yesterday I was a witch!"

"Charlie!" Serena shouted. "That is enough! You are not a witch! There is no such thing has Magic!"

Charlie's eyes widened as she stared at her mother, not once in all her years had Serena ever lost her temper with her daughter, and not once had she ever reprimanded Charlie for believing in things that she should have out-grown when she was five.

"Mum! I know it sounds like a crazy dream," Charlie cried. "But it was real! It felt so real!"

"Charlie, you are a special child," Serena sighed. "But you are not five years old anymore. It is time to grow up!"

Charlie felt her eyes begin to water. "But it was real..." she cried. "I'll prove it!"

"How are you going to do that?" Tom asked, looking curious. He had always been one to encourage Charlie's childish nature, he saw no wrong in letting her believe what she wanted to believe as long as she remained safe and out of danger.

"Professor Snape!"

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked, as he pressed himself against the stone wall of the fourth floor landing. He and Serenity had been running from Voldemort for the last ten minutes and were now waiting and listening patiently for any sign of the older wizard.

Serenity had just confided in Harry that she wanted Voldemort gone as much as he did, and she was willing to do everything within her power to see that Harry walked away from this battle alive. "Because I do not want to live in a world that is run by my father," she answered. "My father is weak, Potter, you know that yourself. He has destroyed every lifeline that he ever created. His reign of terror came to an end sixteen years ago; now he is back to extract revenge on a dawn that has already passed."

Harry frowned. What was she talking about?

"This world does not belong to him anymore," Serenity answered his unasked question. "It is my world now! My father's legacy ended when you destroyed him sixteen years ago, but you also opened up the door that would later allow me to rule both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world."

"I did -?"

"Yes, Harry Potter," Serenity nodded. "Because of you I was raised a Muggle. I have knowledge of how Muggles live; I know their strengths and their weaknesses. I know that they are just like Wizards; their greatest weakness is those they care for the most. Each heart leads to another's downfall. Take a favorable parent away from a child and you shall, one day, be able to rule that child's life."

The glint in her eye was nerve-wracking to say the least, as Harry realized that she was in fact talking about Charlie. Charlie had lost her father when she was a young child, and now, several years later, Serenity had managed to rule her life.

"Where is Charlie?" Harry asked.

"She is living the life that she so strong wanted," Serenity answered.

Harry didn't look convinced.

Serenity sighed. "She is safe," she stated. "Away from all this..."

"Is she dead?"

"No," Serenity shook her head. "Charlie and I share the same body, the same mind...while Charlie is alive so am I," she explained. "So, killing her would seem a pointless effort, seeing as I would be killing myself in the process."

Harry stared at the daughter of his arch enemy for a moment longer, before coming to a split second decision. He needed Serenity's help in bringing down Voldemort - there was no arguing against that, it was her choice that would decide whether he lived or he died - but while he knew that he couldn't trust her completely, he knew that he could, at least, trust her a bit, after all, Serenity had been with Charlie for her entire life, despite being dormant.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Friday, February 17, 2012 at 12:33am**


	30. The War Ends Part II

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One: **On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five had been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort, they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** I'M ON POTTERMORE! The site opened up to the public last night... I have my wand and I was sorted... guess where I was sorted. Yup, that is right... I was sorted in to SLYTHERIN! Whoo! Lol. Well, what are you all waiting for? C'mon... come join me, I will be looking forward to seeing you.

**Author's Note Two:** Now that I have calmed down... I would like to apologize for the extensively long and late update. But I have conflicting ideas on this new chapter. Most of you are all wondering where the hell have I sent Charlie; well, to help you understand I will try and explain it in a way that helps you understand but also keeps you wondering what is going to happen next. Point is: when Charlie was hit with Voldemort's blast she was knocked into an alternate universe... it is like being on the opposite side of the Mirror of Erised. Does everyone understand? If not then I will explain it all at the end of the battle!

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **DJScales, GirlOnFireRockz, Tylerbamafan34, Vivi Fontaine, Fan of Fics, EmberRee, Cole the Demon Hunter** and** Challen Evergreen.**

* * *

><p><strong>The War Ends<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Charlie, are you OK?" said Tom as he pushed open his daughter's bedroom door and shuffled inside. He stepped over the open boxes on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed as his child lay on her side facing away from him, her eyes were open and she was staring at the wall as if watching something interesting on the TV.<p>

"Dad," Charlie sighed. "I know it sounds strange and unusual, even for my standards, but it seemed so real! It is hard to believe that the whole thing was in my head."

"Well, you have been through a traumatic experience," Tom answered. "Give yourself some time and all those silly thoughts will soon fade away."

Charlie blinked and rolled over onto her back so that she could see her father properly. "Three days I was unconscious?" she asked. Tom nodded. "Don't you find it strange that in that short amount of time I was able to create a whole world, it's back history, and seven years of my life? Including a childhood where you did not exist?"

"It is strange, peanut," Tom agreed. "But like your mother said, you are a special child."

"You mean I am adopted," Charlie said.

"Adopted? Whoever told you that?" Tom frowned. "You are not adopted, Charlie, you are a 100% pureblooded Hunter. We have the proof if you need it; we have your birth certificate downstairs."

Charlie sighed and cast her gaze upwards towards the ceiling.

"Listen to me, Peanut," Tom continued. "The sooner you put all this behind you, the sooner we can go on with our plans... you are still prepared to leave Spinners End, aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," Charlie muttered. "What about Riley?"

Tom frowned in confusion. "Who is Riley, peanut?"

"What?"

"I said who is Riley?"

Charlie glared at her father. "Very funny, dad!" she laughed. "Seriously, what will happen to Riley if I leave?"

"Charlie, I do not know a Riley," Tom said, shaking his head. "And neither do you."

"Yes, I do," Charlie argued. "She is my best friend! She lives over in River Terrace! Riley Spirit!"

Tom shook his head. "There are no Spirits living in River Terrace, sweetheart," he explained, reaching over to check her forehead.

Charlie swatted his hand away. Something was wrong, she had been cast into a world where Magic didn't exist, where her best friend wasn't real and her entire life was a lie. "Where am I?" she muttered, half-heartedly to herself. "I want to go home!"

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Running along the wooden walk frame, Harry turned to stare at his pursuer.

Serenity had long ago disappeared from his side; this was her plan. He was to distract Voldemort while she found the Sword of Slytherin and Nagini, if it hadn't been for the little Mudblood inside, who had given the sword to a kid, they would have been one step closer to finally putting an end to Voldemort's reign of dark power.

Apparating onto the wooden walkway behind his prey, Voldemort zapped the frame at Harry's feet and watched as the boy fell onto the one below; but before he has a chance to escape indefinitely, several strips of Voldemort's black cloak coil, like snakes around his wrists, ankles and neck, holding him in the air like a target.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"Hermione!" said Riley, running up the stairs carrying two Basilisk fangs. "Catch!"

The bookworm caught the fang that her best friend had thrown at her and rounded back onto the snake that was following her, however, it had turned its attentions onto the Gryffindor genius the moment she had yelled.

Raising her Basilisk fang, Riley jabbed it at the snake, missed and toppled over backwards as Nagini's tail wrapped around her ankles and jerked them out from underneath her.

"Fred!" the genius yelled.

Fred Weasley, who had been fighting at the base of the marble staircase, looked up at the sound of his name. His heart stopped beating as he saw Riley roll down onto the landing above him, and the giant snake of Voldemort's slithering towards her.

"Riley!" he yelled, confusing Nagini again.

"_Confringo!"_ a familiar voice shouted.

Riley sighed in relief as the snake backed away from her and set its sights on the new comer. "Charlie -" the genius yelled, snatching up the Basilisk fang and throwing it towards her best friend.

"_Reducto!"_

The fang shattered.

"What are you doing?" said Riley, her eyes wide at the motion of her best friend. "We don't have any more fangs!"

"I don't need a fang! Where is my sword?"

Nagini, who still had her eyes on Riley, slithered forward once more and raised herself up, fangs dropping and poised ready to attack.

Riley recoiled in fear.

"Nagini!"

Nagini turned in direction of the one who had spoken and slithered towards her. "_Princessss..."_ she hissed. "_Princesss hasss come home! Masssster will be pleassssed!"_

_"Find me the sword!"_ said Serenity. "_The Sword of Slytherin! Find it for me!"_

_"Masssster hassss ordered me to desssstroy the lasssst of Harry Potter'sss friendssss!"_

_"Find me the sword or I will destroy you personally!"_

Nagini hissed, flicked the air with her tongue and slithered back down the marble staircase towards the Great Hall. There were several screams as students jumped aside as the great snake slithered between their feet.

"What is going on?" Ron demanded, appearing behind Hermione and helping her to her feet. Nagini had managed to knock her over as she slithered past. "Charlie did - did you just give her an order?"

"I told her to find the sword of Slytherin," the Slytherin answered. "And my name is not Charlie -" she shook back her head, and the Gryffindor's gasped as they noticed the usual blue glint of their friend's eyes had been replaced with that of emerald green.

"Serenity Riddle!" said Riley.

Serenity smirked at the genius. "Don't sound so shocked," she said. "You knew this day would come!"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "But I also thought Charlie was strong enough to keep you at bay! I guess I was wrong..."

"First time for everything," said Serenity. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a plan to complete."

But before she could leave, Riley caught her arm and spun her around. "Charlie! What did you do with her?"

"Your little Muggle friend is safe," said Serenity. "Or she's doomed..."

"What do you mean?" said Ron, with a small frown.

Serenity's gaze flickered towards him. "It means if I decide whether or not to give her back her body!"

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"You were right," said Harry as he scuttled backwards away from Voldemort, "when you told Alex Malcolm that the wand was failing you. It will always fail you."

"I killed Malcolm!" said Voldemort.

"But what if the wand never belonged to Malcolm? What if its allegiance was always to someone else?"

Voldemort glared angrily at the youngster in front of him.

"Come on, Tom," Harry taunted. "Let's finish this the way we started it - together!"

Flinging his arms around Voldemort's neck, Harry stumbled backwards off the rampart and clung to the head Death Eater as they feel to the rocky grounds of the courtyard below.

Landing in the decimated courtyard, Harry and Voldemort rolled away from one another, their wands on the floor a few feet away from where they had landed.

Completely rid of energy, both Slytherin and Gryffindor crawled across the gravel towards their faithful companion.

Voldemort reached his Elder Wand, seconds before Harry's hand had reached his own, on his knees he fired a stream of green energy at the Boy Who Lived, who barely had enough time to raise his own wand when a burst of red shot over his shoulder, connecting with the green energy blast of Voldemort's.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief as Serenity walked towards him.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

Inside the castle, Nagini had found William, amidst the Death Eaters. The sword of Slytherin was gripped perfectly in his hand as he used the blade to deflect several energy blasts away from himself and Kaela.

Rearing up, Nagini poised to strike the pureblood from behind and would have done so, had it not been Kaela's screams.

Will spun around, the sword flailing in his hands and decapitates the snake.

Nagini's lifeless body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

Kaela, panting heavily, turned to Will who was staring at the snake and the sword in amazement. He had done it! He had destroyed the Snake...

"Will!" Riley yelled, appearing on top of the staircase and looking at the thirteen year. A grin adorning her features as she chuckled in surprise and relief.

Will smiled and raised the sword, before turning to Kaela who had thrown her arms around him, and, much to his surprise and everyone else's, she kissed him.

Pulling away, Kaela turned away from her best friend, leaving him standing over Nagini's dead body, grinning like an idiot and feeling mighty proud of himself.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"She deserves to know, Serena," said Tom in a quiet voice. "I know we promised that we would not say anything once the three of us were back together... but keeping it from her is way worse! She is not going to forget!"

"But if we keep playing the 'dream' card -" said Serena, desperately. "I just - I just can't stand the thought of her going at it alone!"

Tom nodded and hugged his wife. "I know," he said. "I know it is hard, but I had to learn to let go too... and now... so do you!"

"But what if I can't?"

"You will," Tom smiled soothingly. "In due time!"

Charlie, who had been stood outside the door, frowned in confusion. What had her parents been talking about? What did they have to tell her and why did her mother have to let go? But the one thing that struck her as even more remotely odd was the fact that her mother was playing the 'dream' card... what dream card?

A light mist had fallen all over Spinner's End by now, and by just looking out of the window Charlie was not sure whether it was early, mid or late afternoon.

All she knew was this morning, around 12 noon; she had woken in a strange place with both her parents at her side. She had been told that Hogwarts did not exist, that she was eleven years old and her best friend was nothing short of her imagination.

Then a noise reached her through the mist. It was coming from outside.

Turning away from the living room door, Charlie wrenched open the front door and stepped out into her front garden: the small, soft thumping of something that flapped, flailed and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent.

Spinner's End was silent... the most silent it had ever been in her memory. There were no children laughing, no cars rumbling up and down the streets, no yelling and fighting from down near the lake. The river behind separating Spinner's End from the main road had been diminished, there was no bird song and there was no foxes scurrying around looking for food to eat.

All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

Charlie turned slowly on the spot, and her surroundings became clearer. She was standing in her front garden, staring at the small fort that she and her father had made when she was four years of age; after he had died neither she nor her mother had saw fit to destroy it, it was a remembrance of the man that Tom Hunter used to be.

"But now he is here and alive," said Charlie, in a confused, whispered voice.

Maybe the fort was a reminder of another life? Her life as a child... a life that she spent with her father.

Creeping closer to the fort, Charlie knelt down in front of the open door; the noises were coming from within.

She recoiled. She had seen the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering in a basket it had been left in, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

"You cannot help."

Charlie flew to her feet and spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards her, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.

"Charlie." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and undamaged.

"Professor," said Charlie, her eyes wide, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she had thrown herself over the garden wall and wrapped her arms around her Headmaster. "It wasn't a dream..."

Dumbledore smiled soothingly down at her. "No, Charlie, it wasn't a dream!"

"Then... am I dead?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear child, I think not."

"Not?" repeated Charlie.

"Not," said Dumbledore.

"But..." said Charlie looking towards her house, she could see her parents moving beyond the glass of her front window. She turned back to her headmasters, glittering, clear tears appearing in her brightly coloured blue eyes. "My dad... and you... you're both dead! If you are here... and so am I... then it mean's I am dead too... and my Mum... she's -"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes, Charlie," he nodded. "Your parents and I are both dead... but you, my dear child, are not!"

"Explain," said Charlie.

"But you already know," said Dumbledore.

"Confirm it for me! Because I don't know what to believe right now..." said Charlie. "My heart is telling me that this is true but my head is telling me it's not! My mother cannot be dead! She was safe... the Order made sure she was safe!"

The door to her home opened and Tom and Serena stepped out in the garden, they spotted Dumbledore and their daughter, their facial expressions changing in an instant.

Charlie turned towards them, her heart breaking at the sight. And then, within what felt like two strides, Charlie was in her parents' arms, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she sobbed openly.

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"Huh...?" Serenity murmured turning to slowly look over her shoulder as the green light from her father's wand diminished as he reeled backwards in pain.

Harry glanced at Serenity and then back at his mortal enemy. It had happened... they had killed the Snake.

Furiously, Voldemort flourished his wand as green light streamed from the tip, colliding with the red light from Harry's. The power of the two wands collided with a burst of bright white flames, sparks flew in numerous directions as the two owners of the wands tried to desperately overcome the others.

"Serenity!" Voldemort yelled, beckoning her forward with his gaze.

Serenity blinked and took a slight step forward.

Harry, panicked by the slightly, called out the first name that came to mind.

"Charlie!"

The Slytherin paused and turned to the Gryffindor. She blinked and Harry was sure that he saw the bright colour of blue returning to her eyes.

"Charlie -" he yelled again, "Help me -"

"He's my father!"

"No, Charlie, he's not!" Harry yelled. "Tom Hunter is your father! Remember, Charlie, you have to remember! If you choose him then everything we've done in the last seven years mean's nothing! It's because of him that Riley was hunted! It's because of him that Professor Carmichael is dead! That your friends were murdered..."

The Slytherin turned to look at Voldemort; he was shaking in anger and fury, still beckoning her forward.

"You belong with me, Serenity!" he spat. "My time will soon come to an end... and when it does, you will rise up as the next ruler! You're the Black Phoenix - you are immortally evil!"

"You are not evil, Charlie!" Harry yelled, as he felt his energy fade to nothing. He needed Charlie's help; he needed her energy and power to stop Voldemort, just like he had done before. "He killed your mother, Charlie! Serena died at his hand!"

The Slytherin stumbled backwards and grabbed her head in her hands. She shook it as a violent spasm of pain raked her senses, it felt like her head was going to explode. "Stop it!" she muttered, hoping and praying that both Harry and Voldemort would shut up. This pain was simply too much for her to handle.

"Charlie!"

"Serenity!"

"NO!" the Slytherin yelled.

Her face contorted in anger, the Slytherin looked up at Voldemort. Her eyes flashed from green to blue to black.

"You killed her!" she spat. "You killed my mother! My friends! You killed her... now I'll kill you!"

Falling back into line beside her Gryffindor counterpart, the Slytherin looped her arms through his and grasped the smoothness of his wand tightly between her own hands.

Instantly, Harry felt his wand vibrate as more and more intense power was channeled through it. A screech broke the silence that had fallen over the courtyard, and seconds later a bird exploded from the tip of Harry's wand, soared across the energy beam of red light and collided forcefully with Voldemort's wand.

There was a split second pause.

And then -

The Elder Wand flew through the air towards the two teenagers; Harry reached out and grabbed it.

Falling forwards, Voldemort reached towards Serenity, gasping and pointing a bony white finger at her; "I did all this for you..." he rasped. "No matter what world you are in... You will always be... my child!"

Slowly, bit by bit, flakes of skin and robes disintegrated from Voldemort and he was reduced to nothing but dust in the wind.

Serenity bowed her head as the last of her father's ashes disappeared into the sky. "Goodbye..." she whispered, looking up into the rays of the illuminious green sunlight, "Father!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** Anyone confused? Next chapter will be a short one… it will only be Charlie's return and then… I'm afraid to say it… Muggleborn Witches will be over

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, April 17, 2012 at 12:27am**


	31. Freedom

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings: **Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One: **On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must now rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge has yet to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes; and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two: **It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five had been on their own and on the run, relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now, the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish things that were started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary: **It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort, they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Author's Note:** Here it is: the second to last chapter! *Cries*

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **HotaruKenobi, Fan of Fics, DJScales** and **Cole the Demon Hunter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

* * *

><p>The creature within the fort jerked and moaned, as Charlie sat cross-legged on the front lawn with her parents. They had just explained everything about the world in which they currently resided. It was, as Tom Hunter had described it, a world of desire! People, who wanted something so badly, were often sent to this world in order to live out the life that they could never have.<p>

And her deepest desire had always been to live the life of a child who had her father by her side.

But she had never got that chance, her life had been ripped away at the tender age of four, when the police had turned up on her doorstep and told her mother that Tom Hunter had been killed in a car accident. No one had ever figured out what had happened on that case!

Even to this day people were baffled at how Tom Hunter had died, there was no evidence of foul play, no collision with another car, the road had been empty when he was driving to work; so, how did he die? It was a mystery... almost... magical.

"Dad," Charlie said her voice breaking as she pulled strands of grass out of the lawn, "it was hard growing up without you!"

"I'm sorry," Tom sighed.

"No," said Charlie, shaking her head lightly. "It wasn't your fault! I just missed you so much!"

"I'm always with you," Tom promised, reaching across the lawn and taking her hand.

"What's going to happen to me?" said Charlie, fearfully.

"Happen?" Tom repeated. "Well, that's up to you, baby! It is up to you!"

Charlie swallowed and looked across at her mother, taking in the fine features that she was so used to seeing every summer. "I know you always taught me to never be afraid," she said, "but I am so afraid! What if I never come out of it? What if Serenity refuses to relinquish the hold she has over me? What if I don't wake up?"

"You keep talking like you don't have a choice, Peanut," said Serena. "You can choose to fight! To beat the odds! It is your body... and if I know my daughter, then, she is not going to go down without a fight!"

A small watery chuckle escaped Charlie's slightly parted lips as she smiled, "but what if I want to stay with you?" she cried, her voice breaking.

Serena sighed softly and crawled across the lawn to sit beside her daughter; she wrapped her arms around the crying teenager and pulled her in close. "Well, that's a choice too," she murmured, looking up at her husband.

Tom smiled sadly, he knew how much this was hurting his wife, he had found it incredibly difficult to let go himself - but Serena had it easy, she only had to let go of their daughter, he had to let go of them both!

"Daddy," said Charlie, looking across at her father. "There is something that I have always wanted to say to you... but I never got the chance -"

"It's okay," Tom said, cutting her off, he knew what she was edging towards and he did not want to hurt her any more than she already was. For her to remember back to that day when she was four years old, was enough to tear anyone apart and Charlie had enough on her plate as it was.

"No, I want to say it," said Charlie. "That day... I was just mad that day. I just wanted you to play with me and Riley, I knew that you had to work, I was just being selfish and childish."

"Baby, you were four," said Tom.

"But I said I hate you, Daddy," said Charlie, "those where the last words I ever said to you!

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Tom cooed, trying to calm his distraught daughter.

"But I thought so many times that I wish..." said Charlie, her voice breaking as tears slid down her cheeks. "I wish I had said... I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Peanut," Tom smiled, "very much."

Charlie swallowed as she pulled away from her mother and rolled onto her knees so that she could see them both clearly in front of her. "I can't stay with you," she whispered. "I have to go back..."

Serena smiled through her tears. "That's alright," she nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Tom looked towards his wife and took her hand gently in his own, before turning to his daughter. "We'll be here when it's time," he nodded.

Charlie nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would be just as hard as waking up here and realizing that everything was wrong, it was warm and light and peaceful here, her family was here, safe and together, and she knew that she was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss.

She stood up, and her parents did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Tell me one thing," said Charlie. "Is this place real? Or is it just inside my head?"

Tom beamed at her, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Charlie's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring him and Serena from view.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Peanut, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"

_~*MugglebornWitches*~_

"_You should have seen it! It was intense!"_

_"How intense? I want details!"_

_"How graphic do you want it?"_

_"As graphic as it can get!"_

_"She was... scary! Both Voldemort and I were calling her... he called her Serenity and I called her Charlie! She grabbed her head as if in pain and then yelled for it all to stop!"_

_"That's it?"_

_"Well, when she looked up, her eyes flashed from green to blue to black... and I mean murderous black!"_

_"That's Serenity and Charlie fighting for control!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You can tell the difference between who is in control of her body, by the colour of her eyes! If they are green, it is Serenity -"_

_"And if they are blue,"_

_"It's Charlie!"_

_"And the Black?"_

_"Phoenix? It might be a possibility that if you combine Charlie's attitude and Serenity's magic together then you can unleash the Phoenix..."_

There was a heavy silence before -

_"Anyway, what did she say?"_

_"Oh, yeah, she said 'You killed her! You killed my mother! My friends! You killed her... now I'll kill you!' I don't know who it was who had spoken, next thing I know her hands are on mine, my wand vibrated with excess magic and next second, Voldemort's history!"_

_"And then -?"_

_"As he died he whispered something to her... I couldn't hear what... but I know she answered him."_

Charlie opened her eyes and looked to the left and right, taking in her surroundings.

"Well, hello sunshine!" said Nikki; she was sitting to the left of the Charlie's bed.

Charlie glared at her. "You are way to chipper," she said, drinking in the few cuts that littered her friends face.

"Where have you been?" said Riley. "You've been out of it for nearly -"

"Three days?" said Charlie.

Riley frowned and blinked. "Yeah... how did - how did you know that?"

"Subconscious playing tricks on me," said Charlie. "Mostly because my parents just told me that I have been unconscious for three days."

"Your parents?"

Charlie nodded. "They're dead, Riley," she said, in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Of course, you already knew that my father was dead... but... my mum is dead too!"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone processed the information that Charlie had just provided them. Serena Hunter was dead.

"So," said Charlie, breaking the silence. "While I was off living the life that I so desperately wanted, what were you guys doing?" she turned to look at Harry. "What did I miss?"

Harry hesitated before smiling. "Voldemort's gone," he said, in a low voice.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "I know."

"How?" Daphne asked. "How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't be here if he wasn't," said Charlie. "What happened? One minute I was defending you -" she looked at Harry, "the next I was with my parents, and then I wake up here!"

Everyone around the bed turned to look at Riley, she was the only one that they could think of that would have any understanding of the events that had taken place; and the also knew that she was the best person to try and explain everything to Charlie in a way that she would understand.

"Well," the genius nodded, "we believe - I believe - that you were hit with some spell that caused your personality to change! Think of it as a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde spell... the spell caused yours and Serenity's personalities to swap places. While you were driven back into your subconscious, Serenity was given free reign of your body and its actions."

Charlie and the others stared at the Genius who was becoming slightly self-conscious.

"Um... during the final fight with Voldemort, however, it is believed that while you were submerged, you started to fight, you tried to regain control, ending in a power struggle between you and Serenity which resulted in, what I think, may have been the Black Phoenix."

"The Black Phoenix?" said Charlie. "I thought that was just an animal spirit?"

Riley shook her head. "Oh, no! The Black Phoenix is as much a part of you as Serenity is! Together, you and Serenity form the Black Phoenix! It is your attitude and Serenity's magic that unleashes the darkness within... combined and used in the right way, you both make an unbeatable force."

Harry nodded. "I couldn't have destroyed Voldemort without the Black Phoenix," he agreed. "Serenity saved us, Charlie!"

Charlie sighed heavily, looked down at her hands and toyed with the engagement ring that was on her finger. Her mind flashed back to the Chamber of Secrets to when Marcus had proposed, her heart inflated and she looked up to meet his gaze. "So, it's over?" she asked. "Really over... Voldemort's gone?"

"Yes," said Riley. "Voldemort has really gone this time!"

"We're safe..." said Harry.

Charlie smiled. "I'm free!"

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Tuesday, April 24, 2012 at 03:12am**


	32. Nineteen Years Later Finale

_Harry Potter_

_Their Biggest Challenge_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you do not recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Marcus/Charlie - Fred/Riley - Harry/Ginny - Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story then why are you reading it?

**Summary One:** On their own and on the run, the Hogwarts Five must not rely on one another more than ever. Their Biggest Challenge is about to begin as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and fight the Dark Forces that threaten to tear them apart.

**Summary Two:** It all ends here. For six months the Hogwarts Five had been on their own and relying on no one but themselves as they set out to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now the battle between Good and Evil has escalated into an all-out-war, and it is up to Harry and Charlie to finish what was started sixteen years ago.

**Overall Summary:** It all ends here. Six months ago the Hogwarts Five disappeared, determined to stop Voldemort, they set out to find and destroy his Horcruxes. Now, the climatic showdown between Good and Evil has arrived, the stakes are high and no one is safe.

**Dedications:** This final chapter goes out to those who have stood by me throughout this entire series. It would take too long to list all your names but I just want you all to know that you mean a great deal to me and I cannot thank you enough for your support, kind words, and help throughout this seven series.

**Author's Note:** Oh, my god, it's over! I can't believe I am actually letting it end.

I would just like to thank everybody who's supported me. Without you guys, we wouldn't be where we are today: the end. I never though Charlie and Riley would make it this far, but they have. It sucks that it has to end. I've been writing this series for two years and I have loved every bit of it and parting from it, and all the characters I've created and loved isn't an easy thing to do.

With any luck, I won't be gone for long. Now that I don't need to focus on Charlie and Riley I can free up my mind to finish Phoebe Blackheart and hopefully start something else.

Goodbye everyone. Hopefully I'll see you all next time around!

* * *

><p><strong>Nineteen Years Later (Finale)<strong>

* * *

><p>Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.<p>

Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the children were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, as a dark haired toddler grinned as she sat on the edge of her brother's trunk as the barrier grew nearer.

"Almost there, Tom!" she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands in happiness.

"Hold on, Serena!" the boy pushing the trolley smiled, as he run towards the stone pillar that blocked his path. The girl, Serena, did as instructed and seconds later they run straight through the wall leaving their parents behind.

Charlie Flint, nee Hunter, smiled as she approached her youngest son, Hunter, who had stopped short of the barrier his older brother, Tom and younger sister, Serena, had disappeared through, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon on, Hunter," she said softly, "You don't want to miss the train now, do you?"

Eleven year old Hunter Flint shook his head and glanced back at his father, Marcus, who gave him a small nod and smile. "You'll write to me, won't you?" he asked, turning back to his mother.

"Every day, if you want us too," said Charlie.

"Not _every_ day," said Hunter, quickly. "Tom says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"You don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Charlie said. "He likes a laugh, your brother that is why he and James are such good friends!"

Marcus smiled as he touched his son's shoulder.

"Together." he said.

Hunter nodded and smiled.

Side by side, Charlie watched as they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Hunter winced, but no collision came. Instead, father and son emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Where's mum?" Hunter asked looking over his shoulder to see that his mother hadn't followed him through.

"She'll be here," Marcus promised, leading his son down the platform towards the open doors at the back of the train.

"Over here, Dad!" Serena Flint shouted she was standing at the very back of the train, leaning out of the door and waving them over. Marcus smiled at her and helped her down from the train as Tom appeared to help Hunter with his luggage. "Where's mum and everyone else?" she asked, hugging her father.

"We'll find them," said Tom, dragging his brother's luggage into the compartment his sister had chosen and then returning to the platform. He leaned against the side of the door and looked around, but the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces.

Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud.

"I think that's them, Ser," said Tom suddenly.

A group of people emerged from the mist, walking towards them. Their faces only came into focus as they gradually reached the last carriage. The original Hogwarts five grinned as they reached Charlie's children, all of which were prepared for the school term ahead.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at Tom as he helped her get her luggage on board.

"You were saying about Fred," said Charlie, turning back to Riley and continuing the conversation they had been having as they searched for Marcus and her children.

"Oh, yeah," Riley nodded. "There's been a bit of trouble at the shop this morning, something about wrong shipment, he and George has had to stay behind and sort everything out! They aren't happy!"

"I wouldn't expect them to be," said Charlie, "I mean it's their children going to school that they are missing. Is that how Roxanne is with you?"

Riley nodded as her niece boarded the train behind her cousin Rebecca and Rose.

Back on the platform, they found Lily, Hugo, Serena and Carol, the youngest of the Hogwarts Five's children, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

_"Ron!"_

Lily, Hugo, Serena and Carol laughed, but Albus Potter, Harry's youngest son and Rose, Ron's eldest daughter, looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist, they seemed to be searching for someone.

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry and Hunter resembled Marcus. Draco caught sight of them, nudged his wife and nodded in their direction.

Charlie turned when she noticed Harry's attention had been diverted, and gasped as she caught sight of her best friend.

"Daphne!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around the platinum blonde. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, seeing as Daphne had moved to France for the last few years to finish her degree in Transfiguration and Charms.

After the final battle Charlie watched as those she once associated as friends were carted off to Azkaban where they would spend the rest of their miserable little lives. Those who remained were the ones that she deemed worthy enough to outlive the Death Eater associations that they held; Draco Malfoy and Nathan Lestrange had only been expelled from being locked up because they were her best friends, and while some argued that they were just as bad as the rest of them not one was foolish enough to say it to Charlie's face.

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa had also been saved from the life imprisonment list mostly because Charlie knew that they only participated in the final battle to make sure their sons -yes, son's- were still alive. Nathan had been raised by Narcissa and Lucius is whole life, he was more a Malfoy than a Lestrange, and he had openly admitted that he would have changed his name in a heartbeat if given the chance. ("You're seventeen; you can do what you like now!" Riley had reminded him,) and when Nathan had told Narcissa that he wanted to change his name to Malfoy, Charlie could have sworn she saw the older woman tearing up.

Unfortunately, not all their Slytherin friends' families made the cut. Daphne's parents were taken away the moment they had been captured on the school grounds, trying to usher their youngest daughter out before anyone could notice them.

They had disowned Daphne on the spot for her disloyalty to the Dark Lord, but Daphne wasn't fazed by her parent's actions she had chosen her path and stood beside her friends throughout the war and that was all she cared about.

Her parents were more of Drill Sargent's than they were parents anyway. But while at first her parents had been sentenced to life imprisonments, the Ministry changed their minds at the last minute and decided on House Arrest for the Greengrasses', their wands were snapped, and Astoria was permitted to finish her last year at Hogwarts, before joining her parents at their home in Devon.

Daphne was more fortunate and was able to go onto further education if she wished, or choose whichever job she thought suited her best. Further education was the choice she chose, and Charlie was aware that she was currently away in France studying for a degree in Transfiguration and Charms. While supporting a relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy, life-long best friend and soon-to-be husband.

Charlie remembered the fire call she had received the night Draco had proposed.

"Auntie Charlie! Auntie Charlie!" Scorpius exclaimed running towards his aunt and hugging her.

"Hello, Scorpius!" Charlie laughed as she hugged him back.

"Hey!"

James and Tom had reappeared from wherever they had disappeared too, and were now pelting back across the platform in a rush to tell their parents something important.

"Teddy's back there," said James, breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victorie!"_

Tom frowned as he gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victorie! Our cousin! And when we asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Riley. "You are so like your parents!"

"Hey!" Charlie and Harry exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly it was Ron who did all the interrupting when we were in school!" said Charlie, pointing at the gawking red head beside her.

"Hey!" Ron frowned.

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told us to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" Tom added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Carol ecstatically.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Charlie. "Why don't you just invite him to live with you and have done it with?"

"Yeah!" Carol grinned. "Can I mum? Can I! Can I! Can I?"

She was jumping excitedly on the balls of her feet now and tugging at her mother's hand energetically.

"No," Riley said, before glaring at Charlie. "Stop putting ideas into her head! We don't have room for another one, especially when the twins are born!" she added, placing a hand on top of her swollen stomach. She was seven months pregnant with a boy and a girl, and the flat she shared with Fred was cramped enough as it was.

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's not my fault she gets her hyperactiveness from me!"

Harry checked the old battered watch he had received from Mrs. Weasley on his seventeenth birthday.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," he said, looking around at the children that were going to Hogwarts.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville -"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love -_"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus, but decided against it as Charlie appeared behind his younger brother.

"Come on, Tom," he said, instead, pulling his best friend towards the carriage door. "See you later, Al, you too, Hunter, watch out for the Thestrals!"

"I thought they were invisible?" said Hunter, his eyes wide. "Tom, _you told me they were invisible!_"

But Tom merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, and then leapt onto the rapidly filling train behind his best friend. They saw the two boys' wave, and then sprint away up the corridor to find the rest of their friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus and Hunter. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Charlie kissed Hunter goodbye and turned to Albus.

"We'll see you at Christmas, yeah?" she asked the two boys.

They both nodded and Charlie could sense the uneasiness inside them.

"Hey," she said softly, "just remember a few simple rules and you'll be fine. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned hose, and don't let James and Tom wind you up."

"What if i'm in Gryffindor?" Hunter asked.

"And me in Slytherin?" Albus nodded.

The whisper was for Charlie and Harry alone, and it was in that moment of departure that both parents became aware of how great and sincere their son's fears were.

Charlie crouched down so that her son's face was just above her own. "Hunter listen to me," she said, cupping her son's face with her hands. "Do not let your brother's words get to you!"

"But what if I get into Gryffindor and I don't have any friends?"

"I was in Slytherin," said Charlie, "and my best friends were all in Gryffindor! They didn't turn against me because I was in what was dubbed as the 'worst house' at Hogwarts. It was our friendship that changed the rules. Hunter, I will be very proud of you if you are chosen to be in Gryffindor... you will be every bit a Flint as you are now!"

Hunter smiled, tearfully and hugged his mother, while Harry reassured Albus that he would not be disappointed if he became a Slytherin.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Charlie could hear, "you were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known."

"_But just say that I am,"_

"Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard," said Harry. "It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

Albus smiled and turned to his godmother. "Would you be disappointed in me?" he asked.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" Charlie asked.

"Because I chose Gryffindor over Slytherin,"

"Albus," said Charlie, "I could never be disappointed in you! If being in Gryffindor means that much to you then choose Gryffindor, you'll be my rabid reject no matter what house you choose!"

Albus smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Charlie said, kissing his forehead as the doors all along the scarlet train were starting to slam shut, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward fro find kisses, last-minute reminders.

Albus and Hunter jumped into the carriage and Charlie closed the door behind them. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry and Charlie.

"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Hunter craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

"He wishes," said Riley, earning a round of laugher from Carol, Serena, Hugo and Lily laughed.

The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement as he and Hunter leaned out of the window and waved goodbye to their parents. Harry kept smiling and waving as his son and nephew glided away from him.

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air as the train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell, and it only dropped as Charlie appeared beside him, and lowered it back to his waist.

"They'll be all right," Charlie murmured.

Harry glanced at her and then raised his hand to touch his lightning bolt scar.

"I know they will," he nodded. "If they are anything like us..."

"They'll be together forever!" Charlie smiled.

It had been nineteen years and finally... all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

That is it, folks.

The finale. Well, it's been an amazing run. I had a real fun time writing this series, putting in all the drama and twists, and in the end it was a really amazing story, if I do say so myself.

Now, where I go from here is an entirely different story. But rest assured that this is not the end of Charlie and Riley, we still have 'Everyday Conversations' and the 'Deleted scenes' there is also the sub season 'Friendly Warning' that I have yet to finish so be on the lookout.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and let you all get on with your lives, but not before I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with me this long. You reviewers mean the utmost to me, and without you this story would not have been completed. I cannot thank you enough.

Until next time

xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 01, 2012 at 11:54pm**


End file.
